Back to Life
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Somewhere in the future of ThunderClan 10 kits are born on one day. What's so special about them? Those kits remember a past that has been long since forgotten. Parings warning: FireXSand, GreyXSilver,...
1. Prologue

Firestar purred while he walked through StarClan's forest. Sandstorm, his mate, next to him. It had been many seasons since the two of them, Greystripe, Dustpelt and Ravenflight had joined their ancestors. He felt a growl coming up his throat when he remembered the reasons for their deaths. Tigerstar. All five warriors had fallen under the dark tabby-toms claws. In the last battle against the Dark forest, the battle the clans had won.

"What's wrong Firestar?" The former leader snapped out of his memories and answered: "I thought about the fight." Sandstorm's glowing eyes dulled a bit and she whispered: "It hurt to leave Squirrelflight and Leafpool behind."

The fiery-ginger tom nodded and licked over her ears. Sandstorm had held on the longest and the kits of their oldest littler had been with her when she died. Sandstorm had had two more litters with him before the fight. Only one moon before the fight their youngest kits had become apprentices. Firestar hid a sigh when images of his kits flashed through his mind. The kits from Sandstorm's first litter: Squirrelflight, a dark ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes, one white paw and a squirrel-like bushy tail and Leafpool, a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white chest and white paws. The pale-ginger she-cat's second litter: Robintail, a ginger she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, Sunclaw, a small sand-coloured tom and two torn ears and Snownight, a white she-cat with blue eyes. Her latest litter had been: Strawberrylight, a she-cat which looked exactly like her father, Honeycloud, a yellow she-cat with yellow eyes, in honour to her former apprentice Honeyfern, Flamescar, a dark-ginger tom with amber-eyes and a scar over his back and Russettail, a pale-ginger she-cat with dark-ginger spots in her fur.

"I'm truthfully the most sorry for Squirrelflight at the moment", meant Sandstar, causing her mate to jerk out of his memories once again. Firestar just nodded. Bramblestar had gotten older over the past few seasons, like every other cat. He had been a good leader for ThunderClan and Firestar new Lionblaze would be as great as a leader as his former apprentice. The tabby tom was in his last life and ill with green-cough. The chances for his survival were bad. Firestar had been chosen to introduce him to StarClan if Squirrelflight wouldn't die before her mate.

"I really don't want to take him with me", sighed the tom. Bramblestar would be the third cat he introduced to their ancestors Clan. The first was Sandstorm and the second Hollyleaf. His granddaughter had died soon after the fight against Tigerstar and his warriors. She had saved Russettail, he apprentice to that time, from falling down the cliff into ThunderClan camp. Unfortunately she fell by herself.

"How do you think will Squirrelflight react when Bramblestar dies?"

Firestar looked into Sandstorm's eyes and answered: "Though to the fact that she's expecting his kits I truly hope she won't kill herself."

"Even Squirrelflight wouldn't do that Firestar", argued Sandstorm.

"Do you know our daughter so bad?"

Sandstorm sighed deeply and pushed her nose into the fur of his neck. They both knew their oldest daughter very good. Squirrelflight was confident enough to jump down into the camp to die. But she would never leave kits alone so the chances that she'll kill herself to be with Bramblestar were small. The pair went on and walked towards the moon-pool. Shortly before they reached it a golden she-cat jumped towards them.

"Goldenflower", greeted Firestar and dipped his head.

Goldenflower and Sandstorm did the same and the queen stated: "It's time. Bramblestar is losing his last life."

Firstar gulped, but nodded and followed the golden she-cat. At Moon-Pool a few more cats awaited them. A sleek, muscular, pale grey tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes, a dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face, sharp, yellow teeth, bright orange eyes and a thick tail and a blue-grey she-cat with thick, long fur, a broad face, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail and piercing icy-blue eyes.

"Ashfur, Yellowfang, Bluestar", greeted the red tom. The others greeted back. They all had special connections to Bramblestar.

Firestar had been his mentor and leader before him, Bluestar had been leader before him and supported Bramblestar for the great journey that brought the clans to the lake. Yellowfang and Firestar had returned into the fire where the fire-coloured tom had saved Bramblestar. The old grey she-cat had died from the smoke the day after. And Ashfur had been his friend and rival. The toms had had their problems with each other; though every crime Ashfur had done was because of love. Both toms had fought for Squirrelflight and she had chosen Tigerstars son. But Ashfur had been long forgiven and he understood, if Squirrelflight loved Bramblestar more than him, then he should be happy for her to have someone.

Bluestar looked at Firestar and said: "Now."

Firestar nodded and stepped into the pool. He shivered when the coldness of the water took over his whole body. Everything became black and silent, then there was a flash of pain and Firestar found himself in the middle of ThunderClans camp.

Cats ran into the medicine-cats den, though Jayfeather ushered everyone out, except for Lionblaze, Dovewing, Squirrelflight and her kits. Eaglestripe, a tom who resembled Bramblestar in everything except for his eyes and Dawnheart, a ginger she-cat with darker stripes were Squirrelflights and Bramblestar's first own kits. Firestar padded into the medicine-cats den, past Berrynose who sat guard in front of his old mentor's resting-place. When he padded into the den, his heart ached by the duty he had to fulfil. The moment he stood behind the group in the den, Jayfeather raised his hand and focused his blind eyes on him.

"Is it time?", mouthed the grey-furred healer.

Firestar nodded and walked up to his former apprentice and deputy. Raspy breaths came from the dark tabby-tom. His amber eyes were misty, but were lovingly focused on his mate.

"Please", begged Squirrelflight silently. "Please Bramblestar, you can't leave me."

Before the tom answered nudged Firestar him gently and stepped next to his daughter. Swiftly the leaders eyes focused on him, then went back to his mate and he rasped: "I can't. My time here…is over."

His eyes closed and Firestar placed his nose on Bramblestar's fore-head. Squirrelflight put her paws on his shoulders and shook her mate strongly. Slowly his eyes opened once more, to focus on his old mentor. "Fi-Firestar", rasped the dark-brown tom out. "I'm ready…" With that his eyes closed once more. Firestar dug his fangs into Bramblestar's throat and pulled the tabby's soul out of his body. Slowly the eyes of the new StarClan warrior opened and Firestar stated: "It's an honour to finally have you with us Bramblestar."

The other leader didn't answer, but sadly glanced behind him were Squirrelflight pushed her nose into the fur of his dead body.

"I don't want to leave her", whispered the tom.

Firestar purred sadly and stated: "A part of you will always be with her, be it in your kits, or her heart. Follow me."

He turned around and walked off. Bramblestar followed slowly, when Jayfeather suddenly came up behind them. "I wish you two good luck", whispered the healer. He turned to his dead leader and answered: "I know the clan will be safe in my brother's paws, don't worry too much." Bramblestar stared at the medicine-cat wide-eyed until Firestar stated: "May StarClan light your path Jayfeather. Yours and ThunderClans." The healer nodded, bowed his head in respect and retreated into his den. "How…" Firestar held a laugh and answered: "Have you forgotten his powers?" Bramblestar shook his head and followed the red tom when he led him out onto the clearing.

Everywhere cats glanced around sadly and Firstar swallowed a sigh. It wasn't fair for ThunderClan to lose another leader so soon. Bramblestar would've been able to hold on for a few more seasons. Firestar led his former apprentice to the High-Ledge and there he sat down.

"What happens now?"

"We'll wait until they've seen you off in honour." Bramblestar looked at him confused and Firestar explained: "We'll wait here until they bury your body, then we'll move on."

The leaders eyes widened and he whispered: "But…I don't want to see them in so much pain, especially now that I can't help them."

Licking the toms shoulder Firestar answered: "It isn't easy, but has to be done. During the fight against the Dark-Forest every cat that died was introduced into StarClan immediately, but we all were sent back when the fight ended, so we could watch them grieving over us. It isn't easy, but has to be done. Only after this you are ready to receive StarClans knowledge." Bramblestar nodded, then he winced. Firestar followed his gaze and saw the reason. The leaders body was carried onto the star-lit clearing and he stepped back a bit.

"Uh?"

"Lionblaze has to announce a new deputy", explained Firestar. The next moment the golden furred tom slowly climbed up to them. "When you are truly happy with his choice", went Firestar on. "Then tell me. StarClan will give a sign that he made the right choice."

"Like the strong glowing star when I made Lionblaze my deputy?"

Firestar nodded. All of StarClan had agreed to the choice the tabby-tom had made. Then Lionblaze called: "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-ledge for a clan-meeting." The few cats that had been in their dens came out and everyone turned to their new leader. Lionblaze gazed over his warriors, then announced: "I say these words before the body of Bramblestar and StarClan, that he and the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Dovewing!"

Firestar looked to Bramblestar, who smiled and nodded. Firestar smiled as well. Yes, this had been a good choice. Though Dovewing was also one of the three, she was a good warrior and loyal ThunderClan cat. Firestar sent a sign to the other StarClan cats and the next moment a few stars shone brighter. Dovewing slowly stood up and then she called: "ThunderClan, Lionblaze, I'm truly honoured by this and I promise to give my very best and that I won't disappoint you."

"Dovewing! Dovewing!", cheered the clan and Ivypool touched her sisters nose with hers. Sunclaw followed soon after. The young warrior had been her first apprentice. Firestar licked once more over the younger toms shoulder when Lionblaze jumped down and padded up to his leaders body. There he lay down and pushed his muzzle into Bramblestar's fur. More and more cats joined them and the tom next to Firestar winced and asked: "Why are there so many voices in my head?"

"What you are hearing are your warrior's wishes for you. Everything they say to your body, every pray they make, every time they lick your fur. Enjoy it, it will be the only time you feel it that way, it's something special." Firestar smiled when Bramblestar nodded. The tom lay down on the high-ledge and closed his eyes. A purr rose up in his throat. Firestar smiled, then a shade of grey caught his attention.

Jayfeather beckoned him to come closer. The former leader jumped up and walked slowly to the healer. "What is it Jayfeather."

"Firestar I…" He was interrupted when Molefoot walked by and laughed: "Hey Jayfeather, talking to your shadow again or what?"

The healer growled, but didn't argue back. He just waited until Molefoot was out of earshot and hissed: "That mouse brain!"

Firestar twitched his whiskers in amusement, then Jayfeather became serious again and said: "Firestar I'm worried."

Immediately the red tom was concentrated on Jayfeathers words. "Why?"

"I…I can't say it exactly, it's more a feeling and I don't think it has anything to do with the clan…more with…StarClan."

Firestars fur stood on end at this words and he gulped. Then he meowed: "Thank you Jayfeather, I'll give your message to the others." The healer nodded and walked up to his brother. Looking after him Firestars thoughts turned into a hurricane. When Jayfeather has a feeling like that, he was mostly right. With a deep sigh the leader tried to relax and his fur lay flat again. Deep in his thoughts he padded back to Bramblestar, who looked from the sunrise towards him. Firestar offered a small smile and leaped onto the High-ledge.

"What's wrong?" Firestar wanted to curse loudly, but it was natural that Bramblestar caught up.

"Jayfeather has a strange feeling and is worried for StarClan."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes in thought and he meant: "Then there has to be something wrong. Jayfeather usually isn't wrong about such things."

Firestar nodded, then he saw something. "We can go."

"Huh?"

"Look!"

Firestar gestured to the clearing where the elders, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw and Brackenfur, got ready to burry Bramblestar's body. "Alright", called the tabby tom. "Let's go." Firestar smiled and touched Bramblestar's forehead with his nose. Immediately everything became black and cold, then warmth came back and Firestar found himself at StarClans moon-pool again, Bramblestar with him. The tom's eyes widened and Firestar explained: "Yellowfang and Cinderpelt will introduce you into our clan's rules. It's the job of the healers you knew." Bramblestar nodded and Firestar left.

He ran on and casted his senses forward to find Sandstorm. She was at the 'border' between WindClan and ThunderClan, together with Greystripe and Silverstream. He ran faster and soon he reached them. Greystripe grinned when he saw his friend and asked: "And, did everything go well?"

Firestar nodded, then he meant: "Well, at least in the part of getting Bramblestar." Immediately three pairs of worried eyes focused on him and he went on: "Jayfeather warned me he had a bad feeling and that he was worried about StarClan. He…"

Firestar didn't end the sentence. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Firestar?", called Sandstorm worriedly.

_What's just…wrong?_ Wondered the tom. He felt tired and his eyelids started to drop. That had never happened before. Blurry he saw how Greystripe collapsed onto his stomach while Silverstream called him worriedly. Next to him Sandstorm collapsed as well. The red tom's breath stopped in his throat when he fell down as well. The last thing he saw was Sandstorms pale ginger fur.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? It's my first english Warrior Cats fic.<strong>

**Warriors doesn't belong to me but to Erin Hunter.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Waking up in the future?

**Warriors doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

><p>Firestar wanted to groan in pain. His whole body felt sore and for a moment he forgot why. Then he remembered. He had led Bramblestar his way to StarClan and then he had felt dizzy and had blacked out. <em>Sandstorm<em>, thought the former leader in panic. _What's with her and Greystripe. Is Silverstream alright?_ He tried to move, but found himself to not be able to feel his body._ Great StarClan, what has just happened_, wondered the tom. He blacked out, that was true, but what happened them. Firestar growled mentally.

Suddenly a sharp pain struck through him and the next moment sweet, milky scents went into his nose. The nursery, wondered Firestar. StarClan had nurseries, for the dead kits, but why would he be there? And what was with the others?

"When do you think will they open their eyes?" The voice was foreign to Firestar, and he knew almost every StarClan cat.

"I don't know, but they aren't that old yet, be patient."

A sigh reached his ears and the first voice meant: "I know, you are right. But call me when it's time."

It was silent so Firestar guessed the second voice had just nodded. He wanted to open his eyes, to find out what was going on, but tiredness numbed him and against his will he fell asleep once more. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on an empty field, a tom stood in front of it. Firestar immediately recognized the large tom with the fur-colour of autumn leaves, a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws.

"Th-Thunder", gasped the tom and stared at the first leader of ThunderClan in amazement. Thunder padded closer and said: "Firestar, I bet you wonder what happened." Firestar just managed a nod. This wasn't the first time he saw the tom, but the first time he was alone with him. Thunder smiled and explained: "Something happened, something none of us expected. You and a few others must fulfil a new Prophecy Firestar. _Time will solve all mysteries."_

Thunder began to disappear and Firestar called: "Wait, what do you mean?"

_"Time will solve all mysteries"_, repeated the first ThunderClan leader before he was gone completely.

Firestar jerked out of his dream and woke up with a start. With wide eyes he looked around. This was the nursery in ThunderClans camp, though it was smaller in his memories. Many cats were in here, more than he knew. All in all the cats in here were completely unknown to him. Firestar strained his ears, but heard nothing but the steady breathing of sleeping cats. He was about to stand up and explore when a golden tail wrapped around him. With widened eyes he looked at the owner and saw a beautiful golden she-cat with yellow eyes smiling at him.

She nuzzled him and purred: "You're finally awake. And you've opened your eyes." _Why is she treating me like a kit?, _wondered Firestar. _I'm older than her._ Then he realised it. When this she-cat and the nursery were so big, wasn't it more realistic that he was smaller? He looked down at himself and barely held a surprised scream. He was smaller, he was a kit to be exact. _But…but how is that possible_, questioned the leader himself.

"Firekit."

He looked up. He reacted to **fire**, though the **kit** was new for him. The golden she cat nuzzled him and meant: "You're the first one of you and your two brothers to be awake."

"Two brothers?", asked Firestar, hope building up inside of him. The she-cat moved a bit and his gaze fell on a long-haired, grey tom with broad shoulders and a stripe of darker grey fur and a black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail. Firestars heart beat harder and to be sure he asked: "What are their names?" The she-cat moved her tail and pointed at the grey kit, then at the black one.

"Greykit and Ravenkit."

Firestar silently prayed to StarClan. Those two had to be Greystripe and Ravenflight. Then the she-cat asked him to sleep a bit more. To not upset her Firestar curled up again, but his mind went back in time, to the day Ravenflight re-joined ThunderClan.

_Firestar padded through the forest alone. He needed to think for a while. Not even three moons, then they would face Tigerstar and his warriors in a battle. He sighed deeply, then a scream echoed through the forest and his ears twitched. A new scream followed, this time he recognized the voice. "Dovewing", gasped the leader and dashed forward. Running towards the scream he soon found Dovewing's scent, together with Lionblaze' scent. He followed the scent-trail and finally burst out onto a small clearing, to freeze in surprise. Dovewing cowered behind her former mentor in fear, while Lionblaze battled with a mud-covered tom. Firestar barely saw the black fur underneath the mud and his heartbeat fastened. Confused he narrowed his eyes, then he saw them. The familiar amber eyes he hadn't seen for seasons and missed since the clans left the old forest._

_Dashing forward he shouted: "Lionblaze stop!"_

_The warrior hesitated and the next moment Firestar was between him and the mud-covered tom. His back facing the tom he ordered: "You two, get back to camp, now!" Lionblaze tried to argue, but Firestar ordered once more: "Now!"_

_Slowly Lionblaze walked backwards, then turned away. With one last glance over his shoulder he disappeared in the bushes, Dovewing after him. Firestar turned to the other tom and immediately a purr rose up in his throat. Ignoring the mud on the others fur he pushed his nose into it and purred: "Ravenpaw, I'm so happy to see you again."_

_Ravenpaw purred as well and answered: "Same here Firestar, did Greystripe reach you?"_

_Firestar smiled and answered: "Yes, yes he did, he and Milly have been with us for a few seasons already." Ravenpaw's eyes shone, then they dimmed and Firestar asked: "What's wrong Ravenpaw?"_

_The black tom looked at him and explained sadly: "The barn was destroyed by twolegs and Barley died." Firestars eyes widened. True, Barley hadn't been the youngest tom but still. "I…I wanted to ask you", went Ravenpaw on. "May…may I join ThunderClan again?"_

_Firestar smiled immediately and answered: "It would be ThunderClans honour to have you Ravenpaw." The other tom smile and side-by-side the two toms made their way back to camp. Firestar questioned Ravenpaw about his journey and found out he went through the twoleg-place Brambleclaw and the others had crossed while they were looking for midnight. Finally they reached a small stream and Firestar pushed the tom inside. Ravenpaw shrieked and scrambled out fast._

_"What was that all about?"_

_Firestar laughed and meant: "I wanted you to be more the less clean when we reach camp."_

_Ravenpaw looked down at himself, then he grinned, jumped into the stream once again and splashed water at the leader. "Hey, stop that!" Ravenpaw laughed: "Try and make me!" Firestar growled playfully and pounced on his friend. Both rolled through the stream and when they got out they were soaked with water, but clean._

_"Jayfeather is going to claw my ears of for getting wet like that", stated the leader while he licked his fur to get it dry. Ravenpaw did the same and asked: "Jayfeather?"_

_"Our medicine-cat. Cinderpelt is dead and Leafpool retreated from her duty because she got kits with Crowfeather."_

_"That WindClan tom?" Firestar nodded and Ravenpaw laughed: "ThunderClan surely has a strange thinking about mates. Bluestar and Oakheart, Greystripe and Silverstream, Crowfeather and Leafpool." _Dovewing and Tigerheart_, added Firestar silently. He knew about the connection between Cloudtail's Grand-daughter and the ShadowClan warrior. Then he snapped out of his thoughts and said: "Let's move on."_

_Both toms walked on, chatting about everything. Far too soon for Firestars liking they reached the camp, but walked in nonetheless. Immediately the younger warriors growled at Ravenpaw while the older ones stared. Greystripe snapped out of his surprise first and raced forward. "Ravenpaw", exclaimed the grey tom happily and both touched noses. Firestar stepped aside while the cats who knew his friend welcomed him. Sandstorm sat down next to him and asked: "Why is Ravenpaw here?" "I'll explain later."_

_Firestar jumped onto the High-ledge and called for a meeting. When the cats were there he explained: "Cats of ThunderClan, for those who don't know our visitor yet, his name is Ravenpaw and he's a good friend of ThunderClan. Ravenpaw, without you ThunderClan could've been destroyed many times. You asked me to join your birth-clan once again and I gladly allow you to do so."_

_Immediately the cats of the old forest cheered for the loner while the others just stared in amazement and confusion._

_"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this tom. He was forced to leave his clan because of Tigerstars Evil-Doings, but even as a loner he was a loyal friend and believed in you. Now I commend him as a warrior of ThunderClan. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

_Ravenpaw's eye shone and he answered: "I do."_

_Firestar smiled and went on: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honours your loyalty and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior." Firestar touched Ravenflights forehead with his nose and the black tom licked his shoulder in respect. "Ravenflight! Ravenflight", cheered the clan._

"Great StarClan what's going on!"

Firestar jerked out of his memories and opened his eyes. Greystripe stared up at the golden she-cat with wide eyes. Like with him she exclaimed: "You've opened your eyes, how wonderful." Greystripe looked completely bewildered and Firestar decided to safe him. He pounced on his friend, who squeaked in surprise.

"Firekit get off of your brother", scolded the she-cat.

Firestar backed off and meowed silently: "Sorry, I was just bored."

She purred and meant: "Just apologize to him."

"Sorry", said Firestar, then he whispered: "Just play along Greystripe."

The grey tom looked at him, then nodded and meowed: "Can we play when we are silent?"

The she-cat glanced at Ravenflight, then answered: "Just don't wake up Ravenkit or anyone else."

"Promise", called both unison and padded a bit farther away.

"Firestar what's going on here?" Firestar looked at his friend and shrugged. "I have no idea by myself, and no answer except for a strange sentence Thunder gave me." "And that sentence is?" _"Time will solve all mysteries."_ Greystripe gave him a confused glance, then he meant: "Let's get back to…whoever she is. We have keep an eye on Ravenflight." "So that he won't freak out like you?", purred Firestar in amusement. Greystripe shot him an annoyed glance, then both smiled and padded back to Ravenflight. The black tom stirred when they reached him.

Firestar glanced at the she-cat. She was asleep, or dozing, he didn't know, however they had to talk to Ravenflight before he was too loud. The moment he opened his eyes, he jumped up and wanted to scream. Fast Firestar put his paw into his friends mouth and hissed: "Ravenflight when you scream now you'll get us all into trouble." The black tom nodded and Firestar put his paw back.

"What happened?", hissed the black tom confused. Firestar just shrugged again and Greystripe said: "We have no idea either Ravenflight, but it seems, wherever we are, we're brothers here."

"Bro-brothers?", asked the black tom confused. Firestar nodded and gestured to the she-cat. "I don't know her name, though she somehow seems to be our mother." "And now?", asked Ravenflight a little too loud and the next moment the she-cat purred loudly. "You opened your eyes as well." Firestar took the chance and asked: "Can we go outside?" The she-cat looked at them, then she meant: "Well, the sun rose already and…"

"Lionclaw who are you talking to?" The she-cat turned and Firestar saw a dark-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes.

"Rockheart my kits opened their eyes", purred Lionclaw. "How nice, maybe mine will do it too soon as well." "Maybe", agreed Lionclaw.

"Can we go outside now", asked Greystripe with a whine, though Firestar saw how he rolled his eyes at the act. "Yes, get out back there, it's a safe spot behind the nursery, perfect for kits to play." "Thanks", exclaimed Ravenpaw and the three toms ran on. The moment they were out Greystripe groaned: "I hate this act. I am no kit and I don't want to act like one." "We all don't want to Greystripe", reassured Ravenflight. "But we have to." Greystripe sighed, but nodded and Firestar looked around.

This place was completely new to him, but they surely were in ThunderClan-Camp. They were on a small place with grass, surrounded by brambles, thick enough to keep even badgers out, but they were in the sun. "That's incredible", breathed the red tom. His friends looked up from their discussion and their jaws dropped. Firestar hit both of them with his tail and was about to speak up when a new voice reached his ears.

"Fi-Firestar?"

He looked up, to lock eyes with a small pale-ginger kit with pale-green eyes. She was followed by a dark-brown tabby tom. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt?", asked Firestar surprised. The next moment he was ran-over by the she-cat. Sandstorm meowed happily and Firestar pushed his nose into her fur, breathing in her familiar warm scent. "It's you", whispered Sandstorm. "I…it thought who knows what happened to you."

"I think what happened to us can be defined with who knows what", interrupted Ravenflight. Firestar nodded and asked: "So, are we five the ones that got transported here where…" He trailed off. This was ThunderClan, so why was he saying where. But all those cats were new to him. Thunders words echoed in his mind. _"Time will solve all mysteries!_"

Firestars eyes widened.

"Firestar, what's wrong", asked Dustpelt. "Not where", mumbled the red tom. "What?" He looked up and said louder: "The question isn't where we are, but _when_ we are." Sandstorm looked at him confused. Dustpelt glared at him like he had done when Firestar had told from his plan to stop the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan while he still was deputy. Greystripe lost the track completely, but Ravenflights expression suddenly bright it. "Of course", meowed the black tom. "We surely are in ThunderClan camp. But those cats are new to us." Now Greystripe got it as well and he meant: "Then Thunders words make sense as well." "Thunders words?", asked Dustpelt. Firestar nodded and explained: "Thunder visited me and said: _Time will solve all mysteries._ Time, we are in the future!"

Sandstorms and Dustpelts eyes widened when they realised what he meant. They discussed what happened until it was about sun high. "So what do we do now?", asked Sandstorm. "Play along", guessed Ravenflight with a shrug. "No matter if we have our memories or not, we have the bodies of kits", agree Dustpelt. The five of them nodded, then leaves rustled and they froze. They all shared a glance, ready to get into one of those playful kit-fights, when three familiar cats appeared.

"Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Silverstream", gasped Firestar out. The three froze and looked at the group. "Firestar", called Bluestar carefully. The tom smiled at his old mentor and nodded. Then Silverstream shot forward and tackled Greystripe in the same way Sandstorm had done it with Firestar.

"Greystripe", purred the silver she-cat. "Silverstream", exclaimed Greystripe happily. Firestar purred amused while he watched them, then Bluestar sat down next to him and asked: "Firestar, what's going on here? Where are we?" "The problem isn't where we are Bluestar", answered Firestar. "But when. We are in the future." The three she-cats froze and stared at him.

Firestar was about to start an explanation when leaves rustled once more. Then a thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears steps out and calls behind him: "You're acting completely unreasonable."

"Whitestorm", gasped Bluestar surprised. Immediately the tom focused on her and Firestar purred when he saw his first deputy. "You all…", gasped the white tom confused, then he meant: "Hollyleaf get out here finally." "Hollyleaf is here", asked Ravenflight. Firestar purred. The interest the black tom had in the same-coloured she-cat was obvious.

Grumbling a black she-cat appeared out of the den and froze when she saw them. "Holy StarClan." "Yes, I guess those words are matching for our situation", meant Spottedleaf.

For a while everyone was silent, scanned the other cats. Firestar still couldn't believe it that ten StarClan cats were sent back to life for a reason not even the first leaders knew about. Finally Whitestorm found his voice and asked: "Does any of you appear to know what's going on here?"

"You should talk more kit-like", advised Sandstorm. Whitestorm looked bewildered and confused and Firestar explained: "It seems the ten of us all got turned into kits and transported into the future of ThunderClan. We have to fulfil a prophecy, where not even the first leaders now much about. Thunder told me: _Time will solve all mysteries_. I guess for now we have to play along."

Whitestorm still looked completely bewildered, but then he snapped out of it and asked: "But why us ten?" Everyone shrugged, then Firestar heard Lionclaws voice. "Firekit, Greykit, Ravenkit come back in."

Firestar shuddered and meant: "I guess that's something we've got to get used to as well." "So we address each other with kit as well?" "At least as long somebody is around", meant Silverstream. The red tom nodded in agreement and pushed his nose into his mates fur one last time.

"See you then Sandkit." Sandkit nodded and answered: "See you Firekit." With that he, Greykit and Ravenkit dashed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review.<strong>


	3. Allegiances and Bramblestars thoughts

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**_

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

_**Deputy:**_

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes

_Bonetail_ – dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

_Boulderpelt_ – light-grey she-cat

_Brighteye_ – white she-cat with light-yellow eyes – Mentor of Fangpaw

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

_Spiritheart_ – black tom with one white spot on the shoulder

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail

_Tearfur_ – washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes – Mentor of Applepaw

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose

_Snowfall_ – white tom with dark blue, almost black eyes

_Sapphirefur_- dark-grey she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of Songpaw

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg

_**Apprentices**_

_Fangpaw_ – brown tom with long fangs and green eyes

_Applepaw_ – reddish-brown tom with green eyes

_Songpaw_ – ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens**_

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Firekit, Greykit and Ravenkit, mate of Nightstar)

Rockheart – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes (mother of Bluekit, Spottedkit and Silverkit, mate of Mountainfang)

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes (mother of Whitekit and Hollykit, mate of Hawkpath)

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (mother of Sandkit and Dustkit, mate of Spiritheart)

_Raincloud_ – white she-cat with grey spots (mother of Nettlekit, Frostkit and Hailkit, mate of Eagleflight)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (expecting Dawnfire's kits)

_**Kits**_

_Firekit_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greykit_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenkit_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandkit_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustkit_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluekit_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Spottedkit_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Silverkit_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitekit_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollykit_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_Nettlekit_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostkit_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Hailkit_ – grey tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

_**Elders**_

_Whisperear_ – oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, white fur with grey ears

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Stormwing_ – dark-brown tabby-tom

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader**_

Ivystar – silver tabby she-cat, Mentor of Featherpaw

_**Deputy**_

Foxclaw – ginger tom with orange eyes

_**Healer**_

Rootwhisker – old white and brown tabby-tom with pale yellow eyes and many scars, Mentor of Rosepaw

_**Warriors**_

_Spottedflame_ – dark ginger and tortoiseshell spotted tom

_Largefoot_ – brown tom with large dark-brown paws

_Nightspirit_ – beautiful small black she-cat, Mentor of Stormpaw

_Sunstrike_ – bright golden tom

_Moonlight_ – silverish-white tom

_Silverstrike_ – Silver she-cat with green eyes – Mentor of Windpaw

_Echoclaw_ – black tom with green eyes

_Speltleaf_ – light-ginger tabby she-cat – Mentor of Seapaw

_Sandwing_ – yellow tom with white belly

_Fawnheart_ – white and reddish spotted tom

_Mistyfire_ – light-grey tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices**_

_Featherpaw_ – pale-ginger tabby-tom

_Rosepaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Windpaw_ – light-grey she-cat

_Seapaw_ – dark-grey tabby she-cat

_**Queens**_

_Honeypetal_ – golden and light-brown tabby she-cat (mother of Tigerkit, Hawkkit and Brokenkit, mate of Spottedflame)

_Hawserwing_ – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Thistelkit, Darkkit and Mapleshade, mate of Fawnheart)

_Pumaheart_ – long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Clawkit, mate of Echoclaw)

_Cloudsea_ – white she-cat with grey paws (mother of Lilykit and Petalkit)

_**Kits**_

_Tigerkit_ - broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes

_Hawkkit_ - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes

_Brokenkit_ - dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

_Thistelkit_ - grey tom with a white face, white shoulders and amber eyes

_Darkkit_ - grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Clawkit_ - heavily-built brown tom

_Lilykit_ – white-grey tabby she-cat

_Petalkit_ – white-grey spotted she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Mouseheart_ – small grey-brown tom

_Flameclaw_ – ginger tom with scarred face

_Streamfur_ – light-grey tabby she-cat

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_

Silverstar – silver she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy**_

Nightfur – black she-cat with golden eyes

_**Healer**_

Glintstream – silver and dark-grey spotted she-cat, Mentor of Skypaw (white she-cat)

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader**_

Crowstar – black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy**_

Brackenheart – white-ginger tabby-tom

_**Healer**_

Hazeclaw – grey-brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p>Bramblestar worriedly followed the discussion of the ten former StarClan warriors. No one knew what exactly happened. They had disappeared for many seasons and then suddenly reappeared as kits in ThunderClan. Not just born in the same moon, but also on the same day. Bramblestar smiled when he looked at Firestar, who was discussing with Bluestar and thought; <em>Don't worry Firestar. Like you were always there for me, I'll be there for you know and if I have to come down from StarClan to do so.<em>


	4. Adventurous Kithooddays

**Wohooo, chapter two is there.**

**I right now apologize if i have any wrong names when i use the ones of the actual warrior-series. I don't have the english books and in german there isn't even the second season out. The last book still needs to be translated.**

**Well, that was it i guess, Warriors doesn't belong to me but to Erin Hunter.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"And?", questioned Lionclaw. "Are you three nervous to meet your father?" Firekit nodded and tried to look excited. "You are exited", meant Greykit from his side. "What's wrong with that?", asked Ravenkit. "We are in a ThunderClan we know nothing about and our father is the leader. Why wouldn't he be excited?" Ravenkit's eyes shone and the other two toms laughed loudly. "Well, you're excited as well, uh?", teased Greykit. Firekit couldn't help but grin when Greykit's tail hit his back. The grey tom was as excited as Ravenkit and he were.<p>

_Well, you're not meeting the leader of the Clan, who appears to be the father of three former StarClan warriors every day_, thought the ginger tom. Again and again hit Greykit's tail Firekit's back and finally he growled: "Greykit calm down or my whole back will be bruised tomorrow." The grey tom froze and Ravenkit burst out in laughing. Firekit soon joined him and finally Greykit laughed as well. "Don't roll over the ground to much", warned Lionclaw her litter. "Or I'll have to wash you again."

Firekit froze and padded to her side. He'd never liked it when someone washed him. Sandstorm, Sandkit, because she was his mate and he loved her. And when he gave tongues, but he had hated it with his mother had done it already. Lionclaw laughed and meant: "Well, you don't like having me washing you." "Not just you", argued Firekit back. "I like the whole thought of someone else washing me not." Lionclaw purred and licked his head. "Mother", complained Firekit. "I'm clean enough." "I think I decide that." "Then what about them?" He gestured to Greykit and Ravenkit with a flick of the tail and Lionclaw laughed and purred when she saw them. Both were rolling through the nest in a playful fight. "Don't get yourself dirty", whispered Lionclaw and stood up. "And get myself cleaned again? No way", argued Firekit and watched how his mother walked up to her other kits.

"You know, she reminds me of Goldenflower." Firekit turned his head to find Bluekit behind him. He smiled at her and meant: "They are pretty much alike, not?" Bluekit smirked at him and meant: "I remember how often you've complained when Yellowfang and Spottedleaf cleaned your fur when you were injured." Firekit grinned and meant: "Well, I never liked it." The bluish-grey she-cat smiled and her eyes shone with laughter while they watched how Lionclaw pinned Greykit and Ravenkit down to clean their furs. Suddenly leaves rustled and a small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear walked in. Firekit thought about what Lionclaw had told them and slowly padded up to the tom. He spotted him and waited.

"Are you Nightstar?"

Firekit wanted to frown at his voice. He wasn't used on it being so high. "I am, and I guess you are Firekit then", answered the leader warmly. Firekit nodded and purred when Nightstar licked over his head shortly. "Where are Lionclaw and your brothers?" Firekit purred amused and looked to his nest. Lionclaw was still busy with cleaning Greykit, who had given up on struggling. Nightstar purred as well and meant: "What has just happened here?"

"Mother cleaned us for you", answered Firekit. "Greykit and Ravenkit got into a play-fight and got dirty again." "Why haven't you played with them?" "I don't like it when someone, except for me cleans my fur. I don't like the whole thought", explained Firekit. Purring harder Nightstar meant: "I guess you got that habit from me." "Uh?" Firekit looked up curiously. He wasn't even truly related to this tom, or maybe he was? "I never liked it either. I still don't like it, except when Lionclaw is grooming my fur." Firekit wanted to agree, but knew a kit wouldn't know why and asked: "How come?" "Well, she's my mate. You'll understand, once you found one as well." "Me and a she-cat that close, never", meant Firekit, trying to stay in his role as a kit. But he saw the hurt look in Sandkit's eyes, she'd heard him. He tried to apologize, but she'd already turned away and Firekit's tail dropped.

Nightstar nudged him gently. Firekit looked up and Nightstar meant: "Common, let's stop your mother before she's licking the fur off of your brothers." Firekit laughed at the picture of Ravenkit and Greykit without fur and followed his father. "Lionclaw?", called Nightstar. She stopped her doings and meant shyly. "Uh, Nightstar, how long have you been here?" "Long enough to have a little chat with our firstborn", laughed the leader. Lionclaw let go of the two kits under her, who jumped up and shook their furs. "I thought you wanted to lick us bald", complained Greykit and Ravenkit nodded.

Firekit couldn't help but laugh. Both glared angrily and he meant: "Hey, I wasn't the one who started rolling around in the moss." "Because you don't like someone washing you", countered Greykit. "There is nothing wrong just because he doesn't like it", interrupted Nightstar and Greykit stared up at him in amazement. "You're Nightstar?", asked Ravenkit. Nightstar nodded and licked both kits heads. Both complained about it and Firekit meant: "How come I purred when you did that?" "Because you weren't cleaned to death by you mother", meant Nightstar with a smirk.

"Nightstar", gasped Lionclaw shocked. Nightstar laughed and pressed his nose against her neck. "I'm just teasing you a bit. You gave birth to three wonderful kits Lionclaw. I couldn't be happier or more proud." Lionclaw purred at his words. While Nightstar talked to his mate, Greykit and Ravenkit Firekit snuck away and wandered through the den. He had to apologize to Sandkit. He crossed Dustkit's way, who growled at him and hissed: "Happy now?" Firekit winced at the harshness in his voice. Fast he went on and found the sand-coloured she-cat next to Mudheart, her mother. The queen glared at him angrily and Firekit crawled forward with his stomach on the floor.

"Sand-Sandkit", asked the ginger tom silently. "What do you want?", hissed Mudheart at him. "Haven't you hurt my daughter enough." "I…I-I want-wanted to say so-sorry", stammered Firekit. Angry queens had always scared him, even when he was already leader. Mudheart growled at him, but Sandkit looked up and asked: "Do…do you mean…that?" Firekit nodded his head strongly and called: "Of course. I was just acting. Please, you gotta believe me Sandkit." The pale ginger she-cat hesitated, then she whispered: "We need to talk." Firekit nodded and ran forward to the playing ground. When Sandkit sat down next to him he whispered: "Great StarClan, did you really believe what I said? I had to say that. Was I supposed to say to Nightstar: I know, it's the same with me and my mate?"

Sandkit gazed down and whispered: "Sorry, I guess I've been a bit stupid." "A bit", asked Firekit and smirked when she glared at him. Then he pushed his nose into her fur and meant: "Sandkit, I'll always love you, but we can't be together like before, not yet and you know that." Sandkit sighed, but nodded and then Mudheart called: "Sandkit, come back inside." "I gotta go." Firekit nodded and gazed at the just beginning sunset. He smiled. Finally he got used to being a kit and it didn't feel that bad. He didn't have to carry the whole clans worry, but was alive and sooner or later he'd be able to be together with Sandkit once more.

"Firekit", growled Greykit. He spun around and his two friends, brothers, glared at him. "You left us alone with Nightstar, having him ramble about the battle we've died in", growled Greykit. Firekit grinned sheepish and meant: "Sorry about that, I had to apologize to Sandkit for something." Ravenkit grinned at that and meant: "How can you two be mates when you get along like cats and dogs?" Firekit grinned back and meant: "She just overreacted."

Greykit seemed still quite angry and pounced at him. Firekit laughed and dodged him. The grey tom pounced at him again and got his tail. They rolled over the grass together, then Firekit pinned him down and he purred: "And that's why I was leader." Greykit glared at him playfully and threw him off. "Don't get to self-absorbed!" "Same back!" Again the two attacked and Ravenkit joined them. Purring Firekit shortly backed off and gazed to the sky.

_Thunder_, thought the ginger tom. _I still don't understand why exactly we are here, but thank you._

He yowled and lunged forward once more, pinning Greykit down again. "Won again!" "Firekit, Greykit, Ravenkit, come inside", called Lionclaw. Firekit heard an annoyed meow from Greykit and meant: "What, the great warrior Greystripe is sad because we have to stop a kit-game?" Greykit glared at him and with a laugh Firekit raced off and hid behind Lionclaw when Greykit caught up. "Where is he", yowled the grey tom. "Greykit be more silent", hissed Lionclaw sharply and licked his shoulder. "And how you look like, I've got to clean you again tomorrow."

Greykit let out a groan, then curled up next to her stomach, followed by the other two. Firekit blinked tiredly and just before he fell asleep he caught a glance from Sandkit. _I love you_, said her eyes. Firekit purred and showed her the same before he drifted off into sleep.

**-one moon later-**

Firekit groaned and rolled into his back in front of the nursery. He was bored to death. Sandkit and Dustkit had white-cough, Rockheart refused to allow Bluekit, Silverkit and Spottedkit to leave the nursery, Whitekit and Hollykit were in Splashwhisker's den because they got ill with green-cough and Greykit and Ravenkit were in the medicine-cats den as well to get checked up since both had started coughing this morning.

The young ginger tom groaned once more and watched Nettlekit and his siblings grumbling. Sure, Frostkit and Hailkit would've allowed him to play with them, but Nettlekit ordered his siblings quite around and he didn't want a 'Helpless little kitty' to play with them. Firekit growled and thought; _I can fight better than him and I can hunt, can he, no. I'm all, but not helpless._ But he couldn't tell them of course. He looked back at the nursery where he heard the silent meows of the queens and kits. Fierceclaw would soon have her litter, but then they would be too small to play with him.

Firekit rolled onto his back once more and gazed to the sky. Leaf-Bare had just begun, though it was colder than he'd expected. He let out his breath and saw how small white clouds came out. It wasn't cold enough to see his breath clearly, though cold enough to see it. But Firekit didn't feel cold at all.

"Firekit", called a young male voice. The kit looked up to see a thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes. He had to smile. The first time he'd seen the healer, he'd thought he would stand in front of Yellowfang. Now his smile disappeared. He missed the old grey cat dearly.

"What is it Splashwhisker?" The healer looked at him with pity and answered: "Your brothers have white cough. There are too many ill kits in the nursery and my den, but you can't stay there. I don't want you to get ill as well." "And where am I supposed to stay?", asked Firekit. Greykit and Ravenkit being ill was the least he needed now. "I truly don't know", sighed Splashwhisker. "Nettlekit and his siblings can stay in the nursery, they're already five moons old, but you with your one moon are a too easy target for white cough." Firekit grumbled, but knew the healer was right. "I'll find a way", promised Splashwhisker.

"A way for what?"

Both toms looked up to come face to face with a dark-grey she-cat with icy-blue eyes. It was Sapphirefur, Rockheart's sister. "All kits except for Firekit and Raincloud's kits are ill. Those three are strong enough, but I can't have him staying in the nursery." "What about Nightstar's den?", suggested Sapphirefur. Firekit stared at her. "It is a possibility. Nightstar won't want him to become ill as well."

"Who won't I want to become ill as well?"

The three cats looked to the camp-entrance. Nightstar padded up to them and Splashwhisker explained: "Firekit and Raincloud's kits are the only kits which aren't ill yet. I can't allow Firekit to stay in the nursery and my den isn't right either." Nightstar looked at his son shocked and asked: "Greykit and Ravenkit were alright when I left this morning. How can they be ill now?" "They started coughing right after you left", answered Firekit sadly. "I've been alone the whole time. Mother was busy with my brothers and Nettlekit won't allow me to play with him and his brother and sister", sighed the kit and his tail dropped. Nightstar looked at him with pity and meant: "He can stay in my den Splashwhisker."

"Really?", perked Firekit up. Nightstar smiled and nodded. "Great!"

The older cats purred amused and Nightstar meant: "Well, follow me." Firekit bounded after his father, who jumped over the clearing quickly. They were about to climb up to the leaders den when Sapphirefur called: "Nightstar!" Both stopped and saw the warrior, running after them. "Yes?", asked Nightstar when she reached him. "I…have a request", meant the warrior nervously. Nightstar gestured her to go on and she mumbled something into his ear. Firekit heard out the words 'first apprentice'. He wondered what request the warrior was making. When she stepped back Nightstar's eyes shone happily and he meant: "I gladly do that Sapphirefur, you deserve it." Sapphirefur smiled happily, then bent her head and sped off. Firekit looked at Nightstar confused, whose eyes still shone happily. "What did Sapphirefur ask you?" "Oh", Nightstar looked at him and purred: "She wanted to know something about her first apprentice." Firekit's heart ached at that. He liked the she-cat. But he was still very young, so they surely had talked about Nettlekit, Frostkit or Hailkit. Slowly he followed Nightstar up the cliff and didn't even realise he had slipped until wind blew past him and he fell.

"Wahh!" Nightstar reacted like lighting and caught him. Firekit panted and felt how Nightstar pulled him upwards slowly. The black tom licked his head roughly and asked: "Are you alright?" Firekit nodded, still panting. Mentally he was scolding himself for being so distracted. Nightstar licked over his head once more and then they went on. When they reached the den, Nightstar picked him up and carried him to the den. Firekit didn't complain. He'd enough to think about. Who would be Sapphirefur's first apprentice? Were his brothers going to be alright? Was Sandkit going to live? He sighed and snuggled against Nightstar's warm flank. Right now he really felt like a kit.

"Are you worried about your brothers?" Firekit meowed sadly as answer and Nightstar meant softly: "They'll survive." "How do you know?" "Because StarClan won't still such a bright-hearted kit, like you, his brothers." Firekit kept another sigh. He knew StarClan had not the strength to safe a live in that way. Great StarClan, he'd often enough watched how StarClan welcomed his warriors. He'd gathered enough warriors by himself. He was about to fall asleep when a battle-cry sounded over the clearing.

"ShadowClan is attacking", shouted a ThunderClan warrior and let out a battle-cry. "Stay here", hissed Nightstar and raced out of the den. Of course Firekit followed him and gasped in shock at the number of ShadowClan warriors. He watched the fight and hissed in panic when he saw a ShadowClan warrior, sneaking into the nursery. Immediately Firekit raced off. No matter what body he was in, he needed to protect his clan. He raced down the cliff and straight through the battling warriors. He heard Sapphirefur calling his name, but didn't react. His thoughts were directed on the kits and queens in the nursery. Mostly on one kit.

_Sandkit_, thought Firekit determinate. _I won't let anyone hurt you_.

With that he burst into the nursery and barely held a scream. The black-grey tabby-tom pressed Lionclaw down. No one dared to get near him. Firekit backed off into the shadows and snuck up onto the warrior.

_Three_, thought the kit.

The warrior grinned.

_Two_.

The warrior rose his paw, his claws shone in the shady-light.

O_ne_.

The claws came down.

_GO_.

Firekit raced forward and jumped onto the warrior's back with all his might. The warrior tumbled a bit and looked around confused. Firekit bit his ear and his small claws scratched over his shoulder. The warrior yowled in pain and confusion and let go of Lionclaw. The queen struggled away, until she saw who freed her. "Firekit", gasped the queen. Then the warrior threw him off and hissed surprised: "A kit!"

"A kit that protects his mother", shot Firekit back and lunged at the warrior once again. The warrior tried to hit him, but missed because of Firekit's small size. The kit grinned, got under the warrior and scratched his stomach, before racing out once more and jumping onto the warrior once more. The warrior yowled in pain when Firekit was on his head and scratched his eyes. The small red tom growled the whole time. Illness killing the ones he cared for was worse enough, he wouldn't allow a ShadowClan warrior to do so.

Suddenly sharp pain spread through his shoulder and he screamed in pain, then got thrown off. With a thud he landed on the ground and weakly raised his head. The warrior lunged at him, but was stopped by two small blurs. One was pale-ginger, the other brown.

"Dust-Dustkit, Sandkit", gasped Firekit weakly. Soon Bluekit and Silverkit joined the two while Spottedkit ran up to him. Firekit winced when she laid her paw on his shoulder. "That's a bad injury. I hope Splashwhisker gets to know about that soon." Then she licked his shoulder to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. She couldn't use herbs or Cobwebs, that would give away who they really were.

Suddenly the tom threw the other kits off as well and lunged for him and Spottedkit, but now the queens reacted and angrily blocked his way. The warrior paled and dashed off. He fled. Five angry queens were nothing he could deal with. Firekit purred when Sandkit licked his face worriedly. "You mouse brain", hissed the she-cat sadly. "Do you always have to get yourself killed?"

"I…couldn't allow him to-to kill you", whispered Firekit back and then Lionclaws sweet scent surrounded him. Blurry he saw the golden she-cat, who licked his head carefully. Suddenly leaves rustled and Rockheart's and Splashwhisker's scents reached him. He smiled. The queen had gotten the healer. He heard a gasp and then Splashwhisker crouched down next to him and sniffed at the wound.

"It's cleaned", exclaimed the healer.

"Sp-Spottedkit did it", gasped Firekit out. "Spottedkit?" Everyone stared at the she-cat, who sheepish meant: "I…I just did what I thought was right. I heard from the elders that you've to clean a wound so I thought I'll do at least that until Splashwhisker comes." "You did good work with this", agreed Splashwhisker while he spit horsetail-juice onto the wound. Firekit winced when it burned in his wound, but soon the pain eased down and his shoulder was covered in cobwebs. Suddenly leaves rustled once more and Nightstar limped in.

"Firekit", gasped the leader and ran up to his son. "I thought I told you to stay in my den." "I…I saw that Sh-ShadowClan warrior sneaking in-into the nurs-nursery and wanted to help", meant the kit weakly. He was tired now. Nightstar was about to object when Splashwhisker hissed: "Not now Nightstar. I you need to get him into the elders den, since the cats with green cough are still in my den. Please help me and get a warrior to be there with him. I'll get some poppy-seed for him."

Nightstar nodded and Firekit felt how the black tom picked him up carefully. Slowly he was carried into the elders den, there he was set down in a nest and Nightstar purred: "And this time stay here until I've gotten a warrior." Firekit nodded and ignored the burning gazes of the elders on his pelt. Finally the warrior Nightstar had chosen came in and Firekit purred when Sapphirefur lay down next to him.

"You're a brave young tom", meant Sapphirefur. Firekit purred again, then his eyelids dropped and the comfortable numbness of sleep surrounded him.


	5. new Prophecy

**Wohoooo, next chapter up. Took me quite long to think of that one. I needed sooooooo long to find out how to get a connection between this chapter and the last one. But hey, I managed it.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>The red tom slowly opened his eyes when a warm wind blew around him. Surprised he sat up. He was on the island of the gathering. <em>

_"You always knew how to get yourself into danger. I guess I got that habit from you", purred a voice behind him. The tom spun around and smiled when he came face to face with a dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. _

_"Bramblestar", greeted the ginger tom. _

_"Firestar", greeted the tom back and padded up to him. _

_Firestar realised that he was in his real body since he didn't have to look up at Bramblestar, at least not more than he was used to. From close Firestar saw worry in the other toms eyes and stated: "You have no idea what happened either, not?" Bramblestar shook his head with a sigh and sat down. _

_"No. You all just…just disappeared. Like you've never existed. We were all terribly shocked. We thought we would never see any of you again. But then, a bit more than one moon ago you all suddenly reappeared in the world of the living. I think you can guess in what an uproar every cat in StarClan was." _

_Firestar laughed at this and nodded. Then his eyes narrowed and he asked: "And now?" Bramblestar shrugged and answered: "I truly have no idea, but Firestar…" The tabby tom locked eyes with him. "Whatever happens, I'll be watching over you like you always did with me." Firestar smiled and said: "Then I should be careful when StarClan has his eyes on me, not?" "Try to not get into too much trouble", agreed Bramblestar and stood up. "I have to go now." _

_In understanding Firestar asked: "Not every StarClan warrior is happy with what you are doing, not?" _

_The other leader nodded and called back: "May StarClan light your path." _

_Then everything became white._

Firekit blinked when he woke up in the elders den. He looked around and smiled. While he'd been leader of ThunderClan t had been quite a long time where they hadn't managed to have more than three elders. Now the Clan had five.

"Ah Firekit you're awake."

Looking around he met the warm dark-blue eyes of Scarpath. He smiled at the elder who stated: "Well, you're quite an adventurous kit Firekit. I heard you fought off a ShadowClan warrior on your own." "What, no!", exclaimed the tom. "I just attacked him first to get him to let go of Lionclaw. Then he hurt my shoulder and Sandkit, Dustkit, Bluekit and Silverkit stopped him from attacking me while Spottedkit cleaned my wound. Then the queens scared him off." Scarpath laughed and said: "Well, angry Queens surely are scary."

Firekit laughed as well and the two toms woke a white she-cat with grey ears.

"Kits nowadays", groaned the she-cat.

"Oh come on Whisperear", argued a dark-brown tabby tom. Firekit eyed him and thought; _He looks exactly like Bramblestar. Maybe they're related?_

"It isn't like any of us were any different."

Whisperear growled at the tom and said: "I remember I allowed the elders to sleep Stormwing, against to you." Stormwing laughed and answered: "Only because you were always such a sleepy-head." This got him an even louder growl from the she-cat and the noise startled the three still sleeping cats. Firekit purred amused when a dark-golden she-cat and a light-brown tabby tom glared at Whisperear. Then he felt movement next to him and yawning Sapphirefur looked around and asked: "Great StarClan what are you all arguing about now?"

Everyone looked at her and Scarpath purred: "Nothing you have to worry about Sapphirefur. Believe me it's not worth to know." "Obviously it is since you Whisperear's growling woke us up", argued the dark-golden she-cat. "Honestly Kestrelstrike", began Stormwing. "It was nothing. You and Greeneye can go back to sleep."

The two elders glanced at everyone, then they curled up again and closed their eyes. Whisperear followed their example and then Sapphirefur asked: "Scarpath, Stormwing, I don't want to sound disrespectful, but might you watch Firekit for a while, I need to go hunting."

"When you hunt for us as well, yes we watch him", answered Stormwing. Sapphirefur nodded and padded out of the den. Firekit looked at the two elders, who exchanged glances. Everything was silent, then Scarpath suddenly laughed. Firekit shot up at the sudden noise and hissed when he landed on his injured leg. Fast he lay down again and asked: "What's going on?"

Scarpath still laughed so Stormwing answered: "We've expected you to have asked after a story by now." Firekit stared at them confused, then he realised what the elder tried to say and stated: "Well…I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh it's quite alright", answered Scarpath, then smiled and asked: "So, do you want to hear a story?"

Firekit nodded and Stormwing asked: "About what?"

Firekit thought for a while. Then something came to mind. How much knew these cats of the old territory?

"Have we ever lived around the lake?"

Both elders were silent for a while, then Scarpath answered: "No, we lived far away from here. I can't recall why the clans had to leave…Stormwing?" "I…believe it was something with twolegs", answered the other elder. Firekit nodded. He didn't expect them to know much more, but he was still disappointed. "So, the clans had to travel here?", pushed the ginger tom farther. Scarpath nodded and answered: "Yes. They travelled long. It's said that they even travelled over mountains. No one knows if it's just a legend or true, but it's said that another group of cats lives in the mountains. The tribe of… I really can't remember, sorry."

Firekit just nodded but thought sadly; _The tribe of rushing water. They don't even know about the tribe. Did RiverClan forget about Stormfur too?_

Firekit shook his head to focus again and asked a new question. The time he was unable to leave the den he could also learn about what had happened after their disappearance from StarClan.

**-five days later-**

"Can I finally go outside playing again", complained Firekit when Splashwhisker removed the cobwebs from his shoulder.

"You are highly impatient."

"I was in that nest the past five days", argued Firekit. Splashwhisker purred amused and stated: "You have too much energy. But then, that's naturally for kits. Wait until you're an apprentice, then you'll see what exhaustion is."

_I already know that_; thought Firekit. _I fought against Tigerstar for many times, I beat Scourge, I survived a fox-trap, I led with the other leaders, Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather and Stormfur the clans too their new home, I was a mentor…I'm very sure I know what exhaustion is._

"So, now you can go."

Firekit jumped onto his legs but before he was able to run off, Splashwhisker placed his tail on his shoulder and advised: "Start slowly. I don't want your shoulder to get worse than it was." Firekit nodded and Scarpath said: "Well, I guess that means goodbye" "It's going to be quite silent here without you", went Stormwing on. Firekit purred and promised: "I'm going to visit you as often as I can and then I want to hear more stories."

Both elders laughter sounded in his ears while the ginger tom raced to the nursery. It was sun-high and most of the Queens lay in front of the den to enjoy the unusual warm leaf-bare day. Lionclaw looked up when Firekit raced towards her and purred. She stood up and licked over his head lovingly.

"How is your shoulder?"

"Alright, I don't feel anything from the wound."

"Good…your brothers are behind the nursery."

Firekit smiled at her thankfully and ran into the den to come out on the other side. He smiled at the sight. Greykit, Ravenkit and Dustkit were in a playful fight while Bluekit, Sandkit and Silverkit enjoyed the sun like the Queens. Hollykit and Spottedkit talked to each other while Whitekit eyed everyone. Purring the tom stepped farther out of the den and Whitekit smiled when he spotted him.

"Firekit", called the white tom and jumped towards him. "It's good that you're alright." He smiled at the white tom and answered: "Good to see you well again too." Both smiled at each other, then Firekit was tackled down by a small pale-ginger she-cat.

"Sandkit", laughed the tom while she licked his face.

"I'm so glad you're fine", purred the she-cat. After a while she allowed him to stand up and the other cats greeted him back. Firekit smiled, then he remembered what he wanted to tell them and he hissed: "We need a meeting."

Everyone stared at him, but nodded and the ten cats gathered in a circle. "In the elders den I listened to quite a number of stories and it's just horrible what the clans have forgotten."

"Forgotten?", asked Spottedkit nervously.

Firekit nodded and said: "They, for example, have trouble to remember the reason why the clans moved to the lake and think the tribe of rushing water is a legend."

"What", hissed Greykit angrily.

"Calm Greykit, we all know your son lived there", tried Whitekit to calm the grey tom down.

"Well sorry that I'm angry that they have forgotten my sons home!"

"Greykit", hissed Hollykit. "We know! But be more silent. Nettlekit and his siblings are out here as well."

Grumbling the grey tom laid down and looked away. Bluekit eyed him shortly, then turned back to the ginger tom and asked: "What else?"

"The Dark-Forest didn't make any problems at all, what caused everyone to mostly believe this place is just a tale to scare naughty kits."

"But when they don't believe in the Dark-Forest then…", began Dustkit. Firekit nodded and went on: "Only a few cats believe that our", he gestured to Sandkit, Dustkit, Ravenkit, Greykit and himself… "That our deaths really happened. All the others think it's just and old tale, a legend." The other nine cats hissed at this and Silverkit growled: "How can they be so stupid. After all that happened." "I agree", said Bluekit angrily. "The Dark-Forest is a threat and…"

"Do you kits really believe into such a stupid legend?"

They all spun around. Nettlekit sneered at them, his blue eyes narrowed to mock them. Firekit felt a growl upcoming in his throat and saw how Whitekit crouched down. Hollykit blocked his way, though she glared at Nettlekit as well. The situation was so strange that Firekit almost had to laugh because of it. Ten angry former StarClan cats in the bodies of one moon old kits growled at a young kit of five moons and almost lunged at it. Nettlekit just laughed and turned around. Then he called back: "You'd do better with believing in what's happening and not old kit-tales." At that Ravenkit lunged forward, but Greykit and Sandkit jumped at him and held him back.

"Let go", hissed the black tom.

"Ravenkit calm down", growled Sandkit.

"He just doesn't' know it better", agreed Hollykit.

After a lot of struggling the black tom finally gave up struggling and Sandkit asked: "When Greykit and I let go, are you going to race after him?" "No", sighed Ravenkit. Slowly Greykit and Sandkit let go and allowed the black kit to stand up. He shook his fur, sighed once more and sat down. "Ravenkit it's hard for all of us", soothed Spottedleaf. "But we can't allow to reveal ourselves and you know you would've won that battle."

"I know", answered Ravenkit and gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry. It…was just hard to hear that everything we've ever fought four was…to be forgotten by those cats." Comforting purrs came from the other cats and Firekit soothed: "Hey, we have each other after all. We just can't give up." Everyone nodded and Bluestar said: "I suggest we return into the nursery."

"How come?", asked Greystripe.

"Who are you, One-eye? Look into the sky", joked Dustkit. Everyone looked up and the next moment they all ran back into the den. Dark grey clouds made their way over the sky. Soon there would be a great storm. The moment the kits were in the nursery, it already started to rain. It rained and rained.

"Great StarClan", sighed Rockheart while she gazed out of the nursery. "It's pouring like all of StarClan is crying."

"I hope it's no sign", murmured Fierceclaw. She eyed her thick stomach. Firekit looked out from underneath Lionclaws tail, then he whispered to his brothers: "I fear it is a sign." "I know", whispered Greykit back. "Remember the storm where the Clan was warned about the return of the badgers?"

"Strawberrylight almost drowned because it rained strong enough to fill the hollow", whispered Ravenkit. "You don't need to remember me", hissed Firekit. "I was scared to no end when I had to watch this." "Well, Bramblestar saved her", interjected Greykit. Firekit smiled. _He indeed did_, thought the red tom_. I couldn't have been prouder of him that day. He…_

A lighting and a thunder interrupted his thoughts and Fierceclaw, Darkpetal and Hailkit screeched. Nettlekit rolled his eyes and curled up once more. Firekit was about to do the same when another lighting happened and hit the bush directly in front of the nursery. Though it was raining strongly the bush burst out in flames and the cats in the nursery screeched. Firekit raced up to Spottedkit, who stared at the bush wide-eyed.

"Spottedkit", hissed the ginger tom. The she-cat didn't move. She didn't breathe or blink while everyone around her was in panic. Firekit gazed around and caught the glares Bluekit and Whitekit threw at the she-cat. Finally she gasped for air and sunk her head.

"Spottedkit", hissed Firekit again. Her head shot upwards and he asked: "What did StarClan say?"

She shivered a bit, then answered: "_When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans._"

Firekit gulped heavily. This prophecy didn't sound good at all. "Firekit", called a soft voice. He looked up. Lionclaw pulled him back to her nest with her tail. "You all should try to sleep. I know this was frightening, but the fire is already out." Firekit nodded shakily, though it was because of the prophecy and not the fire. Greykit looked at him nervously and he whispered: "I'll tell you tomorrow." The grey tom nodded with a worried gleam in his eyes. Firekit sighed, then closed his eyes, thought sleep wouldn't come for a long time, so he debated about the prophecy.

_When the Dark rises once more…can it be? Can it be the Dark-Forest? The hunt goes on…do we really have to fight again? Is Tigerstar going on with hunting the Clans down. Or is it another cat? Oh great StarClan this is all so confusing. And who are the warriors from the Sky? SkyClan? I can't really believe that…_

Firekit went on with debating until he finally fell asleep.

His sleep was short and uneasy.

He growled when a nose pocked into his flank.

"Ahw, common Firekit stand up", called Ravenkit. Grumbling Firekit forced his eyes to open and he glared at his brothers. Both looked back surprised and Ravenkit asked: "Great StarClan Firekit when did you go to sleep?"

"No idea", yawned the ginger tom and curled up again. "Though I spent quite much of the night to debate about the prophecy Spottedle-Spottedkit got."

"Tell us please, Spottedkit is refusing to talk to anyone or to leave her nest", asked Greykit.

"Understandable", yawned the ginger tom and closed his eyes.

"Stand up", growled Greykit and began to drag him out of the nest. "Everyone except for you and Spottedkit is already waiting behind the nursery." Firekit groaned tiredly, but followed the other two out of the den. He narrowed his eyes at the bright light and almost ran into someone. "Hey be careful kit", spat Nettlekit's voice. "So…" Firekit trailed off and yawned once more, not in the mood to get angry at the other kit. "Sorry Nettlekit." He trotted towards his friends and sat down next to Sandkit.

"Firekit did you even sleep last night?", asked Silverkit.

"Uh…a bit at least, though quite uneasy", responded the tom and yawned once more.

"Why?"

He tiredly looked at Dustkit and answered: "I…I couldn't sleep after Spottedkit told me the message so I tried to figure part of it out until I would fall asleep and…" He yawned yet again, then continued: "…and that seemingly took quite long."

"What was the prophecy", asked Whitekit nervously. Firekit closed his eyes and repeated Spottedkit's words.

"_When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans._"

Everyone was silent, then Silverstream said what everyone thought.

"Do…do you think this means the Dark-Forest?"

"I'm afraid it does", answered Bluekit. Firekit almost collapsed onto his stomach and thought; Great StarClan. Have I been up until short before sunrise? He shook his head and asked: "Since you now know the words, would anyone mind if I go back and try to sleep some more?" Everyone shook their heads and Bluekit said: "Go Firekit. You look like you need it." He nodded and shakily got onto his paws again. The next moment warm fur pressed against his flank and Sandkit said: "I'll help you. You look like you'll fall over if I let you go alone." He purred thankfully and slowly the two cats made their way back into the nursery. Sandkit helped him towards Lionclaw and he sunk against her soft fur. "Firekit what's wrong?" The tom was too tired to answer and Sandkit said: "He maybe was too troubled by the fire last night. He barely slept. Ravenkit and Greykit are such meanies sometimes. Dragging him out of the nest when he's obviously falling asleep on his paws."

Firekit purred at this and then the comfortable numbness of sleep surrounded him.

**Sandkit's POV**

I smiled when I watched how Firekit fell asleep. To say that the prophecy didn't trouble me would've been a lie. I understood completely why he was so tired and why Spottedkit had refused to stand up. The two of them surely had had a rough night. Suddenly Lionclaw purred in laughter and asked: "Is it possible that you really like my son?" My head snapped up in shock. Were we that obvious?

"I…no, I mean I like him but…not in that way…I mean…"

Lionclaw just laughed silently and whispered: "Don't worry Sandkit, your little secret is safe with me. To be honest, I think you and Firekit look very cute together." I looked down in embarrassment after her words. "Though I might tell Mudheart."

"Please don't", exclaimed I before I realised what I'd said. Then my eyes widened and I begged: "I mean…it's not like there is something to tell. We're just friends." Lionclaw shot me a glance that told me she knew I was lying at her. I became nervous. No one needed to know that Firekit and I loved each other yet. Great StarClan we looked like kits. How were we supposed to act?

"As I said", whispered the golden Queen, to not wake Firekit. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. But one thing Sandkit…" Curiously I looked at her and she threatened: "Never make my son sad."

I gulped and nodded. I remembered well how Mudheart almost attacked him after I misunderstood his conversation with Nightstar. Lionclaw smiled and advised: "Go outside and play Sandkit. My son is safe with me." I immediately raced off. The situation had been awkward enough for me. Mentally scolding myself I reached the others again and Dustkit asked: "Did everything go well?" Again I answered without thinking. "More the less."

"More the less?", questioned Hollykit. "Well…" I stepped from one paw onto the other, then blurted out: _"Lionclawknows FirekitandI are inlove!"_ "What?", asked the other seven cats unison. I sighed and repeated mumbling: "Lionclaw knows Firekit and I are in love. She found it out by just watching us. Are we that obvious?" Bluekit smiled and answered: "No you're not Sandkit. But Lionclaw is his mother after all. Mothers notice something like that faster than others." "I agree", said Dustpelt. "You should've seen how Spiderleg acted when Ferncloud and I told him we knew about him and Daisy." The tabby tom laughed and everyone else joined in. I smiled and sighed in relief. So Lionclaw probably was the only one who noticed. Mudheart maybe too, but I didn't worry about that now. To say the truth, I liked being a kit again. We didn't had much to do but could have fun. The only downside was…

"Hey kitties. Where is your weak leader?"

I growled at Nettlekit and spat: "Don't call Firekit weak!"

"Why not? He was stupid enough to attack a ShadowClan warrior and got injured for him being so stupid."

"He saved Lionclaw's live", spat Hollykit angrily. Nettlekit snorted and stated: "I could've done that too."

"Then why didn't you do it?", asked another voice calmly. We all stared to the entrance. Firekit looked back at all of us calmly.

"You know Nettlekit", stated the ginger tom, with an angry glare at us for allowing our emotions to get the better of us. "I'm slowly but steady fed up with your ego. You live in ThunderClan. Where you should respect your Clan-mates, no matter how old, young, big or small they are. I fought because I wanted to save the cats I care for, not because I wanted attention. Cats like you just…just make me sick."

Nettlekit growled angrily and lunged for the red tom. I screeched at this and the next moment the Queens rushed out to see Nettlekit attacking Firekit. He didn't bother to dodge and Nettlekit's claws hit his right ear. He winced in pain and rolled to the side to not get hit any harder. I rushed forward and looked at Firekit worriedly. He smiled up at me, then we both looked at Nettlekit who was yelled at by Lionclaw, Rockheart and Raincloud, his own mother.

"But he provoked me", complained Nettlekit.

"Firekit is that true?", asked Rockheart.

"Well, I kinda told him that I'm fed up with his ego and that cats like him just make me sick. I did that because he insulted me before and because he angered my friends with doing it again", answered the ginger tom while I licked over his still bleeding ear.

"We need Splashwhisker", called Spottedkit, who examined the injury worriedly. Mudheart nodded and ran off. Lionclaw growled at Nettlekit while she walked up to her son and licked his face worriedly.

"Why do you always have to get into trouble?"

"I didn't want him to do something to Sandkit or the others."

Lionclaw purred at this and shot me glance. I looked to the ground nervously, then leaves rustled and Splashwhisker, Nightstar, Eagleflight, Nettlekit's father and Spiritheart, my father, rushed into the small area. "What happened here", demanded Nightstar to know. "I was about to leave with Eagleflight and Spiritheart for sun-high-patrol and then Mudheart runs up to me and tells me we have to come here."

"Nettlekit attacked Firekit", called Hollykit.

"What?", shouted the four grown up toms. "Nettlekit, is that true?", asked Eagleflight. "Y-Yes…b-but he…"

"He tried to protect his friends", interrupted Raincloud angrily. "Nettlekit I watched your behaviour often enough and I know you good enough to believe my friends kits. But I don't understand why."

"Nettlekit…did you really attack because of that? And if, why?", hissed Eagleflight shocked. "I…I yes but…I don't know", whispered the tom in the end. With an angry huff Eagleflight picked his son up and carried him back into the nursery, Raincloud followed him closely. I sighed in relief when the three were gone and watched how Splashwhisker carefully patched up Firekit's ear. When he was done he nodded and left as well. Nightstar padded forward and stated purring: "Really Firekit, you seem to live to get into trouble."

"I try to protect my friend", retorted Firekit. Nightstar purred once again, then Spiritheart asked: "Nightstar what are you doing to punish Nettlekit?"

The leader looked at all of us and answered: "Nothing. I think that almost the whole nursery is angry at him is enough."

I had growled at the word nothing, but then I realised, he was right. Even his mother was angry. Suddenly fur brushed against mine while Firekit followed Lionclaw into the nursery. He flashed me a short smile and then disappeared in the den, followed by Nightstar and Spiritheart. The only cats out where me and the other seven kits.


	6. Apprenticed Part 1

**Warriors doesn't belong to me but to Erin Hunter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p>Bramblestar stared into the Moonpool. It had been six moons now since the ten StarClan warriors had returned to ThunderClan. The tabby tom had always had an eye on his former mentor, though Squirrelflight had often enough snapped at him to let go, that her parents would get along on their own. Oh how he wished to share her opinion, but like most of the cats which had been in StarClan and close to those ten when they disappeared, he didn't manage to do so.<p>

Sighing deeply Bramblestar glanced around himself to make sure he was alone. What he was planning should never be done, however he needed to get Nightstar to not allow all ten of them to become apprentices at the same time, like he'd planned. That would cost ThunderClan ten warriors for at least a quarter moon, no matter how much knowledge those cats had. He got ready to jump, when a voice called: "Breaking the rules?"

Bramblestar spun around and came face to face with Cinderpelt. She smiled at him and said: "Don't worry, I won't stop you. I am as troubled as you are Bramblestar." The tom breathed out a sigh of relief, but was still tensed.

"Cinderpelt, what do you think?"

"Uh?"

"About Nightstar's decision to make all of them apprentices the same time."

"That's the most stupid thing this tom has ever done", growled the she-cat. "Especially because he seems to be oblivious of Spottedkit. She was once a medicine cat and the fact that she truly got the message the ancestors sent in this storm is prove enough that she is supposed to be one again."

Bramblestar took a step back and stared at the former medicine-cat wide-eyed. She definitely had gotten a lot of Yellowfang's temper while being her apprentice. Then he shook his head and turned towards the pool once more. Taking a last deep breath he jumped in and in a flash of pain he was in the middle of ThunderClan camp. He was tempted to go into the nursery and check onto his former mentor, but he reminded himself of the true reason why he was here.

Fast he climbed up to the leaders den and walked into it. His shining amber eyes eyed the black tom in front of him, then Bramblestar placed his nose onto Nightstar's head and pushed. The next moment he already was in Nightstar's dreams.

Carefully he walked through the forest and snorted when he watched how the black tom pounced onto a mouse. Why, every time a StarClan cat brought a dream, why did the cat who got it almost always dreamt of hunting? Shaking his head Bramblestar straightened up and stepped out of the bushes. Immediately Nightstar spun around and his eyes widened.

"St-Stormwing?"

"No", answered Bramblestar. "Though he is related to me, I am not one of your warriors. My name is Bramblestar and I'm one of ThunderClans former leaders." Nightstar stared wide-eyed, then he suddenly crouched down. Bramblestar rolled his eyes at this. "Please stand up, this behaviour of all of you is just getting us to feel embarrassed."

"So, cats didn't do that in the past? Giving you respect?"

"Respect yes", answered Bramblestar and sat down. "But they bent their head and didn't crouch down like they fear we'll eat them if they don't." Nightstar stared was still wide-eyed, then he shook his head and asked: "So, why are you here?"

Bramblestar curled his tail around his paws and said: "I'm here against the will of most StarClan cats. Nightstar, those ten kits that will be apprentices soon, they weren't born on the same day for nothing. But you have to look clearly. Will it really do any good to the clan to give it ten new apprentices on one day?" Nightstar was silent, then he shook his head and answered: "No…I…I just didn't want to leave any kit out."

Bramblestar purred at this and answered: "You don't have to, but watch the kits carefully the next few days, then you'll see which are the most ready and which might still need time. I have the good feeling they'll understand." The former leader stood up and turned to go. Then he stopped when he remembered Cinderpelts words. "And Nightstar", called the tabby over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"While you watch them, you might see that one of them is destined to walk a different path."

With that Bramblestar left the leaders dream and reappeared in his den. He slowly padded out of the den and into the middle of the clearing. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. The next moment he found himself in StarClans Moonpool, Cinderpelt still being there.

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Everything I could tell", agreed the tabby tom while he padded out of the water. "Now we can just wait."

* * *

><p>Firekit watched how Nightstar left for Dawn-Patrol with Lynxfur, Wolfheart, Sapphirefur, his deputy Rivertail and the deputy's apprentice Nettlepaw. The other kits had long wondered why a tom like him had gotten the deputy as mentor, but then Ravenkit had pointed out it had probably been because he hoped Rivertail would teach Nettlepaw manners.<p>

Shaking his head Firekit turned around and swallowed a groan.

He was really glad that the ten of them finally got out of the nursery. With Fierceclaw and Morningcloud both had their litters of three kits each, the nursery was almost too small. The queens often discussed about some new plan of Nightstar. Firekit wondered what this plan would be. Sighing he padded back into the nursery and sat down next to Sandkit. She licked his shoulder gently and he smiled.

"When do you think will we get out of here?", asked the she-cat. Firekit shrugged and said: "I don't know, but Nightstar probably won't make all of us apprentices at once." "Why not?", asked a new voice. Greykit padded up to them, together with Silverkit. The she-cat playfully hit his ear with her tail and said: "It would leave ThunderClan quite weak. Ten more warriors who have to concentrate on teaching apprentices. No, Firekit is right, it would be more clever to not make us apprentices all at once." "But who will then", asked Hollykit. "I guess he's choosing the most mature of us first", cut Ravenkit in. "And those would be?", asked Greykit. Dustkit grinned and gestured to four of them with his tail.

"Firekit, Bluekit, Whitekit and Spottedkit. I bet the four of them are going to be first."

"Why us?", asked the four unison.

"Because, Whitekit is far too calm for a normal kit, Bluekit just too mature, Firekit is the one who always does brave things no kit would do and I heard Splashwhisker talking to Nightstar about his apprentice. And since Spottedkit is the only medicine cat…well?"

"That could be true", said Sandkit after a while.

"Well, even if it is true", said Firekit. "How about we enjoy the day? Leaf-green is almost here and it's nice and warm outside." The other nine smiled and they dashed out of the nursery.

Firekit smirked while he watched how Hollykit and Silverkit crouched down. Their fighting might look like games, but it really was their very own training. Of course they still just trained when no one watched, what was more and more often lately. Hollykit jumped at the silver she-cat, who ducked, spun around and jumped onto the black ones back. Immediately Hollykit shook her off and rammed her in the flank. Both rolled over the ground. For a while they fought, then Firekit shared a glance with Bluekit and they called for a stop. With both of them being the only former leaders in their group, the others listened to them.

"Who wants next?", asked Bluekit.

"Me", called Ravenkit. Dustkit stepped forward as well and they started to circle each other, then Dustkit suddenly lunged forward and tried to pin the other down. Swift as he was, Ravenkit dodged the attack and got Dustkit's tail between his paws. The other one growled ad spun around. The same moment Ravenkit jumped at him and both rolled over the ground. Again and again rolled the toms over the ground.

Finally Bluekit called for a stop. This fights went on until only four cats remained.

"No thank you", said Spottedkit and backed away a bit.

"I'll stand back this time as well", agreed Whitekit.

Firekit smirked at Bluekit and said: "Well, I guess then it is just us."

Bluekit smirked back and both got in position. He remembered his battle-trainings with Bluestar when he was her apprentice. The she-cat had taught him well. The next moment Bluekit shot forward and rammed into him. Firekit fell back, the air was pressed out of him. Bolting up he threw Bluekit off and attacked by himself. He jumped onto the she-cats back, but Bluekit shook him off and pinned him down. She smirked at him, but Firekit used his hind-legs and rammed them into her stomach. The she-cat gasped and her grip became a little les strong. Rolling to the side he got away and rammed Bluekit's flank, head-first. Bluekit was thrown away, but she got onto her paws and dashed forward again. She jumped and Firekit smirked once more. The second before she hit him, he fell back and tricked her with the move she'd taught him so many seasons ago. Surprised Bluekit struggled away fast and laughed.

"I have to say, I'd never expected you would use my own trick against me."

Firekit purred and answered: "You taught it to me."

Again he dashed forward and crashed against the she-cat. Both rolled over the ground. After a while, they broke apart and looked at each other, panting but smiling. "I think…it's e-enough", gasped the tom out. Bluekit nodded and both sat down. The others laughed and Firekit purred when Sandkit started to groom his fur.

Suddenly Lionclaw appeared out of the den and said: "Firekit, Bluekit, Whitekit, Spottedkit come in." "Told you", murmured Dustkit while the four of them walked in. The moment they were in the den, their mothers picked them up and carried them to their nests. There they started to groom their kits and Firekit complained: "I can do that by myself mother." He heard similar complaining from Bluekit and both shared a glance. It was fun to act like a kit sometimes.

Lionclaw purred and said: "Oh no, you're going to be an apprentice today and then I want you to look pretty."

"Pretty", asked Firekit. "Mother I am no she-cat. Can't you just say clean?"

Lionclaw purred once more, then there was a familiar call.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan-meeting."

"It's starting", whispered Lionclaw and Firekit followed her out of the den. Nightstar stood atop of the Highledge, looking rather proud.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today I've called you to give the clan new apprentices." He made a short pause, then went on. "Ten kits would be old enough for this, but a lack of warriors to fulfil their full duties is something I can't approve. Because of that four of those ten cats will become apprentices today. The others a few days later." Surprised meows came from the crowd, but no one said anything against this plan. "With that I ask Whitekit, Bluekit, Firekit and Spottedkit to come forward." The four kits slowly moved forward and the moment they stood in front of Nightstar, the leader already began.

"Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Lynxfur. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Nightstar's gaze went to the she-cat he'd chosen for Whitepaw and called: "Lynxfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You are an excellent warrior, and you have shown yourself to be good hunter and brave fighter. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Slowly the dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat padded up to Whitepaw and they touched noses, then they both retreated to Rivertail and Nettlepaw.

Nightstar now looked at Bluekit and began again.

"Bluekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Wolfheart. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Again Nightstar looked to the chosen warrior and went on: "Wolfheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hopewing, and you have shown yourself to be a fierce fighter and smart warrior. You will be the mentor of Bluepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The grey and white she-cat padded forward now, her eyes glowing with proud and Firekit saw a smile on Bluepaw's face while they touched noses. Then both joined Lynxfur and Whitepaw and Firekit felt how Nightstar looked at him now. The ginger tom looked back and Nightstar began once more.

"Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Sapphirefur. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Firepaw's gaze shot to the she-cat Nighstar had just mentioned and the scene all those moons ago played in his head.

"_What did Sapphirefur ask you?" "Oh", Nightstar looked at him and purred: "She wanted to know something about her first apprentice."_

The tom felt warm on the inside. He'd always like that she-cat and even when he'd just reached the age of one moon she'd already asked if she could be his mentor. Sapphirefur smiled at him when she saw his surprise. "Sapphirefur", went Nightstar on. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Scarpath, and you have shown yourself to be swift hunter and careful warrior. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Sapphirefur padded up to the ginger tom and Firepaw couldn't help but smile at her. They touched noses and then walked to Bluepaw, Whitepaw and their mentors. "Be careful", threatened Bluepaw. "You have the sister of my mother as mentor." Firepaw smiled at her and answered: "I know, don't worry." Then the attention went back to Nightstar who had given a sign with his tail. Splashwhisker stepped forward and Firepaw saw how a smile flashed over Spottedkit's features.

"Cats of ThunderClan", began Splashwhisker, earning a few confused meows from the younger warriors. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown that she's very gifted with herbs and the ways to heal cats. Your next medicine cat will be Spottedpaw." Now Nightstar spoke up. "Spottedpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Splashwhisker?" Spottedpaw looked at the black tom and called: "I do." Now Splashwhisker stepped forward once more. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Nightstar smiled down at the young she-cat and said: "The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you."

Splashwhisker touched noses with Spottedpaw and then the clan cheered: "Whitepaw! Bluepaw! Firepaw! Spottedpaw!"

Firepaw flattened his ears under the noise, as did the other new apprentices. Firepaw purred and then Sapphirefur said: "How about it Firepaw. Today we won't check the borders anymore, that would take too long. We start with fight-training right away." "That would be great", cheered the ginger tom. He probably would learn moves he didn't know yet. Sapphirefur led him out of the camp and they ran to the mossy hollow where the apprentices trained. Slowing down Sapphirefur said: "So, attack me in the same way you attacked this ShadowClan warrior."

Firepaw looked at her for a while, then darted into the bushes. He'd attacked the tom secretly. Sapphirefur looked around, trying to find him.

_Alright_, thought the tom. _One…two…THREE!_

Firepaw dashed out of his hiding place and jumped onto Sapphirefur's back. She tumbled to the side, more than he expected. Then again, he was heavier than with one moon. He bit her ear and scratched her shoulder. Like the ShadowClan warrior she threw him off and Firekit raced forward and scratched over her stomach.

"Enough", called Sapphirefur. Firepaw sheathed his claws and she smiled: "Really impressive Firepaw." The apprentice smiled back and then Sapphirefur said: "Dodge this!" She threw a stone at him and confused the ginger tom dodged, to be pinned down by his mentor. Surprised he stared up at the she-cat, who smiled down. "Be always ready Firepaw." I really didn't expect that, thought the tom while he stood up.

Both of them trained until the sun started to set, then a few bushes rustled and Bluepaw, Whitepaw, Wolfheart and Lynxfur stepped out, fresh-kill in their jaws.

"Great StarClan, Sapphirefur did you have a fight with a ShadowClan warrior." Firepaw laughed. Sapphirefur's pelt stood away in every direction and she gasped a bit. Firepaw felt sore all over and gasped harder, but he felt really good. "No, I just trained fighting with Firepaw. He has a talent for this." Purring sheepish he caught the amused glances of Bluepaw and Whitepaw. "Well those two also have a hang for hunting", stated Wolfheart and gestured to the other two. The three warriors talked the whole way back to camp about their new apprentices while Firepaw and the other two followed slower. Soon they reached the camp and Firepaw was run over by Greykit and Ravenkit.

"Gah", gasped the ginger tom when he fell. "Guys…get off."

His brothers got off of him and he shook his fur.

"What did you do today?", asked Greykit.

"Mh? Oh, Sapphirefur took me to the mossy hollow for battle training. She has a few tricks that I would've never thought of." The other two smiled at him, then allowed him to get some fresh-kill. Firepaw sighed and sat down. The moment he tried to dig his fangs into the mouse he got, a familiar voice sneered: "Well if it isn't Firepaw." Firepaw sighed and looked up at Nettlepaw. He stifled a yawn and said: "Nettlepaw please. I'm really not I the mood to get into any fight with you."

He turned his attention back to the mouse, when it was snatched away by the older apprentice. Now the ginger tom got impatient and growled: "Give it back!"

"Try and make me!"

He almost lunged at Nettlepaw when he caught a warning glare from Sapphirefur. The she-cat shook her head and with a sigh Firepaw said: "Keep is if you want it." He turned around and walked up to his mentor. She smiled and picked up one of the two mice she had. The she stood up by herself and met her apprentice and placed the mouse down in front of him.

"Though we have to respect our prey", said the grey she-cat. "We don't have to fight over it with our clan-mates."

"I'm sorry Sapphirefur. I'm just tired", apologized the tom. She purred and said: "I know. It's been a long day for you. Here, take this mouse and then go to bed. Tomorrow we'll look at the borders." Firepaw smiled thankfully and picked up the mouse. He walked towards Bluepaw and Whitepaw, who both shot glares at Nettlepaw. "This tom…", growled the she-cat when Firepaw sat down. "Ignore him", said Firepaw. "He isn't worth it." Whitepaw nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to his squirrel. Bluepaw sighed, but continued eating her robin. Firepaw bit into the mouse and purred. It felt good to be out again and eat prey with others.

After the three were done, they stood up and retreated into the apprentice den. Firepaw was the last one, when suddenly Spottedpaw bounded towards him.

"We have a problem", whispered the she-cat.

"What is it?"

Spottedpaw looked around nervously, then she whispered: "Cinderpelt gave me a message_. Many seasons went by, but now Fire and Tiger will meet once again to fight over the peace of the clans."_

Firepaw gulped at this, then he whispered: "Thanks you Spottedpaw."

The she-cat nodded and ran back to Splashwhisker's den. Firepaw walked into his den, where he got curious glances from Bluepaw and Whitepaw. Whispering he told them what Spottedpaw had told him and both went wide-eyed, then Bluepaw growled: "So the rising Darkness from the older prophecy surely meant the Dark-Forest. Tigerstar will come back." Firepaw nodded nervously, then they all curled up and tried to sleep.

Thinking about this prophecy now would do no good to them.

* * *

><p>Yawning Firepaw opened his eyes. He stood up and shook his fur and silently snuck out of the den, not to wake anyone, especially not Nettlepaw. When he was out, he found that the sun had just started to rise so he sat down and started grooming his fur. After a while he heard movement and Whitepaw appeared next to him.<p>

"A beautiful new day at the beginning of green-leaf."

Firepaw nodded, then he saw Spottedpaw racing out of the elders den and into the healers den. He shared a glance with Whitepaw when the she-cat raced back, a few herbs in her jaws. He slowly padded up to the den and found Scarpath, lying in front of it, shooting worried glances to the den. "Scarpath?", asked Firepaw. The elder looked up. "What's going on?"

With a deep sigh the grey furred elder answered: "Whisperear has high fever. And I mean really high." Firepaw and Whitepaw exchanged glances, then Spottedkit came out of the den and walked up to Scarpath. "Did Whisperear eat, drink or do something unusual?", asked the she-cat. Scarpath was silent for a while, then he answered: "Well, two days ago she complained of having stepped into something."

"Where?", asked Spottedpaw.

"Uh…somewhere near the mossy hollow."

"We'll go check it out", called Firepaw immediately. Spottedpaw looked like she would immediately agree, then she thought of better and ran back into the elders den. Fast she came back out and said: "Splashwhisker is alright with it, but he wants you to be careful." Firepaw nodded and together the toms dashed off.

"What do you think is it what she stepped into", asked Firepaw while he looked through a few brakes. Whitepaw umped down from a rock and answered: "Probably just water, but we need to check it out anyway." Firepaw nodded, they both walked on slowly, eying everything. Suddenly Whitepaw yelled: "There!" Following the white tom, both reached a small puddle of water. "I don't think this could've caused Whisperear's fever", said the white tom.

"Wait", called Firepaw and gazed deeper into the puddle. What he saw made him gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Look", Firepaw pointed into the puddle and said: "Someone stepped onto the death-berries in here." Whitepaw's yellow eyes widened and he gasped: "When she stepped into those and then licked her paws…"

"Then she got infected in the same way RiverClan got through this twoleg-thing."

Both looked at each other, then dashed back to the camp. Firepaw just hoped they would reach the camp in time. Finally he saw the entrance and dashed through immediately. Every cat looked up when the two apprentices dashed up to the elders-den, where Scarpath and Spottedpaw waited. "We…we found it", panted Firepaw. "She…nearby the mossy hollow is…a puddle of water and…in the puddle are…squished de-death berries."

Spottedpaw's eyes widened and she raced into the elders den, to inform Splashwhisker. The next moment the healer bounded out and raced to his den. Firepaw and Whitepaw watched all of it nervously until Sapphirefur walked up to them and said: "Common you two. Time for the tour along the borders. I'm sure with the help of Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw Whisperear will be alright."

Firepaw and Whitepaw shared a glance. Firepaw new Whitepaw thought of the same thing he did. Sorreltail as little kit when she ate death-berries because of Dark-Stripe. She almost didn't survive. Sighing both followed the dark-grey she-cat to Lynxfur.

"Where are Bluepaw and Wolfheart?", asked Whitepaw.

"They left already and went into the direction of WindClan territory. We start towards ShadowClan."

"Shou-shouldn't we inform the Clan about the puddle with the death berries?"

"What?", asked bot She-cats. Whitepaw answered: "That may be the reason for Whisperear being ill, we found it." Sapphirefur hesitated, then Lynxfur said: "Splashwhisker will inform the clan." Firepaw sighed, knowing that arguing wouldn't change the warrior's decision. So they left the camp and the she-cats led their apprentices towards ShadowClan border. Soon the she-cats went on slower, then Sapphirefur froze and hissed: "ShadowClan! We stay a few tail-lengths from the border."

They walked on, then they already heard the rustling of leaves and then they came. Four cats, two warriors and two apprentices. Instinctively Firepaw ducked behind Sapphirefur while Whitepaw did the same with Lynxfur. That can't be, thought the ginger tom shocked. The warriors talked over the border, while the ShadowClan apprentices seemed to fall asleep out of boredom. But that wasn't what shocked Firepaw and Whitepaw so, but how the apprentices looked like. The bigger one was a grey tom with a white face, white shoulders and amber eyes and the other one was a grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

"Th-That can't be", whispered Whitepaw shocked. Firepaw just managed to nod. "Don't dare to cross the border", hissed one of the warriors suddenly. It was a black tom with green eyes. "Don't worry Echoclaw", answered Lynxfur calmly. "We won't." Echoclaw nodded and called: "Spottedflame, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw common." Almost yowling in shock, Firepaw dug his claws into the ground to stay silent. The moment the ShadowClan cats were gone, he breathed out in relief and shared a nervous glance with Whitepaw. The white tom seemed as shocked as him, but both snapped out of it when their mentors walked on.

They luckily reached the lake without meeting any other ShadowClan cats. Then they walked along the lake. Firepaw breathed out in relief when they finally left the border to ShadowClan behind them. Then he saw the Halfbridge and to stay in his role as a new apprentice he asked: "What is that Sapphirefur?" The she-cat followed his gaze and answered: "This is the Halfbridge. Twolegs use them to get their 'boats' as they are called into the water." Firepaw nodded, then Whitepaw asked: "'Boats'?" Lynxfur nodded and explained: "They are out of wood and can swim, even with twolegs sitting in them." "I really wonder what the twolegs are thinking with that. They can swim", said Sapphirefur. "When do twolegs ever think?", asked Lynxfur back. Both she-cats laughed, then they raced on.

Suddenly Firepaw saw to familiar figures.

"There are Bluepaw and Wolfheart", called the ginger tom. Everyone sped up and they soon met. The warriors started a short chat and Firepaw and Whitepaw dragged Bluepaw away from them.

"What?", asked the she-cat confused.

"We have big problems", answered Firepaw. Bluepaw twitched her whiskers in confusion and Whitepaw answered: "We patrolled the border to ShadowClan and met two warriors with their apprentices."

"And?" Bluepaw was clearly getting impatient.

"They looked exactly like Thistelclaw and Darkstripe, they ever were called Thistlepaw and Darkpaw."

Now the bluish-grey she-cats eyes widened and she whispered: "You don't think…"

"I'm afraid so", said Whitepaw.

"Just be careful", asked Firepaw. "Who knows who else there is."

Bluepaw nodded, then their mentors called and they separated once more. The whole rest of the patrol, Firepaw was tensed to no end.

When they arrived back at camp, Bluepaw ran up to them immediately, her eyes wide with fear. Immediately both toms ran to meet her and she whispered: "It's terrible, just terrible!" They exchanged glances and followed the completely distressed she-cat into the den.

"What's wrong Bluepaw?", asked Whitepaw softly.

"A the border", whispered the she-cat. "We met him…Ti-Tigerstar. He…he was there."

Both toms fur stood on end, then Firepaw asked: "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I bounded after prey, the moment I'd seen him but…well, he has a mentor who isn't like most ShadowClan cats. She actually is friends with Wolfheart. Speltleaf, a light-ginger tabby she-cat. Well, they both called for their apprentices so I had no other chance than to come. Oh StarClan, I almost had an heart-attack when he grinned. He recognized me without Wolfheart saying my name. He grinned like ever and when we left he hissed: _Watch your back Bluestar!_"

Both toms were at loss for words while Bluepaw was still shaking. Finally Firepaw snapped out of his shock and pressed himself against her flank.

"What about the others", asked Whitepaw.

"We should tell them", answered Firepaw. "But probably only after they got apprenticed."

The others nodded and Firepaw thought; _StarClan, how many Dark-Forest cats were reborn?_


	7. Apprenticed Part 2

**Chapter Five of my Warriors Fic, not even 24 hours after the other part...being sick has advantages. xD**

**Alright, Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Sandkit's POV<strong>

I rolled around in my nest, bored to no end. It had been a quarter moon since Firepaw and the other three had become apprentices, shouldn't we become apprentices sometime soon too? Groaning I turned to glare at Cloudkit, one of Fierceclaw's kits for kicking me in the back. The three moons old kit grinned apologetically and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the leaves of the entrance to the nursery rustled and Nightstar stepped in.

"Lionclaw, Rockheart, Darkpetal, Mudheart I need to talk to you", said the leader before he disappeared once more. The four queens shared a glance and followed him. The other five and I shared nervous glances, but then the queens came back in and Lionclaw purred: "The other four are doing really good in their apprenticeship so Nightstar decided that it won't hurt ThunderClan when you six become apprentices together. The ceremony is going to be at sunset."

My eyes widened at this. After a quarter moon we would finally get out of the nursery. I purred loudly at the thought to see Firepaw again. He, Bluepaw and Whitepaw had come over sometimes when they had time, but they always had seemed so nervous and tensed. After Hollykit had asked one time, Whitepaw had answered: "You'll soon know…but not now."

I had, quite honestly, been very angry at Firepaw and had confronted him that evening. Though he was already bigger than me, he'd shrunken back under my rage, something he hadn't done since we'd returned from SkyClan. He'd winced back, but not crouched down like this. And he didn't interrupt me in my rage. I bet he was just glad no one was around to see us. Finally, after I had screamed at him for what seemed like ages he softly meowed: "I just don't want to trouble you with it yet Sandkit. Because it will trouble you and the others and the Queens will realise that. They…could find out about us ten."

That was all he'd said. Then he'd straightened up and stalked back into the camp. I had been frozen in place after this words. What was just so terrible that the queens could find out who we really were?

I snapped out of my memories when a tongue softly started to groom my fur.

"What…"

Looking up I saw Mudheart, an already cleaned Dustkit next to her. I rolled my eyes and thought back to my first apprentice ceremony. Through constant complaining of her, Brindleface had cleaned her and then Redtail had taken her to the ceremony. She smiled at the memory, then the familiar call reached them.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan-meeting!"

I was on my paws immediately and the Queens led the six of us out. Nightstar smiled down at us, but I scanned the crowd for Firepaw's familiar ginger pelt. Since the incident out of camp he hadn't talked to him. I knew I'd hurt him deeply and I just wanted to apologize, but he avoided me. Sighing deeply I brought my attention to Nightstar. Startled I jumped up and walked forward when he asked me to come closer.

"Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Reedheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." My head snapped to the chosen warrior. I'd heard of Reedheart, but never really met him. It was said he was really strict. The red-black spotted tom smiled while Nightstar went on: "Reedheart, you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You are one of my senior warriors, and you have shown yourself to be a strong fighter and fast hunter. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

He padded up to me and we touched noses. Nervously I looked into the direction I'd seen Firepaw before and he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, then followed Reedheart to Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw. "Congratulation", whispered the spotted she-cat.

"How come?"

"Reedheart might be strict, but he is one of the best warriors here", answered the she-cat, before Splashwhisker glared at her to be silent. Embarrassed I turned my attention back to the ceremony and saw how Silverkit just walked forward.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Hopewing. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." I looked at the beautiful golden she-cat while Nightstar said: "Hopewing, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Reedheart, and you have shown yourself to be a loyal warrior and caring clan-mate. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

I smiled while Hopewing walked up to Silverpaw. They touched noses and walked up to us. When they reached us Reedheart teased: "It seems you're finally catching up with your brother." "Brother?", asked I. "Hawkpath is my older brother and was mentor of Morningcloud and now he is Mentor of Frostpaw", answered Hopewing. "And now, though he is older than me, I also have my second apprentice." Nodding I brought my attention once again back to the happenings.

"Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Spiritheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." This time I almost broke my neck while I scanned the crowd for my father. He smiled proudly while Nightstar continued. "Spiritheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You are also one of my oldest warriors, and you have shown yourself to be a smart hunter and clever fighter. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Hollypaw and my father touched noses, then went to join us. He smiled proudly at me and I smiled back.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Eagleflight. I hope he will pass down all she knows to you." Nightstar's gaze went to the tom he'd chosen for Ravenpaw and called: "Eagleflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You are an excellent warrior, and you have shown yourself to be good hunter and brave fighter. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The tabby touched noses with Ravenpaw and when they walked towards us, I saw a slight shade of fear in Ravenpaw's eyes. No surprise for me, Eagleflight looked quite like Tigerstar, but he seemed much calmer and friendlier than the traitorous tabby. Well, except when he scolded his kits. Then another brown tabby walked up to Nightstar and I smiled when Dustkit stood in front of the leader.

"Dustkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Weaselflight. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." The name Weaselflight was completely new to my ears, what was strange since I'd been here for six moons already. Weaselflight was a white tom with brown stripes and amber eyes. "Weaselflight, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You are an excellent warrior, and you have shown yourself to be gifted warrior by finding home again after being abducted by twolegs for four moons. You will be the mentor of Dustpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Well, that explained much, also why the tom still looked a bit worn out. "Did you know that", whispered I to the other four. Silverkit, Hollykit and Ravenkit shook their heads while Spottedkit answered: "I got to know it when Splashwhisker tended his traveling wounds." I nodded, then both reached us and Dustkit asked: "Did you know that?" I shook my head, smiling and Spottedkit explained once more, just to be silenced by Splashwhisker's paw when Nightstar started to talk again.

"Greykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Your mentor will be Leopardclaw. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Nightstar's gaze went to the she-cat he'd chosen for his third son and called: "Leopardclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had your training from Stormwing and have been an excellent mentor to Hawkpath, and you have shown yourself to be gifted in tracking and fast in fighting. You will be the mentor of Greypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Again they touched noses and then the whole Clan erupted in cheers.

"Sandpaw! Silverpaw! Hollypaw! Ravenpaw! Dustpaw! Greypaw!"

I smiled, then Reedheart bent down to me and said: "It's getting late. Get yourself some fresh-kill and then go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Nodding I padded up the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse. Trotting to the apprentice den, I sat down ad was about to eat it, when a paw snatched it away.

"Hey!"

I jumped up and growled at Nettlekit. "It's tradition", growled other apprentice and picked the mouse up. I was about to lung at him, when Firepaw blocked my path. Nettlekit growled happily and I hissed: "Step side, that piece of fox-dung…"

"He isn't worth it", argued Firepaw. He stared me into the eyes, then I broke the contact and he picked something up.

"Here."

I looked up with wide eyes.

"But…that's your mouse. "

I tried to argue with him, what turned out to be useless since he answered: "I already ate when I was on Sunhigh-Patrol with Frostpaw, Hawkpath and Sapphirefur."

"Then at least eat it together with me", offered I. Firepaw stared at me like I was crazy and asked coldly: "Honestly? You want this disloyal tom who's surely betraying you with Spottedpaw to eat with you?"

I winced back at his sharp tone. I hadn't imagined I had hurt him that bad. Bad enough to get him to become so cold-hearted.

"Fi-Firepaw I'm sorry about what I said. I just thought…"

"Just thought what?", hissed the ginger tom. "I had really thought we'd gotten over your constant fear that I love Spottedleaf more than you. And here are you again with this!"

He breathed heavily, then the anger left his eyes and his tail dropped. Now he looked as broken as he had looked when first Squirrelflight and then Leafpool had gone missing in the old forest. Slowly he turned away, until I blocked his path this time.

"We need to talk!"

I didn't mean to hiss, however I couldn't hold myself at the moment. He shot me a glare, anger back in his eyes, but led me behind the apprentice den and said: "Now, talk!" He glared at me and I shrunk back. Then I saw something else in his eyes. Behind the anger was pain. A deep pain that lingered in his heart because of my actions.

"Fire_star_ please forgive me", begged I, using his real name in a try to finally reach him. Like I hoped he locked eyes with me in surprise and I whispered: "I'm…I'm sorry that I've said all that…but you know I can't stand it when you keep secrets from me." I saw how his anger slowly faded away, then he even laughed and asked: "Do you even realise the irony of our situation?" I looked at him confused. He smirked at me and said softly: "Normally you are that angry and I'm the one who has talk to you like that."

I froze at this, then realised he was right and purred amused. Then I became serious again and asked whispering: "So, do you forgive me?" He smiled at me and licked over my ears. "I could never be angry at you for long", whispered Firepaw back. I purred again, then he whispered: "Wait here please."

"Why?"

"I get the others, now that you are all apprentices we finally can tell you why the four of us have been on edge."

I nodded and said down. Soon Firepaw came back, the rest after him. He sat down next to me and waited until everyone sat. Surprised I saw that Spottedpaw was here as well. "Well, what have you four been keeping from us", asked Dustpaw sharply. A soft growl rose from Bluepaw's throat before Whitepaw calmed her down, then he answered: "We found out something terrible, but….we better start from the begin."

"Do you all remember the prophecy Spottedpaw got during that storm?"

I nodded, I would never forget it. "Not entirely", admitted Silverpaw. Firepaw nodded and said: "Alright, it was: _When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans. _On our first day as apprentices…" Firepaw gestured to Bluepaw, Whitepaw, Spottedpaw and himself. "…did Spottedpaw get another prophecy, it was_: Many seasons went by, but now Fire and Tiger will meet once again to fight over the peace of the clans._"

We all were silent after that. Finally Ravenpaw managed to gasp out: "Does that mean Ti-" He didn't even manage to end the sentence. Though a great fighter and brave tom, Tigerstar would always be his worst nightmare. Completely understandable after what he had to go through. "We assumed this as well", continued Whitepaw. "But hadn't expected our assumptions being proved correct the next day already."

"WHAT?"

"On our first border Patrol", went Firepaw now on. "Sapphirefur, Lynxfur, Whitepaw and I started with ShadowClan border while Bluepaw and Wolfheart started at the WindClan border. We met a ShadowClan patrol and who we saw was shocking enough." He trailed off and shook his head as if to clear it. I scooted closer to him, trying to give him comfort. Whitepaw went on once more and said: "The patrol were to ShadowClan warriors and their apprentices, though the apprentices were a shocking sight." "Why?", asked Greypaw. "It…it was Darkstripe and Thistelclaw", answered Firepaw. We all froze.

"But…how can that be", gasped Hollypaw out.

"Oh it's by far not the worst of the day", answered Whitepaw.

My eyes widened and I whispered: "What could be worse?"

"Bluepaw?"

The she-cat nodded at Firepaw calling her and explained: "Like Firepaw already said, Wolfheart and I started the other way around and we reached the ShadowClan border after Sunhigh. I bounded after prey, the moment I'd seen **him** but…well, he has a mentor who…"

"Who is him?", asked Greypaw.

"You'll get to know soon enough", answered Spottedpaw softly, her body shaking slightly.

"Well, as I said, she isn't like most ShadowClan cats. She actually is friends with Wolfheart. Speltleaf, a light-ginger tabby she-cat. Well, they both called for their apprentices so I had no other chance than to come. Oh StarClan, I almost had a heart-attack when he grinned. He recognized me without Wolfheart saying my name. He grinned like ever and when we left he hissed: Watch your back Bluestar!"

"So, who is he", asked Dustpaw, getting impatient.

"T-Tigerstar", answered Firepaw silently. At this we all fell silent while the new information sunk in. After a while I asked: "So, Dark-Forest cats got reborn in ShadowClan?" "It appears so", answered Whitepaw and Spottedpaw asked: "Do you now understand why we couldn't tell you sooner?" "Yes", answered I immediately. "And now we are also warned and prepared for tomorrow", went Dustpaw on. I nodded at that. He was completely right. A while everyone was silent, then Firepaw rose to his paws and said: "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Everyone nodded and we retreated into the apprentice den while Spottedpaw bounded to Splashwhisker's den.

I curled up close to Firestar and his sweet scent helped me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ThunderClan<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

_**Deputy:**_

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes – Mentor of _Nettlepaw_

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Spottedpaw_

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes – Mentor of _Sandpaw_

_Bonetail_ – dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

_Boulderpelt_ – light-grey she-cat

_Brighteye_ – white she-cat with light-yellow eyes

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Greypaw_

_Spiritheart_ – black tom with one white spot on the shoulder – Mentor of _Hollypaw_

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs – Mentor of _Hailpaw_

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail – Mentor of _Whitepaw_

_Tearfur_ – washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose – Mentor of _Ravenpaw_

_Snowfall_ – white tom with dark blue, almost black eyes

_Sapphirefur _– dark-grey she-cat with icy-blue eyes – Mentor of _Firepaw_

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Songpaw_

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes – Mentor of _Dustpaw_

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes – Mentor of _Frostpaw_

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes – Mentor of _Silverpaw_

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg – Mentor of _Bluepaw_

_Fangtail_ – brown tom with long fangs, scarred tail and green eyes

_Applepelt_ – reddish-brown tom with green eyes

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_Rockheart_ – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Raincloud_ – white she-cat with grey spots

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes

_**Apprentices**_

_Spottedpaw_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Songpaw_ – ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an injured paw

_Nettlepaw_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostpaw_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Hailpaw_ – grey tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

_Firepaw_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greypaw_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenpaw_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandpaw_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustpaw_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluepaw_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Silverpaw_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitepaw_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollypaw_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_**Queens**_

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (no kits)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (mother of _Leafkit_, _Stripekit_ and _Cloudkit_, mate of Dawnfire)

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes (mother of _Petalkit_, _Rosekit_ and _Lilykit_, mate of Reedheart)

_**Kits**_

_Leafkit_ – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Stripekit_ – grey and tortoiseshell tabby tom

_Cloudkit_ – grey spotted tom with orange eyes

_Petalkit_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Rosekit_ – black, red and golden spotted she-cat

_Lilykit_ – red-golden tabby she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Whisperear_ – oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, white fur with grey ears

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Stormwing_ – dark-brown tabby-tom

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't acutally mean to write the whole chapter from Sandpaw's point of view but...well it happened.<strong>

**I'm planing to have a few loners or Rogues in the story, probably even some of them joining one of the clans. If you have ideas for names and looks, please write in your review. It would mean a lot to me and I, of course, would give you the credit for the cat.**


	8. StarClans Discussions

**This Chapter is shorter than the others and well...it plays in StarClan.**

**I already have added a few of the requests and offers you've given me into it.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**Please read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: The names of the requester (is that a real word?) are on the end of the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>A tom with the fur-colour of autumn leaves, a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws skilfully slid through a small passage to reach a clearing. On the clearing was fresh green grass, colourful flowers and a stream. Fast he padded up to the two cats which were waiting in the centre. The first one had a small, wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a thick-furred, muscular, large black she-cat with green eyes. The smaller she-cat spotted him first and smiled.<p>

"Thunder", greeted she.

"Wind", greeted Thunder back, then turned his attention to the other she-cat. "Shadow."

"Thunder. Do you happen to know where River is? He normally is the first to appear in our meetings."

Thunder shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Nervously he watched Shadow, trying to read her face. If she was shocked that cats of the Dark-Forest had been reborn in her Clan, like StarClan cats were in his, she hid it well. Suddenly the bushes shook and a silver-grey tom with long fur and bright, wide green eyes stepped out.

"River", called Wind. "Time for you to come. What took you so long?"

River looked annoyed and answered: "Against to you I haven't forgotten about the fifth clan."

"You got Sky here?", asked Thunder surprised.

Since the death of Firestar the she-cat had refused to talk to any ancestor except for SkyClans.

"How did you manage that?", asked Shadow in disbelieve on.

"Well he had good arguments", answered a female voice and then Sky stepped out.

Thunder shortly had to narrow his eyes. Sky's bright white fur shone in the sunshine and almost blinded him, her pale-grey ears and paws being the only parts of her body which didn't shine. Even her sky-blue eyes shone.

"Sky", greeted Thunder and bent his head to the she-cat, trying to not getting her angrier than she already looked.

He still had scars to prove what happened when she lost it. The time when SkyClan had to leave the old territory, she had gone wild on anything that dared to block her path and Thunder was the only one who'd dared to try to stop her. He'd managed it, but only barely.

"Thunder", greeted Sky back and padded up to them, followed by River. The she-cat sat down and directed her bright-blue gaze on Thunder. "Why did you call for this meeting Thunder?" Shaking his head he thought; _Just as direct and snappy as always._

"Well, since you don't know what happened six moons ago I'll have to start from the very beginning."

"That would be wonderful."

Thunder almost laughed when Shadow rolled her eyes at Sky's behaviour, but swallowed it and began: "Many seasons ago ten StarClan cats simply disappeared from our realm. We thought we would never see them again, but then, six moons ago, they all reappeared. In the ThunderClan of today." Sky stared at him wide-eyed, silently asking him to go on. "The ten cats were the RiverClan warrior Silverstream and the ThunderClan cats Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Hollyleaf, Ravenflight, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Greystripe, Bluestar and…Firestar."

"What?", yowled Sky in shock and jumped up.

"Sky, calm, Thunder will explain", soothed Wind.

Sky glanced at the she-cat warily, then sat down again and Thunder continued: "We have no idea how this happened, but it did. Unfortunately those ten weren't the only ones to be reborn. Cats from the Dark-Forest got reborn as well. And…a few others."

"Thunder", asked River. "You haven't told us this yet."

"That was the reason I called for this meeting River. I just got to know it. But…I don't know who, how or when. Nor if it will bring good to our clans or not. But those ten and the Dark-Forest warriors weren't the only ones to be reborn."

"And what now?", asked Wind.

"We talk some sense in Thunders descendants", answered River.

"I beg your pardon?", exclaimed Thunder. "Why so?"

"Because a lot of your cats have recently done much against the rules. Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Jayfeather and Leafpool sending constant messages to Spottedpaw is just one fact", answered River angrily.

"I will not punish them for this. Bramblestar's visit for Nightstar did also good. It would've left ThunderClan weaker to make all ten of them apprentices at once", argued Thunder, then went on: "And for the medicine cats, I believe they have the most right to decide for themselves."

River growled angrily and Shadow hissed: "Thunder he's right. Those cats did wrong."

Growling now Thunder jumped onto his paws and stepped away from them. "None of you will dare to lay paw on any of them!" The three first leaders growled at each other, when Wind cut in: "My friends calm down. To fight now won't help us either. We…"

A terrified yowl interrupted the she-cat and the five first leaders froze. Then they jumped up and raced towards the noise, as fast as they could. When they reached it, a crowd of StarClan cats had already gathered around the lake.

"Step side!", demanded Thunder. Immediately the crowd parted and the five cats walked forward. In the front was Bramblestar, who stared into the lake wide-eyed. "That just can't be", whispered the tabby and shook his head. "Bramblestar", called Wind softly. The former leader's head shot up and wide amber eyes met theirs. Slowly he stepped back and gestured to the lake with his tail. Thunder shared a confused glance with Sky, then the five stepped forward and looked into the lake. It showed RiverClans camp and Shadow asked out loud: "What is so terrifying there?"

"Look at the apprentices", answered Mistystar. River glanced at the former leader of his clan suspiciously, when Wind suddenly backed away.

"That can't be", exclaimed the she-cat shocked, repeating Bramblestar. "He isn't a clan cat, how can that be?"

Confused Thunder focused on the apprentices as well and finally he understood what shocked the other StarClan cats like this. A hiss escaped him while he eyed the small tom he saw. Shining black fur, a white forepaw and a mischievous glint in his ice blue eyes. "Thunder what is so special about this tom", asked Sky. He saw how Shadow stared in disbelieve, but knew Sky couldn't know about this tom. SkyClans ancestors and the rest of StarClan had been separated until Firestar had reunited the lost Clan.

"That's and old enemy of the clans. But, he is no real Clan-cat. Scourge, leader of BloodClan got reborn in RiverClan!"

The last sentence was an announcement to all cats of StarClan and the next moment movement was in the crowd. Thunder narrowed his eyes and saw Cinderpelt, darting into the direction of the moon-pool. Shadow growled when she saw this and River darted after the former Medicine-cat.

"River no", yowled Thunder and followed the leader. Bramblestar, Leafpool and Yellowfang darted after him, then he heard a scream and a female voice yelled: "Get off of me River!" Thunder broke through the bushes and with a growl he leaped on River and pushed him off of the grey she-cat. "I warned you!", hissed Thunder, baring his fangs at River. "No one dares to lay paw on any of my cats!"

River growled back and Shadow jumped to his side, while Sky and Wind sided with Thunder. Yellowfang also growled at the first RiverClan leader for attacking her former apprentice and Bramblestar and Leafpool shielded Cinderpelt, who was shaking in fear. Other StarClan cats joined and watched with wide eyes how Thunder and River prepared to fight. They were about to lung at each other when…

**"STOP!"**

Everyone froze and Thunders head snapped to the side. A very young white she-cat with green-blue-amber eyes looked at them angrily.

"What do you think are you doing", spat the she-cat angrily, her tail hitting the ground. "The true problems are down there, not up here!..."

Thunder gulped and though he was almost three times as big as her, he crouched down in front of the she-cat, River, Wind, Shadow and Sky doing the same. Most of the other StarClan cats looked confused, wondering what got the five first leaders to act like this. _If they would just know_, thought Thunder while the she-cat screamed at them for acting like foolish kits. _Rainbow isn't just any cat. She was the first to die in the last fight before the clans were created. She was the first cat in StarClan._ Barely older than an apprentice the she-cat had went into the fight at Thunders side. Her mother had pleaded that she would be allowed to go as well, though Thunder never wanted to bring such a young she-cat into that fight. Rainbow had died fast and Thunder had long been furious at himself for not talking sense into her mother.

"…enough! You can't act like this! The Clans need us and we have to be there for them!"

Rainbow breathed heavily and Thunder glanced around. Every cat had backed off or crouched down in shock and fear of her rage. Then she took a deep breath and said calmer: "River, Thunder's cats are doing right in sending Spottedleaf this messages. No matter if alive and members of the momentary ThunderClan, they are our clan-mates as well. They need to know what's going on." Her tri-coloured eyes stayed on the five leaders and she went on: "Hereby I declare that whatever Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Bramblestar or any other cat who was close to those ten want to tell them, is allowed to be told, however as a prophecy, just like the ones passed down to them already. Spottedleaf is a wise she-cat and the others are smart as well. They've been able to live down there without revealing themselves for more than six moons and with Tigerstar, Scourge and possibly even others, they need as much help as we can give."

With that she turned around to leave, but stopped, glanced back and hissed: "You five, don't let me catch you by trying to fight once again!"

Turning away once more she disappeared in the bushes and Thunder sat up, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I've forgotten how easy Rainbow can get angered", whispered Sky nervously.

Shadow just nodded in agreement and Thunder looked at the other cats. They all were shaking in fear and surprise and suddenly he had to laugh.

Everyone stared at him, then Sky started to laugh as well and soon the other three ancient leaders joined in.

"Unbelievable", laughed Sky. "Still after such a long time she manages to frighten us like she is an angry queen and we are some kits."

Thunder took a deep breath to calm down, then looked at River and said: "I apologize for threatening you. Do you accept?"

River smiled back and answered: "Only if you accept my apology for attacking Cinderpelt."

"I gladly do so", purred Thunder and both touched noses.

"So, it's alright if we tell the ten of them what's going on?", cut Cinderpelt in. Thunder and River both nodded and the next moment Cinderpelt dashed off. Soon the clearing was empty, except for the five first leaders. Then Sky spoke up.

"I will inform SkyClans other ancestors about the happenings here. Maybe we can help."

With that Sky ran off and Wind asked: "So what now?"

Thunder shrugged and Shadow said: "We would need another cat from here to watch over the ten of them, the question is who."

"The question is, how are we supposed to get the cat down there? We can't bring someone back to life", argued River.

"We probably can", said Wind. "But it's highly dangerous and the cat's soul could also be lost forever."

"Well, we can't just walk around and ask cats to take part in such an dangerous experiment", cut Thunder in.

"You don't have to", said a new voice.

The four leaders spun around and a cat stepped out of a bush.

"I'll go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas and Credits:<strong>

**Scourge - idea _Willowlight_ - credit Erin Hunter**

**Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, Sky - idea _h1999l_ - credit Erin Hunter - credit Sky's look _me_**

**mysterious cat in the end - you get to know soon**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, everyone whose request I haven't added yet, be patient. It's coming soon.<strong>


	9. Dawn

**Warriors doesn't belong to me but to Erin Hunter.**

**Much Thanks to all the wonderful Reviewers.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw took a deep breath and shook his fur when the rain-drops on the leaves above the apprentice den hit it. It had rained all through the night, leaving a scent of purity behind. Water still dripped down from the leaves and Firepaw purred. He liked this sound. Shaking his fur once more he padded up to the elders den and looked inside.<p>

Whisperear, Greeneye and Scarpath were still asleep, Kestrelstrike was dozing and Stormwing was grooming his fur.

He saw him first and silently asked: "Firepaw, what can I do for you?"

Smiling slyly the apprentice answered: "I was on night-patrol with Sapphirefur and my father. She gave me free till sun-high, but I'm not tired anymore. Shall I go hunting or bring you some moss or herbs?"

Kestrelstrike raised an eyebrow at him and asked: "Firepaw you have free-time and you ask to get us something?"

"Well, I'm bored, the others are either still sleeping because they were out as well, or already gone", answered Firepaw the she-cat.

"When you are so bored", yawned Whisperear friendly. "Then get some mouse bile for my ticks."

Firepaw nodded and left to find Splashwhisker or Spottedpaw. Purring he remembered how despicable mouse bile was and how he'd learned to hate it while taking care of Yellowfang. But now he understood that the elders truly deserved to be taken care off like this. He'd watched how warriors he knew had become elders and purred at how well treated they'd been. Smiling he slid into Splashwhisker's den, to find him and Spottedpaw over a few herbs. The she-cat looked like she fell almost asleep over her mentor's explaining on how to use Horsetail for wounds.

"Splashwhisker."

The healer looked up and smiled.

"Hello Firepaw, what can I do for you?"

"I need some mouse bile for Whisperear's ticks."

"Did you do something for Nightstar to punish you?"

Purring amused Firepaw answered: "I offered the elders my help since I have nothing better to do till sun-high."

The healer eyed him for a while, then smiled and said: "You are truly an amazing tom young apprentice."

Smiling Firepaw waited for Splashwhisker to get the mouse-bile. Spottedpaw shook her head, smiling, and went to sort berries. Splashwhisker came back, the moss with the mouse bile between his jaws. "Be careful to not to get it into your mouth." Firepaw nodded and made his way back to the elders den. Nightstar looked up from the place he lay and was sharing tongues with Lionclaw. She murmured something to him, he shook his head and smiled proudly.

Firepaw straightened up.

He hadn't intended on impressing his father with his doings, but was still proud he managed it. Nightstar was much harder with his own kits. The ginger tom understood that perfectly. Suddenly a familiar voice sneered: "Been bad kitty?"

He glanced sideward and looked at Nettlepaw.

Looking back to the elders den, he ignored the other apprentice and walked on. Nettlepaw growled at that and blocked his path. Firepaw simply went around the other and continued his way. Nettlepaw hissed behind him, but Firepaw continued to ignore the other and stepped into the elders den. By now everyone was awake and looked at him proudly while he walked up to Whisperear and asked through the moss: "Whewe awe youw tickf?"

She answered: "I know about one on my shoulder and one near my tail. But please search for others too."

Nodding Firepaw started his work and carefully pressed the moos onto the tick he'd spotted on her shoulder. Warmth filled him when he realised that the grumpy she-cat had said please. That was unusual for her. Normally she just demanded things. After a while he was done with Whisperear and asked: "Anyone else?"

"Me", called Stormwing.

Firepaw walked up to him and searched through the elders pelt. He found only two ticks, however those sat deep. He needed to press a bit more of the mouse bile onto them and advised: "They sat deep Stormwing, you probably should get someone to get your some wet moss to wash your flank." The tabby tom nodded and again Firepaw asked: "Any of you three?"

The three shook their heads and Scarpath asked: "Can you get us some fresh-kill, only if you don't have anything else to do."

Firepaw laughed and answered: "Not until sun-high. I gladly do that."

Fast he left and carried the moss with the mouse-bile back to the healers den. Both, Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw were gone so he just placed it somewhere where the two would see it, but not step onto it. Then he left the den and padded up to the thorn-barrier. He'd almost left, when a voice called him back.

"Firepaw!"

He turned around, then padded up to his father and asked: "Yes Nightstar?"

"Where are you going?"

"I put mouse-bile on the elders ticks and was on my way to wash it off, then I would've hunted for them."

Nightstar asked: "Aren't you tired?"

Shaking his head Firepaw answered: "No, for some reason I'm top fit and awake."

Eyeing him for a while the leader finally nodded and said: "But be careful near the WindClan border. We scented a badger around there."

Nodding Firepaw turned away again and raced up to the thorn-barrier once more.

"Firepaw!"

Groaning he thought; _What now?_ Turing back once again, he saw Hollypaw and Silverpaw running up to him.

"Where are you going?", asked Silverpaw.

"Washing my paws clean from mouse-bile and then hunting for the elders till sun-high."

"We come with you", offered Hollypaw immediately.

"We don't have anything to do until sun-high either", agreed Silverpaw.

The ginger tom smiled and said: "Then let's go."

Together the three cats dashed out of the camp and ran into the forest. Firepaw chose, despite Nightstar's warning, the way to WindClans border, since the closest stream was there. The moment they reached it, he jumped into it.

"Hey, watch it!", exclaimed Hollypaw while the water splashed onto her fur.

He gave her an apologetic smile, then stepped out of the stream and said: "Well, let's go hunting!"

_-a few days later-_

Stifling a yawn Firepaw padded over the clearing to the apprentice den. The moment he reached it, Sandpaw burst out of it and licked his ears.

"I was worried about you", whispered the pale-ginger she-cat.

Purring amused Firepaw answered: "Sandpaw I may have slept in the territory somewhere, however I was with Sapphirefur the whole time."

A slight growl rose up in the she-cat's throat and Firepaw's eyes widened. Then he laughed and asked: "You…you are jealous because of Sapphirefur? Sandpaw she is my mentor not my mate. That's you!"

Sandpaw didn't look convinced and she asked silently: "But whenever we have time for each other, you are just talking about her."

"Because she is a great Mentor, just like Bluestar."

"What?"

Firepaw smiled at her and explained: "Remember, when we were apprentices in the old forest? Whenever I came back from training or hunting with Bluestar I practically talked Greypaw and Ravenpaw deaf with how great she was. Sapphirefur is just like her. The training with her just pulls me back into the past, where we really were apprentices Sandpaw. That's it."

She still had doubt in her eyes and purring he whispered: "Common, follow me. I want to show you something I found. We should enjoy it as long as the two of us and Sapphirefur are the only ones who know."

With that he dashed off. Sandpaw followed him and soon got ahead.

"Hey slow down!" called Firepaw.

"Hah, no chance."

"But you don't know where to go!"

Sighing loudly Sandpaw slowed down and fell into step with him. Together they dashed through the territory. "Firepaw are we there soon", asked Sandpaw after a while. "The sun almost down." He just nodded, concentrating on what he tried to find again. Finally he saw the familiar tree and skidded to a halt. Sandpaw stopped as well and he padded up to the big oak.

"Firepaw?"

He pushed a few leaves away and slid into a hole under the tree.

"Have you gone crazy", asked Sandpaw shocked.

"Don't worry", called Firepaw back. "This one isn't part of the tunnel-system. Come on!"

While he crept forward he heard how Sandpaw followed him. After a while he saw light and crept towards it. The moment he stepped out of the tunnel, he smiled. Stepping side he allowed Sandpaw to come out as well and she gasped surprised. In front of them lay a small clearing. The grass was green, colourful flowers grew and a stream splashed silently through it.

"Fi-Firepaw this place is beautiful, how did you find it?"

He purred sheepish and answered: "I wanted to burry a mouse under the tree and found the tunnel. From the three nights Sapphirefur and I were in the forest, we spent two here, exploring everything. The clearing is just outside our territory and well hidden between high-bushes and trees. Any cat, not to talk about twolegs, wouldn't want to go through there. Now common."

He padded up to the stream and sat down in front of it. Sandpaw sat down next to him and both enjoyed the cool air of the late evening. After a while Firepaw stood up, shook his fur and said: "We should go or everyone will get worried."

He heard a hurt sigh from Sandpaw, but she nodded and together they made their way back. Before they reached the camp, they caught a mouse each and then padded into the camp. The sun had already set. The moment he set one paw into the camp, Nightstar stood over him and asked angrily: "Where have you two been."

"H-Hunting", answered Firepaw through the mouse in his jaws. Nightstar narrowed his eyes, when Sapphirefur came. She threw a glance at Firepaw and then at Sandpaw. Smirking at her apprentice she turned fully towards them and said: "Firepaw, Sandpaw, great. Thank you that you went hunting for the elders like I asked you to." The ginger apprentice was stunned, then reacted and said: "Your welcome Sapphirefur."

"You sent them out this late?", asked Nightstar. Sapphirefur nodded and answered: "I did. Whisperear wailed like a kit that she was still hungry and though there was still a bit fresh-kill left, Fierceclaw and almost all of the apprentice hadn't eaten yet, so I sent those two out to catch some mice for Whisperear. Bring it to her."

The last sentence was directed at Firepaw and Sandpaw and the two of them dashed off immediately. They silently snuck into the elders den and Whisperear raised her head.

"Ah, Firepaw, Sandpaw", rasped the old she-cat out.

Firepaw winced.

Since the incident with the death-berries, her voice hadn't been the same and she had trouble walking farther than to the dirt place.

"You brought prey, that is very nice."

Firepaw placed the mice down in front of her and when the two young cats left, Whisperear, Stormwing and Scarpath called their thanks after them.

"What was that?", asked Sandpaw silently.

Smiling slightly Firepaw answered: "I guess Sapphirefur scented where we were and tried to help us."

"Why?"

"Uh…oh, she told me a story last night about her time as apprentice. She'd been deeply in love with Hawkpath while the two were apprentices, however never had the courage to tell him. Because of that he fell for Darkpetal and she still is sad about this loss. She surely figured us out…well, we aren't really secretive anymore. It's a wonder Nightstar didn't catch up yet."

Sandpaw purred now and whispered: "I truly had a complete wrong impression of her."

"Just ever be jealous again", whispered Firepaw into her ear when they stopped in front of the apprentice den. "There will never, never ever be any she-cat for me except for you."

He licked over her ears, then walked into the den, carefully to make sure he woke no one up. The ginger tom curled up in his nest and purred when Sandpaw curled up right next to him, their furs brushing.

Yawning Firepaw opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around in the den and couldn't help but purr amused. Greypaw and Silverpaw slept next to each other, their tails enwind. He saw the same with Ravenpaw and Hollypaw. A new purr worked the way up his throat. Those two had never had the chance to get close in their old lives, now they had a chance.

"It's wonderful to see Greystripe and Silverstream like this, not?"

Firepaw looked up to see Bluepaw next to him. He smiled and said: "I remember good how we attacked each other while he secretly met her. It's good she's here with us now."

Bluepaw nodded, then sighed. Sympathy in his voice the ginger tom asked: "Are you thinking about Oakheart again?"

Bluepaw nodded and said: "I really miss him…I miss all of them Oakheart, Stonefur, Snowfur, Mosskit, Mistystar, all of them."

Firepaw licked her ear and said: "Cheer up Blue_star_. They are alright and I'm sure they are watching us right now. They wouldn't want you to be this down."

She smiled and nodded, then laughed: "It's not to believe that I'm actually older than you."

Purring Firepaw stood up and said: "How about we go hunting? That gets both of our thoughts off of that topic."

She nodded and together the two left the den. Out there they padded up to the Thornbarrier, however were stopped when Nightstar called: "Firepaw! Bluepaw! Come here please." The two of them shared a glance, but walked to the leader, who asked: "Where were you two going?" "We wanted to go hunting", answered Bluepaw. Firepaw nodded and Nightstar said: "Alright, but be back before sun-high and watch out when you go to the WindClan border. The morning-patrol scented a badger there once again, though it should be gone already."

Both nodded, then dashed off and Firepaw asked: "WindClan?"

"WindClan", agreed Bluepaw smirking and they dashed towards the WindClan border. On their way both cats talked about the good old times. They laughed and had their fun. After a while they reached the border and were about to split up when an overwhelming stench reached Firepaw. His eyes widened and he hissed: "Badger!"

Both spun around unison and tried to run off, when the bushes rustled. Firepaw froze in fear, then he gulped and turned back around. A badger stood there, observing them out of small eyes. The badger seemed strangely familiar to Firepaw and he eyed it confused. It was seemingly a female badger with berry-bright eyes, a white stripe running down her face and a bulky body. The ginger tom's eyes widened and he thought;_ That can't be!_

The badger came closer and Bluepaw unsheathed her claws. The badger growled and Firepaw fast stepped in front of the bluish-grey she-cat.

"Firepaw?", asked Bluepaw.

He ignored her, then narrowed his eyes. Could it really be her? "Mid-Midnight is that you?", asked Firepaw.

The badger stopped moving, then said: "I am Dawn and came with you to speak. How can young fighter-cat know great-great-great grandmother Midnight?"

"You are Midnight's decedent?", asked Bluepaw and stepped next to Firepaw.

"Young queen-warrior is right. Mother and grand-mother taught much. Told stories about fighting-cats around lake. Told great-great-great grandmother has often helped, now my turn here."

Firepaw nodded thoughtfully. It was true. Midnight had helped them often and it gave him a good feeling that there was once again someone out of the clan they could rely on. Someone they could maybe even tell the truth. Dawn's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"StarClan have sent Dawn message."

"What?"

"Ten from starry sky have to come to find goal of six travellers. Dawn will help."

Firepaw narrowed his eyes confused, then Bluepaw asked: "Could that mean the sun-drown place?" When Firepaw looked at her confused she explained: "Well, Bramblestar and the other five met midnight there. Maybe Dawn can help us with our….'situation' when all of us ten come there."

Nodding Firepaw said: "That could be it. Dawn, how long did it take you to get here?"

"I travel for almost two days."

Firepaw nodded and asked Bluepaw: "How about we go a day after half-moon?"

"Why that time?"

"Well, if StarClan really wants something, maybe Spottedpaw gets a message at Moonpool. And she can rest a day before we go. I guess it could take us a little less time than Dawn to get to the sun-drown place."

Bluepaw nodded as well, then turned to Dawn and said: "Dawn, please expect us in a few nights after Half-Moon."

Dawn nodded and called: "StarClan light your path."

"Yours too", answered both apprentices unison. With that Dawn left and Firepaw turned to Bluepaw.

"Let's get back to camp and tell Nightstar we scented a badger at WindClan."

Bluepaw nodded and both dashed off. On their way back to camp they almost ran into Hailpaw and Mountainfang, but except for that their run was uneventful. Soon they reached the camp and raced up to the Highledge. Nightstar sat under it, together with Rivertail and Reedheart. Sandpaw and Nettlepaw sat nearby, however stayed as far away from each other as possible. Gasping Firepaw ran up to his father and called: "Nightstar!" The leader looked up and he gasped: "I…was running after a vole. It ran towards WindClan border. There was a fresh badger scent. I...guess it left the territory already but…it was surprisingly strong." Bluepaw next to him nodded and Nightstar's eyes narrowed.

"Is this no trick? Nettlepaw tried to once."

"I ran directly into the scent", argued Bluepaw. "It surely is still in my fur."

Nightstar bent down and sniffed at her fur, then his eyes widened and he growled: "Reedheart get three strong warriors. They say the truth. If that badger is still in our territory, scare it off."

Firepaw gulped at that. _Oh StarClan_, thought the tom. _Please let Dawn be out of our territory already._ Reedheart nodded and left. Then Nightstar turned to Rivertail and said: "Rivertail take out Nettlepaw, Frostpaw, Sandpaw, Bluepaw and Firepaw out for a training session and send the other mentors here." The deputy nodded and left to organise everything. Nightstar left as well and Nettlepaw sneered: "Now I finally get the chance to beat you up kitty." Firepaw narrowed his eyes at the other, however did nothing more. Soon Rivertail came back, Frostpaw following him.

"Well you five, let's get going."

The deputy led them to the mossy hollow and asked: "So, Firepaw, Bluepaw, Sandpaw. You've been apprentices for about a moon now. How often did your mentors train fighting with you?"

"Once", answered Sandpaw and Bluepaw unison.

"Uh…too often to count", answered Firepaw.

"What?", asked everyone.

"Well, Sapphirefur said I had natural fighting abilities so she wanted to help me develop my talent fast."

"I see", said Rivertail. "Sapphirefur has her own way of teaching. The one time she had to take over Hopewing for a quarter moon, she, against to Hopewing's mentor's plans, trained hunting with her because she was better in that. As result her fighting abilities improved since she combined attacks with different stalking-styles."

Smiling the deputy ordered Bluepaw, Sandpaw, Frostpaw and Nettlepaw to the border of the hollow and crouched down a bit. "Show me what you can."

Firepaw stood still for a while, then he smirked and sped forward like he wanted to ram into him. Rivertail took a strong stand, and that was what Firepaw had hoped for. He swung to the side and jumped onto Rivertail's flank. He yowled surprised while Firepaw tried to get him to fall. True he was bigger than Sapphirefur, but ever cat could fall. However Rivertail shook him off. "Clever", called the grey tom. "Let me see how you handle this!" He ran forward and tried to hit Firepaw with his paw. The apprentice ducked and fast caught Rivertail's tail with his fangs. Rivertail gasped surprised, but managed to get him to let go. Firepaw took stand once more. Then his eyes widened and he stepped back. Rivertail looked behind him and Firepaw smirked. It really worked, cheered the ginger tom in his mind. Sapphirefur's trick worked. He dashed forward once more and landed on the surprised deputy's back. He was thrown off once more and Rivertail called: "Stop!"

Firepaw sat up and cheered: "I fooled you!" He felt utterly stupid with cheering like that, however had to keep up the act.

"You most certainly did", agreed Rivertail. "But the next time, maybe try to react a bit faster. You won't always have time to think of a clever trick."

Firepaw nodded, then he padded up to Sandpaw while Bluepaw walked up to the deputy. The she-cat licked his shoulder-fur. "That was a good fight", purred the she-cat. "But you could've done better."

"Well I look like an apprentice, I can't fight like the leader I was, at least not yet", answered Firepaw and licked her head. He was well aware that Frostpaw and Nettlepaw were watching them, however ignored it. After a while Bluepaw came back and Sandpaw went to fight, followed by Frostpaw and Nettlepaw. In the end Rivertail asked: "Any of you want to fight against another?"

"I want to fight against Firepaw", called Nettlepaw immediately.

Firepaw growled slightly, however walked out onto the battle field and crouched down. Nettlepaw did the same and then Rivertail flicked his tail. Immediately Nettlepaw dashed forward and lunged at Firepaw. The ginger apprentice raced to the side and disappeared in the bushes. Silently he snuck through the shadows. The New-Leaf sun could easily allow his fur to glow like a true fire. Nettlepaw growled and looked around. Firepaw crawled behind him and finally the wind blew towards him, giving Nettlepaw no chance to scent him. "Come out here you!", yelled Nettlepaw. A smirk on his face Firepaw tensed and waited till Nettlepaw turned away from him, then dashed out and jumped on the others back. Nettlepaw screamed in surprise when Firepaw forced him to the ground. The other rolled over and Firepaw was flattened under him. With all his strength he pushed Nettlepaw away and got up again. Firepaw looked around and saw how Nettlepaw jumped at him. With a secret smile he fell back and Nettlepaw landed between his paws. With sheathed claws started to attack the other and Rivertail called: "Enough!"

Firepaw jumped back and the deputy praised: "Your last attack was fast thinking Firepaw. Did Sapphirefur teach you that?"

Nervously Firepaw glanced around. He couldn't really tell him he knew that trick from Bluestar.

"Well, I tried it once with Sapphirefur…didn't go so well, but she said it was a good idea so I tried it alone again and again."

That was the whole truth.

"I see. Very well you all did great today. So go back to camp and get yourselves something to eat. You deserve it."

Everyone nodded eagerly and the apprentices raced back to camp.


	10. Memories

**Like the title of the chapter already says, in this chapter will be much information about what happened in the past, shortly before the fight against the dark-forest. I tried to keep it a bit with the books.**

**However, in german, the newest book we have is _Sunset_.**

**Yeah, the last book of the second season, i know. The problem is, i haven't any english books yet, so please don't mind when a lot of things aren't like in the books. I tried to keep it a bit with the story-line, because i like that, however got a few of my informations from the internet.**

**That's all i wanted to say.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw sighed softly while he pressed himself against Sandpaw in the healers den. A New-Leaf storm blew through the forest, making it impossible for even big cats like Reedheart to walk. He, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Greypaw and Ravenpaw had helped Splashwhisker in gathering herbs. Ironically while those five were stuck with the medicine-cat, Spottedpaw had to stay in the elders den. A lighting struck and every cat winced.<p>

"I can't remember to have ever seen such a storm", murmured Greypaw while he glanced out onto the clearing.

It wasn't raining that much, but the wind was blowing like it wanted to blow the stars from the Silverpelt.

"Me neither", whispered Ravenpaw back.

Firepaw nodded and gazed out. They'd all once seen a storm like this, however not even half as bad. It had been the day before Tigerstar had appeared in the middle of ThunderClan Camp, claiming the four clans and daring Firestar to call war.

_Flashback_

_Worriedly Firestar glanced out of his den. The leader saw how Hollyleaf and Foxleap dared to leave the warrior den to get a bit prey and moss to the elders. _

Oh StarClan don't let the wind blow them away, _prayed the ginger tom silently. Hearing a scared whimper behind him, he turned around and purred sadly. The kits of Sandstorm's and his last litter where with him up here, together with Hollyleaf and his deputy Brambleclaw, who were both mentors of two of the young cats. Firestar turned around and purred softly while he gave each of his kits a lick between the ears. _

_Strawberrypaw stayed close to her mentor, something Brambleclaw didn't seem to mind and Russetpaw did the same with Hollyleaf. Flamepaw and Honeypaw were cuddled up together and Firestar curled around them to spend them some warmth. The apprentices looked up at him and he smiled at them. They smiled back closed their eyes in a try to sleep. _

_"Firestar", whispered Brambleclaw after a while. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Do you think this storm is a sign?" _

_Sighing softly the leader nodded and whispered: "I fear so. Though I do wonder what the sign is." _

_"Well, whatever it is", whispered Hollyleaf. "I'm sure StarClan will tell the Clan." "_

_The Clan as in", asked Strawberrypaw curiously. _

_All three warriors stared shortly. They'd expected all the apprentices to sleep by now. _But then_, thought Firestar. _Though she looks a lot like me, she is more like Sandstorm. Nothing else is to expect from her.

_"The Clan as in Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Brambleclaw or Firestar", answered Hollyleaf. _

_Firestar and Brambleclaw stared at her surprised for the open answer and she smiled apologetically. Shaking his head Firestar turned to his daughter and gently touched her ear with his nose. "Try to sleep Strawberrypaw. Everything is going to be okay." She looked at him for a while, then curled up against her mentor and closed her eyes. Swallowing a new sigh, Firestar gazed back out into the storm. If this storm was an omen, then he knew, he'd rather not know what it meant._

_End of Flashback_

"…not Firepaw?"

Firepaw snapped out of his memories and shook his head.

"What have you said Dustpaw?"

The tabby rolled his eyes and said: "I said: But Tigerstar's ego was surely far too big for his body, not? Just popping up in the middle of ThunderClan after that storm."

Nervously Firepaw glanced around and Sandpaw soothed: "Don't worry, Splashwhisker is asleep."

A relieved sigh came from the ginger tom and he sat up.

"I agree Dustpaw."

"Oh yes", purred Greypaw. "I never thought he would be able to talk to you this long without lunging at you."

Firepaw laughed at this and said: "Well, we all saw how much it took from him to do so."

The five of them purred at the memory of Tigerstar, always unleashing his claws and snarling, just to calm down and continue to talk.

"Remember that?", asked Ravenpaw. He stood up and took a steady position. Then he crouched down and snarled at them, just to sit straight in the next second. Then he said: "That is my only condition." The other four burst out in laughter at him, imitating Tigerstar.

Smiling Firepaw got lost in his memories once more.

_Flashback_

"_How can that be?" _

_Firestar immediately raced out of his den to gasp in shock. In the middle of the clearing, black mist appeared out of nowhere and started to take shape. A few apprentices were approaching, meowing curiously when Firestar yowled: "Stay away from that!" _

_He jumped onto the Highledge and ordered: "Everyone stays away from that and close to their dens!" _

_The cats obeyed, thought the she-cats whose kits were apprentices already had to chase them to the apprentice den. Sandstorm was no exception. After a while everyone had cleared the clearing and Firestar carefully stepped forward on the Highledge. He heard claws scratching on stone behind him and glanced back. Brambleclaw climbed up to him, his amber eyes glowed with worry. Firestar nodded reassuringly and together the toms snuck up to the peak of the Highledge. _

_Suddenly the mist seemingly exploded and Firestar hissed in shock at the cat he was facing. A_

_n exact copy of the tom he had next to him, except for two things. The different scars and the cold evil in the amber eyes. _

_"Tigerstar", hissed Firestar in shock. _

_Immediately Sandstorm and the other former queens took positions in front of their kits, the mates of the momentary queens got ready to protect the nursery. From the corner of his eye the leader saw how his deputy glanced at the nursery worriedly. He placed his tail on Brambleclaw's shoulder. _

_"She will be alright." _

_The deputy nodded and both toms focused on Tigerstar once more. The dark tabby hadn't moved a muscle, so Firestar figured he had to speak up first. _

_"Tigerstar what do you want?", asked the ginger tom coldly. _

_Smirking the tabby asked back: "What? No how can you be here? What did you do?" _

_"I know enough", shot Firestar back. "I do not care how you got here Tigerstar. I just want to know why you _are_ here!" _

_Laughing Tigerstar spat: "Well, I'm offering you a deal." _

_"A deal?", asked Firestar. _

_"Yes. As you might already know, I and the other Dark-Forest cats are recruiting Clan-Cats. I could tell you who I have and you could exile them." _

_Firestar smirked and answered: "No thank you. I know very well what you are doing Tigerstar and I won't make your way easier by giving you a chance to reach my warriors better…and I know who of the cats here are betraying the warrior code. I just hope they sooner or later realise what big mistake they make!" _

_Now Tigerstar was taken back, then he growled: "I always wondered how your medicine cats could escape me." _

_"I do not have this information from Jayfeather or Leafpool Tigerstar." _

_"Well, who then?" _

_"You think I'm gonna tell you? I could also announce the cats that are siding with you now. I could also name all of the other clans." _

_At this ThunderClan gasped and Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Prove it!" _

_Firestar narrowed his eyes back, then said: "Very well, the first ThunderClan cat you tried to influence was Brambleclaw." ThunderClan stared at their deputy, who showed nothing in his amber eyes. "However your plan backfired when Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost instead of me." _

_Tigerstar scowled at his son and growled: "Watch your back Brambleclaw, one day we'll get you back for this." _

_"Try it", spat the younger tabby. _

_"Another ThunderClan cat was Lionblaze, however you lost him as well." _

_"Just as weak as you." _

_Firestar wasn't affected by the insult and asked: "Am I supposed to continue Tigerstar?" _

_"Oh please." _

_"Very well, the cats which are still training in the Dark-Forest are Birchfall, Blossomfall, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker and Ivypool!" _

_ThunderClan gasped and struggled away from those warriors. Especially the cats which had still witnessed Tigerstar's crimes snarled at them angrily and unsheathed their claws. Tigerstar laughed and sneered: "Seems like you are weakening your own clan." "_

_It truly seems so", answered Firestar calmly. "And I'm very disappointed by myself. Especially from you Thornclaw. You could do better than that. You are the only one who was already alive when Tigerstar caused his most terrible crimes. Or have you forgotten who caused Brightheart's accident?" _

_At the mention of his sister the warrior winced back and looked to the nursery. Brightheart stood in the entrance, pressed against Cloudtail. Her eyes were wide with sadness and betrayal. Then she turned her head away and disappeared in the nursery. Cloudtail shot a glare at the warrior he trained with as apprentice. Thornclaw then looked at Firestar and whispered: "I…I just…" _

_"Just what?", spat Brackenfur angrily. Thornclaw winced away from his brothers rage, however Brackenfur followed and growled: "Have you forgotten that he isn't just responsible for Brightheart's, but also Cinderpelt's injury? If it hadn't been for her leg she may would've survived the attack of the badgers." _

_Tears started to run down Brackenfur's face. Thornclaw took another step back, when Firestar called: "Enough!" Everyone looked at him, even Tigerstar seemed interested. "I will not exile any of those warriors", explained the leader. "However you all will be kept at camp and guarded by trustful and loyal ThunderClan warriors. All of you…except for one." _

_Confused gazes reached him and Firestar once again turned to his oldest enemy. _

_"Don't you wonder how I know who the cats that train under you and the others are?" _

_T__igerstar narrowed his eyes at him, then hissed: "I guess StarClan is stronger than I thought." _

_"StarClan has nothing to do with this", argued Brambleclaw now. "Nothing at all. The only reason we know, is that one cat knows what kind of monster you really are. What your evil plans are and though it is highly dangerous, this cat still trains in the Dark-Forest. This brave warrior of ThunderClan has been acting as our spy in your rows for moons Tigerstar!" _

_Now the dark tabby growled and spat: "Nice lie!" _

_"It is no lie", cut Lionblaze in. "And I'm very sure you are curious to know who is the traitor in your own rows, huh?" _

_Tigerstar growled and was about to argue, when a female voice cut in: "Accept it Tigerstar." The whole clan froze and Tigerstar spun around. "Not every cat falls for your tricks and is as greedy as you are." Ivypool bared her fangs and snarled: "You are a true fool. Making me one of your very own warriors." The she-cat shook her head. "I've been ThunderClans spy for so long Tigerstar. I know many of your secrets." She stepped to Dovewing, who licked her sister's shoulders. "And I could never betray ThunderClan, StarClan or the warrior code." _

_T__igerstar growled at the she-cat, when suddenly a yowl of cheer rang over the clearing. Whitewing raced over the clearing and licked her daughter's forehead. "My brave warrior", purred the white she-cat loudly. Firestar turned to his whole clan. _

_"I hope all of you do realise that we have to expect far smarter moves now. But I want to tell you something. Tigerstar got these cats to join him by stoking fears, making promises and turning to cats who feel jealous. There is no reason to believe him. You are cannot be perfect, no one can or will ever be, but you are perfect in the way you are. You are great fighter, great hunters and wonderful warriors. Warriors a clan can be proud off. You don't need any special training from the Dark-Forest to be good warriors, because you are not a warrior by body and blood, but by heart and soul." _

_The Clan was silent, however they looked up at him with shining eyes, full of trust and believe. Suddenly Birchfall raised his voice. A few growls were heard and he stopped. Firestar stopped those growls with a flick of his tails and asked the warrior to speak. _

_"I…I first thought that…that Tigerstar and the other cats would just train us some moves but…when I got to know of their plans…I guess I was too deep in it and…I'm so sorry. Firestar I'm truly sorry. I will never do something like that again. Please allow me to show that I can be someone you can trust!" Firestar held a purr at the bit of shock he saw in Tigerstar's eyes and said: "Birchfall, I do not expect you to prove anything. When you turn your back on Tigerstar and the Dark-Forest, it's enough for me." _

_Birchfall nodded immediately and then Ivypool and Dovewing ran up to their father, followed by Whitewing and Dustpelt, who licked his son proudly between the ears. Tigerstar growled angrily, however Fireheart heard a slight purr and narrowed his eyes to find out why. In shock he saw how Mousewhisker and Blossomfall unleash their claws. _

_"NO!", exclaimed the leader, but too late. _

_The two had pounced at Birchfall, who screamed when they pinned him down. Before anyone had time to react, Thornclaw raced up to them. However against what anyone expected, he pushed them away from his niece's mate. At this everyone stared and Thornclaw growled: "I'd never fight against my own Clan. I was there to become stronger, however if Tigerstar's plan is to destroy the warrior code and ThunderClan, then I'm out!" _

_At this Brackenfur let out a yowl of cheer and jumped to his brother's side. Sadly Firestar had to realise, that there was no way to get Mousewhisker and Blossomfall back. Tigerstar seemed to have realised it as well. He turned to Firestar, satisfaction in his eyes. _

_"Very well, since your little spy informed you about my plans, I will get to my point now. I guess you know that I want the clans under my control." Firestar nodded with gritted teeth. "Good. The morning after New-Moon, I will take over the clans Firestar. You can fight if you want, however I have an offer for you." Firestar was silent. Tigerstar still didn't make his point, however the tabby seemed offended by the silence and unleashed his claws. _

_He growled: "Well?" _

_"What kind of offer?", asked Firestar calmly. He had no intention on accepting the offer however allowed Tigerstar to talk. _

_"It's simple kitty pet. You…" He was interrupted by many angry growls. They came from most of the older cats. It took a while until Firestar had silenced them, then said: "Continue Tigerstar, and give your tries up. You can call me kitty pet as often as you want, I won't be offended by it." Tigerstar growled and Firestar saw how the dark tom tensed, then he relaxed and said: "It's simple. You leave your clan the evening before New-Moon and return to your pathetic twolegs and I will take over your clan without killing anyone." _

_Every cat in ThunderClan winced when the leader burst out in laughter. After a while the ginger tom had calmed down and answered: "That's an offer I have to decline Tigerstar. Because even if I would leave, do you really think ThunderClan would you allow to take over without a fight? Brambleclaw would lead them into the fight." _

_"How can you know?" _

_"Against to you, your son is a deputy that can be trusted." From the corner of his eye the ginger tom saw how Brambleclaw glanced at him and smiled at his deputy. Brambleclaw nodded and then he turned to his father. _

_"Firestar is right. I would never just watch you taking over ThunderClan!" _

_Tigerstar crouched down and snarled at Firestar. Then he sat straight and said: "Think of it kitty pet. That is my only condition. Go and ThunderClan will be safe." _

_Before Firestar was able to respond, Sandstorm stepped forward and snarled: "If Firestar would even consider accepting your offer you monster, then I know, that I would pin him down for a moon straight to keep him from going." "As would I", agreed Ravenflight and stepped out of the shadows he'd hidden in. Tigerstar's eyes widened a bit at the sight of his former apprentice. Then he snarled at Firestar: "Very well kitty pet. Have fun in your last moon as ThunderClans leader." _

_With that he disappeared and unfortunately Mousewhisker and Blossomfall with him._

_End of Flashback_

"Remember how Tigerstar looked when Birchfall spoke out against him?"

Everyone nodded at Greypaw's words and Firepaw pointed out: "I'm just glad that in the end, we got Mousewhisker and Blossomfall back as well. It was a close call with the two of them." Again everyone nodded, then Sandpaw suddenly pounced at Firepaw. "Hey!", exclaimed the tom. Sandpaw smirked and sneered playfully: "You fought better against Tigerstar mister _fourth cat of the prophecy_."

Firepaw smirked back and threw her off easily. He sat up and asked: "Better?"

Sandpaw just smiled, then Greystripe stated: "I still don't fully understand why you had to fight alone and get to be killed."

Firepaw looked at his friend and answered: "Greypaw we had this so often. I've been Tigerstar's lifelong enemy, however though it was my destiny to work on his downfall, it wasn't my destiny to be the cat who does it. Those cats were Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing. I was supposed to weaken him. To be honest, I'm still surprised I managed as much as I did. After all, I had fought before this last battle, Tigerstar didn't."

Sandpaw pressed herself against him and whispered: "I never want to lose you in such a terrible way ever again."

Softly Firepaw licked her forehead and whispered: "You know I can't promise that. I…"

The next moment Spottedpaw raced into the den. Her amber eyes were wide and she gasped: "We have a problem!"

"Problem", echoed the five cats.

Spottedpaw nodded and whispered: "The storm cleared up, however the moment I stepped out of the elders den, I got a new message from StarClan."

Immediately the five sat straight and Ravenpaw asked: "What was the message."

Taking a deep breath, the spotted she-cat said: _"Moons of peace followed the fight of blood. Now blood threatens once more. But does it threaten the Tiger or the Lion? Only Dawn can reveal!"_

Firestar's fur had stood on end after the first sentence and he whispered: "B-Blood? As in BloodClan?"

Everyone went wide-eyed and Sandpaw asked: "But what does Tiger or Lion mean?"

"Well, when I got my nine lives, I got a prophecy. It was: _Four will become two. Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest._ That meant LionClan, TigerClan and BloodClan."

"But, how can BloodClan be back?", asked Ravenpaw.

"Probably not BloodClan", offered Greypaw.

"Yes", agreed Dustpaw. He narrowed his eyes and hissed: "Maybe just the worst cat of all of them."

"Scourge", whispered Sandpaw. "But…what does _'Only Dawn can reveal'_ mean?", asked the pale-ginger she-cat on.

Firepaw gulped. Neither he nor Bluepaw had told the others about Dawn yet.

"I have a good guess", admitted the ginger tom softly. "However the others should be there as well."

"Alright", said Ravenpaw. "Greypaw, Dustpaw and I gather them, you three wait behind the apprentice den."

Firepaw nodded and the three toms ran off.


	11. Prophecies, Attacks and the Truth

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"So why are we here", asked Whitepaw. Firepaw took a deep breath and answered: "Well, for one, Spottedpaw received a new Message from StarClan."<p>

"What?"

"I have", said Spottedpaw. "It was: _Moons of peace followed the fight of blood. Now blood threatens once more. But does it threaten the Tiger or the Lion? Only Dawn can reveal!"_

"Dawn", gasped Bluepaw and looked at Firepaw. The ginger tom nodded and said: "I think the same Bluepaw." The others stared and Firepaw explained: "Remember the day Bluepaw and I came back and informed Nightstar about a badger at WindClan?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we met the badger and…had a conversation."

"You had a what", exclaimed Silverpaw.

Bluepaw calming said: "Calm down young one. We were never in danger."

Wide-eyed Whitepaw asked: "How can you not be in danger when you talk to a badger?"

Firepaw smirked and explained: "Well, Dawn is Midnight's great-great-great granddaughter."

"WHAT?"

"Be more silent", hissed Bluepaw. "Or you get every cat suspicious." The others bowed their heads. A silent purr of amusement rose up in Firepaw's throat. Everyone still treated everyone the same as in the past. He and Bluepaw had both taken up positions as leaders and Greystripe and Whitestorm acted like the deputies they'd been. "Yes", answered Bluepaw. "Dawn is a descendant of Midnight and seemingly can help us."

"Why?"

Firepaw looked up and answered: "When we met her, she told us about a prophecy she received. _Ten from starry sky have to come to find goal of six travellers. Dawn will help._ Those were her words."

Dustpaw's head fell to the side and he murmured: "The goal of the six travellers. That sounds familiar."

"We believe it means the sun-drown place", stated Bluepaw.

"The sun-drown place?", echoed the rest, except for Firepaw. Then Silverpaw's features shone with realisations and she exclaimed: "Of course. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Feathertail, Stormpelt, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather met Midnight there. They were six!"

"That could very well be", murmured Whitepaw and glanced to the sky. It was far after sun-high. "…the ten of the starry sky would be us then, not?", asked Spottedpaw. Everyone nodded and then Firepaw froze. _When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans._ Since long he thought of this prophecy once more. _…until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky…the warriors from the Sky…US!_

"-paw…Firepaw!"

His head shot up and he looked at Ravenpaw.

"Oh thank StarClan", exclaimed the black tom. "You spaced out for like forever!"

Firepaw was still stunned from what he'd thought off and Dustpaw had to raise his voice to get his attention. "Honestly what's wrong", asked the tabby. He sounded truly concerned.

"The first Prophecy", whispered Firepaw. "The first Prophecy, the one Spottedpaw received during the storm." "Yes, and what is with it", asked Hollypaw confused. _"…The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail…_ Until the last breath of the Warriors from the Sky? That could mean us as well!"

At this the others froze and Ravenpaw asked: "So…we have to die again to stop the Dark-Forest?"

"Not at all", argued Bluepaw. "When Firepaw is right, then the clans will come to their end. That's something we cannot let happen. However the fight might also just go one until the last breath of one of us. It's a quite disturbing thought, but all in all possible."

"Maybe…we should gather all of the prophecies we got yet and look what we can find out?", offered Sandpaw. Everyone nodded and Whitepaw said: "Then Spottedpaw's is the first…" "Actually", cut Greypaw in. "Firepaw received one sooner than her."

"Oh yes", exclaimed Firepaw. "It's just short. _Time will solve all Mysteries_. Thunder told me that before I was able to open my eyes in the nursery."

"I see, then the second was: _When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans"_, said Whitepaw.

Firepaw nodded and continued: "The next one is the one Spottedpaw got on our first day as apprentices."

"_Many seasons went by, but now Fire and Tiger will meet once again to fight over the peace of the clans_", told Spottedpaw, her voice clear and strong.

"Then?", asked Silverpaw.

"Dawn's", answered Firepaw and Bluepaw unison.

"Dawn's was…_ Ten from starry sky have to come to find goal of six travellers. Dawn will help_", said Sandpaw. Firepaw nodded and then looked at Spottedpaw. She nodded back and said: "And the newest just reached me." "What was it again?", asked Hollypaw curiously.

"_Moons of peace followed the fight of blood. Now blood threatens once more. But does it threaten the Tiger or the Lion? Only Dawn can reveal!"_, answered Ravenpaw. "I think we all can agree when we say blood means BloodClan, or more Scourge, not?", asked Dustpaw. Everyone nodded, thought they shuddered at the thought of the black tom with the white fore-paw.

"Tiger and Lion?", asked Whitepaw on.

"Probably again Tigerstar and me, or better us", answered Firepaw.

"Why?", asked Hollypaw.

"The day Firepaw became leader and received his names and nine lives", answered Bluepaw. "He also received a message. It was: _Four will become two. Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest._ In this Prophecy, Lion was LionClan, led by Fire_star_, Tiger was TigerClan, led by Tigerstar and Blood…" She gulped and Sandpaw whispered: "Blood was BloodClan."

Every cat gulped now and then Dustpaw asked: "So what now?"

"We wait", answered Whitepaw.

"Right", agreed Bluepaw. "Spottedpaw can go to Moonpool at half-moon and after she rested a day, we go to meet Dawn."

"That could give us major trouble", exclaimed Silverpaw.

"A risk we have to take", soothed Greypaw.

"Yes", purred Ravenpaw and rolled his eyes. "It's not like any of us is mating with a cat from another clan."

The group broke out in laughter and Greypaw scowled at them while Silverpaw hid her face behind her tail. After a while Firepaw calmed down and then he heard Sapphirefur calling for him.

"I've got to go", said the tom and stood up.

The others nodded and he dashed out onto the clearing to meet up with his mentor. Sapphirefur smiled at him and said: "We go out to hunt Firepaw. The other mentors will instruct their apprentices." Firepaw nodded and followed his mentor out of camp. He tried to focus on hunting, however his thoughts always got drawn to Tigerstar and Scourge. He gulped when he once again felt Scourge's claws in his neck.

"Firepaw?"

He heard Sapphirefur's voice, however couldn't react. For him, it was like he was pulled into his memories. He saw how Tigerstar killed so many cats he cared for. Then his memories switched back to their last battle.

_Flashback_

_Firestar gasped a bit, but didn't allow himself to show any weakness to his lifelong enemy. _

_Tigerstar scowled at him and growled: "Well, looks like it's just you and me once again Firestar." _

_"Agreed", growled Firestar back. "And it will be the last time." _

_"For you kitty-pet", spat Tigerstar and pounced on him. F_

_irestar jumped out of the way and ran his claws over Tigerstar's ears. Tigerstar roared in anger and jumped at him again. He got Firestar's tail between his fangs and bit down. Yowling in pain, Firestar spun around as good as possible and scratched over Tigerstar's nose to get him to let go. Tigerstar jumped back, then forward once more and both cats rolled over the ground in a ravel of claws and fangs. _

_Everywhere cats backed off, not wanting to risk attacking their own leader. Also farther away more and more cats stopped fighting and watched the fight of the two enemies. _

_Brambleclaw had still Hawkfrost's scruff between his fangs, Darkstripe still pinned Greystripe down. Hollyleaf and Ivypool stood back to back, their claws still raised for swipes on Breezepelt and Icewing. Crowfeather still stood protectively in front of Leafpool, who had bared her fangs at the Dark-Forest cats around them. The other leaders stood frozen over their enemies and watched like every other cat the fight. _

_The cats of StarClan weren't moving either. Bluestar and Oakheart were crouched down side-by-side in a try to together get Thistelclaw down, however those two, as well as Spottedleaf, Runningwind or any other cat, shocked watched the fight. _

_Firestar was suddenly thrown back and he screamed when his back crashed against a rock. Struggling to his paws, he ran to the left, to have Tigerstar crashing into the rock. Firestar spun around and immediately leaped onto the bigger tom's back. He scratched his back and ears and bit into his scruff. Tigerstar tried to shake him off, however Firestar held on tight. _

_Suddenly Tigerstar jumped and in the last second Firestar got away, before Tigerstar would've flattened him. He tried to leap onto the tom, but he was on his legs again already and lashed his claws out at Firestar. The ginger leader backed off a bit and shook his head when his vision started to blur. He couldn't give up now. Firestar knew he wouldn't survive this fight, but now wasn't the time to allow himself to weaken. _

_He jumped back in shock when Tigerstar took a mighty leap and the starry forms of Dustpelt and Ravenflight leaped away. Both warriors had fallen already. Firestar continued to dodge and back off until Tigerstar would make a fatal mistake. Tigerstar leaped at him again and finally Firestar saw his chance. Allowing himself a smirk, he fell back and Tigerstar landed between his claws. Firestar started to furiously claw his enemy's body and he caught a glimpse at Bluestar, who now stood next to Oakheart, Stonefur and Mistystar. _

_Her eyes shone with pride, however also sadness. _

_All cats of StarClan also knew that Firestar was never meant to survive this battle, but this didn't make him fight less fierce. _

_Suddenly Tigerstar threw him off and pinned him down, throat exposed. The loyal clan-cats gasped in shock. Firestar weakly glanced up at Tigerstar and knew, this was it now. However he'd done his work. Tigerstar wouldn't be able to win against Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather anymore. Everyone had done his work. Thanks to Jayfeather, StarClan had gotten the chance to join this fight, thanks to Dovewing, they'd known when and where to expect Tigerstar's army and Lionblaze would finish it by killing Tigerstar. The fights would be over, the dark tabby's shadow would never lie over the clans again. _

_"Seems like it's over for the fire of ThunderClan", spat Tigerstar loudly and his claws pierced into Firestar's throat. The ginger tom didn't even wince. _

_"You lost", growled he back. _

_"Well, how will you stop me? How can you kill me when you're dead?" _

_Firestar laughed and hissed: "I was never meant to kill you!" S_

_hocked gasps erupted everywhere and Tigerstar hissed: "Liar!" _

_"Is he know?", asked Bluestar. She stepped forward and growled: "He says the truth Tigerstar. Against to you, Firestar is an honest and loyal cat. He was always meant to be your enemy. And in this fight, to lead you to your downfall, but no, to forever defeat you, that was never his destiny." _

_Tigerstar snarled at the she-cat and spat: __"He fooled my plans often enough!" _

_"But did I ever kill you?", asked Firestar. He didn't even try to struggle. It would've no avail. The ginger leader saw how Tigerstar continued to weaken. "No, I never did. That was Scourge not me. And now…now it isn't my destiny either. I've fulfilled my part." _

_Tigerstar sneered at him and hissed: "Then you won't mind this!" _

_With that he raised his heavy paw and even before it went down, the cats of ThunderClan and many other cats screamed in fear and disbelieve. "NO!" Sandstorm's scream sounded in Firestar's ears when Tigerstar's claws went down. The next second he felt numb when his last life came to an end. Darkness swallowed him and the last thing he saw was Lionblaze, pushing Tigerstar away with a yowl of rage. _

_Then Sandstorm's sweet scent surrounded him, followed by Spottedleaf's. _

_The next second everything became black._

_End of Flashback_

"Firepaw!"

With a yelp he snapped out of his memories and looked around. He was in the forest, Sapphirefur stood in front of him. Slowly his gasping turned into deep calming breaths and his fur lay flat again. Then his legs gave away and he collapsed onto his stomach.

"Firepaw what's wrong?", whispered Sapphirefur and licked his forehead.

_Firepaw_, sounded Tigerstar's voice in his head. _Pathetic kitty-pet. To have yourself falling down so much. A real leader would fight for what he is._

"No", whispered Firepaw and closed his eyes. "No, get out! I don't want to hear it. Leave my head."

_Kitty-Pet I'm not in your head. I'm in you! Your fear is what gives me strength to survive in here. HA! And with all you fear, I just grow stronger._

"Firepaw talk to me. Why are you crying?"

_Cry-Crying_, thought the tom. Just now he felt the tears that ran down his face.

_As I said, pathetic. She treats you like a kit. Just show her you aren't one. _

"NO!", shouted Firepaw and shook his head. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

Tigerstar drove him insane.

"Firepaw", asked Sapphirefur.

_How can you stand this name?_, hissed Tigerstar tauntingly. _It's weak. You became weak Firestar. When you were a leader you were at least I cat that I knew was an enemy. Now you are just weak._

"I'm not weak!", hissed Firepaw angrily and his claws unsheathed.

"Firepaw I'll get Splashwhisker!", called Sapphirefur. She ran off and Firepaw found himself alone, trying to fight he mocking her received from his oldest enemy. Tigerstar continued to insult him and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and ran. He just ran, not knowing where, but not really caring.

_Typical_. Tigerstar's voice wouldn't disappear. _You run away kitty-pet. How you managed to become leader is a mystery to me._

"Leave!", shouted Firepaw and leaped through some bushes, to run directly into Sandpaw and Reedheart.

"Firepaw?", asked warrior and apprentice unison. Then Tigerstar spoke once more.

_Honestly why aren't you stopping them. You are Firestar for crying out loud. Show them. _

Firepaw shook his head and ran on. He had to get away. He just couldn't stand. Again and again Tigerstar repeated his words. After a while the managed to find their way into his sub consciousness and he thought; _What…what if Tigerstar is right. I was once a leader and I…I could easily beat every cat in the clan…I…_ Then he shook his head and snapped out of it.

_Oh Firestar what am I gonna do with you_, sighed Tigerstar in his head.

"Shut up!", shouted the tom into nowhere. "At the moment I'm no leader but an apprentice and I plan on keeping it that way for a few more moons." Then terrible pain spread through him and with a scream he broke down.

_Not so fast_, hissed Tigerstar, then his voice became softer and he continued; _For the first time in my life I'm, trying to help you. _

_Why would you help me?_, thought Firepaw back.

Tigerstar laughed and answered; _Simple, I can take advantage of it as well. Accept it Firestar. You are no apprentice and you know that. You are a former leader of ThunderClan and you should be one again._

Firepaw was silent. Tigerstar had a point. He'd been ThunderClans leader once, however that was many seasons ago.

_Many seasons ago, but now you can become it again, just accept who you are. You are Firestar, not a little defenceless apprentice._

While Tigerstar continued to put all those thoughts into his head, Reedheart and Sandpaw, as well as Splashwhisker and Sapphirefur caught up to them. The grey she-cat worried deeply for her apprentice. He just lay on the ground when they reached him, his eyes glassy, as if his mind wasn't there anymore.

"Firepaw", whispered Sandpaw in shock and bounded up to the tom. She licked his flank and whispered: "Common react. What's wrong?"

Splashwhisker gently pushed her away and looked after the apprentice. "Well, it doesn't seem to be something physical", stated the healer after a while, then he turned to Sapphirefur. She had to force her gaze away from his almost move-less body. "What did he say again before you left to get me?" Sapphirefur thought shortly, then repeated his words.

"No…get out! I don't want to hear it. Leave my head… No! NO! Stop! Leave me alone! I'm not weak!"

While Splashwhisker made a thoughtful face, Sandpaw froze completely.

"Sandpaw", asked Reedheart his apprentice.

She was still frozen in place. Then she spun to the ginger tom and shouted: "Firepaw when you can hear me, don't listen to him! He's lying!" Firepaw's ears twitched, but except for that he didn't move. "Firepaw please", begged Sandpaw and licked over his forehead. "Please!" Again his ears twitched and shortly his eyes flickered to her, then he clenched them shut and whimpered softly. "Firepaw you never let him win", continued Sandpaw and Sapphirefur could just watch and listen. At the moment she didn't care what Sandpaw meant since it seemed to help her apprentice. Suddenly she leaned closer and murmured something into his ear. Sapphirefur strained her ears and gasped at what she heard. "Fire_star_, please, I love you. Don't let Tigerstar win. Come back to me."

With this Firepaw's eyes snapped open and he let out his breath. Then his emerald eyes flickered to Sandpaw and he weakly mewed: "Th-Thank y-you, Sandp…" He smirked a bit and he twitched his tail and she leaned closer.

Again Sapphirefur strained her ears and heard him murmur: "Thank you Sand_storm_."

She purred and licked his forehead.

"I want an explanation now", called Reedheart now angrily.

Firepaw and Sandpaw shared nervous glances and she murmured: "If we ever find him, I kill him and be it at a gathering."

The warriors and Splashwhisker backed off, Firepaw however pushed himself up and stepped in front of her.

"Calm down. Though this was the worst he ever did to me, we don't need to trouble StarClan more than they already are."

"I'm sure StarClan agrees to my point of view!"

"Maybe, but just because he's...", Firepaw seemed to search for the right word. "A traitor, a murder, evil?", offered Sandpaw furiously. Firepaw sighed and continued: "Just because he is who he is, you don't have to throw the warrior code away. You know than the fight would've been useless."

Sandpaw sighed and sunk her head. "It's just not fair", whispered the she-cat and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Of course it isn't", whispered Firepaw and licked her forehead. "But when is life fair?"

Sapphirefur couldn't hold it anymore. Having also heard what Firepaw and Sandpaw had said to each other silently, she blurted out: "Who are you?"

Both froze, their eyes widening in shock, then Firepaw accused: "Eavesdropping on a clan-mate isn't good!"

"I'm your mentor and have a right to know what's going on", growled Sapphirefur angrily.

Firepaw stood up and glared back at her. "Then ask the question in the way a warrior should and don't growl at your own apprentice", said the tom back, a knowledge he shouldn't have was in his eyes. Sapphirefur felt how Reedheart took position beside her and growled at both.

"You should respect older cats."

At this Sandpaw burst out in laughing and she shook her head. Her eyes now also held this strange knowledge. After she's calmed down, she looked at Firepaw and said: "I doubt Thunder, Bramblestar or anyone for that matter is happy now."

Firepaw sighed and his strong attitude dropped a bit.

"We can't change it now", assured the ginger tom. Then he turned to his mentor and said: "Come with us…please."

With that he turned away and ran off. Sandpaw ran after him immediately, giving the three grown up cats a knowing look. Sapphirefur sighed, then bounded after the apprentices, followed by the other two. None of them saw the small dark-brown tabby tom, who crouched in the tree, growling angrily. After a while Splashwhisker called: "They're leading us to Moonpool."

"What? Why with StarClan?", asked Reedheart. The she-cat shrugged and tried to keep up with the young cats speed. They ran up the path like it was for the hundredth time in their lives. Finally the two stopped and looked at the Moonpool.

"It's been so long", whispered Sandpaw to the ginger tom.

Firepaw nodded and whispered back: "But nothing has changed."

Sapphirefur got impatient now and snapped: "Can you tell us now?"

"No", answered Firepaw and she was about to object when he continued: "But we can show."

With that he walked up to the Moonpool, tail held high. Sandpaw nodded at them and followed him. Sighing frustrated Sapphirefur padded after them. They reached the pool and Firepaw and Sandpaw bent down to lap a bit of the water. Splashwhisker, thought he threw suspicious glances at the two, copied them immediately and so Sapphirefur and Reedheart followed. The water was icy and she felt strangely tired.

Everything became blurry and then she collapsed.

After a while she woke up again, to find herself in a place she hadn't expected. It was the clearing Firepaw had found on their territory-trip. She looked around and found Splashwhisker and Reedheart, sleeping next to her. Carefully she called: "Splashwhisker, Reedheart, wake up!" Both raised their heads and gasped surprised. Splashwhisker looked around, then crouched down.

A tom with the fur-colour of autumn leaves, a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws walked up to them. Sapphirefur and Reedheart crouched down as well and the tom said: "Stand up young ones." The three sat up and the tom continued: "Aren't there two missing?"

"We're here", answered Firepaw, who had unseen, climbed onto a rock together with Sandpaw. The big tom purred amused and offered: "Why don't you come over to me." Firepaw raised an eyebrow like it was the most normal thing to do in front of a StarClan cat. "You know what will happen when we cross the stream", argued Sandpaw. A nod came from the tom and then Firepaw jumped down and slowly walked up to the stream.

In front of it he hesitated and glanced at the three ThunderClan cats.

Then he took a deep breath and stepped into it.

The moment he left it on the other side, his body glowed shortly and then a grown up ginger tom stood in his place.

The tom looked himself over and stated: "It feels strange to be this big again."

A laugh came from the other tom, who was still slightly bigger than him.

Suddenly there was another short glow and in Sandpaw's place stood a beautiful pale-ginger grown up she-cat.

She stretched and mumbled: "Ah, I missed this."

Then the two joined up with the tom and he turned back to Sapphirefur and the other two. Sapphirefur just stared at the ginger tom. He looked exactly like her apprentice, safe a few scars. One large scar went over his flank, one of his ears was torn and three claw-marks went from his forehead, over his left eye, to the left cheek. He held a pride only leaders could hold and his tail was wrapped around the she-cat's.

Suddenly the bigger tom took a step forward and calmly introduced: "Greetings, Sapphirefur, Reedheart, Splashwhisker, my name is Thunder. I'm the founder of ThunderClan and was his first leader."

Sapphirefur gasped and Splashwhisker asked: "Why are you showing yourself to normal cats like us."

At this the ginger tom let out a short laugh. "You are much, but not normal. Not with the cats you are training."

"What?"

The tom smirked and said: "Maybe we should introduce. My name is Firestar. I'm a former leader of ThunderClan, though at the same time I'm Firepaw, Sapphirefur's apprentice." Sapphirefur was frozen in place now. This tom claimed to be a former leader _and_ her apprentice.

Then the she-cat raised her voice and said: "I'm Sandstorm, Firestar's mate and the best hunter ThunderClan had in my life-time, however I'm also Sandpaw, Reedheart's apprentice." Sapphirefur saw how Reedheart's eyes widened at this. Then Splashwhisker spoke up once more.

"Let's say we believe you. Why am I then here?"

"Because Spottedpaw is just like us", answered Firestar calmly. "Her real name is Spottedleaf, a former medicine cat of ThunderClan. And there are more of us." The three cats just stared, then Thunder explained: "You see, Firestar and nine others one day…just disappeared from StarClan. We all thought they were gone for good, however seasons later, they just reappeared in the world of living. In ThunderClans nursery. With all their memories and a new duty."

Sapphirefur locked eyes with Firestar, who's emerald eyes locked on her. His gaze held nothing but honesty and hope. She took a deep breath. Firepaw being this tom would explain much. Why he was so talented in fighting, why he was so mature. She found out, in her heart, she'd believed it from the begin with. Thunder suddenly purred and looked at her.

"It's good you believe Sapphirefur."

"But…who are the others who disappeared", asked the she-cat curiously, but she nervously crouched down, fearing to have said too much. Firestar laughed at this and stated to Thunder: "What Bramblestar told me is true."

Thunder sighed and answered: "Yes, for some reason the Clan-Cats started to fear us."

Chuckling Firestar said: "He told me how Nightstar reacted when he visited him. I can't remember to have ever crouched down like that."

"None of us did", said Sandstorm softly and looked at the three cats. "StarClan was respected because they were our ancestors, not because they had so much might."

"You know we aren't that mighty", sighed Thunder. "Otherwise we would've put a stop to what he just did from the begin with. However Sapphirefur, to your questions, the others are Dustpelt, Greystripe, Ravenflight, Silverstream, Hollyleaf, Whitestorm and Bluestar."

Sapphirefur gasped at this.

Then Reedheart growled: "And you want us to believe that?"

"We _need_ you to believe that", said a new voice and a dark tabby tom stepped out of the bushes. "Considering just today there was a mental attack on Firestar."

"Bramblestar", greeted Firestar happily. "How are you."

"Good", answered the tabby and looked at him worriedly.

"I'm alright again", assured Firestar.

Bramblestar sighed deeply and said: "I just…can't really stand the thought of having my father attacking my former mentor while I can't do anything to put a stop to this." Sapphirefur watched them in shock, then she asked: "Your…fa-father?" Bramblestar nodded and explained: "Yes. Tigerstar. The worst traitor the clans ever had to face." His face went grim. "We thought we got rid of him in the last battle against he cats of the place of no stars, however like ten StarClan warriors got reborn in ThunderClan, some Dark-Forest cats got reborn in ShadowClan."

Sapphirefur swallowed dryly and Splashwhisker asked: "So…what shall happen now?"

Thunder glanced away shortly, then answered: "It's soon half-moon and after Spottedleaf rested a bit, she and the other nine need to find someone who can help them. That can take a few days. I ask you to try to cover them."

"We shall lie to Nightstar? Not to mention the queens", asked Reedheart in shock.

"If there was another chance", interjected Firestar. "We would never ask you. But since Tigerstar almost succeeded with his last attack, it's obvious that he's more of a threat than ever before."

Sapphirefur hesitated, then called: "I'm in." She smirked and continued: "I can't leave my apprentice alone now." Firestar purred at this and after a few heartbeats Splashwhisker and Reedheart agreed as well. Firestar and Sandstorm were about to cross the stream and return to them when a female voice yelled: "WAIT!"

Both smiled and turned around.

Then two she-cats broke out of the bushes. "Squirrelflight! Leafpool!", called Sandstorm happily. "Father! Mother", called the she-cats back and the four cats greeted each other. "The others wanted to come too", whispered the brown tabby she-cat. "But they are busy." "We understand", assured Firestar.

After a while they parted and the moment he and Sandstorm turned back into Firepaw and Sandpaw.

Both shook their furs and Sapphirefur smiled.

What a secret she knew now.

This was going to be a big adventure.


	12. Questiones and Answeres

**Definately shorter than my other chapters, but I still think it turned out quite good.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**Please read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Bluepaw lay in the camp and groomed her fur. It stood away in every direction after she'd spent the rest of the day fixing the thorn-barrier. Whitepaw and Hollypaw did the same, while Spottedpaw was still busy with sorting herbs. Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Silverpaw had a playful fight in front of the apprentice den. The bluish-grey she-cat felt how her muscles relaxed under the warming sun of the sunset. Suddenly Whitepaw raised his head and murmured: "I wonder where Firepaw and Sandpaw are."<p>

Bluepaw winced.

She hadn't really realised that the two still weren't back from hunting yet. Spottedpaw padded up to them and softly explained: "Something happened. During the day Sapphirefur came to Splashwhisker and told him there was a big problem."

"I hope nothing happened to Firepaw", stated Ravenpaw.

Everyone nodded, then the thorn-barrier waved a bit and the missing cats appeared. Each of them had prey in their jaws, Splashwhisker carried a few herbs. However something felt amiss to Bluepaw. It was the troubled look in Firepaw's eyes that worried her. Also, the moment they all had placed their prey down, Sapphirefur and Reedheart led their apprentices away from everyone else and settled down with them.

"I wonder what they are saying", murmured Bluepaw and watched how the two small cats spoke to their mentors. Splashwhisker joined them the moment he'd stored the herbs. He asked something and Bluepaw narrowed her eyes when she saw Firepaw wince.

"Something is not right here", murmured Dustpaw.

Bluepaw nodded and whispered: "Dustpaw, Hollypaw, come with me. Maybe we can find out what's going on." The three slid into the shadows of the Thorn-barrier and snuck up to the other five. When they were close enough to hear them Sapphirefur shuddered and murmured: "I can't even imagine that." She glanced at her clan. "How could any cat do something that terrible."

"If we would just know", sighed Sandpaw and lay down.

Catching a glance from Dustpaw, she knew he and Hollypaw were as nervous as Bluepaw herself. Sandpaw seemed to have dropped the act of an apprentice. What Firepaw said next made her freeze.

"No one, absolutely no one but Tigerstar himself can say what's going on in his head."

Bluepaw felt movement on both of her sides and Dustpaw and Hollypaw darted back to the apprentice den. She was shocked herself. Firepaw and Sandpaw should know how dangerous it was to allow those cats to know. Suddenly Firepaw's shoulder dropped a bit and Sapphirefur softly meowed: "You two should go to sleep. No matter who you've been, you are in the bodies of apprentices and you've both gone through much today."

Reedheart and Splashwhisker nodded in agreement. Nodding both got onto their paws, however Firepaw almost tumbled down again. Sandpaw moved to steady him. His eyes were dull and he panted for air.

Sapphirefur licked over his head softly and asked: "Have you two even eaten today?"

Both shook their heads and Reedheart said: "Wait here."

The moment he jumped away, Firepaw fell onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Though the warm evening he shivered and bit and Sapphirefur crouched down. She licked his flank in the opposite direction to warm him. Sandpaw looked worriedly at the ginger tom. Bluepaw crawled a bit closer, curious to what happened.

"You shouldn't spy on your clan mates."

The grey she-cat almost screamed in surprise when Reedheart stood behind her. She leaped out of the bushes and Sandpaw, Sapphirefur and Firepaw stared at her. The tom looked incredible exhausted.

"Did you listen?", asked Sandpaw surprised.

Bluepaw nodded and argued: "I thought we agreed to keep it a secret."

"It's not like they had another choice then to inform us", argued Sapphirefur softly and returned to taking care of her apprentice. Firepaw gazed at Bluepaw tiredly and whispered: "Ti-Tigerstar made his…first move."

Bluepaw's eyes widened and she asked: "What?"

"You heard him", answered Sandpaw while she smiled thankfully at her mentor when he placed two mice in front of her and Firepaw. She pushed one of them to Firepaw before she turned back to Bluepaw. "Tigerstar somehow managed to attack his…uh…spirit, I think. Firepaw went through horrible things today. Well, Splashwhisker, Reedheart and Sapphirefur were there when I helped him so we went to Moonpool and met Thunder and Bramblestar. They know what happened to us."

Bluepaw was still frozen in surprise, then she carefully padded up to her former apprentice, who tiredly nibbled at the mouse. He saw her coming and smiled slightly at her.

"Sorry", whispered the ginger tom.

"What for?", asked Bluepaw back and sat down next to him.

"I…I didn't manage to get…Tigerstar out of my thoughts alone…t-that's why they know", whispered Firepaw.

Bluepaw shook her head and licked over his head. Since he had first set his paws into the forest when he was still a small kitty-pet, she'd developed some motherly feelings for him.

"Don't be. Tigerstar is strong and you can't do everything either", assured the she-cat. Then she turned to his mouse and used her claws to cut it open in a way he would've an easier time to eat it. Bluepaw smiled slightly. He hated being treated like a kit, but at the moment he wasn't strong enough to eat his prey alone. She just hoped a good night's rest would help him to come to his paws again.

"Thanks", whispered Firepaw and finally managed to truly eat some of the prey. Bluepaw smiled once more.

While Firepaw was eating, Sapphirefur twitched her tail for Bluepaw to follow her. The bluish-grey she-cat did so and a few tail-lengths away Sapphirefur asked: "I got to know a bit about your past-life already. However when I asked Firepaw after his mother he became very silent and nervous. Sandpaw wouldn't answer me either, neither to his kit-hood. Why?"

Bluepaw sat down and glanced at the ginger tom in understanding.

"ThunderClan changed a bit in all those season's we've missed", began the bluish-grey she-cat. "It's natural he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Why so?"

Bluepaw hesitated, then answered: "Firepaw was born as a kitty-pet."

"What?", hissed Sapphirefur.

Ignoring the shock in Sapphirefur's eyes, she continued: "Yes, an adventurous young kitty-pet, but a kitty-pet none the less. Then again…maybe just these roots of his made him become the leader I wished to replace me."

"You…you've been ThunderClan leader before him?"

Bluepaw nodded and explained: "I often saw him sitting on the fence of the garden of his twolegs. Strangely especially when I was on night patrol. Somehow I knew he was special. The night he first set paw into the forest, he met first Greypaw. Then me and a warrior called Lionheart, Greypaw's former mentor joined. I knew he had a great destiny, so I invited Rust to join ThunderClan."

"But a kitty-pet", asked Sapphirefur confused. "I thought the warrior code says: A warrior rejects the soft life of a kitty-pet?"

"It does", answered Bluepaw. "But that's just it. A warrior rejects the soft **_life_ **of a kitty-pet, but **_not_** the cats themselves. If it weren't for cats like Firepaw, who chose the warrior code instead of being a kitty-pet, ThunderClan probably would've been destroyed. We must not be nasty to kitty-pets for choosing their form of living. We have ours, they have theirs. Firepaw is one of the cats who understand this the most. And…in this time, it seems kitty-pets are more rejected than he ever saw rejection. It's natural he was scared. When I allowed him into the clan, he often had to proof himself worthy of being with us."

Sapphirefur nodded, then stated: "You speak like a queen would speak of her kits."

Purring amused Bluepaw answered: "I probably have motherly feelings for him. I was having kits in my old life, however had to give them away so I could become deputy. Thistelclaw, the other potential deputy, would've destroyed ThunderClan since his answer for everything was fight. I gave up my kits for my clan's sake. Firepaw…he was my apprentice. I got to partly raise him in the way I never had the chance to."

Sapphirefur nodded, then said: "If I would've still had any doubt in the story of your all, it would've vanished now. Your speech…"

Bluepaw nodded, then saw that Firepaw tried to get onto his legs. Sandpaw was trying to help him, however they still had a heart time. Fast Bluepaw padded up to them and dug her fangs into his scruff, pulling him to his legs. He glanced at her thankfully and Bluepaw smiled at him. Together the two she-cats led him back to the apprentice den.

Whitepaw glanced at them warily, however Bluepaw glared back, showing him she would explain soon. The white tom nodded and his gaze softened when he saw in what state the ginger tom was. Being slightly smaller than Firepaw, both she-cats had a hard time to help him walk, though he tried his best to do it by himself.

Whitepaw stepped forward and Bluepaw gave him his place. The white tom was the biggest among the ten of them.

Greypaw took over Sandpaw's place with being competing with Firepaw and Dustpaw about the place of the second biggest tom. The three disappeared into the den and Bluepaw glanced to the sky. The sun had long since set and the Silverpelt shone.

It seemed to shine brighter than usually.

"Are you trying to protect our dreams?", muttered Bluepaw.

It most certainly seemed like this for her. After watching the stars for a little longer, she also retreated into the den and curled up near Firepaw and Sandpaw, keeping a watchful eye on the ginger tom's breathing until sleep overcame her.


	13. StarClans Adventures

**Wohooo, two chapters on one day. Okay the chapter before was shorter but still. **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Restlessly Bramblestar paced through StarClan's ThunderClan camp. An annoyed growl announced the arrival of the cat he wanted to see the least at the moment.<p>

"For every Clan's sake Bramblestar stop it finally!", exclaimed a female voice.

He glared at Squirrelflight and hissed back: "Against to you I am worried about them. What Tigerstar managed today showed that we underestimated him far too long!"

Squirrelflight growled at him and yowled: "Bramblestar my parents can look after themselves. Sandstorm managed to help him."

"But they got discovered", argued another male voice.

A broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes marched up to them, siding with Bramblestar.

"Oh for StarClan's sake Lionstar", exclaimed another male voice and a grey spotted tom padded up to Squirrelflight.

"No Ashfur", argued Bramblestar. "They got discovered. Luckily just by three cats, however that's quite enough. When…"

"If…", cut Ashfur in.

Bramblestar growled at Ashfur and repeated: "When Tigerstar manages such an attack again and the one he's trying to hit is in the middle of the camp, they can get into big trouble."

Ashfur snorted and asked: "So you have no trust into all of them, not even your foster daughter or former mentor."

"Trust has nothing to do with that", argued Lionstar. "Firestar and Hollyleaf, as well as everyone else, are smart and strong. They know what they do, but Tigerstar is an enemy that was underestimated far too long and you know that."

Ashfur growled, however had nothing to argue back.

Suddenly a soft voice said: "Ashfur those two are right."

He spun around and Bramblestar saw a mottled grey tabby she-cat with green eyes walking up to them.

"Brindleface", greeted Bramblestar the mother of Ashfur. She greeted them back, then turned to look at her son.

"He is right Ashfur and you know that…all of us know that, some just don't want to accept it." She gazed to the border of the clearing and Bramblestar followed her gaze. He swallowed a sigh. Quite some cats had gathered to watch their argument. Shaking his head, he stood up and turned to the tunnel in the thorn-barrier.

"Where are you going", snapped Squirrelflight. "We are not done yet!"

"Probably", answered Bramblestar and looked at his mate. "However, I'll go to Moonpool and make sure Tigerstar isn't doing anything tonight. And no cat is going to stop me from doing that!" He turned away again, when fangs held him back in a gentle grip around his tail. He turned back to meet the bright green eyes of Strawberrystar. Firestar's and Sandstorm's eldest daughter of their latest litter. She'd succeeded Lionstar.

"What is it Strawberrystar?"

She smiled and stated: "I'm coming with you."

Surprised gasps came from the crowd and then Lionstar stepped to them.

"I'm not going to stand back either."

"Nor do we", stated a new voice and two more toms stepped out of the crowd and towards them. The first one was a muscular dark ginger tom and the second one was a bright ginger tom with long fur and yellow eyes. "Sunstar, Redstar", greeted Bramblestar politely. Suddenly four more cats walked up to them and Bramblestar secretly thought; _Just former leaders uh?_

"Mistystar, Tallstar, Onestar, Tawnystar", greeted Strawberrystar.

The four greeted back and Bramblestar said: "Well, let's go." Everyone nodded and fast the StarClan cats dashed through the forest. Tawnystar ran side-by-side with her brother. He glanced to her and saw the troubled look in her green eyes.

"Troubled", murmured Bramblestar.

Tawnystar sighed and answered: "You have no idea how much. Why do these things always happen to ShadowClan?"

"Not even the ancestors can answer us that", answered Bramblestar. "don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." The former ShadowClan leader nodded and then they already reached the moon-pool. Surprised they found a black she-cat waiting there. Bramblestar skidded to a halt and his eyes widened when he recognized Shadow. She looked at them, understanding shone in her eyes.

"Come forward, I will not stop you from doing what has to be done."

"So…you haven't a problem with us helping this much", asked Sunstar interested.

"I'm not completely happy with it, however I have no wish to get between Rainbow's claws", answered Shadow and shuddered. Bramblestar winced at the memory of the white she-cat. Suddenly Mistystar and Strawberrystar stepped to Shadow and the grey she-cat soothed: "Shadow, no one, not even those ten are blaming ShadowClan for any of this. It happened and for everything that will happen, everyone will blame the dark-forest. Not ShadowClan."

Shadow didn't look convinced and after a quick glance at everyone, Bramblestar offered: "You could join us."

"What?", asked Shadow surprised.

Redstar nodded and stepped forward. "We all agree to this idea Shadow. No one blames you or your clan for what happened. Every cat who would, would be a shame for the warrior code. Join us and in their dreams, you can ask those ten by yourself."

Shadow hesitated, thinking about what they'd said. Bramblestar became more and more anxious with the time that went by. Finally Shadow answered: "Alright." Smiling Bramblestar padded up to the Moonpool and waited at the shore. Everywhere around the pool the former leaders took place and then they all stepped in. By now he was used to the coldness and the flash of pain that followed it. Bramblestar simply closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were in ThunderClan camp. While most of them padded up to the apprentice den to check it, Bramblestar hesitated. He quickly glanced at the other leaders, then bounded off to the medicine cat den. In there he slowly padded up to Spottedpaw. He didn't know what exactly he wanted to tell her, but the fact that Tigerstar managed to do something in life, he should just be able to do in death was a hint that it could be the same for the ten former StarClan cats.

Finally making his decision, he leaned down to touch his nose to her forehead, when a voice teased: "When you start to break the rules, you can do it completely to, not?" He spun around to see Tawnystar pad up to him. She smiled and said: "I'm coming with you. Maybe it's easier to explain in that way." He nodded and together the siblings touched Spottedpaw's forehead with their noses. They were quickly sucked into her dreams, though they landed in a place they hadn't expected.

"The old forest", whispered Tawnystar amazed. Bramblestar just nodded, then a familiar scent reached him and Tawnystar said: "That's coming from…"

"…the sunning rocks", answered Bramblestar and ran on. Soon they reached the stones and found Spotted_leaf_, sitting on the edge of them, gazing over the river. Bramblestar walked up to her, followed by Tawnystar. A few tail-lengths away, he called: "Spottedleaf!"

She spun around and looked at them in fear.

Then she calmed down and said: "My apologize, I was expecting someone like…"

"Tigerstar", offered Tawnystar softly.

Spottedleaf nodded, then asked: "What exactly happened today?" Bramblestar sighed and sat down, burling his tail around his paws.

"Long story short, Tigerstar attacked Firestar mentally and Sandstorm managed to free him. This resulted into revealing everything to Sapphirefur, Splashwhisker and Reedheart."

Spottedleaf's eyes widened and she whispered: "A…mental a-attack. B-but…I understood when he could do that when he was in the Dark-Forest, but…he is as alive as Firestar is."

"That's why we came to you", explained Tawnystar. "When Tigerstar can still do that, then you all maybe too."

"You…mean like sending out our mind like I did it sometimes for Firestar and Leafpool?", asked Spottedleaf.

Bramblestar nodded and said: "It's just a Theory. But the possibility is there."

Spottedleaf nodded in understanding and asked: "But…when Tigerstar really figured how to do that…how can we even sleep peacefully?"

"At least for tonight", answered Tawnystar. "You are safe. Bramblestar, Strawberrystar, Lionstar, Sunstar, Redstar, Mistystar, Tallstar, Onestar, Shadow and I are here to keep you safe."

"Shadow too?", asked Spottedleaf confused.

"Yes. She has a hard time to believe that no one is blaming ShadowClan for what's happening", explained Bramblestar.

"That's mouse brained!", shouted Spottedleaf. "Of course no one is blaming ShadowClan. Traitors like Tigerstar and others come from every clan. That they got reborn in her clan was bad luck."

"Try telling that Shadow", stated Tawnystar. Bramblestar thought they'd given the medicine cat enough to think about now, so he stood up and said: "I'm very sure you'll soon get other visitors except for us, but we have to go now."

"May StarClan light your path", called Tawnystar while they started to leave her dream.

"Yours too and thank you", called Spottedleaf after them before they stood in the medicine-cats den again.

"Let's see how the others are doing", offered Tawnystar. Bramblestar nodded and together they left the den. Strawberrystar and Onestar smirked when they saw them, but nodded in understanding. The other two nodded back and joined up with them.

"Where are the others?", asked Tawnystar.

"Sunstar is visiting Bluestar, Mistystar is keeping an eye on their bodies and will switch with Sunstar the moment he's out. She surely wants to talk to her mother. Redstar and Tallstar are behind the den to make sure no one gets in in that way. Lionstar is checking up around the camp, then he'll probably will visit Hollyleaf."

"And Shadow?", asked Bramblestar.

Strawberrystar frowned and answered: "She's been in Firestar's dream ever since we arrived."

Nodding Bramblestar gazed to the sky. It was almost moon high and they'd arrived here shortly after every cat had gone to their nests, which wasn't too long after sunset. He just hoped everything was alright. Suddenly all of them heard something. Shadow's voice run in their heads. _"Bramblestar, Sunstar, anybody. When you can hear me. HELP!"_

* * *

><p>Shadow directly walked into the apprentice den and up to the ginger tom that had been attacked today. He didn't seem to sleep peaceful since his claws sheathed and unsheathed constantly and sometimes he snarled silently. Narrowing her eyes, Shadow placed her nose on his forehead. She began to disappear in Firestar's dream, when suddenly great pain struck through her. It was overwhelming, that she blacked out. When she came to, she felt sore and cold wind brushed through her fur.<p>

Groaning she opened her eyes and then she heard a voice say: "Hey, she's waking up!"

Shadow groggily pushed herself up and blinked a few times before her sight became clear. Surprised she recognized the cats in front of her. It were Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, together with Sandstorm.

_What with StarClan_, wondered Shadow while she looked at them. That just couldn't be.

Finally Bramblestar stepped forward and asked: "State your business here, what are you doing on ThunderClan territory."

Then it dawned to Shadow that Firestar was probably dreaming about his past.

"My name is Shadow and I need to speak to Firestar."

Sandstorm hissed and growled: "Why would you want to speak to that monster?"

_Monster_, wondered Shadow. _Something is not right here._ She took a steady stand and pushed herself up to her full size. "I think that lies with me", answered Shadow. Even Bramblestar, Brambleclaw in this case, seemed surprised that she was challenging his size. She smiled. She definitely was tall for a she-cat. Thunder was one of the few toms who were actually bigger than her. Finally Brambleclaw nodded and three cats led her to ThunderClan camp. However they all threw suspicious glances at her. Shadow ignored it and debated why Sandstorm would call her mate a monster. Shaking her head she swallowed a sigh and wrinkled her nose.

_Crow food? What with StarClan is going on here?_

Finally they reached the tunnel into camp. Squirrelflight went in first, followed by Sandstorm. Then Shadow went in and Brambleclaw followed her. Every cat in ThunderClan raised their heads when she walked in and she almost winced at the sight. Before she hadn't noticed but ThunderClan was in a very bad shape. Every cat was so skinny, she could see their rips, even the queens.

Brambleclaw turned to ThunderClan and asked: "Where is Firestar?"

"Out hunting", growled Dustpelt.

"Maybe even meeting Blackstar again", continued Brackenfur.

_Blackstar_, wondered Shadow. _What would Firestar want to do with Blackstar_?

"Hunting, that I'm not laughing", growled Sandstorm suddenly. "He never catches anything but is eating only StarClan knows how much."

"Watch what you say", hissed Cloudtail, his blue eyes flickered with panic. "He might hear you."

"I don't care", spat Sandstorm.

Shadow watched all of this in shock. Something was definitely wrong here. All this sounded nothing like the brave cat she knew the ginger tom was. Suddenly the Thorn-barrier waved and every cat immediately crouched down. Shadow gazed around confused, then froze in shock. Firestar walked in, but his ginger fur was covered in scars and his eyes flashed in a cold…amber?

_Tigerstar, of course_, thought Shadow angrily, however kept a plain face. He ignored everyone and walked up to his den.

Finally Brambleclaw stood up and called: "Firestar." His head snapped to the tabby, who gulped loudly, then answered: "T-This she-cat wants to talk to you." Firestar's eyes locked on her and he narrowed his eyes confused. Shadow tensed in her effort to not to grin. She'd caught the tom off guard with that.

Finally he nodded and growled: "Follow me."

Immediately Shadow stood up and swiftly followed the leader to his den. There he settled down and gazed at her coldly.

"What do you want?"

"What, not even a who are you, Firestar? Or should I saw…Tigerstar."

At this Shadow finally allowed herself to smirk and it became a grin when the ginger tom's eyes widened in shock.

He jumped up and hissed: "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow and I want you to let Firestar be, now", she hissed the last word. At this the ginger tom laughed evilly and his voice changed into Tigerstar's. Now, though he still was in Firestar's body, he truly was Tigerstar.

"The just so great first leader of ShadowClan", sneered Tigerstar. "What do you want to do?"

Shadow hissed and launched herself at the traitor. Tigerstar laughed and attacked her as well. Soon Shadow realised that the den was too small to fight properly, so she threw him off, spun around and leaped out of the den. She landed on the Highledge and leaped down to the centre of the camp. Spinning around, it was just in time, to catch his leap at her. Both scratched each other and Shadow finally managed to pin him down.

"I'm going to say it just one more time! Leave him alone. You are already a shame."

Tigerstar sneered at her.

"What…not proud that I rebuilt your clan after that illness."

"Proud that you rebuilt it, yes, proud to what happened afterwards, no. No get out of his head or I'll make you!"

The cats started to murmured confused and Tigerstar asked: "How will you make me?"

"I'll find a way."

At this Tigerstar burst out in laughter and called: "To bad that when you injure me, it will just end up like it would in the dark-forest. His useless little body will take the damage."

Shadow jerked away at that. _That means I can't attack him. Every injury I give him will weaken Firestar's body._ Despair started to build up in Shadow's heart and she finally sunk her head. "Giving up now Shadow, are we?" _Bramblestar, Sunstar, anybody. When you can hear me. HELP!_, shouted Shadow in her head, then looked up with a growl.

"I won't give up!"

She attacked him once more, however Tigerstar dodge easily. Shadow had to admit, for being in a body that was smaller than his, he fought well. Suddenly there was a yowl and then three cats burst onto the clearing. Shadow yowled a cheer while Tigerstar backed off in shock. The cats were Sunstar, Redstar and Lionstar. The three big toms looked around and finally Sunstar asked: "What is going on here?"

Shadow was about to answer when Mousefur gasped and shouted: "S-Sun-Sunstar?"

Sunstar looked at her, then back at Shadow and the she-cat hissed: "It looks like the one who attacked him today has taken this place over."

She carefully tried to avoid using the names of Firestar and Tigerstar. Immediately Sunstar's gaze went to Tigerstar, who glared at them scornfully.

"It still seems your reinforcement is too late Shadow. Too bad."

This pulled the trigger and she once again attacked him. Pinning him down she was about to bite through his throat, when he called: "Ah-ah-ah Shadow. Remember what I told you. It's just like in the Dark-Forest. Everything you do to me, will happen to his body." Shadow growled frustrated and once more backed off. Redstar's eyes were wide and Lionstar glanced around in shock.

Then he looked at Tigerstar and asked: "When you are here, where is he?"

Tigerstar grinned and answered: "Somewhere where he has to watch all of this but can't help or put a stop to it."

The four leaders frowned and Sunstar spat: "Give him free!"

"Uhhh…NO!"

With that Sunstar lunged at him and pinned him down.

"Sunstar stop", shouted Lionblaze. "When you hurt him…"

"I have no intends on doing so", shouted Sunstar back. "But I may have an idea." He closed his eyes and suddenly stars glowed around him. "Of course", exclaimed Redstar. "His power is strong, but the four of us should be able to get him out!" Immediately Shadow padded up to Sunstar and placed her nose on Tigerstar's forehead. Redstar and Lionstar joined them and finally it was time.

Shadow, Redstar and Lionstar jumped back and Sunstar dug his fangs into the throat of the ginger tom. Surprised gasps came from the ThunderClan cats and Shadow whispered: "It's just like when you take a new member of StarClan. Just like that. Just like that." Then it happened. The ginger furred body fell limp and Sunstar fell backwards.

Immediately Lionstar jumped in front of him, taking the hit from the attack Tigerstar had made. Now separated from the ginger body, his true body became visible and his amber eyes blazed when Lionstar threw him back.

"Tigerstar", shouted Cloudtail. Now Shadow leaped forward and pinned him down.

"Now, where is Firestar?", hissed the she-cat.

"You think I'll tell you?", spat Tigerstar. "Ha, even if I would, everything I had him see, s going to change him. Too bad for you Shadow. You came here in a try to talk to Firestar and ask him if he blamed ShadowClan for anything I've done. After all he's seen now, he surely will."

"You monster", shouted Shadow and clawed him furiously. "Why are you putting ShadowClan through so much? Scourge, your legacy, the Dark-Forest, everything because of you!" Tigerstar struggled under her, however didn't manage to break free.

"Shadow stop!"

Shadow's head snapped to the entrance. Bramblestar, Mistystar, Onestar and Tawnystar raced up to her.

"Stop", repeated Bramblestar. "We have to find Firestar and get him out of here. Tigerstar can't be stopped by killing him here and you know that."

Shadow hesitated, then jumped away from the bleeding lump of tabby fur. He gazed at them and laughed.

"Have fun. I'll give you a hint. What comes from the Sky is kept now nearby."

He laughed, then disappeared in black fog. The former leaders looked at each other. It was silent for a while, then Sandstorm finally shouted: "What with StarClan is going on here?"

All of them looked at her, then Sunstar turned to Bramblestar and asked: "What is with the other two?"

"They stayed behind to make sure nothing more happens", answered Bramblestar. "But what happened here?"

"I can answer you", hissed Mousefur. "Firestar became worse than Tigerstar was."

"WHAT?", exclaimed Bramblestar, Tawnystar, Mistystar and Onestar unison.

"Actually", cut Shadow in. "That was Tigerstar all along. He took Firestar over. Now we have to find him."

"But…what did he mean with: What comes from the Sky is kept now nearby?"

Everyone shrugged, then Shadow remembered something. _"When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans"_, said the she-cat. "What?", asked Tawnystar confused. "The prophecy. You know who the warriors of the sky are. And Firestar can't be kept in the sky, so what is the closest to it a cat can reach?", asked Shadow.

Finally Bramblestar's features brightened up and he called: "Of course, trees!"

Shadow nodded and then Brambleclaw padded forward and asked: "Might someone explain now what's going on here?"

Bramblestar hesitated, when Onestar said: "Believe me, you're better off without knowing."

Then, in unison, the StarClan cats leaped away and climbed onto the nearest trees. "We separate", called Shadow. "Then we should find him faster." Everyone nodded and off they went. They searched for what seemed like forever then suddenly Onestar's voice reached her_. "I found him. It's worse than I thought. I'm near the WindClan border!"_

Immediately Shadow set off to find Onestar. Fast she raced over the ground, leaving it to others to jump over trees. Fast she came forward and soon found Onestar's scent trail. She followed him and almost ran into Tawnystar.

The she-cats eyes were wide and she stared at something. Shadow stepped around her and froze. Onestar loomed over the weak outlining of a ginger tom. He shivered the whole time and his eyes were wide.

It seemed like Onestar was trying to reason with Firestar, who hissed back at him and then broke out in new shivers.

_Oh no_, thought Shadow. _What has Tigerstar caused?_


	14. Dreams, Solutions and the Elders secrets

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, but to Erin Hunter.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Onestar paced back and forth while Bramblestar tried to calm his former mentor down. He growled frustrated. Whatever they said, Firestar found the right argument to make it seem worthless. All of them had already tried to reason with him, however nothing worked.<p>

_What can we do?_, wondered the former WindClan leader. _Oh StarClan what can we do? _

He shook his head and sat down. Glancing at Firestar, he winced. He never thought he would ever see the ginger leader like this. So…hopeless. Firestar always knew a way out, he always had another plan, he always did the right thing and now, nothing. Sighing deeply Onestar closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. A weak smiled appeared on his face. In other times, he would've turned to Firestar for help.

"What can we just do?"

He looked up. Mistystar had settled down next to him. Her normally piercing blue eyes seemed dull. She'd the same impression of Firestar, Onestar had. Everyone had. Firestar was just the one leader everyone admired for at least one little thing. He'd a harder way than most others, considering his kitty-pet roots, but it never stopped him, it pushed him even farther.

_I could've never managed to be leader in such a young aged_, thought Onestar, remembering how many season's Firestar had led ThunderClan before Tallstar had appointed him new WindClan leader. Firestar had been warrior for not even five full seasons and still had managed to lead them all through the fight against BloodClan. If any cat who'd known him had been asked to name the one cat who never gave up, most would've answered _Firestar_. Sighing once more, Onestar remembered how broken the ginger leader had been when his daughters had disappeared, but how he'd pushed it back for ThunderClan's sake. He knew, Firestar had taken strength out of his mate and… Onestar's eyes widened.

"Of course", whispered the light brown tabby tom.

"What?", asked Mistystar.

Jumping up Onestar called: "I'll be right back."

And he sped through ThunderClan territory. Once again he thanked the ancestors that StarClan had no borders. He knew the way to ThunderClan's camp as well as he'd known every part of the old WindClan territory. Using all the speed his roots and StarClan were able to give him, he pushed himself to his limits. He needed to hurry. Who knew when the sun could rise. He dashed through the entrance into the camp and was greeted by a few growls. Ignoring them he scanned the rows of cats for a familiar pale-ginger pelt.

After a while he found Sandstorm and was relieved to find her, gazing at Firestar's body with pity.

Suddenly Brambleclaw stepped forward and growled: "What do you want?"

Onestar ignored the anger and answered: "We found him."

"And?", spat Thronclaw. "Why would we want that monster back?"

Onestar winced and new Firestar had heard him. "That wasn't Firestar", argued the tabby back. "It was Tigerstar controlling his body. Firestar can hear and see everything that's happening here. Tigerstar is trying to break him and the more distrust you give him, the sooner he'll manage it. You can't let that happen!"

"And why not?", asked Squirrelflight.

"Because without him the clans wouldn't be anymore", shouted Onestar, losing his patience. "Because, he is your father, because he is your leader. Because when you continue like this you all are nothing better than Tigerstar!" He breathed heavily. Why were those cats so stubborn?

"I don't believe that", growled Mousefur.

Onestar was about to argue, when a familiar voice called: "But I do!"

He almost yowled in happiness while Sandstorm stepped forward.

"What?", gasped Cloudtail. "Why?"

"Because I know him", answered Sandstorm, her voice thick with sadness. "Firestar would never do anything that happened. One-Onestar just has to say the truth."

"You believe the leader of another clan?", asked Ashfur.

Onestar softly stated: "Firestar and I have our differences, but I would never, never ever, watch how ThunderClan suffers under Tigerstar. Not because WindClan owes it, but, different clan leaders or not, he is my friend." He locked eyes with Sandstorm. "Firestar is lost within doubts, Tigerstar's lies and ThunderClan's distrust. Sandstorm you are the only one who can get him out of it."

"Me?", asked the she-cat hopefully.

"Yes you. You are his mate, the cat he loves. If you can't, nobody can", assured Onestar. "Will you come with me?" She nodded, then Dustpelt pounced at her. Onestar pushed him away and urged: "Fast, we don't have much time. To WindClan border."

Sandstorm raced off, while Onestar blocked the tunnel. Half of ThunderClan growled at him, the other half looked confused, sad and hopeful. They wanted to believe his words, but couldn't.

"I still don't see why we should trust you", growled Mousefur. "WindClan stays WindClan."

Onestar growled and asked: "What am I supposed to do? Get Sunstar here to vouch for me?"

"Would be a beginning", stated Cloudtail.

The tabby narrowed his eyes at the white tom and said: "I can't understand why you believe me the least Cloudtail. You are his nephew after all."

"Exactly", growled the white tom back. "I held to him the longest and what did I get?" He showed Onestar a large scar on his flank.

"As I said", soothed Onestar. "It was Tigerstar, not Firestar. Look into your heart Cloudtail. Would Firestar ever do such a thing? Remember, he even decided to break the warrior code to stop the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, just to make sure ThunderClan doesn't have to fight for nothing. He saved lives that day, like he's always done it. Do you really think that tom could be capable of doing such a thing?"

Cloudtail hesitated with the answer, but in his eyes shone something. Not believe but the hope of believe. He wanted that Onestar's words were true, but something kept him from believing. Then Onestar saw him. A shadowy tom with piercing blue eyes sat under a bush.

_Hawkfrost_!

Onestar unsheathed his claws and sped forward. He rushed past the surprised ThunderClan cats and lunged at the tabby. Hawkfrost wasn't prepared for the attack and Onestar managed to run his claws over the others snout. Then Hawkfrost pushed him away and attacked as well. Both toms attacked furiously, then broke apart and growling Onestar spat: "Who else?"

"What do you mean?", asked Hawkfrost innocently.

"Who else except for you and Tigerstar is behind this? Thistleclaw, Antpelt, Breezepelt? Anyone I don't know about?"

Hawkfrost laughed and asked: "My, my Onestar, someone gave you crow-food instead of prey? Why so snappy?"

"You know why", growled Onestar back.

Hawkfrost laughed once more, then lunged at him again, to be pushed away through Bramblestar. Onestar watched how the dark tabby seemed to fight off his half-brother with ease. After a while, Hawkfrost fled by disappearing in black mist. Bramblestar turned around and asked: "Are you alright?"

Onestar nodded and asked back: "Did Sandstorm reach you?"

Bramblestar purred and gestured to the camp-entrance. "Does that answer your question?" Onestar turned around and sighed in relief. Sandstorm sped out of the tunnel, followed by the transparent form of Firestar. Immediately the ginger tom walked to the body Tigerstar had left and in a flash of light he disappeared in it. Then the ginger body sat up and Firestar shook his head. He stood up and opened his eyes. Another sigh of relief left Onestar's throat when he saw the familiar and warm emerald green.

Firestar walked towards him and said: "Thank you, Onestar. Thank you. Without you Tigerstar might have succeeded in his plans."

Smiling at his old friend he answered: "It was my pleasure Firestar, really. And if I hadn't thought of Sandstorm, someone else had."

"But probably to late then", argued Firestar softly. His glowing eyes darkened and he continued: "Tigerstar almost reached his goal. Sandstorm came just in time."

Onestar frowned, then stated: "But everything turned out right, not? And though it was terrible what he did, he did some good."

Firestar smiled now and answered: "Indeed. We now know that, as long as he can't reach anyone physically, he needs to attack mentally."

"And StarClan will be more alerted." Onestar smirked and murmured: "Like most of us already claimed to be."

Firestar laughed at this, then everything around the two of them became blurry.

"Time for you to wake up."

Smiling Firestar nodded, then argued: "Or more for you to leave. I need to talk to Shadow, then I can allow myself to wake up. Once again Onestar, thank you, thank you very much."

Onestar nodded and then he found himself in the apprentice den. He looked down at the small form of his friend. The ginger tom finally seemed to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Firestar watched how Onestar disappeared into thin air and then concentrated. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he found himself at Fourtrees. <em>What you can do when you know you dream,<em> thought the ginger tom amused. Then the bushes rustled and a big black she-cat stepped out. Firestar dipped his head in respect and before she was able to speak he said: "I don't blame you or your clan Shadow."

Shadow didn't seem to believe him since she shook her head and argued: "You're lying."

"Why would I be?", asked Firestar.

Shadow had despair in her eyes when she threw her head up and yowled: "After all that happened you ask me that?"

Searching for the right words, Firestar was silent for a while, then explained: "I do not blame you Shadow, nor ShadowClan. Do not forget, Tigerstar, for example, was a ThunderClan cat at birth and until he was exiled. Then he was a rogue and then ShadowClans leader. In other words, if I would blame ShadowClan for anything he has done, I'd have to blame ThunderClan and every rogue just as much."

This seemed to get through to her. She looked at him and asked: "What about Brokenstar?"

"What about Thistleclaw?", asked Firestar back. "Or Mapleshade, or Darkstripe, or Antpelt?"

Shadow laughed a bit and said: "Alright Firestar, I get your point."

Firestar smiled at her and padded closer. "Shadow whatever happens, those crimes were done by cats, not by whole clans. I have no reason to blame ShadowClan for anything, though during my first lifetime, it took me a while to realise this."

She nodded, then said: "We should both return into the real world. I need to go back to StarClan soon and you should continue your life."

Firestar nodded and then everything disappeared. After a short while of nothingness, the ginger tom felt how a soft tongue licked his flank. Blinking tiredly he opened his eyes and saw Sandpaw over him.

"Firepaw you're awake", exclaimed the she-cat. He smiled at her and tried to stand up. "Ah-ah-ah", argued Sandpaw and pushed him back down. "After what happened yesterday, Splashwhisker wants you to stay in camp today."

Firepaw looked at her and asked: "And what about Nightstar?"

"Splashwhisker and Sapphirefur convinced him that you were just shocked since you were almost carried away by an hawk. But that the owl luckily just got the vole you caught." The ginger tom nodded, but frowned at the memory of Snowkit, the last kit of Speckletail. He'd been deaf and carried away by a hawk. Suddenly Sandpaw padded away and said: "I have training with Reedwhisker." She smirked and said: "Don't you dare to leave the camp." Firepaw smiled and shook his head. He wouldn't dare to have her chasing him through the entire camp.

After she'd left, Firepaw thought what to do with this day. He started grooming his fur and after he was done with it, he tried to stand up. He felt a bit shaky, but managed it. Slowly he padded out of the den and thought; _Well, then I'll visit the elders._

He made his way across the clearing, when Lionclaw caught him up and asked: "Firepaw where are you going?"

He looked up at her and answered: "I don't know what to do now so I thought I visit the elders."

Lionclaw seemed satisfied with the answer, since she nodded and turned away. Continuing his way, he got closer to the elders den, when he suddenly heard another familiar voice.

"Playing ill to skip training?"

He sighed deeply and turned to come face to face with Nettlepaw. "Nettlepaw I'm really not in the mood to…"

Firepaw broke off when he found Nettlepaw's claws at his throat.

"Nettlepaw what with StarClan are you…"

"Listen", hissed the white and silver tabby. "I am not stupid. You are the just so talented apprentice everyone loves, who just appears to also be the leader's son. But that doesn't make you special!" Firepaw stepped back and swallowed an angry answer. Instead he simply turned away and continued his walk. Nettlepaw hissed furiously behind him, however he ignored him and pushed his way into the elders den.

All five of them were awake and Stormwing greeted: "Firepaw what can we do for you?"

He smiled and answered: "Well, after what happened yesterday, Splashwhisker asked Nightstar to keep me in camp today."

"Ah yes", said Kestrelstrike. She looked at him. "Was it really bad?"

Firepaw did his best to look at least a bit scared and answered: "The hawk almost got me so…yeah."

"Hawk?", asked Whisperear.

"Didn't you hear", asked Scarpath. "Yesterday while Sapphirefur and Firepaw were hunting, a hawk almost carried him away."

At this Whisperear shuddered and asked Firepaw: "Are you alright?"

"More the less", answered Firepaw. "Still a bit weak on my legs."

"No wonder", stated Greeneye.

"Yes", agreed Kestrelstrike, then turned to Firepaw. "I got my name from kestrels."

"Really?", asked Firepaw surprised and settled down.

"Yes, when I was on my last assignment as an apprentice kestrels almost got me, big ones too. The scars on my flank are from them. But I managed to fight them off and kill one. That's why Wildstar gave me Kestrelstrike as my warrior name." "So, you weren't Kestrelpaw?", asked Firepaw curiously. Kestrelstrike shook her head and answered: "No, my apprentice name was…well, you can say the exact opposite. It was Mousepaw."

Firepaw smiled at that. The she-cat did remind him of Mousefur. Then he asked: "Did anyone else in the clan have another name before they had the names they have now."

"Let me think", murmured Scarpath. "Oh yes. There are Hopewing and Spiritheart."

"Sandpaw's and Dustpaw's father?", asked Firepaw.

Scarpath nodded and Stormwing caught up. "Both got their names changed after a fight against ShadowClan. A bad one at that. Only half of ThunderClan could fight since the other half was ill. Spiritheart and Hopewing more the less lifted our spirits and hopes before and after the battle. Spiritheart's old name was Crowtail and Hopewing was Goldenpaw. Well, Wildstar changed their names in honour of how they've helped ThunderClan."

Firepaw was in awe. He only changed a name one time. That was for Brightheart, since Lostface, the name Bluestar had given the she-cat, was too cruel. His thoughts went back in time and he just snapped out of it when Greeneye called for him loudly.

"What?"

"Are you alright", asked Whisperear.

"Y-Yes", answered Firepaw. "I…just had a bad dream last night."

"What about?"

_What am I supposed to tell them_?, panicked Firepaw in his head. Finally he answered: "Well, about a hawk stealing a kit." "Do you want to talk about it?", asked Scarpath softly. Firepaw nodded and then told them: "Well, it was a white furred kit with blue eyes. Everywhere around it cats fled from a clearing and a pale tabby she-cat and a golden furred tabby shouted at it to run, but it didn't move. Then a hawk swooped down and got the kit. He was carried away and the she-cat and the tom ran after it." He fell silent. He'd just told the elders what had happened to Snowkit.

Kestrelflight said softly: "I guess it was your fear of what almost happened to you."

Firepaw shrugged and placed his head on his forepaws. He still blamed himself a bit for what happened to Snowkit. Suddenly he felt warmth on his flank and looked up. Scarpath had lain down next to him. The dark-grey tom smiled and stated: "Cheer up Firepaw. I want my grandson's time with us to be happy. Don't dwell in the past."

"Oh, well…wait a minute! Grandson?"

Scarpath laughed, joined by the other elders. "Nightstar never told you? I'm his father." Firepaw was speechless. He didn't expect the parents of his to still be alive. "In fact", went Scarpath on. "Both of your mother's parents are here as well."

"What?"

The ginger tom looked to the elders and found Stormwing and Kestrelstrike smiling at him. "You two are Lionclaw's parents?" Stormwing nodded. Kestrelstrike stated: "Impressive that they really never told them." Scarpath nodded while Stormwing's face darkened. "You know why", sighed the tabby and sat up. "Why?", asked Firepaw. Scarpath looked away and Stormwing did the same, so Kestrelstrike answered: "Let's just say, though our kits, those three aren't exactly that fond of us anymore."

"Why not?", asked Firepaw. He didn't understand. The three elders were really nice.

"We…made mistakes once", answered Scarpath. "Nightstar's mother is a kitty-pet", admitted the grey tom. "He just got to know when he was deputy already. He is still angry at me for not telling him sooner."

Firepaw stared. Had he been right? Kitty-pets were more hated than in his time, and considering a lot of these cats were surely related to him, Cloudtail and Daisy, they all had a bit kitty-pet blood. "Why is that so bad?", asked Firepaw innocently.

Whisperear snorted and stated: "Because Nightstar, like many cats here, despises kitty-pets. It's said in the warrior code that a warrior rejects the soft life of a kitty-pet."

"B-But isn't that just it?", asked Firepaw, trying his best to not sound offended but confused. "What?", asked Kestrelstrike. "Well, isn't it just that. A warrior rejects the soft _life_ of a kitty-pet. Why should we reject the cats themselves for the way they live?"

The elders looked at him, while Scarpath purred deeply. "I see finally someone shares my point of view", purred the grey tom. "You know, there is a legend that one leader of ThunderClan, was born as a kitty-pet and joined ThunderClan." Firepaw almost laughed now. Of course he knew. He was that kitty-pet. "Really?", asked the ginger tom instead.

Scarpath nodded and Kestrelstrike said: "Well, I can see that you both are right with your arguments. Why should we reject the cats? Most of them don't know any other life."

"And every cat was born free", agreed Greeneye. "Their ancestors surely were as wild and free as we are."

Smiling the ginger tom pressed himself against Scarpath. At least the elders started to realise what was important. After a while he looked at Kestrelstrike and Stormwing and asked: "Why does Lionclaw reject you?"

They both froze, then Stormwing whispered: "We both aren't ThunderClan by blood."

"Huh?", asked Firepaw.

Kestrelstrike explained: "We just found out by ourselves after we were warriors of ThunderClan already. I was born in ShadowClan while Stormwing's parents were a rogue she-cat and a WindClan warrior." Firepaw was speechless. That was no reason to reject the own parents.

"B-B-But…when you've been in ThunderClan your whole life, what's the problem?"

"Ask your mother", sighed Stormwing. "I'm still surprised that they allow you to spend so much time with us."

Firepaw nodded. He was surprised by himself. But now that he knew, he remembered some other times when he went to visit the elders. Nightstar always seemed to have bad days when he did it and even before, something had flashed through Lionclaw's eyes when he'd told her he wanted to visit the elders. Finally he stood up and turned to the exit.

"Where are you going Firepaw?", asked Stormwing.

"I'm going to talk to my parents", growled the small tom.

"Wait", called Scarpath after him, shock lingering in his voice.

But Firepaw ignored him and swiftly ran to the Highledge. Nightstar and Lionclaw sat under it, talking. This was going to be an interesting discussion.


	15. Family Talk

**Yeah, well, i kinda had trouble updating this and then it disappeared and...well, now it's here.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Nightstar?" The black tom looked down at him and Firepaw took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you and Lionclaw in private?"<p>

Both warriors looked confused, but the leader nodded and led his mate and son out of camp. _Oh StarClan what am I thinking?, _wondered Firepaw. _How am I supposed to start? I… _They stopped and Firepaw realised that they were at the lake. Nightstar sat down in front of him, Lionclaw next to him.

"Well son, what did you want to talk about?", asked the black tom friendly.

Firepaw took a deep breath, then softly asked: "Why…why did you never tell me that Scarpath, Stormwing and Kestrelstrike are my grandparents?" Now both looked taken aback.

Finally Lionclaw looked at him and slowly explained: "They…did terrible things Firepaw. We just…we just wanted to keep you away from their influence."

"F-Falling in love is…a bad thing?", asked Firepaw.

"What?"

"They told me", shouted the apprentice finally. Everything burst out now. The frustration he'd felt since he started realising how much those cats hated kitty-pets, Tigerstar's attacks, the stress he was under, and now he took it out on his parents. "Why is it terrible to fall in love?", shouted Firepaw. "What does it matter that your mother was a kitty-pet? What she is should not have any influence on what you are. And still you are treating your own father like this."

He bared his fangs at Nightstar, who yowled: "I don't have to have my own son lecturing me. The warrior code says that a real warrior rejects the soft life of a kitty-pet!"

"But not the cats themselves", argued Firepaw. Thoughts of Tigerstar, Darkstripe and Brokenstar despising him for being born as a kitty-pet rushed through his head and he continued: "Why is it the kitty-pets fault that they don't know any other life?"

Nightstar was taken aback once more, then he growled: "Firepaw behave or I'll banish you from the camp for the next days."

"So that's how you solve your problems?", asked the ginger tom furiously. "By ignoring and rejecting the cats who see the truth?"

"Firepaw, calm down, your father…"

Lionclaw broke off when Firepaw spun towards her and hissed: "Come to speak about you. What does it matter that Kestrelstrike and Stormwing aren't born in ThunderClan? They are full ThunderClan cats by heart!"

"But not by blood", argued Lionclaw weakly.

Firepaw almost laughed at the situation. His mother was defending herself in front of him like he was the warrior and she was the apprentice.

"By blood? Really? What does blood matter? In their hearts they are ThunderClan, what else matters?"

Both grown up cats stared at him. Firepaw breathed heavily and stared up at them with burning eyes. He'd given away much, but those cats had no right to act like they had acted.

Finally Nightstar had gathered his thoughts and his eyes narrowed: "Well Firepaw, since you think that blood doesn't matter, show us how you get along in other clans territories. You're banished from ThunderClan territory till the next full moon."

At this the ginger tom went wide-eyed.

"W-what?"

"You heard me", hissed Nightstar.

"Nightstar wait, maybe you…" Lionclaw broke off when the leaders glare fixed on her. She sunk her head, pity in her eyes. Firepaw stared for another moment, then spun around and tried to run off. He didn't manage it, since he ran directly into Scarpath.

"S-Scarpath", gasped Firepaw.

The grey tom didn't look at him, but growled: "Get behind me Firepaw." The apprentice obeyed and swiftly got behind the elder.

Nightstar narrowed his eyes more and asked: "What do you want here?"

"Trying to keep you from doing a terrible mistake Nightstar", answered Scarpath softly, fatherly care in his blue eyes. "You may reject me, but that doesn't keep me from being your father and caring for you. And believe me, when you allow your son to go now, then you'll lose him forever."

"What do you mean? How can you know this?"

"I know it from my own experience that when you allow loved ones to go, you lose them."

Scarpath's eyes glittered with upcoming tears.

"First your mother. Queen. She looked just like you." The elder shook his head, then continued: "She…didn't want her twolegs to take you away from her and they were old. They couldn't care for her anymore. She was terribly weak when I came to get you to the clan. You were just one moon old. I offered Queen to take her with us and she answered she would love to, but she couldn't now. The twolegs would use dogs to find her. She said, they would leave the house in a quarter moon and she could act like she was forgotten, then I could get her. It never came this far. When…when I came to get her…she was dead. Killed through starvation. I…taught her how to hunt. She was able to do it, but she barely got out. I…I found her in the garden. It looked like she'd managed to drag herself into it in a try to catch a mouse. I…guess she collapsed there and died. All because I didn't insist on getting her sooner."

Tears started to stream down his face. Firepaw pressed himself against Scarpath in a try to give the old tom some comfort. A grey tail wrapped around the small ginger furred tom and he purred. Scarpath took a deep breath, then looked at his son once again and continued.

"I…I always did my best to protect you. I…I never lied to you Nightstar."

"You did", growled Nightstar. "You said my mother was an honourable clan-cat who died to safe me."

"I never said she was a clan-cat, you just assumed it. However I told you the truth. She was an honourable cat. She wouldn't leave her twolegs to keep you safe. She rather died through their age, then have you dying through a dog." Nightstar was silent, his eyes were dull and held a confused shine. Scarpath padded forward and softly said: "The second thing I lost, was my son. You turned away from me the moment I told you who Queen was. I…I never understood why. You just rejected me." Scarpath shook his head and smiled a little. "When…Firepaw showed he shared my opinion about kitty-pets, I was out of it in happiness."

Blue and green eyes met when Firepaw answered Scarpath's gaze. He padded a bit forward and licked his grandfather's shoulder. Finally Nightstar moved. Firepaw looked at him confused. The black tom slowly walked forward, his eyes cast to the ground. Scarpath stiffened, but then it happened. Nightstar rushed forward and buried his muzzle in Scarpath's neck-fur. The grey tom stared, while Firepaw couldn't help but beam in happiness.

Finally Scarpath snapped out of his shock and his eyes started to shine. Firepaw padded up to Lionclaw, who watched the two toms with a warm glowing in her eyes. She licked her sons forehead and whispered: "I'm proud of you Firepaw."

He smiled at her, then whispered back: "What about Stormwing and Kestrelflight?"

She smiled back and answered: "I think it's time I accept it. They are what they are, but that doesn't matter. What matters is who they are. They are my parents and ThunderClan cats, no matter how they were born."

Firepaw purred then the four cats made their way back into camp. He smiled when he saw how close Scarpath and Nightstar walked together. Both were in an eager conversation. When they arrived back in camp, many cats' eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Nightstar and Scarpath so close together, but they kept their comments after a glare form Scarpath.

Firepaw watched them a while, then nudged his mother to the elders den. She froze, then stiffly walked up to it. Firepaw ran forward and into the den. The four other elders looked up.

"What is the commotion and murmuring out there about?", asked Greeneye.

Smiling Firepaw answered: "Scarpath and father get along again. They have much to catch up on. And someone else has too."

Stormwing and Kestrelflight both jerked backwards when Lionclaw came in.

She was silent for a while, then whispered: "I-I'm sorry. I should've never acted the way I had and…" She broke off when both of her parents licked her forehead. "What?"

"It's alright", soothed Kestrelflight and pressed herself against her daughter. "You needed time."

With this Firepaw left. He padded over the clearing and up to the apprentice den, where Sandpaw was eating a vole. She looked up and smiled at him. Firepaw smiled back.

Everything was alright again.


	16. Assignements and Medicine Cat duties

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Bluepaw snuck up to a squirrel. She was out on an assignment. Somewhere around here hid Wolfheart and watched her. It didn't bother the former leader though. She'd gone through enough assignments and had watched over them by herself, she knew how it went. None the less she was angry when a few bushes rustled and scared the squirrel away just when she was about to jump. Spinning around she cried: "Hey, watch it!"<p>

Spottedpaw and Splashwhisker stared back at her confused. Then Bluepaw remembered it was half-moon and that the two were most likely on their way to Moonpool.

"Sorry", said the she-cat. "But I'm on an assignment and you scared a squirrel, I almost had, away."

"Sorry", repeated Spottedpaw Bluepaw's words and Splashwhisker smirked. The two went on and Bluepaw sighed and ran off. Racing through the territory, she tried to memorize where she would find a good place to hunt. Then she smiled. Of course. The roof of the abounded Twolegnest. During this time of the day, many pigeons would be up there, at least if what she, Dustpaw, Silverpaw and Ravenpaw had spied on the last few days was true. Climbing up a tree, she smiled. An amazing mass of pigeons sat there and enjoyed the sun. Climbing forward she scanned the pigeons, trying to find out which one to attack. Having chosen her target, she tensed and then leaped onto the roof.

The pigeons flew up and quickly Bluepaw landed on one, yanked her claws into it, grabbed another one between her fangs and leaped down from the roofs. The pigeons cried loudly, before they settled down again on the roof, a few even on the ground. While the pigeon between her fangs was dead already, the one under her claws still struggled. Quickly she dropped the dead one and killed the other, then crouched down and stalked up to one of the doves on the ground. The moment the ground was cleared, she'd managed to catch six pigeons, which was a lot, considering she'd already caught a vole and three mice.

Suddenly a few bushes rustled and then a light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and legs walked up to her.

"Very good Bluepaw", praised Wolfheart her apprentice. Bluepaw smiled at her and she asked: "How did you know about those pigeons?"

"Ravenpaw once spotted them and we watched them for a while. They are here every day."

Wolfheart nodded, then said: "Let's pick up your prey and return to camp, not?" Bluepaw nodded eagerly. She tried to walk, then hissed in pain. "Everything alright?"

"I think I wrenched my claw", answered Bluepaw. Wolfheart looked worried. "It's sure okay", soothed the she-cat. "In one of his stays in the medicine-cats den, Firepaw learned a bit about healing cats while Splashwhisker taught Spottedpaw. I believe he said he learned how to take care of that."

Wolfheart nodded, then she picked up four of the six doves. They walked back to camp, Bluepaw limping form time to time. She knew about the nervous glances she got from her mentor, but ignored it, and the pain, and walked on. After a while they reached the camp and when they had placed the pigeons down, Wolfheart instructed: "Ask Firepaw to help you. I will gather the rest of your fresh-kill."

Bluepaw nodded and limped up to the apprentice den, when she heard the voice of the tom she was looking for from across the clearing. Turning around she saw how Firepaw stepped out of the medicine-cats den, steadying Frostpaw, who had cobwebs wrapped around over her shoulder. Limping up to them, she looked at Frostpaw worriedly and asked: "What happened?"

"Nettlepaw", answered Firepaw with small growl.

"I'm just lucky that Splashwhisker left you in charge of the medicine-cats den", purred Frostpaw. Bluepaw raised an eyebrow at the she-cat and she saw how Firepaw curled his tale uncomfortably. Suddenly he relaxed.

"Thank you for helping her Firepaw", said a young, male voice. Hawkpath walked up to them and Firepaw smiled at him.

"It was no trouble at all. If she has any more problems or the wound gets infected, just come again."

With that he stepped away from Frostpaw, who pouted. Hawkpath led his apprentice away and Firepaw groaned.

"Great StarClan finally", hissed the tom. "She drove me crazy! Constantly trying to brush her fur against mine!" He continued to complain about Frostpaw while he led Bluepaw into the medicine-cats den.

She smirked and finally warned: "Watch out Firepaw, you might turn into Jayfeather when you continue that."

At this his anger dropped and he laughed. Then seriousness came back into his eyes and he asked: "So where are you injured?"

"I wrenched my claw", answered Bluepaw. "It's nothing major."

"Let me still take care of it", argued the tom.

"How come Splashwhisker put you in charge of healing the clan?", asked Bluepaw while the ginger tom searched for the right herbs. She got no answer. _He probably didn't hear me._ Then he came back, cobwebs and Comfrey Root. "Comfrey Root?", asked Bluepaw.

"Well, do you have a wrenched claw or not? That is some bad kind of one", answered Firepaw. Bluepaw looked down and saw that he was right. Her paw was bleeding. She held still when he carefully cleaned her paw and claw and gave a bit of the chewed Comfrey Root onto it. Then he wrapped everything up with cobwebs.

"You probably should've become medicine cat instead of being leader", joke Bluepaw.

Firepaw playfully smacked her across the ear and meowed angrily: "I'm one of the few cats in this StarClan forbidden Clan who knows how to treat at least a few injuries. Honestly, I saw that Spottedpaw and Splashwhisker were nearly out on cobwebs and asked Applepelt if he could get a few warriors or apprentices to gather it and he asked 'What for?' And it wasn't even a joke!" He breathed heavily now. "It's a wonder this clan survived so long!"

Bluepaw looked around, then asked: "It's still impressive. Barely a warrior knows as much as you. Why?"

Firepaw smiled and answered: "Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Echosong. I know a bit from all of them. Not to mention a few more things I just recently got to know from Splashwhisker." Bluepaw nodded in understanding. Her former apprentice had had close bonds with all four of the former medicine cats. Suddenly a cry echoed over the clearing and Firepaw exclaimed: "StarClan what now! I start to understand why Yellowfang became how she was!" He stormed out of the den, then glanced over his shoulder and hissed: "Don't you dare to put any weight on your paw during the rest of the day!"

Bluepaw was stunned shortly, then just had to laugh. She really had seen Yellowfang in his place now. Then she followed the red tom out onto the clearing, to gasp in shock. Bonetail, a dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail, dragged the limp body of Brighteye. A white she-cat with light-yellow eyes, into the camp.

"Bonetail what happened", asked Nightstar from the Highledge.

"We ran into a ShadowClan patrol. One of their apprentices crossed the border and we chased him back. The moment he was over the border we stopped, but then he, Spottedflame and Silverstrike attacked us. We managed to beat him, but halfway back Brighteye collapsed", gasped Bonetail out. Bluestar watched how Firepaw squeezed through the warriors and sniffed at Brighteye.

"Get her to the healer's den", instructed the ginger tom.

A few warriors stared, then Bonetail asked: "Why should I do what you say."

"Because first", hissed Firepaw impatiently. "Spottedpaw and Splashwhisker are gone, second, I was appointed to succeed them until they are back and third: If she doesn't get medical attention soon, she'll die! Now just carry her to the den!"

The last sentence was hissed at every warrior. Firepaw spun around and stalked back to the medicine-cats den. Bluepaw saw how stunned many cats were about the fact that the normally calm apprentice had hissed at the warrior. Finally Reedheart and Mountainfang picked Brighteye up while Boulderpelt, a light-grey she-cat and Bonetail's sister, helped Bonetail into the medicine cats den.

* * *

><p>Firepaw carefully pressed cobwebs on Brighteye's wounds. They got soaked with blood extremely quickly and he had a hard time not to panic. Often had he to watch how fellow clan mates died, however this time, he was the only one who could prevent this from happening. Finally he realised that all the cobwebs were almost already used. He called for Bonetail, who glared at him, but complied when he asked her to continue with trying to stop the blood. Rushing out of the den, he raised up to Nightstar. The leader looked at him and asked: "How is Brighteye?"<p>

"Bad", answered Firepaw, coldly ignoring the shocked gasps. "I barely have cobwebs left and she won't stop bleeding. Please, send out a patrol. A big one!"

Without waiting for an answer, he spun around and raced back into the den, to growl. Bonetail just lay there, gazing at the other she-cat with pity.

"Bonetail what with StarClan?", exclaimed Firepaw and rushed to Brighteye's side, picking up Cobwebs and pressing it on the worst wounds.

"I give up", whispered the she-cat. "She won't survive."

"Don't say that", argued Firepaw back, his whole heart lay in his words.

Bonetail looked up and asked: "Why shouldn't I?"

"Brighteye is your friend, do you really want to lose her? You just can't give up. Right now you have to be strong for both of you."

The she-cat looked at him, then smiled and whispered: "I'd like some sleep…can I?" Firepaw nodded and used his tail to shove a few poppy-seed to Bonetail. The she-cat licked them up, then curled into a ball and soon she was asleep. Firepaw brought his attention back to Brighteye and sighed in relief. Most of her wounds had stopped bleeding.

Turning away he gathered every herb he knew could help and chewed and spit and scratched until his jaws were sore, his tongue numb and his paws tired. He almost fell over after he covered the last of Brighteye's wounds with Goldenrod. When he was done, he sighed, but forced himself to stay awake and turned to Bonetail. He carefully cleaned the sleeping she-cat's fur and spit a bit of horsetail on the wound. They weren't infected yet, but a few of them seemed to truly pulse under his tongue. He remembered how Yellowfang had told him, while she'd treated a wound on his flank, that this was a sign that they could get infected.

After a while, he was finally done and tiredly collapsed into the moss near the entrance to the den. There he could wake up easily when someone entered and exited the den. He was almost asleep, when a sweet and familiar scent reached him. He purred when Sandpaw licked his forehead.

"Hey", whispered the she-cat.

"Hey", murmured Firepaw tiredly.

"Long day?", asked Sandpaw while she settled down next to him.

"Mhhmmm", murmured Firepaw. He was still on the border to sleep. Then he blinked a few times and murmured: "I almost drew…my claws over Bonetail's ears once…not to mention what Frostpaw started."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say, she can't seem to see that I love you", murmured Firepaw and wrapped his tail around Sandpaw's while he licked her cheek.

"Oh that she-cat", hissed Sandpaw. Firepaw silenced her with a tired glare. Not just for her not to wake the injured cats, but also because his patience reached its end. Any loud noise angered him at the moment. Sandpaw blinked at him, then pressed herself closer to him and together they fell asleep.

Firepaw blinked when morning light hit him, causing him to wake up. Groggily he stood up and looked around. Bonetail was still sleeping, but Brighteye was awake and glanced around confused. "Brighteye", whispered Firepaw happily.

She looked at him and asked: "W-What happened? How did I get here?"

"You collapsed after a fight against ShadowClan", answered Firepaw softly. "I took care of your and Bonetail's wounds. You gave everyone quite a scare here." Both chuckled, then he said: "I'll tell the clan you are awake."

"Am I going to be alright again?", asked Brighteye nervously.

Firepaw hesitated, then admitted: "I don't know, but Spottedpaw and Splashwhisker should be back soon and they can tell you that better than me." Brighteye nodded and then Firepaw slid out onto the clearing. Every cat who was awake looked at him and he tiredly announced: "Brighteye is awake. If she is out of danger, I can't tell." Still, the clan cheered at his words and Greypaw and Ravenpaw stormed up to him and licked his forehead.

"We're proud of you brother", praised Ravenpaw.

Firepaw smiled at them, then asked: "Could you…uh, step side? I haven't had the time to eat anything yesterday. I'm starving."

"Here", cut a voice in before he managed to move. Nightstar dropped a Rabbit in front of him. "You had a long day", continued to black tom, loud enough for the near warriors to hear. "You're free of your apprentice duties and training for today Firepaw. Of course, if you want to hunt, then you can, but take a rest." He heard agreeing murmurs, but a few cats hissed that Nightstar just allowed that because he was the young tom's father. "What was that?", asked Nightstar angrily.

The hissing cats fell silent and then Sandpaw hissed from the den: "What the…Bonetail stop!"

Everyone spun around and saw Bonetail, dragging herself out of the medicine cats den. She looked up tiredly and stated: "I agree with Nightstar. Firepaw did things now other non-medicine cat apprentice would've managed. I know he was half way to collapsing the moment I fell asleep, and he hadn't even started patching Brighteye up when this happened, not to mention he hadn't any time to take care of me. And now…" She trailed off. The cobwebs on her body told more than words. Everyone was silent, then a loud grumble echoed through the camp and Firepaw blushed and looked down.

"S-Sorry", muttered the apprentice. At this the older warriors, Greypaw and Ravenpaw laughed. Picking up his rabbit, he glanced at his father thankfully and then led Bonetail back into Splashwhisker's den. In there he placed the rabbit in front of Bonetail and Brighteye and asked Sandpaw: "Can you get something for me?"

The she-cat nodded and licked his forehead. While Bonetail and Brighteye ate, he checked their wounds, cleaned then and renewed the herbs and cobwebs. Then Sandpaw came back, two fat mice in her jaws.

"Here, sorry I can't stay but Reedheart is taking me out hunting."

"No problem", answered Firepaw while he settled down to eat his prey. When he was done with his mouse, he heard greeting meows and sighed in relief. Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw were back. The two walked in and froze at the sight they got.

"Great StarClan what happened."

"ShadowClan is what happened", growled Bonetail. "They brought Brighteye to the corner of death."

"Without Firepaw I probably wouldn't be here anymore", agreed Brighteye weakly. Firepaw tried to say something, but a yawn caught him off.

"StarClan Firepaw what happened to you?", exclaimed Spottedpaw. Just now he realised how he had to look like. The juices of the herbs had made his fur sticky and ragged, dust had covered it.

"I'm fine", argued the ginger tom. "Just…tired. It was a long night."

"Well, go to sleep", offered Splashwhisker, glancing at him.

Tonight the ten planned to leave to meet Dawn. Firepaw nodded and walked out of the den, padding over the clearing without looking up. He expected to run into someone, but they all moved out of his way, probably worried about his health after what he had to do. Of course, one tom didn't move out of the way. He ran into the other and immediately scented who it was.

_Nettlepaw_, groaned the apprentice mentally. Looking up he muttered an apology and tried to walk past the other, who blocked his way. "Nettlepaw please", begged Firepaw. "I'm tired."

"Well, bad for you", answered Nettlepaw. Firepaw growled slightly, then a female voice called: "Nettlepaw leave him alone." _No_, thought Firepaw. _I rather handle Nettlepaw than her_. But too late. Frostpaw was by his side and gently nudged him around her brother, who stared dumbfounded. Firepaw ran off, the moment he was past Nettlepaw and dashed into the apprentice den.

There he collapsed in his nest and almost immediately fell asleep.


	17. Journey

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, here", whispered Splashwhisker.<p>

Firepaw blinked at the healer thankfully. The whole group of them, as well as Splashwhisker, Reedheart and Sapphirefur, sat behind the apprentice den. The sun was setting. Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw placed big packs of travelling hers down.

"In the bigger one are those you have to eat now", instructed the healer. "In the other are some for during your travel. I guess you take turns in carrying it." Firepaw nodded and then the ten of them ate the herbs. Spottedpaw picked the smaller pack up and Firepaw looked around once more, then nodded and pressed himself against Sapphirefur for a goodbye. She answered with licking his head.

"Good luck, you all", stated the warrior.

The ten of them nodded and Firepaw led them to the small track out the camp Bramblestar and a few others had used during the badger attack. Swiftly he climbed up there and waited for his companions. Once they'd all reached the top, Hollypaw suggested: "Let's go over the trees. No one can follow us easily in that way."

Everyone nodded in agreement and swiftly the cats climbed up some trees. Then they set off towards the Moonpool. They'd decided to go this way, since they didn't want to spend more time than necessary in WindClan territory. It would take them a little longer, but was much safer. However, it wasn't even Moon high when the ten of them reached the end of their territory.

"So, don't forget", whispered Bluepaw. "Fast and silent. We don't want to be caught on WindClan territory."

Firepaw nodded and heard agreeing murmurs from most of the others. He was about to leap down, when Dustpaw hissed: "Wait!" Everyone froze and Firepaw clung his claws into the branch to not fall.

"Dustpaw what with StarClan?", hissed Silverpaw, who hung on her branch and struggled to get up again.

"There", whispered the tabby. Firepaw followed his gaze and hissed frustrated. Two warriors and two small WindClan apprentices ran over the open space.

"That must be their first night out as apprentices", guessed Whitepaw.

Firepaw nodded and Spottedpaw muttered through her herbs: "No offense Whitepaw, but perhaps you should hide in the shadows."

Whitepaw looked at her, then nodded. "I guess you're right", stated the white tom. "My pelt is too easy to spot in the moonlight." He crawled backwards on the branch he was on and crouched down when he reached the trunk. Firepaw gazed back onto WindClan territory. Now that the cats were closer, he saw them better. It were two black furred warriors and two grey furred apprentices.

"At least they don't stand out too much in the night", muttered Sandpaw and glanced at her pale-ginger coat. Firepaw placed his tail on her shoulder for comfort. It was true. After Whitepaw he and Sandpaw would stand out the most, followed by Spottedpaw. Ravenpaw and Hollypaw could easily hide in the night because of their black coats and Bluepaw, Greypaw and Silverpaw because of their grey fur. Dustpaw had no problem either as long as he wasn't directly in the moonlight. Firepaw snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a hiss from Hollypaw. He looked at her and gazed back to the WindClan cats. They were now dangerously close to the border. Suddenly the warriors stopped and one explained, just loud enough for the ThunderClan apprentices to hear.

"Look out, here between those bushes it's easy to cross the border per mistake."

"As if ThunderClan could do something against us", scoffed and apprentice. Firepaw swallowed a growl. Of course they could.

"Don't say that", scolded the second warrior, who had a female voice. "At the moment we live in peace with ThunderClan and both, Nightstar and Crowstar, work hard to keep it that way."

"Why so?", asked the apprentice who'd insulted ThunderClan before.

The warriors hesitated, then admitted: "At the moment ThunderClan easily outnumbers us. If Nightstar would send all his warriors and apprentices to fight, we would lose."

At this Firepaw felt a pang of pity. They had lived in piece with WindClan because of Firepaw's friendship with Tallstar and Onestar. He glanced around and saw that the others felt the same. Though now in ThunderClan again, they still felt a connection to the other clans. StarClan, after all, had no borders. "That's terrible. If Nightstar ever finds out, he could demand who knows what from WindClan", whispered Silverpaw.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Greypaw silently stated: "He doesn't have to find out." And though Firepaw cringed at the thought of lying to his leader, who was also his father, he muttered an agreement. The others all nodded, thought they all were as torn as Firepaw was.

Suddenly one of the apprentices dashed forward and into the bushes. Again it was the tom who'd insulted them.

"What now?", asked Silverpaw.

"Three of us stop him", hissed Firepaw and got to his paws. "When they ask, we are out on night-hunting because Nightstar wants to see how good we do it. Whitepaw, Dustpaw, you come with me."

Firepaw had chosen those two after fast thinking. The three of them were the biggest, only Greypaw could compete with him and Dustpaw, so they surely would be able to scare the apprentice off. Firepaw leaped down to the ground and the three hid around a small clearing where the WindClan apprentice surely would come out. They didn't have to wait long. He jumped out and grinned.

Firepaw growled and twitched his tail.

Unison the three toms leaped out of their hiding places and Whitepaw pinned the apprentice down. He yelped in surprise and then Dustpaw hissed at him to be silent because he would scare away their prey. The young tom surely hadn't been apprentice for more than a moon and he fearfully looked up at the three bigger toms, his green eyes wide. Then the bushes rustled and the two warriors and the other apprentice came out.

Now Firepaw saw them clearly.

The small apprentice Whitepaw had pinned down was a dark-grey tom with green eyes, the other apprentice was also dark-grey, though still a lighter colour and had yellow eyes, which were wide at the sight before her. The two warriors were small, even for WindClan cats. Whitepaw almost reached their size. The she-cat was a pure black cat with blue eyes while her companion was a, like Firepaw now realised, dark-grey and black tabby tome with green eyes.

The tabby narrowed his eyes and hissed: "What have you heard?" At this the three toms were taken aback. He was more worried about the question if they'd heard about their weakness in numbers than this apprentice.

Deciding to not mention his knowledge, Firepaw growled: "Your apprentice stomping around like a badger is what we heard. He scared the mouse away I stalked."

Catching up Whitepaw growled: "And the Squirrel I almost had."

Dustpaw added: "And what the hell is a WindClan apprentice even doing on our territory?"

The WindClan cats looked nervous now, then the tabby explained: "Please apologize for Runningpaw. He and Mousepaw are out I the night for the very first time. We didn't expect to meet ThunderClan cats."

Firepaw acted like he was still angry about those cats, however sighed: "I guess you can let go of him Whitepaw." Whitepaw flashed him an amused gaze and acted like he thought about it, then jumped off of the apprentice and growled: "If I come back to camp without any prey, I'll tell Nightstar about you."

With that he disappeared in the bushes. The WindClan cats looked nervous now and Firepaw explained: "Sorry about him. We are out here so we can show how well we can hunt at night. Whitepaw is having a harder time than Dustpaw or me because of his fur." The cats nodded and Firepaw gazed at Runningpaw, who still hadn't moved.

"Don't you have a mentor to return to?", asked Dustpaw, the arrogance Firepaw knew from his first apprenticeship clearly in his voice. At this the smaller tom struggled away from them and back to his clan-mates.

"Thank you for letting him go", said the she-cat. "And…will you tell Nightstar?"

"Ebonyfur", hissed the tabby.

"What is it Streakpelt? You know why I asked that!", hissed the she-cat back.

Firepaw allowed a confused loo to drop over his features and called: "I really have no clue what that is all about…but no, I won't tell father. It's night and he's younger than me."

"Father?", exclaimed the warriors together.

"Yeah", answered Firepaw with a shrug. "It's not that special. I don't get any better treatment than others, neither do my brothers."

With that he stood up and fake-yawned.

"You leave now and we act like that never happened, deal?", asked Dustpaw, who stood near a tree. The two warriors nodded and immediately ushered their apprentices back to their territory. The moment they were gone, Firepaw and Dustpaw immediately climbed up the trees again and joined their clan-mates. Whitepaw was already there.

"You didn't have to show off by mentioning you are Nightstar's son", stated Hollypaw.

"Yes he had", argued Spottedpaw softly. "Because it gave them quite a scare that they chased away a mouse the son of ThunderClan's leader was hunting."

Everyone nodded and then they waited for a while, then Bluepaw whispered: "I guess we can move on now." In one mighty leap, the ten leaped down from the trees and raced on. It was just a short way through WindClans territory, but they wanted to leave it as fast as possible. They ran quickly and soon they had left the WindClan territory. Changing direction, they now ran along the border through the trees, though a few tail-lengths away, and towards the horse place.

The sun started to rise when they got close to it.

"Where do we rest?", asked Ravenpaw in their run.

Firepaw shrugged and then Hollypaw offered: "How about the barn Daisy lived in?"

"No", said Firepaw, Bluepaw, Whitepaw and Ravenpaw together.

"Sorry", stated Ravenpaw. "But at the moment I'm going nowhere near twolegs."

"Then let's look for some good places between trees and under bushes", offered Sandpaw. To this offer, everyone agreed and they slowed down. They were pretty close to the Twolegplace now, and also the Thunderpath. Then Whitepaw stated: "I don't know about you, but I'd rather cross the Thunderpath before we rest."

"Me too", said Spottedpaw, Silverpaw had taken over carrying the herbs. Firepaw and Bluepaw looked at each other. Like always the two of them shared leading their group. Bluepaw looked uncertain, but muttered: "I would rather know we have this behind us too."

"Then we go", agreed Firepaw loudly. Groans from Hollypaw, Greypaw and Sandpaw reached him and he chuckled before he leaped forward and ran once more. The sun had almost completely risen when the ten of them reached the Thunderpath.

"Always two or three at once?", asked Silverpaw. Firepaw nodded and Bluepaw, Spottedpaw and Whitepaw padded forward. They crouched down in front of the Thunderpath when a monster rushed by, then ran. Greypaw, Silverpaw and Dustpaw had an easy time to follow and Ravenpaw and Hollypaw didn't have to wait either. However Firepaw and Sandpaw had to wait for quite some time because a whole group of monsters came along the Thunderpath. All were loaded with things the cats had seen Twolegs using in the lake.

"I hope ShadowClan and RiverClan won't attack for more territory because of those Twolegs", muttered Sandpaw to Firepaw. The ginger tom nodded, then hissed: "GO!"

The two ran and swiftly crossed the Thunderpath. They continued their travel for a while, thought they walked this time and didn't run, but soon found a group of trees with moss around the roots. "Better than nothing", stated Dustpaw and Firepaw lay down in the moss. Sandpaw curled up with him and soon the ginger tom was in a deep sleep.


	18. Dawn's Prophecies and a deep Loss

**Warriors doesn't belong to me. **

**R&R please**

* * *

><p>With narrowed eyes Firepaw scanned the fields in front of them. It was almost moon high and they wouldn't need long anymore to reach Dawn. But he was worried. During their little quest, they'd gotten attacked by three dogs. They'd managed to fight them off, but Ravenpaw had an injured paw and Dustpaw had scratched all over his body.<p>

"Firepaw, are you coming?" He looked up and locked eyes with Greypaw. He nodded and together the two brothers made their way to the other ten, who were a bit ahead already. "What's troubling you?", asked Greypaw suddenly. Firepaw sighed. His former deputy could read him far too easy.

"It's just…I'm truly afraid of what Dawn could tell us", explained the former leader finally.

Greypaw nodded and answered: "Yeah, same here, but hey, stay strong, you can do that. After all, you managed it in your last life…lives…" Both toms chuckled amused. "There you managed it too."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Greypaw."

"You're welcome."

They silently continued their way, taking switches with the cats that helped Ravenpaw and Dustpaw walk and the carried the herbs. Around moon-high, they started to hear how water slashed against rocks and Silverpaw called: "We're closing. Watch out, you don't want to fall from those cliffs."

Firepaw stared straight ahead. In the distance he could see stars reflecting on water. He felt better immediately. StarClan was with them, there was no reason for him to be scared.

When they reached the cliffs, everyone was silent for a while and watched, allowing the spume to hit their bodies. The cool water relaxed their, from their travel, burning muscles and Firepaw heard a few purrs. Then he suddenly heard breathing and looked around.

Behind a few rocks he spotted something black and white.

"Dawn?", asked the ginger tom. At this the thing moved towards them to reveal a badger with warm eyes.

"Waited for you", stated Dawn. "Come, come…"

She walked off and Firepaw followed her immediately.

"Firepaw?" He turned to see Whitepaw. "Are you sure?"

Firepaw nodded and continued his way. He heard how the others started to move too and they slowly followed Dawn. The badger led them into a cave and said: "Sit, I have much to tell, but you have too." Firepaw sat down, the others followed his example and Dawn nodded to him that he should begin.

"Well we…"

And for the next while Firepaw told Dawn everything about the ten of them, with occasional comments from Bluepaw and Spottedpaw. Whitepaw and Greypaw had led Silverpaw, Hollypaw and Sandpaw out to hunt while Ravenpaw and Dustpaw rested.

"…that's it", ended Firepaw.

Dawn nodded slowly, then said: "Always knew you were special, but not that special. Now I know why you thought I'm great-great-great grandmother Midnight."

Firepaw nodded in agreement, then asked: "So, why should we come?"

"I have good and bad word from StarClan", began Dawn slowly. "Good word; _In deepest grief and danger, strong Oak will help you stand and provide cover for the visiting Jay."_

Firepaw's head fell to the side in confusion, then Bluepaw asked: "And the bad Prophecy?"

At this Dawn hesitated, then softly said: _"Tiger leads Shadow to Thunder and only sacrifice of blue stone can help."_

Firepaw narrowed his eyes and Whitepaw hissed: "We need to return as fast as possible. It could mean Tigerstar is getting ShadowClan to attack ThunderClan."

Firepaw nodded, then dipped his head to Dawn and said: "Thank you Dawn, thank you very much."

"Welcome young fighters. StarClan light you path."

"And yours", called Bluepaw back, then the ten cats dashed out of the badgers home and ran back home.

They took no break. Though they knew they would be utterly exhausted when they came back, they wanted to return as fast as possible. They crossed the Thunderpath all at once while the sun started to rise before them. Soon they'd passed the horse place and dashed along the WindClan border.

"We can't cross WindClan territory around this time of the day", gasped Firepaw. It was almost Sun High.

Bluepaw nodded, then Spottedpaw perked up: "Then let's go over the Moonpool. Maybe our ancestors can give us strength when we drink from the water."

No one argued, so Firepaw took it as silent agreement and led the ten of them towards Moonpool. They slid down to the pool and padded up to it. Firepaw shook his head and dug his claws into the ground to not collapse right there. In his head everything spun around and his paws burned like hell. It remembered him of the time when he'd gotten Bramblestar out of the fire while the tabby had just been a little kit. Spottedpaw padded up to the pool and licked up a bit water.

Then her head shot up and she called: "Everyone come quick. I was right."

Tiredly Firepaw padded up to her and bent down to drink a bit from the water. He shivered when his tongue came in contact with the cold water, but soon he felt his strength returning. His head cleared a bit and the burning in his paws went down to a dull pain he could easily ignore.

Looking around he found everyone with renewed strength and looked at Bluepaw. She nodded and in unison the two leaped forward, followed by everyone else. They raced directly at ThunderClan camp, when Firepaw crashed into someone.

"You're back", exclaimed the one and Firepaw recognized Reedheart. But he was shocked when he saw bleeding wounds and missing patches of for on the warrior.

"What's happening?", gasped Sandpaw.

"ShadowClan…is attacking", panted the warrior. "I…was sent to get you and then WindClan."

"Us?", asked Dustpaw confused.

"We, Splashwhisker, Sapphirefur and I told Nightstar we ordered you all to spend a few days out of the territory. It would be safe since you all were very good fighters, Spottedpaw a very good medicine cat and you would easily outnumber most rouges…Run to camp…they need help…"

Firepaw nodded and once again they raced on.

"So one part of Dawn's prophecy came true already", growled Hollypaw. "Tigerstar got ShadowClan to attack us."

"But what does the blue stone mean?", asked Silverpaw.

Firepaw gazed left and saw how the fur on Bluepaw's stood straight. "I don't think it means you", soothed the ginger tom. "Also, what do you have to do with a stone?"

Bluepaw smiled at him and answered: "I guess you're right, but I'll still be careful."

"I hope everyone is", argued Firepaw back. They raced on in silence, then already heard the screeching of fighting cats.

"Let's do this", yowled Greypaw and everyone burst into camp.

Firepaw raced forward immediately when he saw a familiar tabby pelt. It wasn't Tigerstar, but he recognized Hawkfrost just as fast. The tabby apprentice pinned Lionclaw down. _Especially not her_, growled Firepaw mentally and leaped at Hawkpaw. The tabby got pushed away and Lionclaw exclaimed: "Firepaw."

Her son got no chance to answer, since Hawkpaw attacked him.

"Prepare to die kittypet", hissed the tabby.

"Not this time", hissed Firepaw back and scratched over Hawkpaw's stomach while he bit the others shoulder. He felt the tabby's claws on his shoulders and forehead, however didn't let go and after a while Hawkpaw jerked away from him and fled. Firepaw pushed himself up and looked around.

Bluepaw pinned Thistlepaw down, Greypaw was in a fight with Darkpaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw battled a tom that reminded him of Brokenstar, he guessed it was him, and he even found Tigerpaw. The tabby was in a battle with Rivertail, together with his mentor and Firepaw was about to jump and help the deputy, when a scream of fear reached his ears.

He spun around and gasped.

A brown tom with many scars pinned Spottedpaw down. _Clawface_, yowled Firepaw mentally and dashed forward. The brown apprentice raced his claws to kill the medicine cat.

"Not this time", hissed Firepaw once more and pushed Clawpaw away from Spottedpaw. "Run", hissed the ginger tom to the she-cat.

Spottedpaw struggled onto her legs and fled to Splashwhisker, who ushered her into the elders den, not that anyone besides Whisperear and Greeneye were in it. Those two truly were too old to fight, but Scarpath, Kestrelstrike and Stormwing battled with a few warriors nearby.

Firepaw ducked down when Clawpaw tried to swipe his ears off, then got behind the brown tom and dug his fangs into his tail. The other cried out and spun around with such force, that Firepaw got flunk against the nursery. He heard the kits inside screech in fear and surprise and quickly got out of the brambles. Not one second too soon. Clawpaw leaped at him and Firepaw swiftly got away. The brown apprentice landed face-first in the brambles and yowled in pain. He struggled out of the bushes and right into Firepaw's claws. The ginger tom scratched and bit as hard as he could. He wouldn't kill Clawpaw, but that was his revenge for killing Spottedleaf once and for now trying it again. Finally Clawpaw got free and raced off.

Firepaw gasped hard, then scanned the camp for Tigerpaw. He wasn't with Speltleaf, who just fled from Rivertail's claws to leap at Bonetail. The grey she-cat had recovered from her injuries and furiously attack the ShadowClan she-cat.

_Where is he?,_ thought Firepaw in panic. _Where_?

He scanned the whole camp, then saw it. And what he saw, scared the living daylights out of him. Tigerpaw stood atop the cliff and just one warrior had realised it.

"Sapphirefur", whispered Firepaw when he realised it was his mentor.

He bounded forward and up the path to the cliff. Sapphirefur knew this was Tigerstar and Firepaw knew she wouldn't be able to fight him and come out alive. When he reached the top of the cliff. Tigerpaw dodged and attack of Sapphirefur, getting the she-cat dangerously close to the cliff. He crashed against her and with a yowl Sapphirefur dug her claws into the ground when her back-paws lost ground.

Firepaw raced forward when Tigerpaw made a move to take away Sapphirefur's last hold and pushed the tabby away with all his might.

Ignoring his life-long enemy, he raced to Sapphirefur and dug his fangs into her scruff, trying to pull her up again. Sapphirefur tried to help him and they almost managed to get her back up, when Tigerpaw ran his claws down Firepaw's side. He screamed in pain and had to let go of his mentor. Sapphirefur slid down again and Firepaw dug his fore-claws into her paws and his back-claws into the ground to hold her where she was. She hung too far down to reach her scruff now.

He crouched down as low as possible to not give Tigerpaw any chance to get to his throat while he held onto his mentor. Tigerpaw still attacked his side and he knew he would most likely look like Kestrelstrike after this, but he didn't care. He couldn't let Sapphirefur die.

"Firepaw…let go!"

His eyes snapped open and he stared down at him mentor, who smiled up at him.

"Let go and fight."

"NO!", shouted the ginger tom in panic and he saw that finally some cats realised that he was desperately trying to save his mentor while a ShadowClan apprentice slashed his flank again and again. Nightstar, Hawkpath and Eagleflight tried to get on top of the cliff to help him, when it happened.

Sapphirefur used her back-legs to get a, more-the-less, stand on the cliff and smiled softly at him.

"No", whispered Firepaw.

She continued to smile and whispered: "Never give up Firepaw…no warrior…could've wished for a better apprentice then you."

With that she pushed herself away from the cliff. Firepaw yowled in pain while he stared after her. With a heavy thud and crack the she-cat's body hit the ground and now rage rushed through the ginger tom. He shoved Tigerpaw away and leaped at him. The tabby would pay for what he got Sapphirefur to do. Dawn's voice echoed in his ears while he dug his fangs into Tigerpaw's tail.

_Tiger leads Shadow to Thunder and only sacrifice of blue stone can help. Blue stone. Sapphires. Sapphirefur, of course. How could I've been so stupid?_

Suddenly Tigerpaw threw him off and pinned him down. Firepaw struggled under his enemy, but it had no avail. Tigerpaw went to sink his fangs into the ginger tom's throat, when he was pushed away and pinned down by Nightstar.

Suddenly they all hard a female voice call: "Retreat ShadowClan! Retreat!"

The ShadowClan cats backed off, then ran off. Nightstar let go of Tigerpaw and the tabby ran off. "That's only the beginning kittypet!", hissed he to Firepaw, who struggled to get up. He'd lost much blood through the wounds on his flank. Nightstar was next to him and helped to walk down into the hollow.

The moment they reached flat ground, he broke away from his father and ran up to Sapphirefur's body. Tears streamed down his face already when he reached her and he pushed his nose into her fur. No cat stopped him, not even Splashwhisker bothered him with having to take care of his flank. They all knew that he needed time, since they'd all seen how he'd struggled to keep her on the cliff.

Suddenly he scented Sandpaw next to him and out of instinct pressed himself against her. She licked the wounds on his forehead gently and he muttered: "Dawn's prophecy came true."

"I know", whispered Sandpaw back. "The blue stone she talked about was a sapphire, so Sapphirefur. You did your best. It was her decision."

"I know", repeated Firepaw her words. "But still…I feel guilty. I know it was her decision and I know StarClan felt it was her time to die, but it's still not fair."

"Haven't you once said: When is life fair?"

He smiled against his tears and whispered: "I guess you're right."

Suddenly something touched his injured flank and Splashwhisker meowed: "I gave you time with her, but that needs to be taken care off. When I'm done you can come back."

Firepaw nodded and got, although shakily, onto his paws. He glanced around and his heart was clenched with fear. Greypaw lay almost move less next to Lionclaw. His flanks rose and sunk fast and blood drenched the cobwebs on his shoulder and forehead. At the entrance of the medicine cats den, he saw Whitepaw and Hollypaw, The white tom had cobwebs around his head to cover also his ears and Hollypaw seemed almost like a white cat. _T_

_his was a useless attack_, realised Firepaw while he settled down in Splashwhisker's den. _It was just to weaken us. Physically and Mentally_.

He spaced out when Splashwhisker started to patch him up. He wondered if Dustpaw and Greypaw had felt like this when Redtail and Lionheart had died. He was pretty sure of it. After a while Splashwhisker gently meowed that he was done and Firepaw stood up.

He padded out to the centre of the camp again and straight to Sapphirefur. The next morning he would most likely get a new mentor and he promised to himself that he would stay the whole night with the grey she-cat. Settling down next to Rockheart, he glanced at Bluepaw, Spottedpaw and Silverpaw shortly, before he pushed his nose into the cold fur of his mentor.

He scented Bluepaw before she was next to him and then the she-cat whispered: "We've all been apprentices once already and lost our mentors, but it always hurts none-the-less."

Firepaw nodded numbly and whispered: "I know I felt similar when you died." A half-hearted laugh came from him. "Though I was your deputy when it happened."

Bluepaw nodded and whispered back: "I never wanted to pain you so much but…"

"No one ever wants this", argued Firepaw and gazed to the Silverpelt. "But when the time comes, it happens."

Bluepaw meowed in agreement, then both fell silent. During the night many cats retreated into their nests. A few stayed out on the clearing, but the only ones who stayed directly next to Sapphirefur the whole night were Firepaw, Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Spottedpaw, Rockheart and, to Firepaw's surprise, Hawkpath. The white and silver tom was crying for a while as well and Firepaw thought; _It seems he also has feelings for you._

He knew Sapphirefur had heard him. Somewhere in camp was her Spirit. She watched them this night before she would join StarClan.

When the sun started to rise, Nightstar, who hadn't stayed next to Sapphirefur all the time, but awake the whole night as well, leaped onto the Highledge and called for a clan-meeting. Everywhere cats appeared out of their dens to listen what the leader had to say.

"Cats of ThunderClan. I know Sapphirefur did the right thing, since she saved Firepaw's life with her doings. If she hadn't both would've most likely died. Still is it always hard to lose a clan-mate. But, Sapphirefur wasn't just a warrior, but a mentor. That's why I need to give Firepaw a new mentor. Rockheart…"

Sapphirefur's sister looked up.

"You are a loyal warrior and clever fighter. I trust that you finish Firepaw's apprenticeship for you sister."

Rockheart padded up to Firepaw and the two touched noses, then Nightstar continued: "Farther…I want to welcome a new warrior. Songpaw should've been made warrior together with, Fangtail and Applepelt, however a fall from a tree kept her from it. But now it's finally time."

Firepaw looked at Songpaw and smiled. The ginger furred, blue eyed she-cat limped up to the Nightstar next to her mentor Dawnfire, Splashwhisker's brother.

"I, Nightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior. Songpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Firepaw saw how Songpaw's eyes sparkled when she answered: "I do."

Nightstar nodded and continued: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Songpaw, from this moment you will be known as Songheart. StarClan honours your patience and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Nightstar touched his nose to Songheart's forehead and she licked his shoulder. Then both stepped back.

"Songheart! Songheart! Songheart!", cheered the clan for the she-cat, who seemed to glow with pride.

Nightstar called the meeting to an end and the clan moved to stand in two rows in front of the Thorn tunnel. Kestrelstrike and Stormwing picked Sapphirefur up and carried, followed by the other three elders, the she-cat out of camp. Firepaw sighed deeply and then Rockheart said: "Rest for today Firepaw. You stayed awake the whole night and fought much yesterday."

She licked his forehead, then made her way to the warrior den. Firepaw went to the apprentice den. There he met Sandpaw, who just got ready for hunting practice.

"Hey", whispered the pale ginger she-cat.

"Hey", meowed Firepaw back.

"How are you?"

He looked at her and answered: "Could be better."

The two nuzzled each other, then she said: "Relax for today. I'm going to catch the juiciest prey in our territory for us, okay?"

Firepaw nodded with a smile and watched how Sandpaw bounded up to Reedheart. The two left and the ginger tom slid into the apprentice den. Silverpaw slept already and Bluepaw tiredly gazed up at him. She smirked and teasingly meowed: "Don't make losing mentors to your hobby. That's my mother you're with now."

He purred amused, then curled up in his nest and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ThunderClan<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

_**Deputy:**_

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes – Mentor of _Nettlepaw_

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Spottedpaw_

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes – Mentor of _Sandpaw_

_Bonetail_ – dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

_Boulderpelt_ – light-grey she-cat

_Brighteye_ – white she-cat with light-yellow eyes

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Greypaw_

_Spiritheart_ – black tom with one white spot on the shoulder – Mentor of _Hollypaw_

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs – Mentor of _Hailpaw_

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail – Mentor of _Whitepaw_

_Tearfur_ – washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose – Mentor of _Ravenpaw_

_Snowfall_ – white tom with dark blue, almost black eyes

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Songpaw_

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes – Mentor of _Dustpaw_

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes – Mentor of _Frostpaw_

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes – Mentor of _Silverpaw_

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg – Mentor of _Bluepaw_

_Fangtail_ – brown tom with long fangs, scarred tail and green eyes

_Applepelt_ – reddish-brown tom with green eyes

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_Rockheart_ – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes– Mentor of _Firepaw_

_Raincloud_ – white she-cat with grey spots

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes

_Songheart_ – ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an injured paw

_**Apprentices**_

_Spottedpaw_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Nettlepaw_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostpaw_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Hailpaw_ – grey tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

_Firepaw_ – scarred ginger tom with green eyes

_Greypaw_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes, long scar on his shoulder and forhead

_Ravenpaw_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandpaw_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustpaw_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluepaw_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Silverpaw_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitepaw_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes with torn ears and a scar from his forehead behind his ear till his shoulder

_Hollypaw_ – black she-cat with green eyes with scars all over her body

_**Queens**_

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (no kits)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (mother of _Leafkit_, _Stripekit_ and _Cloudkit_, mate of Dawnfire)

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes (mother of _Petalkit_, _Rosekit_ and _Lilykit_, mate of Reedheart)

_**Kits**_

_Leafkit_ – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Stripekit_ – grey and tortoiseshell tabby tom

_Cloudkit_ – grey spotted tom with orange eyes

_Petalkit_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Rosekit_ – black, red and golden spotted she-cat

_Lilykit_ – red-golden tabby she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Whisperear_ – oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, white fur with grey ears

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Stormwing_ – dark-brown tabby-tom

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder


	19. The Gathering

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Sandpaw sighed deeply while she joined the cats for the gathering. It was just her, Nettlepaw and Spottedpaw from the apprentices. Though the other apprentices had been back in training, Firepaw, Whitepaw, Greypaw and Hollypaw were in the medicine-cats den again.<p>

They'd run into ShadowClan cats while being on a hunting assessment and though they'd won the battle, their wounds had broken up again. Nightstar's yowl snapped her out of her thoughts and the cats left the camp. Yet Sandpaw's thoughts always went back to the tom she loved with all her heart. He'd looked so weak when she'd visited him in the medicine-cats den.

Splashwhisker had said Tigerstar's wounds would scar him for life, just like Whitepaw, Greypaw and Hollypaw. Ravenpaw and Silverpaw had spent almost all of their free time with the cats they loved and Bluepaw had stayed with her former nephew as well. Suddenly fur brushed along hers and she jerked out of her thoughts when she scented Nettlepaw next to her.

"Nettlepaw what with StarClan?", exclaimed the she-cat and backed away.

"Ahw common", purred the silver-white tabby and closed to her. "Why not to get to know each other better."

"Have you lost your mind", freaked the ginger she-cat. She ran forward to walk between Reedheart and Hawkpath.

"What is it Sandpaw?", asked Reedheart his apprentice.

"Nettlepaw", hissed the pale-ginger apprentice. "Who does he think he is? First making all of our lives a living hell and constantly pestering the tom I love and now he's trying to flirt with me!" She groaned frustrated and both warriors burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?", hissed Sandpaw enraged.

Both laughed harder, then Hawkpath explained: "Sandpaw, you're a beautiful young she-cat. It's no wonder that Nettlepaw is attracted to you."

"Yeah well, he still knows that I'm with Firepaw. And how can he expect me to like him in the way he's treating Firepaw?" Sandpaw huffed and pushed her nose into the air. _If Nettlepaw wants me to treat him like Firepaw_, thought the she-cat smirking. _He can have it. Let's see how he handles scorn and arrogance when it doesn't come from him._

She knew Reedheart glanced at her warily now, but signed him she would explain later. He nodded and they walked on. They swiftly crossed the border to WindClan and walked on. Suddenly they heard meows and the WindClan patrol caught up with them. A black tom with yellow eyes padded up to Nightstar and fell in step with him.

"Is that Crowstar?", asked Sandpaw. Reedheart nodded and gazed over the WindClan cats.

"Do you see the two cats behind him?"

Sandpaw craned her neck and caught a glance at a white and ginger tabby tom and a grey-brown tom. "Yeah, who are they?"

"The tabby is Brackenheart, Crowstar's deputy. The other tom is Hazeclaw, their medicine cat."

"Then I guess the golden she-cat there is Hazeclaw's apprentice?", asked Sandpaw, meaning the she-cat right behind Hazeclaw.

Hawkpath nodded and explained: "That's Sunnydawn. Splashwhisker said she just gained her new name."

"Sunnydawn?", asked Sandpaw on. "That sounds a bit like a kitty-pet."

"Well, it's said her mother was a kitty-pet, though no one knows if it's true."

"Well, it suits her", stated the pale-ginger she-cat.

Then her eyes softened. She'd found Ebonyfur and Streakpelt under the WindClan cats. They seemed nervous and Sandpaw knew they feared Firepaw, Dustpaw and Whitepaw had talked. But since no one made any comments, the two started to relax. The two clans crossed the border to RiverClan and soon reached the fallen tree.

"Your clan my go first", offered Crowstar.

Nightstar glanced at the WindClan leader confused, but meowed his thanks and jumped onto the tree. ThunderClan followed, with Sandpaw trailing behind, looking at the WindClan cats. Though she was the smaller she-cat, the WindClan cats seemed even smaller and thinner than she remembered. _Something happened to them_, thought the she-cat. If I would just know what. _Why are they all suddenly so small? Even Onestar wasn't like this. He was about my size and I was one of the smallest she-cats in ThunderClan._ She shook her head and swiftly climbed over the tree. Landing on the island, she groaned.

Nettlepaw waited for her. Remembering what she'd decided, she raised her head and nose into the air and stalked past the apprentice.

Nettlepaw was silent shortly, then laughed and asked: "So, why the sudden change of attitude?"

Sandpaw glared at him and growled: "Shut up you mouse brain."

At this the tabby froze and Sandpaw walked on. On the clearing, she padded up to Spottedpaw, where she dropped the arrogant attitude and sighed deeply.

"What is it?"

"Nettlepaw", purred Reedheart, who'd settled down near them. "So, what's your plan against his advances?" Spottedpaw looked surprised at Sandpaw.

She sighed again and explained: "Remember how I treated Firepaw when he joined ThunderClan?"

At this Spottedpaw chuckled and stated: "Yes, I remember. When I saw from StarClan that you started having feelings for him, I almost bit my tail of in surprise. You liked him the least."

Now Reedheart looked surprised and asked: "You did?"

Sandpaw nodded and continued: "I wasn't very nice to him so I decided to treat Nettlepaw with the same arrogance I once treated Firepaw with. Seems to work, but I'm not like that anymore and it's not easy to act like that." Spottedpaw nodded in understanding, then suddenly screeched and crouched down, her eyes wide in fear.

"Sp-Spottedpaw?", asked Reedheart confused.

She whimpered, then Sandpaw asked: "Spottedpaw what's wrong?"

Spottedpaw glanced up at her, then stammered: "Moons of peace followed the fight of blood. Now blood threatens once more. But does it threaten the Tiger or the Lion? Only Dawn can reveal!"

"So?", asked Sandpaw.

"O-Over there", whispered Spottedpaw and gestured to a group of apprentices with her paw. Sandpaw looked there, to almost jump up with a screech. The tom she stared at suddenly looked back and smirked evilly when his ice-blue eyes locked with her green ones.

"S-Scourge", breathed Sandpaw in shock.

"Scourge?", asked Reedheart.

"He…"

Sandpaw was interrupted when a voice sneered: "Well, if it isn't the kittypet's protectors."

Sandpaw spun around with a growl and hissed: "Shut it Brokentail! At the moment I have other, more important, problems that the ego of an ex-leader of ShadowClan!"

"It's Brokenstar!", hissed the brown tom back, when Reedstar teasingly cut in: "Actually, it would be more Brokenpaw now, not?"

Brokenpaw stared in disbelieve, then asked: "You actually told someone?"

"Yes", hissed Sandpaw. "After Tigerpaw's first mental attack on Firepaw. Now shut up. I want to know what Scourge is up to."

"Scourge!", exclaimed the ShadowClan apprentice and looked honestly shaken now. He spun around and dashed off, to two dark tabbies.

"Oh great", groaned Spottedpaw. "Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw are here too."

"I'm still more worried about Scourge", argued Sandpaw and focused on the small black tom who sat with RiverClan, once again. Suddenly he stood up and calmly walked directly at her.

He smirked evilly and asked: "Sandstorm when my memories aren't wrong, not?" His voice still sounded like shattering ice.

"Sandpaw now", answered the pale-ginger she-cat. "But yes Scourge, it's me. The mate of the tom that put an end to your doings."

Scourge laughed and sneered: "Well, at least I see that you got some points in your just so dear warrior code."

With that he turned away and stalked off. "If it wouldn't be a gathering, I would kill him right here and now", hissed Sandpaw angrily.

"Sandpaw calm", soothed Spottedpaw, then chuckled. Sandpaw followed her gaze and almost burst out in laughter. Tigerpaw had backed away from Scourge in fear. Then the leaders called for silence and Sandpaw looked up at the tree. She purred when she saw Nightstar on the same branch Firestar had always enthroned.

"Who of those two are the leaders of ShadowClan and RiverClan?", asked Spottedpaw.

Reedheart looked up to the tree and answered: "The silver tabby she-cat Nightstar stays away from is Ivystar, ShadowClans leader. The silver she-cat near Crowstar is Silverstar. She's RiverClans leader. The black she-cat next to Rivertail is Nightfur, she's Silverstar's deputy and the ginger tom next to Nightfur is Foxclaw, Ivystar's deputy."

Sandpaw nodded in understanding and couldn't help but glare at Ivystar with hatred. "Who will speak first?", asked Nightstar.

"I will", called Silverstar. The black tom nodded and sat down while the silver she-cat stood up.

"Like always in Green-Leaf, Twolegs come to the lake, however we have no problems with prey since we managed to expand our territory in the back." She sat down again and Crowstar stood up.

"WindClan doesn't have any problems either. Green-Leaf brought us, for what we know, rich prey." The cats on the clearing purred amused, then Crowstar continued: "Last half-moon. Hazeclaw's apprentice finished her apprenticeship. Now Sunnypaw is Sunnydawn."

"Sunnydawn! Sunnydawn!", cheered the clans and the golden she-cat sheepishly sunk her head.

Then Ivystar stood up and Sandpaw heard several silent growls.

"Silence", demanded Nightstar, knowing as well as her, the growls came from his clan. Ivystar nodded in thanks to him and then she stated: "ShadowClan has a few problems with the twolegs at the lake, however like RiverClan, we expanded our territory in the back, so we have no problems with prey."

She sat down and now Nightstar stood up, but instead of facing the clans, he turned to Ivystar and calmly asked: "You say you have no problems, but why do you attack ThunderClan in its heart?"

The River- and WindClan cats gasped.

Ivystar stayed calm and answered: "You keep your patrols under control and I won't attack back."

"I beg your pardon?", exploded Nightstar finally. "What do you mean with that?"

"Your two warriors hurt an apprentice badly."

"Bonetail and Brighteye chased him back over the border, to be attacked by your warriors. They fought them off and Brighteye almost died because they hurt her so bad and you tell me to keep my patrols under control?" Everyone backed off at his rage, however Ivystar stood her ground and growled at him. "And something else", continued Nightstar. "The warrior code says: An honourable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defence."

"Indeed it does, but what do you mean with that?", asked Ivystar. She seemed upright confused.

Nightstar took a calmer stand and now sorrow lay in his voice: "You should teach your apprentices better. Firepaw used all of his strength and is scarred for life from his tries to keep Sapphirefur to fall from the cliff. Since an apprentice of yours constantly attacked him, though he couldn't defend himself because he had no claw free. In the end, Sapphirefur sacrificed herself so her apprentice could life. An attack from your border patrol yesterday, broke up Firepaw's, Whitepaw's, Hollypaw's and Greypaw's wounds from the fight again. That's why Splashwhisker isn't here today. He stayed back to make sure those four survive." He took a deep breath and now turned to all four clans. "We luckily lost no warrior besides Sapphirefur through this fight, but the four apprentices I announced before, are scarred for life. After the battle Songpaw became the warrior Songheart."

"Songheart! Songheart!", cheered the clans, but uneasyness still lay over all cats.

"Other than that ThunderClan has no problems." With that Nightstar leaped down from the tree, silently ending the gathering. Sandpaw jumped up and raced to her leader immediately. When Nightstar reached the trees he turned back to give Ivystar one last glare. "Ivystar, I will continue to blame you for Sapphirefur's unnecessary death, since I can't very well blame an apprentice."

With that Nightstar leaped forward and ThunderClan followed fast.

"It is incredible that Nightstar stayed this calm during his announcement."

"Calm?", asked Songheart confused. "He exploded up there."

"But never attacked", argued Sandpaw.

"And for the fact that two of his three sons are in Splashwhisker's den because of ShadowClan, that's pretty good", ended Reedheart with a nod of approval.

Suddenly WindClan caught up with them and Crowstar offered loud enough for everyone to hear: "Nightstar…when ShadowClan continues making you this problems, I offer our help."

Nightstar froze almost immediately and narrowed his eyes at the smaller tom. Sandpaw swallowed a sigh. Firestar would have accepted almost immediately, maybe just questioning the reasons calmly. "Why would you do so?", asked the ThunderClan leader warily.

"Because, at the moment our clans live in peace and I want to keep it that way for a while. An alliance is probably just what we need."

Nightstar stared for a little longer, then said: "I'll think about your offer. Can I send a warrior with the answer?"

"Of course", answered Crowstar. Both leaders nodded, then went on in different directions.

"What do you think?", muttered Reedheart to Sandpaw.

The she-cat muttered back: "I know Firestar would've said yes. In our life-time, our, almost friendship, with WindClan saved us often."

Reedheart nodded in understanding, then they walked on in silence. Suddenly Sandpaw saw a flash of white and with a mental groan she walked straighter, raised her head and nose and stared straight ahead. Reedheart glanced at her, then also spotted Nettlepaw and glared slightly at the older apprentice.

"Well Sandpaw", asked Nettlepaw. "What do you think about Crowstar's offer?"

"Nightstar should accept", answered Sandpaw simply and walked on without even looking at Nettlepaw.

"Why so?", asked Nettlepaw confused.

"Use your brain…if you even have one", snapped Sandpaw and scooted closer to Reedheart. "And keep your pelt away from mine." Nettlepaw looked confused, but gave up and ran forward to catch up with his mentor. Sandpaw relaxed and shook her head. "I hate that tom", stated the she-cat.

Reedheart purred amused and answered: "But you're doing great in getting him off."

Sandpaw smirked.

* * *

><p>Firepaw tiredly glanced up from his position in Splashwhisker's den, when he heard noise. He was in too much pain to sleep, not even poppy-seed would help. Suddenly Sandpaw rushed into the den and Splashwhisker hissed: "Sandpaw! Stop!"<p>

"Please let me stay here with Firepaw", begged the she-cat. "I…Nettlepaw is driving me crazy. I can't sleep in the same den as him!"

"When you be silent I might allow it", hissed Splashwhisker. "Firepaw is already having problems to sleep so don't be too…"

"I'm still awake", but Firepaw softly in and looked at them.

Splashwhisker sighed and stated: "I wish I could give you more to numb the pain, but that would make the state the rest of your body is in just worse."

"It's okay", mumbled the ginger tom tiredly. "You do your best. C-Can Sandpaw stay here? I feel more comfortable with her."

Splashwhisker nodded and stated: "Maybe she can get you to sleep."

With that he padded back to his nest and curled up next to Spottedpaw, who'd come in and just collapsed in her nest. "So…", mumbled Firepaw after Sandpaw had settled down next to him, her fur warming his injured flank, numbing the pain. "How was the gathering?"

She frowned a bit, then promised: "I tell you tomorrow, alright?"

Firepaw nodded since he started to feel drowsy.

Soon he was fast asleep.


	20. Loyalty

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw eagerly padded through the forest. True, because of his injured flank, he wasn't allowed to resume training yet, however that was the reason that made gathering moss for the queens so exiting. It had been a quarter moon since the border patrol had attacked and Firepaw was allowed out of camp alone for the first time since then.<p>

He smirked a bit when he remembered Nightstar's face when Splashwhisker had told him he'd sent the apprentice to gather moss. Nightstar hadn't been pretty happy about it, yet Firepaw understood why. Even when she was a warrior already, after Squirrelflight had gotten injured in battles, he'd often had to fight with himself to not ground her in camp out of fatherly love.

Shaking the thoughts off, Firepaw padded up to an old Oak and scanned the moss on the roots. It looked pretty good so he started gathering it. He was very concentrated on his work, so he winced when a voice sneered: "Been a bad kitty, kittypet?"

Firepaw spun around, to come face to face with a beaming Dustpaw, who had a vole at his paws.

"You should see your face", laughed the tabby. Firepaw scowled at him, then remembered his injured flank and turned back to the moss. "What's wrong?", asked Dustpaw concerned and padded up to the ginger tom. The lack of aggressive response confused him and had him worry for his former leader.

Firepaw sighed, then smirked and stated: "I don't want Nightstar to ground me in camp for breaking up my injuries in camp. I rather gather moss for the half-moon than stay in camp and do nothing one more day." Understanding lit up Dustpaw's features and he smiled, then suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?", repeated Firepaw the tabby's question.

"It's just…both of our first apprentice days could've been far brighter if Sandpaw and I had tried to get to know you in the first place instead of pushing you away." Firepaw purred in amusement and placed his tail on Dustpaw's flank.

"The past is the past Dustpaw", soothed the former leader and picked up the moss. Through the green balls he continued: "It'ff over and though I waffned alwayf happy with what you and fandpaw did, you were one of my beft and moft trufted warriorf." Dustpaw smiled at that, then picked up his vole and together the two toms returned to camp. Firepaw padded up to the nursery immediately and placed the moss down next to the entrance. Then he coughed on time and called: "It's Firepaw. I got fresh moss."

"Come in", purred a voice.

Firepaw slowly walked in, careful to not accidently step on hiding kits' tails.

"Who's nest needs to be completely changed", asked the apprentice while looking at the three queens.

"Mine", called Fierceclaw and stood up, shaking her fur while doing so. "Leafkit, Stripekit and Cloudkit are taking it apart day by day. I can't believe that's going to continue for three more moons", groaned the spotted queen.

Mudheart and Morningcloud laughed at her words, then the mother of Sandpaw and Dustpaw turned to Firepaw and said: "I just need a bit more moss."

"I only need a bit replaced", called Morningcloud.

Firepaw nodded and padded up to Fierceclaw. Scratching the moss together, he brought it out of the den and got the new one in. Then he did the same with a part of Morningcloud's nest. Suddenly he heard squeals from outside and ground while he sunk his head. That surely were kits that found it funny to play with the moss he'd brought. It was always the same. An apprentice got moss, the kits destroyed it and the apprentice had to get more.

"Go quick", urged Mudheart purring. "Before they leave nothing."

Firepaw nodded and dashed out, to growl angrily at a grey spotted tom with orange eyes, Fierceclaw's son Cloudkit, a golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes and a black, red and golden spotted she-cat, Petalkit and Rosekit, two of Morningcloud's kits.

"I just gathered that", exclaimed Firepaw and rushed forward.

Picking up the fresh moss, he ignored the pouting kits, when they suddenly pounced on him. Firepaw fell and yowled in pain when he landed on his flank. Immediately the kits were off of him and he got shoved up gently. Blinking he found Lionclaw over him, licking his flank gently while Fierceclaw lectured the three kits to never pounce on an injured apprentice.

Firepaw frowned when he found Nightstar's eyes burning angrily when Cloudkit cheekily pointed out how they were supposed to recognize an injured apprentice, when Bluepaw marched by with prey for the elders and hissed, that Firepaw very well still had cobwebs covering parts of his flank.

That was true and swiftly the ginger apprentice checked himself over, to breathe out in relief when everything was still in place. This hadn't happened the first time thought. The same had happened to Whitepaw, two days ago. He was back to his training now, though Lynxfur had to go slow on him. The white apprentice had been less injured than Firepaw, yet enough to have to stay a few days in the medicine-cats den.

Finally, after a pleading meow from Firepaw, Lionclaw backed off from him, but gave him a glare that said: _"I will be there immediately when something happens."_

Firepaw shook his head, then padded up to the moss and past Fierceclaw, who was still lecturing Cloudkit. Petalkit and Rosekit had gotten sent to their mother and Firepaw heard Morningcloud's angry voice from inside. He sighed. Some cats treated him like a kit ever since Sapphirefur died. He wasn't fully over her death and he was sure he would never be, but he wished to be treated like a normal apprentice. In the den, Morningcloud just finished lecturing her kits and allowed them to play in the small playground in the back. Firepaw purred at the memory of how he and the other nine had played, trained in their case, and discussed there.

Rosekit and Lilykit raced past him swiftly, but Petalkit stopped shortly and scanned him. The ginger apprentice looked back in a friendly way and Petalkit muttered: "Uhm…I-I just…just wanted to say…well…sorry."

Firepaw purred loudly and licked the she-kit's ears. "It's okay. I know how boring the camp can get." Petalkit smiled brightly at the fact that he wasn't angry at her, then raced on. Picking up the moss, he used it to soften Mudheart's nest. The dark-brown she-cat nodded to him in thanks and Firepaw retreated from the nursery.

He padded up to Splashwhisker's den, since the healer demanded him to sleep there until he was healed enough to resume his training.

"Oh dear", exclaimed Splashwhisker. "With all the stress lately, I forgot that we're running low on catmint, and we need honey."

"Calm down Splashwhisker, we can get some", soothed Spottedpaw.

"Scarpath and Whisperear are ill", argued the healer. "I can't leave now."

"Then let me go", argued Spottedpaw back.

"Not alone. The catmint, alright, but not the honey."

"I can help", offered Firepaw, getting both medicine-cats to wince when he interrupted their argument.

"You're still injured, and I heard you scream before", argued Spottedpaw worriedly.

"Cloudkit, Petalkit and Rosekit pounced on me and I fell on my flank", soothed Firepaw. "It's nothing more."

Splashwhisker hesitated shortly, then demanded: "Take one more apprentice with you. I personally would appreciate if it would be Bluepaw, Sandpaw or Ravenpaw."

Firepaw nodded and together with Spottedpaw, he left the medicine-cat's den. He scanned the camp and found Ravenpaw appearing from the apprentice den. "Let's take Ravenpaw with us", suggested the ginger tom.

Sandpaw was out for battle-training, that knew Firepaw, and Bluepaw was back in camp, but he didn't feel like getting treated like a kit again and Bluepaw didn't seem to manage to cut down on her almost motherly worry. Firepaw almost purred amused at this, but shook it off when he heard a meow of agreement from Spottedpaw. The two padded up to the black tom, who sat up from his sun-bath when he saw them coming.

"Hey, up to join us in gathering catmint and honey."

"Honey", purred Ravenpaw amused. "A little challenge, I'm in."

The three left.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw sat in camp, cleaning her fur after changing the moss-bedding of the elders. The light of the sunset hit her fur, warming her. She purred, then scanned the camp. That's what she'd been doing ever since she'd left the elders den.<p>

Firepaw was nowhere to be seen.

With this injury he'd gained, her motherly-instinct had awoken and taken control of a big part of her mind. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd been a warrior _and_ a leader once, she would've screwed up in everything she'd gotten to do the past few days, since a big part of her always worried for her former apprentice. She knew Firepaw was tough, great StarClan he'd beaten Scourge and Tigerstar, not to mention what else he'd done in his first lives, but she couldn't help it. She was worried, yet Firepaw's tries to avoid her and her protectiveness amused the bluish-grey she-cat.

Suddenly the thorn-barrier waved and Firepaw padded in, followed by Spottedpaw and Ravenpaw. The two toms carried moss, soaked with a golden liquid Bluepaw suggested to be honey, and Spottedpaw catmint leaves.

She purred amused.

Even now Firepaw tried his best to prove his loyalty to ThunderClan. However, she understood why. In his old lives, he often needed to do that and right now Bluepaw wondered how she could've ever doubted him.

_Flashback_

_Bluestar sighed deeply while she lay in her den, watching how the golden light of the sunset got replaced with the cold light of the night. Her mind went back to the day's events. Tigerclaw had reported to her that the three apprentices Firepaw, Greypaw and Ravenpaw did great in their assignment. Bluestar had felt pride for the ginger kittypet she'd chosen as her apprentice at that, but then Tigerclaw had mentioned Firepaw's conversation with that kittypet and thought Firepaw had vowed to StarClan that he was loyal to ThunderClan, Bluestar had her doubts. _

_Curling up into a tight ball, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. After a long while, she stood up and left her den, sitting down in the middle of the clearing, she locked her eyes on the almost full moon. _

_"Something on your mind?", rasped a sudden noise. _

_Bluestar's head snapped to the noise and she found Yellowfang closing towards her. Bluish-grey fur stood straight and the leader flexed her claws and asked: "What are you doing?" Yellowfang gazed at her, then dragged herself farther to the ThunderClan leader, not once using her injured leg. _It must be bad_, thought Bluestar and against her will she felt very worried for the former ShadowClan cat. _

_"What's on your mind Bluestar?", asked Yellowfang after she'd settled down almost next to the ThunderClan leader. Bluestar's ears perked up. Did Yellowfang just sound worried? Her silence seemed to have been enough answer, since Yellowfang stated: "Tigerclaw doesn't like Firepaw." _

_"What?", asked Bluestar confused._

_ Yellowfang answered her gaze, pride shining in her orange eyes. _

_"Firepaw is a fine young tom, despite his roots. Yet Tigerclaw doesn't seem to understand this. Don't you think it was strange that Tigerclaw saw him exactly when he talked with the kittypet? Or that he even sent Firepaw near the twolegplace, at the risk of getting him caught or dragged back there?" _

_Bluestar's eyes widened at the point Yellowfang tried to make. _

_"You think he tried to…" _

_"…break your trust in him", ended Yellowfang with a nod and continued: "And thus breaking Firepaw's trust in himself. He looks up to you Bluestar. He would trust everything to you." The old she-cat rose to her three legs and dragged herself past Bluestar to her nest. "Don't cause him to believe his trust is misplaced because he talked to an old friend Bluestar. I have the feeling you will lose a great warrior with him." _

_Blue eyes stared after Yellowfang until the old she-cat had collapsed onto her nest and closed her eyes. Then they wandered back to the moon. _

_Making a decision, she stood up and silently padded up to the apprentice-den. She snuck in and padded to the bright ginger coat that marked her apprentice. A slight smile crawled over the leader's muzzle while she watched how he slept peacefully next to Ravenpaw, who had Greypaw on his other side, as if the two tried to protect their jumpy friend. _

_Suddenly her eyes widened. _

_The ginger apprentice wasn't sleeping peacefully at all. His tail twitched constantly and his claws sheathed and unsheathed again and again. Soft whimpers seemed to tear themselves from his throat and she believed to hear him saying something. She bent down and strained her ears to catch his words. _

_"…No…no let go…stop! I don't want back…let me be…I'm happy here." _

_The leader frowned. Did he lie to her and wish to be a kittypet again? "_

_No! Not the cutter…let me go back to the forest…I want back…Greypaw, Bluestar help…" _

_Her eyes widened and the frown disappeared, to be replaced with relief and shock. Relief that he was loyal to ThunderClan and shock that her distrust in him today affected him that much. She carefully placed her forepaw on her apprentice's shoulder and shook him. Firepaw jerked up and gazed around wildly. Bluestar pressed herself against him and purred comforting before he could wake up the other apprentices. "_

_B-B-Bluestar?", whispered the ginger tom confused. _

_"I'm here", shushed the leader her apprentice. "Don't worry. You won't have to ever leave us Firepaw." He stared at her and Bluestar saw an argument forming. "Come, let's take a walk." She padded forward and Firepaw followed her. She led him out of the camp and to the sandy hollow. There she sat down and gestured Firepaw to sit down next to her. _

_He slowly, carefully moved closer, fearful even. Bluestar's heart cracked at this and just now she realised how much she cared for Firepaw. She had scared him deeply today. Finally he sat next to her and Bluestar wrapped her tail around his small form while she licked his ears and head. _

_"B-Bluestar?" _

_"I heard what you said in your dream", explained the leader. Firepaw froze at this, but she continued: "I never meant to put you through this Firepaw. Sometimes my worries get the better of me. I shouldn't have distrusted you because you spoke to an old friend." _

_"But I…" _

_"You are a valuable member of ThunderClan and once you're a warrior, you'll be a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of", continued the leader, giving the tom no chance to speak. _

_"But…" _

_"You never have to go back there Firepaw. ThunderClan is always there for you." _

_He was silent and Bluestar looked at him. Firepaw looked back, many emotions swirling in his green eyes. Then he suddenly smiled and whispered: "Thank you, Bluestar." She nuzzled him and then the apprentice yawned. Chuckling she led him back into camp, keeping her tail around him all the way to the apprentice den. _

_"Have a deep and wonderful sleep Firepaw", said Bluestar and pressed her nose to his forehead. With that she turned around and heard a silent: "You too." She smiled, then saw a flash of orange. She looked there and found Yellowfang looking at her, amusement glinting in the she-cat's eyes. Bluestar smiled. _

_She could really start to like the old medicine-cat. _

_If it wouldn't be for her temper._

_End of Flashback_

Bluepaw smiled at the memory, then shook it off and looked around. Firepaw crouched nearby, eating a plump Squirrel. Sandpaw was next to him, cleaning his neck and shoulders.

She purred.

Firepaw was in good paws. Sandpaw wouldn't let anything happen to the tom she loved. Standing up and stretching, she retreated into the apprentice-den and curled up next to Whitepaw. Soon sleep overtook her.


	21. Test Part 1

**Sorry for not updating for so long. But we were on holiday and then my summer-job started. So i had no time.**

**But now the new chapter is here, though it's shorter than i would want it to be.**

**Well, can't help it. I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner and make it longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes, I wish Mistflower's sister <em>HAPPY BIRTHDAY<em>.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warriors doesn't belong to me.<strong>

**R&R Please.**

* * *

><p>"Whitepaw, Bluepaw, Firepaw", called Rivertail. The three apprentices looked up from their play-fight in front of the apprentice den.<p>

"Yes?", asked Firepaw and sat down.

"I told Nightstar about the improvement you ten made, and I included Spottedpaw. She's a great fighter for a medicine cat and her fine nose is very helpful. Nightstar wanted you to show him your abilities. I want you all to come to the mossy hollow, at sunhigh. Don't be late."

With that the light-grey tom padded off. Firepaw shared a glance with Bluepaw and Whitepaw, who seemed as surprised as him. Yet the white tom stood up and stretched: "Well, alright. I'll get Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw."

"Silverpaw, Greypaw and Hollypaw are out hunting. I'll get them", added Bluepaw.

"Then I'll get Spottedpaw", stated Firepaw and the three separated. Swiftly the ginger tom padded over the clearing and meowed a greeting while he stepped into Splashwhisker's den.

"What now?", asked the healer and sniffed at Firepaw's fur. The ginger tom burst out in laughter. He'd been so often in Splashwhisker's den, at least in the past moon, that the healer suspected a new injury in every visit.

"Nothing. I'm not injured, don't worry. I just need to borrow Spottedpaw for a while?"

"Borrow?", asked the healer amused. "Don't let her hear that." Firepaw grinned, then explained what Rivertail had told him, Whitepaw and Bluepaw. "I see", said the medicine cat afterwards. "Alright. At the moment she takes care of the elders. I'll send her to you when she comes back. Alright?"

Firepaw nodded, meowed his thanks and left the den. He checked the sun and thought; It's pretty close to sunhigh. I better get moving. And with that, he bolted out of the camp and through the forest. The fresh scent of leaves hit him when he broke through a bush and Firepaw grinned happily. That was what he loved ThunderClan territory for. The fresh green-leaf days, the colours. Far too soon for his liking, he reached the mossy hollow, to gasp in surprise. Except for Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Greypaw and Hollypaw were also, Rivertail, Nightstar, Lionclaw, Leopardclaw, Reedheart, Spiritheart, Lynxfur, Eagleflight, Rockheart, Wolfheart, Hopewing, Hawkpath and Weaselflight present. All of the apprentices mentors. Firepaw slowed down and padded up to them.

"Firepaw", greeted Rivertail. "Where is Spottedpaw?"

"Splashwhisker sends her when she's done helping the elders", explained Firepaw and settled down next to his brother. Greypaw smirked at him and Firepaw grinned back. He was just as excited as his brother was. They'd never done anything like this in the past. Suddenly a few bushes rustled and Whitepaw, the ones he gathered, Spottedpaw and Splashwhisker appeared.

"Good", began Nightstar and stood up. "Now that everyone is present, I can explain." The teen apprentices shared glances, then returned their attention to the black tom. "Rivertail told me about the improvement all of you already made. What we're going to do today, is something I've planned since long, yet never had the right apprentices and to less in number for. You will be separated in two groups. One group will be a ThunderClan patrol, the other can choose which clan they want to represent. Rivertail pulled a border straight through our territory, you'll find it easily. The side of the border, that opens to camp, will be ThunderClan territory, the other side will be the other groups territory. The ThunderClan patrol has to check the border and try to hold the others off, while the other patrol has to try to cross it and get back here, to the mossy hollow. Only if every member of the enemy-patrol reached this place, you won. The other group won when they manage to keep the other group away till the end of sunset."

The ten stared at Nightstar. That sounded pretty easy, yet they all knew, when they gave their best, it would be hard to win.

"Any questions?", asked Rivertail.

The teen shook their heads and Nightstar continued: "Alright, Firepaw will lead the ThunderClan Patrol and Bluepaw the other one."

"Can we play WindClan?", asked the she-cat innocently.

The other nine snickered to themselves. Nightstar nodded and the two padded off to discuss who could take who.

* * *

><p>Splashwhisker watched how the two apprentices discussed in a whisper. He smirked and murmured to Reedheart: "Why do you think he chose exactly those two? Both groups will have it harder than any other time now."<p>

Reedheart chuckled silently, then answered: "Because, when I heard how Nightstar and Rivertail discussed about this yesterday, I dropped the fact that those two have great leadership-skills to Rockheart."

"Loud enough for Nightstar to hear. You'll never make it easy now, do you?", asked the healer amused.

A part of him didn't quite believe that he was truly a friend of Reedheart now. The older tom barely let cats close and Splashwhisker had almost never talked to him, until the day Firepaw and Sandpaw revealed who they and their friends really were. From this day on, he, Reedheart and Sapphirefur had spent lot of their free time discussing about those ten. They were each filled with pride that StarClan decided them for being good enough to teach former StarClan warriors. Also was it amusing to see that even if the ten had lived long lives already, they could still be taught something.

Reedheart nodded to his apprentice while he answered: "Sandpaw would claw my ears of when I make it easy for her."

Before Splashwhisker could answer, Firepaw and Bluepaw came back and shortly talked to their friends. They nodded and parted in two groups.

"Firepaw, Sandpaw, Greypaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw against Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Whitepaw, Hollypaw and Spottedpaw. Interesting groups", stated Eagleflight.

"Not stupid or surprising though", said Weaselflight. "If those ten ever part, it's mostly in those two groups."

Splashwhisker heard an agreeing meow from Reedheart, then Nightstar asked: "Are you ready?"

Impressed he watched how the ginger tom and the bluish-grey she-cat checked their cats, before both answered: "We are."

"Very well. Rivertail please lead 'WindClan'" …an amused tone had snuck into Nightstar's voice at this… "To the lake. Firepaw, you and your group follow me." With that both tom's led the groups away, in different directions. Splashwhisker waited anxiously. He was truly curious how this would turn out. Suddenly Nightstar came back, and Rivertail followed soon. "We'll watch from the trees", explained the leader.

The whole group of grown up cats climbed up and started to leap from branch to branch. After a while, Splashwhisker was gasping and wondered how with StarClan those ten had managed to move like this the whole way from camp to WindClan border. Suddenly Nightstar hissed for a stop and retreated into leaves and shadows. Everyone followed his lead and curiously Splashwhisker checked their surroundings.

On the ground below them, Firepaw led Greypaw and Ravenpaw through the bushes.

"Where are Sandpaw and Dustpaw?", asked Spiritheart worriedly.

"I doubt you need to worry about your kits Spiritheart", soothed Reedheart.

"Why so?", asked Leopardclaw.

"Sandpaw is the fastest of them. And a formidable stalker", stated the spotted tom proudly.

"So I should be worried about Whitepaw?", joked the brown spotted she-cat. Reedheart rolled his eyes at her and Splashwhisker shook his head before he returned his attention to the three apprentices, who'd now stopped.

Firepaw had opened his jaws and took in air, before he meowed: "I can't sent them here or west, where the wind comes from."

"Then let's walk east", offered Ravenpaw. "That's the ground Sandpaw and Dustpaw can't cover", added the black tom more silently.

His brothers nodded they snuck away. Splashwhisker thought;_ As much as I want to see how Spottedpaw is doing. I have no idea where she went. Following them can't hurt._ The healer slid out of his hiding-place and leaped after the apprentice's. Glancing back he found Nightstar, Lionclaw, Rockheart and Weaselflight following him. Suddenly they heard a wail. Splashwhisker froze on the branch he was on and saw that the three apprentices under him had frozen up as well.

"Isn't that the sign for…", began Greypaw, when Firepaw hissed at him to be silent.

The ginger tom turned his ears to the noise and when it came again, he stated: "That's Spottedpaw, not Sandpaw."

"What if she's in trouble?", asked Ravenpaw worriedly.

Splashwhisker saw that the ginger tom seriously fought with himself, then he said: "It lies in the direction Sandpaw covers. When she gives the sign, we'll go." He turned back to the direction they'd walked in and said: "Let's continue."

The other two nodded, though all three of them glanced back at times. Splashwhisker frowned, then muttered: "I'm going to check up on her."

"Of course", muttered Nightstar back. "She's your apprentice. Go."

And Splashwhisker left. He leaped over the branches with renewed energy. It could very well be possible that his apprentice ran into a fox._ But Firepaw said she's in the direction Sandpaw seemingly is in too. When there's serious trouble, she'll give a sign. _Splashwhisker forced himself to repeat these words in his head over and over. Surprisingly they truly calmed his troubled thoughts.

* * *

><p>Reedheart had caught a glance of Dustpaw in the trees and was now following the brown tom from branch to branch. Firepaw's strategy was clever, he had to admit that. On the tree's, Dustpaw had true advantage. His brown fur blended with most of the trees' barks. In that way the brown tabby swiftly, and effectively, covered much ground. The spotted warrior guessed Sandpaw did the same. Suddenly Dustpaw froze on his branch. The warrior froze too, then heard the rustling of leaves behind him. It was just faint, so Dustpaw was too far away to hear it.<p>

Glancing back, he found Lynxfur and Hopewing behind him. The two used their tails to gesture down. Reedheart followed their gestures and gasped. Bluepaw's whole patrol, except for Spottedpaw, jumped over the lower branches of the trees, directly to Rivertail's border. Then a yowl cut through the silence of the forest. Reedheart stared at Dustpaw, who yowled once more. Birds flew up and out of the forest, yet the apprentice yowled a third time, before he dropped to the height Bluepaw and her cats were in.

"Going somewhere?", hissed the brown tom.

Reedheart found Bluepaw smirking and muttered: "Of course. He's completely outnumbered."

That was when it happened. A yowl of fear tore itself from Hollypaw's throat, then she was suddenly gone from her branch. Everyone stared down in shock. Firepaw pinned the black she cat down to the ground. He'd pulled her off of her branch. Suddenly Dustpaw lunged at Silverpaw and both fell to the ground. There they wrestled.

Bluepaw leaped down to help, when Ravenpaw rammed her flank and both got flung away from the wrestling cats. Whitepaw had managed to get Firepaw away from Hollypaw, who was now attacked by Greypaw.

Only Sandpaw and Spottedpaw weren't in the fight.

After quite some time, Bluepaw ordered retreat and the four disappeared between the bushes. Firepaw twitched his tail and shook his head when Greypaw and Dustpaw were about to follow them.

"Don't", gasped the ginger tom out. "It's not necessary. We…just need to make sure they can't get to the mossy hollow."

The three nodded, then Sandpaw appeared from the bushes and stated: "Wow, quite some fight I missed here, uh?"

"You could say so", answered Dustpaw and shook his fur. Leaves rained to the ground. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I surely wasn't the only one who heard Spottedpaw's wail", asked the pale-ginger she-cat.

"We heard it too. It was a trick then I presume."

Sandpaw nodded and licked the ruffled fur on her flank. "It was. She can put up quite a fight when she wants to. Well, that and she caught me in I don't know how many cobwebs."

At this the tom's chuckled, then Firepaw asked: "So, everyone caught his breath?" The other four nodded. "Then, Ravenpaw, think you can handle the ground alone with Dustpaw?"

"Sure we can", answered the black tom. "Right?"

Dustpaw nodded and Firepaw continued: "Then Sandpaw, Greypaw and I will use the trees to find out where the others are hiding. Let's go." Ravenpaw and Dustpaw ran off, while the other three swiftly climbed up the trees.


	22. Test Part 2

**I know, it's been ages since I last updated this story, but i had a major writers block and stress at school. I'm not sure if either is over yet, I just was in a very good mood today, since the hardest test in school till spring just passed.**

**I kinda had a reason to celebrate and that got me into the right mood to finally write on.**

**I'll try to update more frequently, not just this story, but all my stories, but i really can't make any promises.**

**Still, thank you for all the faithful readers of all my Warriors-Fiction. Without you guys I wouldn't have the nerv to actually continue this stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warriors doesn't belong to me.<strong>

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw frowned when a strange feeling ran through him. Looking around, he scanned his surroundings, trying to find out what was wrong. He turned in a circle once, but all he could see was bushes and trees. Then shook his head. Some ThunderClan warriors watched him and he made a fool of himself here, trying to find most likely them.<p>

He turned to his intended path again, yet the strange feeling stayed. Firepaw moved on silently, yet tried to decode the strange feeling he had. It wasn't a warning for danger, at least he didn't think so. It felt…like something particularly unexpected would happen soon. But what? What could give him such a feeling?

It couldn't be Tigerstar, since that would have him react far stronger. No, it was no warrior of the Dark-Forest. He even doubted it was a cat from another clan. Suddenly a few leaves rustled behind him and Firepaw spun around, unsheathing his claws. "Who's there?", hissed the ginger tom. Whoever it was, was off-wind, so Firepaw couldn't scent him or her. "Show yourself!" He heard an enraged hiss from above and recognized the voice as Nightstar. _Oh please Nightstar, whatever it is, let me handle it_, prayed Firepaw while he waited.

He was sure he could handle it.

Then he caught himself.

Of course he could handle it, but a normal apprentice wouldn't be able to. That was when something red burst out of the bushes, leaping at Firepaw. With a cry he leaped to the side and watched shocked how a fox skidded to a halt, exactly where he'd stood a heartbeat ago. The creature faced him, snarling. Firepaw gulped now.

Even a fully grown warrior had trouble facing a fox alone. But Firepaw couldn't outrun it either. In his mind, he would have no trouble in beating it, but his momentary size and body was a major drawback. With a deep breath, he got ready to fight though, since he wouldn't be able to run. Nightstar wouldn't know Firepaw knew he was there, so couldn't expect him to cry for help or run looking for it. He risked getting leaped at by the fox then. He wasn't fully sure why Nightstar wasn't down here yet though. Yet figured his father would probably come down when it was truly necessary.

That was when the fox lunged forward. With a mighty leap, the apprentice managed to land on the fox's back and dug his claws into the creatures back. It growled and tried to shake him off. That was when an enraged hiss sounded through the air and a black streak shot at the fox.

Nightstar had decided to interfere. Firepaw leaped back, just the second his father rammed the fox head-first. The orange animal staggered back and gave Leopardclaw and Spiritheart a chance to injure the fox. Firepaw stumbled back a bit, acting like it had scared the life out of him, before he shook his head and took off. He had no idea what Nightstar would assume he did, but figured it was best just to continue with the quest.

Of course he didn't like leaving those three alone with the fox, but the three cats were fully grown warriors and could handle it.

Firepaw raced on for a while, before he slowed down again and scanned his surroundings. Nearby he scented the scent-trail Rivertail had laid and chuckled. Suddenly the bushes on the other side of the trail rustled and Firepaw slid back between some ferns, crouching down. Whitepaw slid out of the bushes on the other side and raised his head, his jaw opening. Firepaw was glad for the strong scent the ferns he crouched in had. All Whitepaw should assume was, that he'd been here a while ago. Carefully the white tom padded closer to the trail, then walked over it. Firepaw waited a little longer, hoping that Whitepaw would get into a position, that would make his attack easier.

Whitepaw took two more steps, then Firepaw sprang forward.

With a battle-cry, he tackled his first deputy, who yowled in surprise, before both tumbled through the leaves and grass. Firepaw got thrown off, but spun to his legs and faced the other apprentice, lips drawn back in a snarl. Whitepaw snarled back and leaped at him. Firepaw dodged and spun to meet the other again, who suddenly leaped onto his back. With a huff Firepaw fell on his stomach. Whitepaw was bigger and heavier than him already.

"Get of you heavy furball!", snarled the ginger tom.

The other chuckled and answered: "No."

Growling loudly, Firepaw managed to roll over. Suddenly he heard another cry and gasped. Whitepaw had never been alone. He arched his back and with a great effort, he got free and rolled away, to have something silver sailing over his head. He leaped up and staggered back a bit, to find Whitepaw and Silverpaw advancing at him. With a growl Firepaw crouched down. He could only hope the others of his group had heard him and Whitepaw fighting. Alone he wouldn't be able to beat them. That was when both leaped at him.

Firepaw rolled out of the way, then shot forward and rammed Silverpaw. He rolled over the ground with her, to throw her off and catch Whitepaw. For now he managed to hold his ground, but he wouldn't much longer. He gasped hard a felt a bit of blood seeping into his fur where both attackers had managed to scratch him. His attackers weren't completely unfazed though.

Silverpaw limped a bit and Whitepaw had a nasty scratch on his cheek. Suddenly Firepaw heard rustling behind him and cried: "You have got to be kidding me!" Whitepaw and Silverpaw just grinned though. Bursting into a sprint, Firepaw managed to evade his newest attacker. It was Spottedpaw. The she-cat skidded to a halt and turned to face him, growling.

"Three against one", purred Silverpaw. "Give up Firepaw."

"Forget it", spat Firepaw back. He slid into a slight crouch, ready to evade any attack that was directed at him. _Where are the others_, wondered Firepaw. Suddenly a new cat joined his opponents.

Hollypaw.

Now only Bluepaw was missing. "Care to explain?", asked Firepaw. It was impossible that they hadn't planned this out.

"Bluepaw is leading the rest of your patrol around", answered Whitepaw. "She isn't going to the Mossy Hollow, since they spread out to keep her from there, but she keeps them away from you."

"Clever", stated Firepaw.

"It is, isn't it", asked Spottedpaw amused.

They were silent for a while, then Firepaw asked: "Are you going to attack sometime?"

Hollypaw chuckled at this and crept a bit closer. "No, we wait for you to let your guard down."

Firepaw snarled and answered: "You can wait long for that." Yet, while he kept a good eye on his opponents, Firepaw tried to find a way to escaped. He would need to into the direction of the mossy hollow and they would follow him there, but then the others should hear them and help him. The question was, how to get there. _The trees_, thought Firepaw. Mentally nodding, Firepaw shifted his gaze from his opponents to the bushes behind them.

They wanted him to let his guard down, and he would make them believe that. He heard a hiss, then Spottedpaw and Silverpaw leaped at him. Firepaw sprung forward the same moment. He dived under them, then slithered to a stop and changed direction.

Rushing past Hollypaw and Whitepaw, the latter managing to run his claws down his flank, he leaped into the air and started to scale a sturdy tree. He got onto a thick branch, then leaped to the next one. Behind him he heard the other four following him. Two on the trees and two on the ground. Firepaw concentrated on his way and made his way to the journey.

After a while, he finally heard what he hoped to hear.

Greypaw shouting orders at the other three. Firepaw stopped on a low branch and dug his claws into it. He took a deep breath, then let out a loud yowl. A second after it, a cat collided with him, both tumbling to the ground. Firepaw managed to thrown the attacker off, only to get leaped at by Whitepaw. The two tom's rolled over the ground, screeching and hissing, in a tight bundle, trying to overpower each other. Whitepaw's claws scratched over his shoulders, while Firepaw dug his fangs in Whitepaw's right shoulder.

Then he heard a familiar battle-cry.

Dustpelt.

He heard a few more cries, even Bluepaw, so he figured they'd gotten into an all-out brawl again. Letting go of Whitepaw, he pushed his paws in Whitepaw's stomach and the two finally broke apart. Gasping heavily, green and yellow eyes met and both growled. Firepaw was about to attack again, when someone barrelled into him from the side. He caught a glance at grey fur and hissed when he recognized Bluepaw's scent.

With a swipe of his claw, Bluepaw backed off him, but hissed and rushed forward again. He met her halfway and the two went at each other like they'd done it in Firepaw's last training when Bluestar had still been his mentor. Suddenly there was a yowl. A yowl that didn't belong to any of the ten of them. The apprentices froze and Firepaw glanced around.

Sandpaw had Spottedpaw pinned down, while Whitepaw crouched on Greypaw, his fangs dug in the grey tom's neck. Dustpaw still had his paw raised for a swipe at Hollypaw and Ravenpaw and Silverpaw lay on the ground in a tangled mess. Firepaw also had his fangs in Bluepaw's scruff, while the she-cat had hers in his right thigh. Nightstar appeared from the bushes, followed by the mentor of each of them. The young cats let go of each other and sat down.

Nightstar looked at all of them, his green eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Firepaw caught the scent of fox and ShadowClan in his father's fur, as well as a scratch on his flank, but other than that he seemed to be fine.

"It's enough", explained the leader. He nodded to the sky and Firepaw gasped. The sun was already setting. He hadn't thought they'd been at this so long already. "You all were very good", continued the black tom. "You've shown courage, skill, stealth and creativity. There is no winner, but it's not bad. Firepaw, your group managed to keep Bluepaw's away from the Mossy Hollow, but not from your territory, which is a win on their side as well." Both former leaders shared smirks. They hadn't expected this to turn out any different. They knew each other to well for that. "Now, let's return to camp. You all deserve a good rest."

Everywhere around Firepaw, the apprentices rose up and rushed up to their mentors. Firepaw got up slowly and stretched once, before strolling up to Rockheart. The grey she-cat smiled at him, then both followed Nightstar and Rivertail, who led everyone back to camp. On their way, Bluepaw paced herself to his walk and stated: "Whitepaw told me you managed to handle him and Silverpaw at once and got away from all four of them." Firepaw shrugged. He honestly hadn't the energy to hold a conversation anymore, or at least he didn't believe he has. Bluepaw laughed weakly and stated: "I'm worn out too."

"Worn out is an understatement", chuckled Firepaw back. Bluepaw laughed again, then told him how she'd evaded and tricked his group. Firepaw on the other hand explained to her how he'd managed to handle being attacked by more than one cat at once. The two still chatted and laughed when they reached the camp, but one after the other slid in and the apprentices all padded to the fresh-kill pile to take their share. Then they all retreated to the apprentice den and started eating. The last conversations died out then, when exhaustion caught up with even the last of them.

Firepaw licked the last remains of his blackbird from his whiskers, when a yawn escaped him. He got rid of the bones, then stretched and stated: "I'm going to sleep too." Bluepaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw and Hollypaw, the only ones still outside and eating, nodded and Firepaw retreated into the apprentice den. He slid up to Sandpaw soundlessly, then lay down next to her, relishing in her warmth. She purred silently when she scented him, then mumbled: "Good Night Firepaw." Firepaw licked her ears, before he whispered: "Good Night to you too Sandpaw. I love you." He felt her purring once more, then he was already asleep.

His dreams were filled with screeches and cries of cats, not very pleasant. He tried to drown them out by flattening his ears and running away, but it wouldn't get less. Finally Firepaw realised that, like most of his stranger dreams, this one must have a meaning. With an internal groan, he turned to face the happenings and straightened up. What he saw almost had him running again. It was the battle against BloodClan. He watched how cats of all four clans ran against Scourge's cats. How they fought and some died.

Suddenly the scene disappeared and a voice asked: "Can you imagine why I showed you this Firestar?"

The ginger tom's head snapped to the side, to find Thunder walking up to him this nothingness. Then he realised the small amount of size-difference between them and realised that he was back in his old form.

"I'm afraid no Thunder", answered Firestar.

Thunder nodded and flicked his tail. "Then follow me." He ran off and fast Firestar raced after the first leader of ThunderClan. After a while, Thunder stopped and Firestar did the same. The black nothingness around then hadn't changed, but then Thunder raised his head and before them a pool appeared. "Look into it", said the leaf-coloured tom. Firestar followed the request and gasped.

He saw Scourge when he was still a little kitty-pet. To Firestar's shock, the black tom strolled around ThunderClan's old territory, looking at everything curiously. Suddenly he froze and a new gasp escaped Firestar. Three ThunderClan cats towered before him. One of them was Bluestar, but since he also saw Thistleclaw and Tigerstar, who had the size of an apprentice, he guessed she was still Bluefur then. He watched how Bluefur stepped in front of Scourge, who crouched on the ground in fear by now. Yet Thistleclaw snarled at her, then at Tigerpaw, who grinned evilly. Then the tabby shot forward and started to brutally slash at the kit.

"How dare he", yowled Firestar and looked at Thunder.

Thunder simply shook his head sadly and gestured him to continue watching.

After a far too long while, Bluefur finally managed to stop Tigerpaw and Scourge ran off, leaving a trail of blood behind. The scene faded to black and the pool disappeared. Firestar looked back up at Thunder.

Thunder looked back at him and explained: "As you surely already know, Scourge was brought back to life as well."

Firestar nodded, then asked: "But how, and why?"

At this Thunder laughed, before stating: "Firestar, we don't even know how it happened to you, or why for that matter." Firestar flattened his ear in embarrassment when he remembered that, but Thunder already continued. "What I need from you, is to try to get him onto our side."

"WHAT?", exclaimed the ginger tom.

Thunder ignored his outburst and explained: "Firestar, Scourge's hatred to the clans is understandable, but you need to remind him, that only Tigerstar and Thistleclaw treated him how he remembered. Bluestar never wished any harm for him. Remember him of that. Explain to him that the Dark-Forest inhabits cats like Tigerstar who would all treat him like Tigerstar and Thistleclaw did. Cats like Bluestar however, live within the clans and join StarClan. He already started seeing sense in the warrior code Firestar. You just need to push him in the right direction."

Firestar nodded in understanding, then said: "I'll give my best Thunder."

Thunder nodded, then turned around and started to walk off. "It's time for you to wake up and continue your life. We might meet again soon though."

He was almost gone, when Firestar shouted: "Wait!" Thunder looked back at him and Firestar asked: "How is Sapphirefur?"

At this the first ThunderClan leader smiled warmly and answered: "She is well. You might get a visit from her soon too."

And then Thunder was gone.

The ginger tom felt himself drifting back to a deep sleep, before he blinked his eyes open.

His nose was buried in Sandpaw's fur and he smiled at his love, before he carefully stood up and slid out of the den. The sun had just risen and Firepaw stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his back. "Ah, you're awake already, perfect."

Firepaw looked up, to find Rockheart walking up to him. He looked up at her and asked: "Is something wrong?"

"No", answered Rockheart with a shake of her head. "But Reedheart is leading the Dawn-Patrol and you and Sandpaw will come with us. Can you get her?" The ginger tom nodded at his mentor and slid back into the den. He padded up to Sandpaw and gently nudged her. She stirred, then blinked and yawned. "What is it?", mumbled the she-cat sleepily, before curling up again. Firepaw chuckled and whispered back: "Get up you lazy furball. Reedheart and Rockheart are waiting to go on Dawn Patrol with us."

Sandpaw sat up at that and yawned once more, before stretching and following Firepaw out of the den. There she suddenly grinned at him, then pushed herself forward, racing up to their mentors. With a grin on his own face, Firepaw raced after her. Of course he couldn't beat her, but he skidded to a stop just a heartbeat after her.

"Ready?", asked Reedheart.

Both apprentices nodded and Reedheart proceeded to lead them out of the camp. He lead them all the way to WindClan border. They started near the path that led to the Moonpool and Firepaw felt a strange sensation running through him. It wasn't like StarClan calling him, but felt like a warning. Suddenly he scented blood and felt as if icy claws slashed his heart. Understanding what that meant, Firepaw thought; _Calm down, please. I haven't forgotten that I need to talk to Scourge._ The sensation disappeared at that and he could concentrate again.

Reedheart led them along the border, refreshing the scent marks, when a strange scent hit Firepaw.

It was WindClan, but also carried blood.

Confused Firepaw raced forward, ignoring the calls he got. He burst through a few bushes, to gasp. A small cream-coloured she-cat lay there. She couldn't be older than two months. The scent of blood hit him stronger now and nervously he padded over to her. He gently nudged her with his paw and she whimpered. "Hey, you okay?", asked Firepaw softly.

The she-kit just whimpered again, then the rest of the patrol came. Firepaw still gazed at the she-cat, and finally he saw the reason for the blood-scent. Her whole stomach was covered in bleeding scratches.

"StarClan, is she alright?", gasped Sandpaw and ran up to him. Firepaw shook his head and, ignoring her pained whimpers, rolled the she-kit on her back.

"We'll need to stop that bleeding. Sandpaw can you get Spottedpaw and Splashwhisker?" She nodded and ran off. Then he turned to his mate's mentor and called: "I'll need cobwebs Reedheart." Reedheart nodded, then he turned to Rockheart and said: "I'll need Horsetail too." Rockheart hesitated for a second, then nodded and ran off too. Firepaw started cleaning the she-kit's fur and muttered apologizes every time she whimpered.

Finally he'd gotten the blood out and Reedwhisker appeared with the cobwebs. He gently pressed them against the wounds, to stop the bleeding. Rockheart came back as well and placed down the Horsetail next to him. Firepaw asked her to start chewing it, while he continued stopping the bleeding. She did, but grimaced at the taste. Finally Firepaw was done and told her to spit it onto the wound. She did so and the she-kit hissed while Firepaw chewed some Horsetail as well. He spit onto her wounds as well, then wrapped them up in cobwebs.

Rockheart curled around the she-kit while Firepaw pushed the remaining cobwebs and herbs a bit farther away. The she-kit snuggled closer to her, searching comfort. They all waited for a while, then Sandpaw came back, followed the medicine cat and Spottedpaw. Both gasped at what they saw and Splashwhisker immediately checked the kit through.

"You did good work on this Firepaw", chuckled the tom. "Are you sure you don't want to be a medicine cat?"

Firepaw snarled good-naturedly and answered: "Only because I know how to treat wounds, it doesn't have to mean I do it rather than battling and hunting for the clan. I'll stay with becoming a warrior."

Splashwhisker smirked at him, then told Reedheart: "Are you alright with continuing your patrol without Rockheart. She'll need to carry the kit back." Reedheart only nodded and Splashwhisker asked Spottedpaw to pick up the remaining cobwebs and Horsetail on the clearing. After a short while, the two she-cat and the tom left and Reedheart asked: "What could get a WindClan kit in such a condition?"

"Who knows", answered Firepaw, happy to finally drop the apprentice act. "I didn't smell anything but the scent of her clan on her. Which is what makes it so strange. Not even a specific cat-scent stands out, let alone fox, dog or badger."

"Maybe…", began Sandpaw, then shook her head.

"What?", asked both toms.

Sandpaw frowned, then whispered: "Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brokentail, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, Mapleshade and Clawface are not the only Dark-Forest cats that exist."

Firepaw felt how his eyes widened.

"I think you need to explain that to me", stated Reedheart.

"You remember how we explained about the training in the Dark-Forest?", asked Firepaw. Reedheart nodded. "Well, as we said, when you got injured in that training, it caused an injury in real life as well. What Sandpaw means, it could be this kit was attacked in her dreams."

Reedheart's eyes widened now as well and the tom hissed: "Who would dare that?"

"The Dark Forest", answered Firepaw and Sandpaw unison.

Reedheart hissed once more, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's continue the patrol", stated the warrior, a dangerous edge in his voice. "Then you can discuss with the others about what happened here." Firepaw nodded and bit back a sigh. This kit wasn't the only thing he needed to discuss about with the others.

The whole patrol Firepaw was lost in his thoughts, wondering if he could really get Scourge to understand that the only enemies were Tigerstar and his cats. Scourge was a strong fighter and very smart cat, but easily blinded by rage and hatred. That was how he'd grown up in the Twolegplace after Tigerstar had attacked him. _How will he react when I tell him that I know about the attack anyways?_, wondered Firepaw. _Of course I can say the truth and tell him that StarClan showed me, but will he believe it? If he doesn't, should I mention that the she-cat that saved his life back there and wanted him to not be harmed at all in the first place is here too? But that could also result in him developing a hatred for Bluepaw. GAH! What am I supposed to do?_

Firepaw growled and shook his head in annoyance.

"You alright?", asked Sandpaw silently.

He looked up and was surprised to see that they were already on their way back to camp. "I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about right now. This kit isn't the only thing I need to talk to you all about", answered Firestar.

Sandpaw glanced at him confused, before she nodded and brushed her tail against the scars on his flank.

The ginger tom smiled back at her thankfully, then focused his thoughts on the she-kit.

They needed to find out what had happened to her.

Scourge was important, but right now the kit mattered more.


	23. Travel to WindClan

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw restlessly paced in front of the apprentice den. He wasn't just nervous because of the kit they'd found, but what Thunder had told him about Scourge. The ginger tom really wanted to tell the others about it, but something told him he should not involve more than one or two more cats. Shaking his head he settled down, to have Sandpaw sitting down next to him. She purred softly and licked his shoulder. "That kit troubles you a lot, doesn't it?", asked the pale-ginger she-cat.<p>

Firepaw only gave a nod in answer. What else should he say? It was the truth after all. The chance that the Dark Forest was the reason behind the she-kit's injury was disturbing, but very much there. Suddenly he heard a yowl and looked up.

Nightstar leaped up to the Highledge and called for a clan-meeting. Confused Firepaw looked around, to flatten his ears in annoyance. His thoughts had kept him from realising that Ravenpaw, Silverpaw and Whitepaw, which hadn't been there before, were back already.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan-meeting!"

Nightstar's voice rang through the camp clearly and the few cats that had been in their dens came out to join everyone else. Firepaw, with Sandpaw right behind him, made his way through the warriors to sit down next to Rockheart. Once everyone was gathered, Nightstar started speaking.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as most of you most likely already know, the Dawn patrol found an injured WindClan kit near the border." Gasps came from the cats who didn't know this yet. "I'm afraid we cannot say who attacked the kit though, since Reedheart greed that there is no foreign scent on the she-cat besides her own and the milky scent that must be her mother's." Nightstar's eyes darkened a bit, as did the eyes of every clan-member that had kits. They all could feel for the WindClan queen that had to be the kit's mother. Finally Nightstar blinked a few times, before he continued: "The problem now is though, how shall we inform WindClan of us finding and treating their kit without having them believe we stole and injured it in the first place." He waited for the clan to speak up and finally Whisperear croaked: "What about sending a medicine cat to them?"

"I cannot leave", answered Splashwhisker before Nightstar managed to open his mouth. "The kit was severely injured and as much trust as I have in Spottedpaw's abilities, I rather not leave the kit alone with her." Firepaw saw the slight disdain that flashed through the medicine cat's eyes at his own words. He could easily leave the kit with Spottedpaw, but the clan couldn't know that yet.

"Then what if Spottedpaw goes?", offered a white-furred tom with dark blue, almost black, eyes. "Have you lost your mind Snowfall?!", exclaimed Mountainfang, Spottedpaw's father.

Rockheart shot to her legs and cried: "I will not let my kit go into WindClan territory. Privileges of medicine cats or not!" Nightstar on the other hand looked thoughtful and Rivertail offered: "What if we send some cats to accompany her? As protection."

"And who?", asked Fangtail, the young warriors green eyes flared dangerously. Applepelt, his brother, nodded in agreement and added: "Yes. How many warriors can we send without being suspicious?"

Despite them being warriors for roughly two moons, the two had obviously learned much from their mentors, concluded Firepaw, then an idea came to mind. Sneaking to Reedheart, since offering this by himself would catch to much attention, he quickly hissed his idea into the spotted tom's ear. His eyes hardened for a second, but he nodded nonetheless and sat straight before calling: "How about sending two more apprentices and a young warrior with them?" Everyone turned to look at Reedheart, who explained: "Think about it. As a medicine cat apprentice, Spottedpaw is allowed to cross the border lines. It would seem strange though that she crosses them alone. If we send two more apprentices with her, preferably one around her age and one older, as well as one of our younger warriors, WindClan has to accept that this is an escort for Spottedpaw, since they all know Nightstar would never send such a group of cats to fight."

Everyone was silent, then Nightstar nodded and asked: "And who do you recon should go?"

"Considering from what I saw during the test, from the cats around her own age either Bluepaw or Firepaw", answered Reedheart. Firepaw saw his father wincing slightly at his name, while Rockheart's eyes became wide. Firepaw got ready to volunteer as soon as possible, if necessary. It wouldn't do any good to his mentor if two of her daughters left. "As for the older apprentice…we'd need a clam one I suppose. One that can already focus on the task at hand easily." He directed his gaze at Rivertail, Hawkpath and Mountainfang.

The three shared glances, then Rivertail shook his head: "I'm afraid to say Nettlepaw won't be up for it. He's a wonderful fighter, but still a bit too hot-headed." That drew an upset growl from the apprentice and Firepaw dug his claws into the ground to keep from laughing.

Hawkpath and Mountainfang shared a glance, before both nodded and Hawkpath spoke: "We think Hailpaw would be suited best for this task. He's calm and rather leaves speaking to others. Though he is a force to be reckoned in battle. My own apprentice is a little too…" He trailed off, searching for a word that wouldn't offend Frostpaw. "Bubbly", offered Splashwhisker with a chuckle. Hawkpath nodded, as did Nightstar, before he turned back to Reedheart and asked: "And who was the warrior you thought off?"

"Songheart", answered the senior warrior immediately.

The ginger she-cat next to Applepelt froze up, then stared at Reedheart wide-eyed. Iceclaw, a small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw, who Firepaw couldn't help but compare to Scourge, asked: "Why her?" The protectiveness in his voice almost sent Firepaw cracking up. Someone had definitely fallen for the newest warrior of ThunderClan.

Reedheart remained unfazed by Iceclaw and calmly explained: "She, and I apologize if this offends now, is what other clans might see as crippled." Hisses cut through the air, but with a flick of his tail Nightstar silenced them. Reedheart nodded to him in thanks. "Which can work out to our advantage. We all know what a well fighter Songheart is. StarClan she can easily pin her brothers when she puts her mind on it." Now most cats purred while Fangtail and Applepelt frowned slightly. "But WindClan doesn't know this, so if they try to harm her or the apprentices, they're in for quite a surprise."

Nightstar glanced to his paws once Reedheart fell silent, contemplating what his warrior had said. Finally he nodded and stated: "Reedheart we will go through with your plan. Now Rockheart, I'm certain you're not willing to send two of your kits out on this mission." Rockheart shook her head furiously and pulled Bluepaw closer with her tail. The bluish-grey she-cat rolled her eyes a little, but allowed it. Firepaw also saw how Lionclaw lowered her head in defeat and Nightstar looked just as uneasy as her. Yet the leader turned to him and asked: "Firepaw?"

"I'll go", answered the ginger tom strongly. "Spottedpaw is my friend and I want to help the kit."

Nightstar hid a sigh. Firepaw saw it at the way the black tom held himself. It was the same position he himself had often had when he didn't want to show his clan how uneasy he really was. Raising his head, Nightstar scanned the sky and nodded to himself. "Very well. Mountainfang, Songheart, Rockheart, Hailpaw, Firepaw and Spottedpaw come with me to my den, we'll talk about the details for a while, then you can leave. Splashwhisker could you leave the kit at least for a short while. We'll need an exact report on the kit's condition." The grey-furred medicine cat nodded and turned to ask Darkpetal, Whitepaw's and Hollypaw's mother, to keep an eye on the kit. "Meeting dismissed", called Nightstar before making his way up to his den.

Firepaw immediately bounded after his father, followed by everyone else.

The den got quite stuffed with that many cats, but they wouldn't stay long.

Nightstar explained to them were WindClan's camp was, more or less, having Firepaw silently thank StarClan that it was still where it used to be in his time. He could easily find it then. What they were supposed to say, who they should ask to talk to and so on. Then he turned to Splashwhisker, who explained: "The kit is stable. Chances she'll survive are good. She has some deep slashes on her belly though. Walking is out of question for the next half moon and she can only lie on her flank. The herbs…well I hope WindClan's healer will come with whoever they send to get the kit. If not, Spottedpaw you certainly remember what I treated her with."

Spottedpaw nodded in answer to her mentor and Nightstar dismissed them.

The leader led them till the camp-exit, where Lionclaw practically pounced on Firepaw. With a yelp Firepaw tried to struggle away from his mother, to no avail. Finally he gave up and allowed her to lovingly _shave_ his forehead with her tongue. After a while she pulled back though and whispered: "Promise me to be careful, my little warrior."

Firepaw nodded his head and answered: "I promise Lionclaw. And we'll come back with someone to get the kit home." Lionclaw nodded and finally let him go.

The group, led by Songheart, bounded out of the camp and started their run to the border.

During the run Firepaw looked at Songheart. Despite her injured paw, that somehow reminded him of one of WindClan's former deputies Deadfoot, she kept a steady pace, leading her followers cleanly through the forest. She was a good warrior. Received her name a little late because of the accident that caused her injured paw, but a good warrior nonetheless. He barely recognized the sweet she-cat he knew from camp anymore right now. She fitthe title warrior completely right now.

Reaching the border didn't take long and Songheart skidded to a stop before they crossed it. Behind her the three apprentices stopped as well and she instructed: "Alright, this is how we do it. Hailpaw, you stay at my left."

The grey tabby tom nodded, his white furred around his muzzle turning from a nervous frown to a serious expression.

"Firepaw you stay on my right."

Firepaw nodded as well.

"And Spottedpaw you stay right between and behind Firepaw and myself."

The medicine cat apprentice nodded as well and the three apprentices took their positions, before Songheart steadily led them onto the plain territory.

They walked for quite a while, then Hailpaw asked: "Shouldn't we soon see the stone Nightstar mentioned." Firepaw nodded to himself and scanned the land to his right. He knew from his memories that they were a little too close to the border that led to the lands beyond the territories, so the stone that marked their way should be more right. By now every cat scanned WindClan territory for the stone and finally Firepaw spotted it.

"There!"

Songheart followed his tail-gesture, to spot the smooth grey stone as well. Immediately she padded of again, this time for the stone. Firepaw and the other two apprentices followed her.

They were only a few tail-lengths form the stone, when a voice hissed: "Stop! No step further."

Immediately Songheart stopped walking, as did the apprentices, and a group of four cats leaped out. Three warriors and one apprentice. Firepaw recognized Streakpelt and his Runningpaw. The warrior looked at Firepaw nervously, obviously still fearing he would tell someone what had happened that night. Mentally rolling his eyes, Firepaw concentrated on the other two members of the patrol, the ones he didn't know.

One was a golden-brown tabby tom with white belly-fur and in the lead was a silver-grey she-cat with dark stripes and piercing dark-amber eyes. They seemed almost brown to Firepaw.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?", hissed the she-cat. Firepaw saw Songheart taking a deep breath, then she took a step forward.

"Greetings. My name is Songheart and I'm ThunderClan's youngest warrior. Firepaw, Hailpaw and myself are escorting Spottedpaw, our medicine cat's apprentice. She has some important news for Crowstar, and Hazeclaw."

"So then why didn't she come alone? She is a medicine cat after all!", hissed the brighter tabby.

"Twigfur enough", hissed the she-cat back. Then she turned back to Songheart and stated: "He has a point though"

Firepaw tried his best to not let his nervousness show, but Songheart simply answered: "Only yesterday we met a fox on our territory. He was chased off in ShadowClan direction, but you'll understand why Nightstar didn't want Spottedpaw to go alone."

"But why a cripple and two apprentices?", pointed Twigfur out.

"Is a thorn stuck in your paw or why are you this rude today", hissed Streakpelt, obviously hoping to be silent enough to not have ThunderClan hear. Firepaw doubted anyone but him heard him though. "That's Nightstar's son with them!"

Twigfur's eyes widened for a second. The she-cat focused her attention back to the ThunderClan cats and stated: "I suppose he sent you all with the medicine cat to make sure you would not seem like a threat." Songheart nodded and explained: "We can defend ourselves against rouges and even foxes, but only us four taking on WindClan is just mouse-brained."

The she-cat nodded, then turned to Twigfur and said: "Run to camp and tell them we'll be bringing a few ThunderClan cats with us."

"Yes Beesting", called Twigfur and ran off.

"Come", said Beesting and started off into the direction Twigfur disappeared to. She walked swiftly, but stopped every now and then, looking mostly at Runningpaw, as well as the ThunderClan apprentices when she did. Songheart's easy walk obviously convinced her that the younger warrior had no trouble. After a while they reached shallow scoop WindClan camp was in and Beesting led them to a tall boulder. In front of it Firepaw recognized Crowstar, Brackenheart and Sunnydawn. Twigfur sat nearby, but there was no sign of Hazeclaw, the medicine cat.

"Maybe he's with the kit's mother", mumbled Hailpaw softly. Firepaw meowed in agreement, then they already reached Crowstar. The black furred leader looked at the group, then asked: "Twigfur informed me that you have a message for us? And I excuse for any too rude behaviour before. A kit went missing and…" Crowstar trailed off and grimaced. It seemed that he didn't want to reveal that actually.

Songheart took a deep breath, then answered: "It is alright. And…your missing kit is the reason we're here." Every WindClan cat froze and Songheart quickly continued: "Our Dawn Patrol found her on our territory this morning. Firepaw?"

Firepaw walked forward, then explained: "I was on that Patrol with my mentor Rockheart, Reedheart and his apprentice Sandpaw. When we reached the border, we all smelled WindClan stronger than usually, and also blood. I was the first to find the kit. She had injuries on her belly. I don't know from where." He ignored the gasps and continued: "I know a bit about herbs too, so while Sandpaw went to get Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw, Rockheart and Reedheart helped me take care of her. She's in ThunderClan camp now."

He stepped back and before any WindClan cat could say anything, Spottedpaw stood in front of the patrol and spoke with a loud and clear voice.

"I'm Spottedpaw, Splashwhisker's apprentice. The kit is fine and she will recover. But Splashwhisker says she can lie on her stomach or walk for the next half moon or her injuries will break up again. We're here so you can come and pick the kit up from our camp. And Splashwhisker also asks for you medicine cat to come so he can show Hazeclaw how he treated her injuries."

WindClan was still silent, then a soft voice choked out: "Who…who would attack my kit like that?"

Firepaw turned his head to the left, to see a small cream-coloured she-cat with a brown ear crouch behind Hazeclaw. "We don't know", whispered Songheart. Her voice was thick with sympathy and Firepaw saw how the cats that had crouched down and bared their fangs while they'd spoken relaxed. He smiled sadly. Songheart was a cat where you could always tell when she was truly sincere.

Crowstar sat in front of the group, his bright yellow eyes narrowed, before he suddenly nodded to himself and stood up. "Beesting, Hazeclaw, Grasswhisper, you will come with me. We'll get Palekit. Birdwing do you wish to join?" He turned to look at the cream-coloured she-cat that was obviously the kit's, Palekit's, mother. Birdwing nodded and she, as well as Hazeclaw, Beesting and a pale-brown tom with darker flecks in his pelt joined them. "Lead the way", told the black tom Songheart. Then he narrowed his eyes and added: "And pray to StarClan you don't lead us into a trap."

"We would never!", exclaimed Spottedpaw.

"The warrior code says that _no warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan_", agreed Hailpaw, his eyes blazing.

Firepaw twitched his ears impressed. ThunderClan's honour was something the apprentice could be quite passionate about it seems. That was good. Hailpaw now just needed to put the passion he showed now to good use during his training.


	24. another Gathering

**Warriors doesn't belong to me (sadly).**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw gave himself a strong shake, trying to rid his fur of dust.<p>

Nightstar had just thrown him against a boulder, again. The leader had taken Firepaw out for some training. Not that the ginger apprentice wasn't thrilled about it, but despite the fact that four moons of apprenticeship had passed already, he still had to regulate the skill he used. It was annoying and ended with him getting thrown down or against him far more often than he would prefer.

"Not bad, but you're still a little slow on your paws", commented the black tom.

Firepaw gave a huff and crouched down once more. Nightstar tilted his head for a second, before he nodded and crouched down as well. At least the black tom allowed Firepaw to decide when to stop. And, despite the fact that Firepaw needed to be careful with what he showed, he was too fed up with pretending he was worse than he was to care right now that another apprentice his age would be drop-dead-tired right about now. He shot forward headfirst.

Nightstar crouched a little lower, ready to act in the last second. Firepaw jerked one paw to the right, then took a turn and headed left. The ploy worked. Nightstar misunderstood his first movement and leaped directly into his son's attack. Ginger and black fur flashed in the sunlight that filtered through the trees when Firepaw clashed against Nightstar's flank. He immediately pulled his hind legs up and dug his claws into his father's flank. Not enough to injure him, but enough to keep his hold. Lunging forward, he pulled himself onto the leader's back and bit into his scruff.

Nightstar gave a startled yowl, before he started to shake himself. Firepaw got flung off with a cry, but rolled over the ground and was back up again just in time to dodge an incoming attack. He dived into the nearest bush, narrowly escaping being pinned by Nightstar. The ginger tom was about to leap out of the bush, when something caught his tail and pulled him back. He gave another cry when he lost footing and looked around wildly, to growl frustrated.

Nightstar had his tail in his fangs, his green eyes sparkling with amusement and what Firepaw assumed was pride.

"What with StarClan?!"

Both toms looked up, to find a WindClan patrol staring at them. Firepaw frowned and tilted his head. They had started training on a clearing near the border, but had they really moved so much? The next second Nightstar released his hold on Firepaw's tail and the tom landed on the ground roughly.

"What may I do for you Brackenheart?", asked the black tom.

WindClan's deputy smirked and answered: "Actually we were only patrolling the border when we heard a young tom", he flashed an amused look at Firepaw, who huffed in annoyance, "cry out. We worried he might be attacked by a fox. Not by his own leader."

Nightstar gave a snarl. It wasn't threatening, but it wasn't amused either. "I was simply assessing my son's abilities by myself."

Brackenheart nodded and twitched his tail. His patrol disappeared and he nodded his head. "I will see you again tonight I suppose." And he was gone.

Firepaw almost groaned at the reminder. Green Leaf was slowly coming to an end and not too long ago Nettlepaw and his siblings had been appointed as warriors. This would be their first gathering in their new positions. His 'rival' had been teasing Firepaw with it for many days now. An amused purr directed his attention back to his father and Firepaw smiled.

Ever since they'd given Palekit back to WindClan the relationship between the two clans had strengthened significantly. Not that Firepaw minded it. It was a dangerous game to play. One small mishap on either side and they could be at each other's throats, but whatever Tigerstar was planning, they needed as many allies as possible.

"Let's return to camp Firepaw", called Nightstar. "Then you can rest before we leave for the gathering."

Firepaw meowed in agreement and started following his father. The last gatherings had been fairly silent. But Firepaw had also been unable to talk to Scourge. Suddenly a few bushes rustled. Firepaw froze and opened his jaws, inhaling the air. His eyes widened when he realised what he smelled. It was a rabbit. Of course they were close to WindClan border, but finding a rabbit was still rare. Immediately he fell into a crouch and from the corner of his sight, he found Nightstar freezing, watching him with confusion and interest.

The ginger apprentice took a deep breath, then silently moved forward, careful to stay downwind and make as little noise as possible. He rounded a bush and saw it. The light brown creature crouched in front of another bush. One with fresh green leaves. It nibbled on one, being completely focused on its meal. Firepaw inched closer and closer. His muscles tensed and he jumped. The rabbit gave a start when his shadow fell over it, but it was a tad to slow. Firepaw lunged forward and managed to sink his claws into its hind leg. Pulling forward, he immediately pinned it down and went for its throat. The rabbit gave a short squeak, then became still.

Pride rushed through the ginger tom and he smiled. Even as leader he'd lost more rabbits than he'd caught when they had shown up. Catching one was something quite special. He bent down and picked the animal up before he made his way back to Nightstar. The moment he got in sight of the leader, the black tom's eyes widened, before he purred loudly.

"A wonderful catch it seems", purred he. Firepaw smiled up at his father through the rabbit's fur and Nightstar licked his forehead proudly, gaining a growl from him. At this the leader laughed, before he twitched his tail and continued leading him back to camp. They arrived soon and Firepaw followed his father inside. There Nightstar ordered: "Take the rabbit to the elders, then you can take something for yourself."

Firepaw nodded and started crossing the clearing. He ducked his head when he slid into the elders den, avoiding a collision with a low hanging branch. Four elders looked up when he came in and smiled.

"Thank you Firepaw", said Kestrelflight when she saw the prey.

Firepaw placed it down and answered: "You're welcome."

He smiled back, but his heart still gave a painful pang when he saw the two empty spots Stormwing and Whisperear had once occupied.

Whisperear, as weak as she'd been, had died a moon ago of her age. Stormwing on the other hand had died because he'd taken an adder-bite for Raincloud. Then his eyes wandered to the newest member of the den. It was Brighteye. The she-cat wasn't the youngest anymore and although she'd recovered from her injuries, she'd joined the elders only a few days after Whisperear had died. If Firepaw wasn't completely mistaken Bonetail and Boulderpelt, her sisters, would join in soon as well.

Firepaw dipped his head and slid out of the den quickly. He padded up to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump-looking Blackbird and made his way to the apprentice den. Hollypaw, Silverpaw and Whitepaw were lying there already, each of them eating their share of prey. Firepaw settled down next to his former deputy and the moment he'd dropped the blackbird, Hollypaw shot out: "And? How was it?!"

Firepaw shot her an annoyed look, but relented and started to tell the three listeners of his day with his father.

Once he was done Whitepaw nodded and answered:" Catching a rabbit was obviously quite the impressive end for Nightstar. Although you could've done better in keeping your cover."

"I know", sighed Firepaw and dug his fangs into his meal. He chewed and swallowed, before he continued: "But I was just getting increasingly frustrated. At least I managed to only show of stamina and not something else."

"Lucky call", chuckled Hollypaw.

Silverpaw snickered into her vole and Firepaw glowered at both of them, before he returned his attention to his blackbird. "So? You're going to the gathering too?", asked Firepaw. Whitepaw shook his head, but Silverpaw and Hollypaw both nodded. "As far as I know Greypaw, Spottedpaw and Dustpaw are supposed to come too", explained the silver she-cat.

"What about Bluepaw, Sandpaw and Ravenpaw?", asked Whitepaw.

Firepaw, Hollypaw and Silverpaw all shrugged. Suddenly a Squirrel dropped to the ground next to Firepaw, followed by a pale-ginger furred body. "Tough day?", asked Firepaw while he watched how Sandpaw lay on the ground, panting for air. "That…doesn't begin to...cover it", answered Sandpaw, before she pushed herself up and started devouring the squirrel. The moment she was done she licked Firepaw's shoulder, nodded to everyone else and disappeared in the apprentice den.

"Well…that answers that", stated Hollypaw. Firepaw nodded and swallowed the last of his blackbird before starting to clean his fur. A while later they all heard a yowl and looked up. Nightstar stood at the camp entrance and the cats that would join the gathering walked up to him already. "Well, that's our cue", said Silverpaw and got up. Hollypaw and Firepaw followed her and then Greypaw and Dustpaw appeared from the apprentice den. Firepaw nodded at them and the two nodded back before the five of them joined Spottedpaw.

She crouched next to Splashwhisker, who was in an eager conversation with Lionclaw.

Firepaw bit back a frown.

Not that he minded his mother being around him, but she was so overprotective. Sandstorm hadn't been that bad with their kits, StarClan Firepaw himself hadn't been too protective. He'd known someday his kits would grow up. Becoming apprentices was part of that. Farther, during the walk to the gathering, Lionclaw would most likely stay near Firepaw and Greypaw, who in turn would stay with the others, which meant all of them would have to continue acting out apprentices. The former leader hid a sigh.

Life just wasn't easy.

Suddenly Nightstar let out a yowl, then he dashed out of camp. Firepaw leaped forward immediately and fell into step behind Tearfur, a washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes. Greypaw was next to him and the others followed behind. While racing through the trees, Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw raced forward, catching up with Scarpath. The elder had had so much more energy ever since he and Nightstar got along again, it was almost funny. But Firepaw also understood that his age was the reason Splashwhisker stayed closer to the grey tom during any journey.

Tilting his ears back, he rolled his eyes and purred amused.

"What is it?", asked Greypaw.

Firepaw snickered, then answered: "Listen behind us. It seems Lionclaw took the rear."

Greypaw stared for a second, then snickered as well and answered: "One would think she'd understand that we're _growing up_."

"Is it just me or is your mother getting more protective the older you two and Ravenpaw get?", asked Silverpaw, now catching up to them. Right behind them ran Hollypaw and Dustpaw.

Firepaw shrugged and answered: "It seems that way, although it is stupid. For me it was hard to let my kits go as well, but I knew the older they got, the better they could protect themselves."

"Not just you", agreed Dustpaw and Greypaw in unison. Each of them had had kits and each of them had had to let them go. Wind rushed past Firepaw the moment they entered WindClan territory and once again Firepaw was reminded that Green Leaf was coming to an end. Soon it would be exactly four seasons since the ten of them returned to the clans. Luckily ever since the incident with Palekit, there had been no more attacks. A few border fights yes, but nothing this terrible.

That was what left Firepaw with a bitter sense of foreboding. Tigerpaw was obviously planning something. Firepaw, lost in his thoughts, gave a start when Greypaw nudged him.

"What?"

Greypaw laughed and asked: "StarClan what were you thinking of?" His voice sounded far more playful than Firepaw had heard him use it in a long time, but soon he saw why. They'd reached the log and Lionclaw and a few ThunderClan warriors were still nearby. Firepaw shook his head and answered: "Nothing, don't worry about it."

And in a leap, Firepaw was on the log. He ran over it swiftly and leaped down on the other side, waiting for his friends. One by one they came and the apprentices ran on, to reach the clearing. ShadowClan wasn't there yet, but River and WindClan were. The ThunderClan cats spread on the clearing, but Firepaw clearly saw them mingling more with Wind than RiverClan. The ginger tom scanned the cats on the clearing, searching for a certain tom.

Twice he believed to have found him, only to find that it was Iceclaw, who moved around quite much.

"Let's go greet Lilypaw", offered Greypaw and pointed his tail to a small white WindClan apprentice. Over the last few gatherings the two toms had befriended her.

"Why not", answered Firepaw and followed Greypaw through the gathered cats.

"Hey there Lilypaw", greeted Greypaw.

Lilypaw, who'd been talking to a white and brown tabby she-cat with the same yellow eyes spun around, to smile. "Firepaw! Greypaw! Great to see you again!"

"So you are Nightstar's two sons?", asked the she-cat.

Firepaw nodded, then Lilypaw offered: "Why don't you come to Roundbelly? He wanted to tell me, Runningpaw and Mousepaw an old legend."

Firepaw exchanged a glance with Greypaw, then asked: "Are you sure your elder won't mind?"

"The legends of the clans are for every clan", explained the warrior.

"Well, alright then", answered Greypaw.

The she-cat smiled, then she and Lilypaw led them through the gathered cats to a bush near the edge of the clearing. An elder lay there. He, for a WindClan cat, had very long, glossy fur. Runningpaw and Mousepaw already crouched in front of him, when he saw them coming. "Thorncloud, who else are you bringing?", asked Roundbelly, his voice cracked with age, but had something flowing that told Firepaw he was a good story-teller.

Thorncloud answered: "Two of Nightstar's sons Roundbelly. Lilypaw invited them."

"Well, join in then you two. After all, the legends belong to all the clans." Firepaw and Greypaw settled down in front of the elder as well, and he began. "It was quite a long time ago. Many, many seasons before even my father was born. Back there lived still cats that remembered the old forest."

Firepaw's ears perked up at that and he glanced at Greypaw, who glanced back. Could it be?

Roundbelly turned to the two ThunderClan toms and explained: "I'm not sure if you two know, but we didn't always live around the lake. We lived in a wonderful forest, far away from here. WindClan bordered to Shadow and RiverClan there. ThunderClan, this border we only met at a certain spot. Fourtrees, were the gatherings used to take place."

Firepaw's heart started to pound harder. After all this time worrying that the clans had forgotten everything, they would've just had to listen to WindClan at the gatherings.

"Fact is, twolegs destroyed this place, so we travelled here. Here, we found a place to live, but not everything was always peaceful. Evil lurked in the shadows, gathered strength moon after moon, till finally, it was ready to reveal itself. This evil, the Place of no Stars, is where traitorous clan cats go. To fight the Place of no Stars, the four clans joined up as one, as they did already twice. Once for the journey to this place and once before. Names have been forgotten over the time, but as far as my knowledge goes while all fur leaders worked together, ThunderClan's leader had the most authority."

"Why that?!", cried Runningpaw in disdain.

Greypaw leaned over to Firepaw and mumbled into his ear: "What do you think he'd say if he knew that said leader is sitting next to him right now?" Firepaw fought his laughter down, while Roundbelly explained: "It's very simple Runningpaw. The leader of the Place of no Stars, the greatest Traitor the clans ever had, used to be a ThunderClan cat, followed by being ShadowClan leader and controlling RiverClan."

Firepaw was impressed by the details Roundbelly was able to give, no matter if no names were known anymore.

"WindClan brought itself in greatly too though. It was on our territory. On our territory the fight for the survival of the clans took place. On our territory StarClan came down from the skies and helped to fight those dark cats." Roundbelly fell silent, looking slightly exhausted already.

"How did the fight end?", asked Firepaw.

He didn't want to push the elder, but he'd wondered since long what WindClan's role in all of this was. ThunderClan had the ten of them, ShadowClan the Dark Forest cats, RiverClan Scourge. It appears WindClan carried the knowledge and memories.

"That's more of a legend than anything else I told you I'm afraid. Apparently more than one Prophecy got fulfilled in this battle. The clans lost many cats. No leaders, besides ThunderClan's. It's said he and…yes Lilypaw?"

"He?", asked Lilypaw.

Roundbelly laughed and answered: "Yes, he. That's one of the few things we can be certain of. That ThunderClan's leader was a tom. Anyhow, he and the leader of the Place of no Stars are said to have been the greatest enemies. He fell under the dark tom, only to be finished off by a group of ThunderClan cats." Roundbelly frowned and said: "It's said, he was meant to die in this battle."

Firepaw did his best not to wince when memories of losing his last life returned to him. He managed to snap out of it, when Roundbelly continued: "WindClan always kept those legends close, treasured them. They show us what mistakes we made in the past and can prepare us for what is about to come." Roundbelly fell silent now and looked at each of the five apprentices. Firepaw quickly tried to compose his features, hoping to display open awe. "Quite impressive, isn't it", chuckled the elder.

"Thank you for telling us this story Roundbelly", answered Greypaw respectfully.

He bowed his head shortly and Firepaw, while copying his brother, continued: "You managed to fill many questions and gaps our own elders left."

"Not surprising", rumbled another voice. Firepaw looked up, to find Beesting sitting nearby. She'd obviously listened as well. "WindClan is the only clan that kept those stories alive."

Firepaw was about to answer, when a yowl cut through the silent air. Looking up, he saw that moonhigh had arrived. All four leaders crouched atop the oak and Nightstar got up, ready for his announcement.

"Green Leaf is ending, but ThunderClan's prey is still running", began the black tom. "Unfortunately we, in addition to Whisperear, lost another of our elders. Stormwing died because he took an adder-bite for Raincloud. Yet we also have a new cat in our elders den. Brighteye was a strong and loyal warrior and is now taking her deserved rest." Nightstar paused, to let the information sink in. "And lastly. ThunderClan has gained three new warriors this moon. Nettlepaw, Frostpaw and Hailpaw finished their apprenticeship and are now Nettlebite, Frostfur and Hailshard."

"Nettlebite! Frostfur! Hailshard! Nettlebite! Frostfur! Hailshard!", cheered the clans.

Firepaw winced at the name Frostfur again and again, as did Greypaw and he saw the same happening to Spottedpaw, Hollypaw, Silverpaw and Dustpaw. They all remembered _their_ Frostfur.

The brave white she-cat had stayed in the old territory when the clans had left, together with another ThunderClan elder, Speckletail, and two RiverClan elders, Loudbelly and Shadepelt. All four of them had stayed behing, not wishing to slow down their clans because of their age. It had been a hard decision for Firepaw, to accept them staying behind and leaving with ThunderClan. Also, the four of them had sat vigil for Mudfur, RiverClan's old medicine cat, when he'd died in the old territory.

When Firepaw now looked at this Frostfur, he saw their old clan-member.

"Do…do you think…Frostfur and her siblings are re-lated to _our_ Frostfur?", chocked Greypaw out. He managed to keep his face blank, but Firepaw, who knew him better than anyone, safe for maybe Silverpaw, saw the pain that glazed his eyes.

"Maybe", whispered the ginger tom back. "They do look exactly the same."

Firepaw tried to return his attention to the other leaders, but his senses felt numb. His new realisation about WindClan's role in all of this, coupled with the sadness about their old clan-mate clouded his thoughts. It seemed like a wonder to Firepaw that he managed to keep himself composed enough to not attract attention.

One thing was for certain, from now on his life would not get easier.


	25. Battle with BloodClan Part 1

**BEFORE YOU CLICK AWAY!**

**This is a real chapter. The Alligances are only in the beginning and so you can check if you want to know who is who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warriors doesn't belong to me.<strong>

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>ThunderClan<em>**

**_Leader:_**

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

**_Deputy:_**

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes

**_Healer:_**

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Spottedpaw_

**_Warriors:_**

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes – Mentor of _Sandpaw_

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Greypaw_

_Spiritheart_ – black tom with one white spot on the shoulder – Mentor of _Hollypaw_

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail – Mentor of _Whitepaw_

_Tearfur_ – washy light-grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose – Mentor of _Ravenpaw_

_Snowfall_ – white tom with dark blue, almost black eyes – Mentor of_ Leafpaw_

_Sapphirefur _– dark-grey she-cat with icy-blue eyes – Mentor of _Firepaw_

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Songpaw_

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes – Mentor of _Dustpaw_

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes – Mentor of _Silverpaw_

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg – Mentor of _Bluepaw_

_Fangtail_ – brown tom with long fangs, scarred tail and green eyes

_Applepelt_ – reddish-brown tom with green eyes

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Cloudpaw_

_Rockheart_ – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Raincloud_ – white she-cat with grey spots

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes – Mentor of _Stripepaw_

_Songheart_ - ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an injured paw

_Nettlebite_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostfur_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Hailshard_ – grey tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

**_Apprentices_**

_Spottedpaw_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Firepaw_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greypaw_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenpaw_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandpaw_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustpaw_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluepaw_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Silverpaw_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitepaw_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollypaw_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_Leafpaw_ – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Stripepaw_ – grey and tortoiseshell tabby tom

_Cloudpaw_ – grey spotted tom with orange eyes

**_Queens_**

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (no kits)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (mother of _Leafkit_, _Stripekit_ and _Cloudkit_, mate of Dawnfire)

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes (mother of _Petalkit_, _Rosekit_ and _Lilykit_, mate of Reedheart)

**_Kits_**

_Petalkit_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Rosekit_ – black, red and golden spotted she-cat

_Lilykit_ – red-golden tabby she-cat

**_Elders_**

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder

_Bonetail_ – dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white tail

_Boulderpelt_ – light-grey she-cat

_Brighteye_ – white she-cat with light-yellow eyes

**_RiverClan_**

**_Leader_**

Silverstar_ – _silver she-cat with blue eyes

**_Deputy_**

Nightfur_ – _black she-cat with golden eyes

**_Healer_**

Glintstream_ – _silver and dark-grey spotted she-cat, Mentor of Skypaw (white she-cat)

**_Warriors_**

_Flameheart – _orange she-cat with white paws

_Copperpelt_ – dark ginger she-cat

**_Apprentices_**

_Skypaw – _white she-cat, Medicine Cat apprentice

_Duskpaw – _small black tom with ice-blue eyes and a white paw (Scourge)

**_WindClan_**

**_Leader_**

Crowstar – black tom with yellow eyes

**_Deputy_**

Brackenheart – white-ginger tabby-tom

**_Healer_**

Hazeclaw – grey-brown tom with amber eyes, Mentor of _Sunnydawn_

**_Warriors_**

_Ebonyfur_ – black-furred she-cat with blue eyes, Mentor of _Mousepaw_

_Streakpelt_ – dark-grey and black tabby tom, Mentor of _Runningpaw_

_Twigfur_ - golden-brown tabby tom with white belly-fur

_Beesting_ - silver-grey she-cat with dark stripes and piercing dark-amber eyes

_Thorncloud_ - white and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Beetlestep_ –broad-shouldered black tom – Mentor of _Mosspaw_

**_Apprentices_**

_Sunnydawn_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_Runningpaw_ – dark-grey tom with green eyes

_Mousepaw_ – pale-dark-grey she-cat with yellow eyes

_Lilypaw_ – small white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Mosspaw_ – black-brown-grey spotted tom

**_Queens_**

_Birdwing_ – small cream-coloured she-cat with a brown ear

**_Kits_**

_Palekit_ – small cream-coloured she-cat

**_Elders_**

_Roundbelly_ – old tom with long and glossy fur

**_ShadowClan_**

**_Leader_**

Ivystar – silver tabby she-cat

**_Deputy_**

Foxclaw – ginger tom with orange eyes

**_Healer_**

Rootwhisker – old white and brown tabby-tom with pale yellow eyes and many scars – Mentor of Roseflight

**_Warriors_**

_Spottedflame_ – dark ginger and tortoiseshell spotted tom – Mentor of_ Thistelpaw_

_Largefoot_ – brown tom with large dark-brown paws

_Nightspirit_ – beautiful small black she-cat– Mentor of_ Clawpaw_

_Sunstrike_ – bright golden tom– Mentor of_ Brokenpaw_

_Moonlight_ – silverish-white tom

_Silverstrike_ – Silver she-cat with green eyes

_Echoclaw_ – black tom with green eyes – Mentor of_ Darkpaw_

_Speltleaf_ – light-ginger tabby she-cat – Mentor of_ Tigerpaw_

_Sandwing_ – yellow tom with white belly

_Fawnheart_ – white and reddish spotted tom– Mentor of_ Hawkpaw_

_Mistyfire_ – light-grey tom with amber eyes

_Honeypetal_ – golden and light-brown tabby she-cat

_Hawserwing_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Pumaheart_ – long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes

_Featherclaw_– pale-ginger tabby-tom

_Windheart _– light-grey she-cat

_Seafur_ – dark-grey tabby she-cat

_Stormtail_ – black tabby tom

**_Apprentices_**

_Roseflight_– tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Tigerpaw_ - broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes

_Hawkpaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes

_Brokenpaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

_Thistelpaw_ - grey tom with a white face, white shoulders and amber eyes

_Darkpaw_ - grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Clawpaw_ - heavily-built brown tom

**_Queens_**

_Cloudsea_ – white she-cat with grey paws (mother of Lilykit and Petalkit)

**_Kits_**

_Lilykit_ – white-grey tabby she-cat

_Petalkit_ – white-grey spotted she-cat

**_Elders_**

_Mouseheart_ – small grey-brown tom

_Flameclaw_ – ginger tom with scarred face

_Streamfur_ – light-grey tabby she-cat

* * *

><p>"We're under attack!"<p>

Firepaw jerked up from his sleep immediately. Around him the other apprentices shot up as well. "What-", began Leafpaw. Half a moon had passed since the last gathering and Leafpaw, Cloudpaw and Stripepaw had finally become apprentices. The young she-cat was cut off by a loud battle-cry.

"That's Rivertail's!", exclaimed Ravenpaw and the next second the black tom was out of the den.

Firepaw rushed after his friend immediately, to gasp in shock. An incredible number off cats battled in the camp. But the opponents didn't belong to any of the other clans. A shudder ran down Firepaw's spine, when he spotted them. With fangs and claws decorated collars on some cats necks. "Blood Clan", whispered Whitepaw in shock. They shouldn't know for certain but somehow they still knew.

This was an attack of the future, and rebuilt, version of BloodClan.

Firepaw gulped, then Nightstar suddenly rushed up to them and gasped: "Firepaw gather Sandpaw, Bluepaw and Ravenpaw and meet Rivertail by the dirt place, he has yur orders. Whitepaw, you and Dustpaw get the three newest apprentices to the elders den, then join the fight. You w- GAH!" A rogue had leaped onto the black tom's back and the two, hissing and spitting, started to roll over the clearing. Firepaw rushed off immediately. He'd gathered the requested apprentices in no time at all. The four of them rushed up to the dirt-place, not before fighting off at least one cat each.

Upon arriving, they found Rivertail. He had a nasty gash on his flank, but stood strong and immediately started giving orders.

"Those rogues are overpowering us. We need the other clans. Only half of these enemies are here yet. Firepaw you get RiverClan, Bluepaw you WindClan. ShadowClan will take the longest to convince, that's why Sandpaw and Ravenpaw will get them, you are the fastest runners."

Immediately he stepped away from the secret path that led out of camp and, without hesitation the four ran off. They'd all faced BloodClan before, one way or the other. Outside they split up. Firepaw and Bluepaw ran off in WindClan's direction, while Sandpaw and Ravenpaw rushed to get ShadowClan.

"Why do we suddenly happen to face so much of the past", wondered Bluepaw while they ran.

Firepaw shrugged, his thoughts elsewhere. Even if he did manage to convince Silverstar to help, would Scourge join up with his old clan, or stay loyal to RiverClan. The ginger tom shuddered at the thought of having to battle Scourge again. A strangled gasp escaped him when he remembered how he'd watched how Scourge took all of Tigerstar's lives at once. How Bone had killed Whitestorm, leaving Firestar to grieve over his first deputy. How Scourge had almost killed Onestar and Cloudtail. All the death…all the blood, the uselessness of those battles. A shudder shook him again and he glanced at Bluepaw.

The bluish-grey she-cat hadn't noticed. Her eyes were focused straight ahead, her expression grim. Firepaw took a deep breath and forced his worries away. Focus returned to him and with a burst of strength he overtook his former mentor. He had to travel farer than her after all.

"I'll see you back in camp", called Bluepaw, not in the slightest bit thrown off. Firepaw twitched his tail and put another burst of speed into his run. He had to reach RiverClan first, then he could worry about Scourge. In one smooth leap he crossed the stream and then the border between the territories. He didn't falter in his steps when the wooded area and ground turned to an even plain. He just raced on, mindful to stay no more than three tail-lengths away from the lake. From the corner of his eye, once he'd started rounding the lake, he saw Bluepaw disappearing in the other direction, heading directly for WindClan's camp.

_Oh StarClan please! Let me be fast enough!,_ prayed Firepaw silently.

The silence of the night was almost deafening while the cries and hisses of battle echoed around Firepaw's head. He should be there, in that battle, and help in the fighting. Of course Firepaw knew how important the assistance of the other clans was, but it still wasn't easy. The ginger tom almost stumbled over his paws when the dry plain gave away to the swampy ground of RiverClan's territory. Firepaw ground his teeth together and skidded across the ground, before he was stable on his paws again and rushed off once more.

He thanked StarClan that RiverClan's camp was still where it used to be, just like the other camps.

Closer and closer he got to the triangle of land between two streams and anxiety hit him. What would RiverClan do to him if he didn't get to explain? Firepaw shook his head wildly. Now was not the time to ponder about this. He raced on and narrowed his eyes. The stepping stones to camp were still far away and the water not to deep. Making a decision he shuddered at, Firepaw blindly shot forward and leaped into the stream.

It felt horrible, but would be faster than trying to reach the stones. The icy water cleared his mind and, his swimming-knowledge kicking in like second instincts, he started to plunge through the water as fast as he could. It seemed to take ages, but it was only a few heartbeats before he shot of the water. Without even bothering to shake the water from his fur he raced on and cried: "Help!"

He shot into camp and slithered to a stop.

Immediately cats appeared from everywhere, many hissing when they realised he wasn't a member of their clan. He caught a flash of ice-blue and glanced to the left. Scourge crouched there, watching him with interest. Firepaw tore his attention away from the other and scanned the cats for Silverstar. Finally he found her. She towered on a moss-covered rock, flanked by Nightfur, her deputy, and an orange she-cat with white paws. He staggered forward, the water in his fur dragging him down.

"Please", panted the ginger tom. "Help."

He was too worked up to get out much more and while Silverstar tilted her head, he tried to somehow order his thoughts. "Help?", asked the leader finally.

"Group of rogues is attacking camp…too many…about same number as the clans together…please help us", managed Firepaw to pant out. He shuddered terribly, feeling cold and soaked to the bone while anxiety sent tons of adrenalin through his blood. He saw how Silverstar's eyes widened, then she turned to her deputy and hissed something to her. Nightfur nodded and leaped away. Silverstar raised her head now and called: "You heard him. ThunderClan requests our help and we will. Give. It!" She glared at a few of her cats and called: "Go, I want every warrior on his way to ThunderClan camp now!"

Immediately Most of the cats rushed off while Silverstar stalked up to Firepaw, who was still trying to calm down. He looked up into her blue eyes and her gaze softened. "Duskpaw I want you to stay with him the whole way back." With that the silver she-cat disappeared followed by the last warriors.

"Ironic that I'm supposed to keep you safe, wouldn't you agree?"

Firepaw's heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar cold voice.

* * *

><p>Sandpaw panted for air while she and Ravenpaw raced through ShadowClan's dark territory. "We're lucky when we're allowed to explain what's happening", hissed Ravenpaw. His yellow eyes darted round nervously, searching for any sign of an attack. Now normally Sandpaw would have teased him about his nervousness, but she wasn't much better.<p>

How with StarClan did BloodClan manage to not only recover, but find the clans!? It made no sense and she was frightened to no end. Their last battle against them had cost them many loyal cats, Whitepaw being among them. She wouldn't have been able to handle the loss of her former mentor hadn't it been for Firestar, Greystripe, Dustpelt and Ravenpaw. Bluestar's death had still rested heavily on their shoulders when BloodClan had appeared in the picture.

Suddenly an owl hooted.

Sandpaw jerked into the air, along with Ravenpaw, but while the black tom managed to land on his paws and continue running, she stumbled and staggered a few steps before she caught up again.

"You okay?", panted the black tom. Sandpaw could only nod.

She didn't want to admit that the owl had scared the living daylights out of her.

Suddenly she scented it. A fresh ShadowClan trail and it led into the direction they were running. "We're almost there", breathed the pale-ginger she-cat. Her relief mixed with her panic over what could happen once they burst into ShadowClan camp. "Stop! Who's there?" Sandpaw gasped and staggered to a stop. Ravenpaw collided with her and both skidded over the ground and into a big cat. Immediately the two struggled up and Sandpaw backed off. In front of them towered a bright golden tom, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He sniffed, then bared his fangs. "What do you two want? ThunderClan not good enough for you anymore?"

Now Sandpaw recognized him. His name was Sunstrike and as far as the she-cat knew he was one of ShadowClan's senior warriors. "Please", wheezed Ravenpaw. Yet while his voice was soft, his stand was strong. The only cat that really still scared the living daylights out of him was Tigerstar. "We need…to talk to…Ivystar…it's important…"

Sunstrike regarded them suspiciously, but then apparently came to the conclusion that two apprentices couldn't harm them anyhow, so he gave a nod and turned around. "Follow me", suddenly his head jerked back to them, his dark-grey eyes blazing dangerously, "But if I find your paws or noses somewhere they shouldn't be…" He trailed off, but the warning would've sent a less experienced cat running for the hills.

Sandpaw only gave a firm nod in answer, Ravenpaw doing the same. Right now she gave a damn about what she could give away by not acting her bodily age. This was not only about ThunderClan but the other clans. If ThunderClan was lost, the other three clans would follow suit. Sunstrike led them through a thorn-tunnel, then called: "Ivystar! You have visitors!"

Growls erupted here and there, but they soon were drowned out by confused meows when the cats spotted Sandpaw and Ravenpaw. Ivystar appeared from a shadowed corner and regarded the two ThunderClan apprentices with a distrusting glance.

"I'm listening", stated the silver tabby.

Sandpaw took a deep breath, then said clearly, though there was a quiver of worry in her voice. "We're here…to request your help." "Our help?", asked Ivystar. From the corner of her eyes she saw Brokenpaw and Darkpaw scoff while Tigerpaw snarled noiseless. Ravenpaw, over Sandpaw's back, glared right back at his former mentor, though subtly enough so no one else would realise it. Sandpaw nodded and burst out: "Rogues are attacking our camp. They are so many and not all of them were there when we left. Together…together they maybe match the number of cats in all four clans. Rivertail sent two other apprentices to ask for RiverClan's and WindClan's help already. Please…help us. If ThunderClan falls…the other clans might follow soon. Those rogues didn't look like they know about mercy or honour."

Sandpaw knew very well that she was begging in the end, but couldn't care less. Ivystar watched her carefully, looking deep into her eyes and Sandpaw knew, she knew, Ivystar searched for any sign of a lie. Apparently she found nothing to argue back, since she gave a firm nod and called: "Foxclaw get the warriors ready to leave now! Moonlight gather up the apprentices that are old enough for this fight." Her deputy and a silverish-white tom nodded and she turned back to Sandpaw and Ravenpaw. "You two. Return to your camp. We will help."

Sandpaw exhaled in relief and Ravenpaw next to he did the same, before both nodded, spun around, and ran off again.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw watched how Firepaw started to round the lake while she darted over the plain that made up most of WindClan's territory.<p>

Terror still raged within her. The first time BloodClan had harmed the Clans, her paws had been bound by StarClan's rules. Now she had the chance to help, but the thought of having a repeat of one of the most terrible battles in the history of clans unsettled her greatly.

Bluepaw just rounded the stone ThunderClan used as a land-mark, when she toppled over another apprentice. The two cried out and rolled through the grass. Confused Bluepaw sat up, to have a voice gasp her name. She spun around, to find herself face to face with a broad-shouldered black warrior and a black-brown-grey spotted apprentice.

"Beetlestep! Mosspaw!", gasped Bluepaw. "Please! I need to talk to Crowstar! It's important!"

Mentor and apprentice stared at her, before Beetlestep nodded and said: "Alright. Follow us!" The two ran off and Bluepaw rushed after them.

She pushed her muscles to her limits to keep up with the WindClan cats. For a second she almost overtook the two. Despite looking confused at first, their expressions became grim when they saw that happening, and sped up as well. Although the run was short, it seemed like an eternity to Bluepaw. Her muscles shrieked in protest to the strain she put them through, but she shoved it aside. ThunderClan was more important. The warrior and two apprentices skidded the last meters into WindClan camp and, while Bluepaw tried to catch her breath, Beetlestep rushed to get Crowstar.

Not a heartbeat after the tom had disappeared, he returned with Crowstar and Beesting, further strengthening Bluepaw's believe that those two were mates. She shook the thought off when Crowstar looked at her expectantly. "ThunderClan needs help", began the bluish-grey she-cat and then started to rush out what WindClan needed to know. Crowstar's eyes were wide in shock after Bluepaw was done, then he raised his head and let out a battle-cry.

Tired cats appeared out of their dens, blinking confused, but paid attention immediately, once they saw Beesting and Beetlestep look down at Bluepaw in shock.

"WindClan!", called Crowstar, getting the attention. "Bluepaw came to us tonight with terrible news. A group of rogues, big enough to match the number of cats in all four clans, is attacking ThunderClan. RiverClan and ShadowClan are requested to help as well." Bluepaw looked up, to find most looking shocked, while others, especially those who'd managed to build friendships with ThunderClan cats, looked furious and ready to battle. "We will help. Now move!"

In unison the cats sprung forward, Crowstar taking the lead.

Bluepaw rushed after them as fast as she could, once again pushing herself past her actual limits. She would have hell to pay for this once the battle was over, but she wasn't about to regret it. During the whole run, she managed to keep her speed akin to Lilypaw.

She knew Firepaw and Greypaw had befriended the young she-cat, so she wasn't bothered with running close to her. The young white she-cat's yellow eyes were narrowed and focused straight ahead. That would be her first battle, realised Bluepaw then and sorrow hit her. If BloodClan was like it used to be, it could also be her last. _No matter if the clans win or lose tonight_, thought the bluish-grey apprentice sorrowfully. _There will be great losses_.

The next second she heard the cries from her clan-mates and immediately her mind cleared. Her claws came out and fresh energy rushed through her. The barriers around the camp were broken and partially none-existent anymore, so Bluepaw was the first not to bother with using the tunnel. She simply rushed into camp and came out next to the nursery.

What she saw there looked horrific.

She saw a lot of moveless bodies on the ground, though most of them didn't seem to be from her clan-mates. ThunderClan had retreated to the cliffs and dens, so they couldn't be jumped onto from behind. Suddenly a cry echoed through the air. Bluepaw's head shot to the left and her heart skipped a beat.

Whitepaw, battered and bleeding, stood over Hollypaw's limp form protectively, facing a tom two times his size. Without thought Bluepaw lunged forward and dug her fangs and claws into the tom's hind-leg. He yowled and staggered back, almost trampling on the she-cat, but she hung on and saw Whitepaw leaping forward now.

The cries of battle sounded louder now and she glanced up.

WindClan had interfered. Suddenly the tom gave another shriek and managed to shake Bluepaw off. Then he spun around and ran. Bluepaw tried to run to her former nephew and his sister, when another rogue hit her flank. With a startled cry she dug her claws into her attacker and the two tumbled over the ground. Bluestar lost all sense of time.

Fight.

Back off.

Attack.

Dodge.

Retreat.

Catch breath.

Fight.

Attack.

Swipe.

Trick.

Hide.

Defend.

Dodge.

Attack.

One opponent blurred into he next while the battle and the night continued. Once again Bluepaw retreated from the fight and gasped for breath. Spottedpaw limped up to her. Scratches lithered her forma and she had a nasty bite on her right forepaw, but she bravely pressed cobwebs against Bluepaw's shoulder. The bluish-grey she-cat had long since given up counting her injuries and she just accepted the help.

Suddenly a new yowl rang through the air and both apprentices looked up, to sigh in relief. Sandpaw and Ravenpaw burst through the torn barrier, followed by ShadowClan. Another clan had arrived.

The second the new arrivals leaped into the battle, the most injured clan-cats backed out of it to be able to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Sandpaw gasped hard while she and Ravenpaw raced back to ThunderClan camp alongside the ShadowClan cats.<p>

More than once Tigerpaw or any of the other Dark-Forest Cats made snide remarks about their stamina or other things, but the she-cat pushed them away. Now was not the time to focus on this. She just prayed Bluepaw and Firepaw had been as successful as them. Although she doubted Bluepaw had had any problems convincing WindClan for help.

Cries and yowls started to reach her ears and immediately her mind cleared. Her claws came out and fresh energy rushed through her. The barriers around the camp were broken and partially none-existent anymore, so Sandpaw and Ravenpaw simply rushed through them, not bothering to even try to reach the tunnel. The destruction and amount of blood they saw was terrible, but Sandpaw forced herself to move and leaped into the battle.

She didn't know who she battled when, or with who by her side. It all turned into a rush of claws, fangs and blood. Suddenly it happened.

A she-cat pinned her. Blood drooled out of the rogue's mouth and she hissed dangerously, her amber eyes burning hatefully. Sandpaw struggled under her, desperate to get away. She didn't want to die yet, not yet. The she-cat gave a cruel laugh and placed a paw on Sandpaw's throat, slowly pressing down.

The pale-ginger she-cat chocked on her breath and struggled more. This monster of a she-cat tried to suffocate her. The lack of oxygen in her brain cause Sandpaw to feel drowsy while he lungs burned, screaming for air. Black spots started to dance in her vision and her trashing grew weaker. Again the she-cat laughed evilly, then she suddenly cried out and was gone.

Sandpaw gulped in the air gratefully and leaped up. She staggered a bit, feeling dizzy, before she saw something that made her heart leap. A dark ginger she-cat was battling the she-cat, which finally gave a cry and ran off. Sandpaw sniffed and grinned. RiverClan had arrived. The other clans-cats had realised that too, apparently, since everyone resumed battling with new strength.

Despite the urgency and terror of the situation, Sandpaw felt somehow relieved. The clans could and would still fight together if necessary. Soon she returned into the battle too and continued fighting alongside Dustpaw. They fought for a while, until Sandpaw finally realised it. She and Dustpaw had just sent another tom running, when she gasped: "Where is Firepaw?!"

Dustpaw froze wide-eyed and turned to survey the battling cats. There were many ginger flashes, but none of them Firepaw's ginger. "StarClan where is he?", breathed Bluepaw. She crouched nearby, shuddering from the blood loss she suffered, but her eyes swept over the battling cats again. Sandpaw felt how her mouth went dry.

What had happened to her mate?

* * *

><p>Firepaw gave a cry when he was flung into the lake. Spluttering he came back up, to have someone land on his back, pushing him back underwater. Trashing blindly, Firepaw tried to shake whoever tried to make him drown off. Finally the weight disappeared and immediately the ginger tom came up again, to growl.<p>

Scourge, or rather Duskpaw, crouched in front of him in the shallow water, his lips drawn back in a snarl. Then the small black tom rocketed forward. Firepaw leaped to the side to dodge and quickly scurried back onto dry land, where he dodged another attack from his old enemy. Duskpaw snarled loudly and leaped onto his back. Immediately Firepaw rolled onto his back, flattening the smaller tom underneath him.

The second Duskpaw let go, he jerked up and spun to face him. Duskpaw leaped up as well and lashed out at him. Again Firepaw dodged. He didn't want to fight Duskpaw, but the other was obviously blinded by his wish for revenge.

"Fight me you coward", spat the RiverClan apprentice.

Firepaw shook his head and answered calmly: "I will not. You are not my enemy right now."

"Oh aren't I? You will pay!"

Again the other leaped forward and again Firepaw dodged him. "So this is what this attack is about?", asked the ginger tom. "Revenge?"

"You killed me! I will just return the favour!"

Firepaw narrowed his eyes and asked: "You do remember that you took one of my lives before I took yours, correct?"

Duskpaw snarled again and hissed: "Only a coward like you would cheat death. My cats! Archer, Shard, Glass, Bone, they died honourably, but you all killed them!"

That was when Firepaw saw and heard it. The pain that flashed through Duskpaw's eyes at Bone's name, the sorrow in his voice. "Bone meant a lot to you?", asked the ginger tom back.

Scourge gave a yowl of rage and cried: "He was my second in command! The only one who respected and trusted me without a doubt! The one who always had my back and your cats killed him!"

"You mean just like he killed my deputy? My friend?", shot Firepaw back, his eyes watering when Whitestorm's death replayed itself in his head.

Duskpaw froze for a second, then his gaze hardened and he spat: "Liar!"

"Am I now", roared Firepaw back. "Am I? Your deputy killed mine, my apprentice killed yours. You killed Bramblestar's father, you almost killed my nephew and took one of my lives and you still think I had no reason to take your life, to end your reign of terror?!" Firepaw glowered at the smaller tom hatefully. "Facing BloodClan was one of the most terrible things the clans ever had to go through! Not the most terrible, but certainly one of them! We lost so much!" Tears streamed down his face now. "Call me weak for still grieving over the cats we lost. Call me weak for crying for something that happened so long ago. But do never! Believe! You! Are! The! Only! One! Who! Lost! Cats! You! Cared! About!"

With each step Firepaw had gotten closer to Duskpaw and now they were almost nose to now. "Call me weak for pitying you that you lost the right path and caused so much pain because of the pain two toms put you through."

Duskpaw's blue eyes widened and glazed a little. Firepaw knew, he knew, the black tom remembered his being attacked by Tigerpaw.

"Yes", sighed Firepaw and turned to look over the lake. Duskpaw looked back at him. "I know what happened to you, what Tigerstar and Thistleclaw put you through…but I also know another thing." He locked his green eyes with Duskpaw's ice-blue ones. "I know that Bluestar, who saved your life back when Tigerstar attacked you, is now risking her life in the battle that rages right now. In the battle you caused to happen, because those cats are most certainly BloodClan cats."

Firepaw rose to his full height, his hackles rising while he fixed his blazing green eyes on Duskpaw.

"Now I ask you Scourge…on whose side are you?"


	26. Battle with BloodClan Part 2

Warriors doesn't belong to me.

R&R please.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw gasped while she ducked away from a swipe and answered with her own. Her opponent was probably a moon older than her, but fought with a viciousness that could match Thistleclaw's. Speaking of him, Bluepaw glanced over at the grey-furred ShadowClan apprentice, who slashed away at a she-cat that had dared to attack him.<p>

He, like any other rebirth, no matter if StarClan or Dark Forest, had let the apprentice act fall. This was a battle for life or death.

With a new swipe Bluepaw managed to send the tom she fought running and leaped at the next opponent. It was a tiring and straining battle, but necessary. And they'd underestimated the number of opponents. How with StarClan BloodClan had managed to gather so many followers Bluepaw would probably never know, but she also find she didn't care that much.

That was when Bluepaw saw it. A horrifying scene.

Splashwhisker struggled under a massive yellow tom whose collar blinked with fangs and claws. With a cry she rushed forward and leaped onto the tom's back. He couldn't kill their medicine cat.

Of course Spottedpaw was more than ready to take over, but the clan couldn't know that. The tom gave a surprised hiss at the weight on his back and let go of Splashwhisker, who struggled up and fled immediately. He staggered into the elders den, where Scarpath emerged from and blocked the entrance. The old grey tom caught an attack from a tom twice his size and attacked back furiously.

Bluepaw itched to run to his aid, but then Nightstar was there already, backing his father up. With a grunt Bluepaw spun around and leaped at the next opponent she found. It was a she-cat.

The two circled and rolled and clawed at each other like no tomorrow and Bluepaw started feeling dizzy. She had no idea how much blood she's lost by now, but it was a significant amount. Her vision disappeared for a heartbeat and that was all it took. The BloodClan she-cat raised pinned her down and her head shot forward, intending to end Bluepaw's life.

"Oh no you don't!", cried a familiar voice and then she-cat was gone.

Bluepaw's eyes shot open and she jerked up, stumbling, before her eyes focused on the she-cat, or more who fought her now. It was a ginger furred tom. "Firepaw", whispered Bluepaw in relief, then, to her surprise, she had to realise that his fur was soaked with water. That wasn't right. Of course he surely had gotten wet at RiverClan's camp, but that should've dried already. Suddenly the she-cat yowled and fled.

Firepaw turned to Bluepaw immediately and pushed against her shoulder.

"What…are you…", tried the bluish-grey she-cat to ask, but Firepaw silenced her and hissed: "You look ready to collapse. I'm getting you out of the battle." Surprisingly, he did manage that.

They weren't attacked once while Firepaw helped Bluepaw along to the elders den. Scarpath, who saw them coming, fought with renewed strength and pushed his opponent away from the den entrance. The two apprentices slipped inside and the second she reached moss, Bluepaw couldn't help herself and collapsed in the next. "Bluepaw!", gasped Spottedpaw's voice and then she she-cat felt a tongue gently cleaning her wounds.

She gave a tired groan and closed her eyes, her consciousness finally leaving her.

* * *

><p>Firepaw rushed back into the battle the second Spottedpaw had approached Bluepaw. The she-cat would be alright with the medicine cat. Once outside, Firepaw looked around. This was terrible. More and more bodies lithered the ground and, to his grief, he recognized the dark-grey and black tabby-fur Streakpelt possessed nearby. The warrior wasn't moving anymore. A little farther away, he saw something even more horrifying. Lionclaw, her golden fur stained with red, crouched over the limp form of a certain black tom. Nightstar wasn't moving either.<p>

_Oh StarClan, please let him only lose a life_, prayed the ginger tom while he leaped at a white and ginger tabby.

The tom threw him off, but Firepaw spun back to his paws and ducked. The tabby sailed over his head and collided with one of his companions, knocking him away from Hawkpaw. That wasn't what Firepaw had intended, but it worked.

Hawkpaw stared at him surprised thought and, while rushing past him, Firepaw hissed: "This changes nothing Hawkfrost. We're still sworn enemies, the same goes for the other Dark-Forest cats." He rushed at a scar-covered she-cat when he heard Hawkpaw snarl: "Good!"

Time lost its meaning then. It was a seemingly endless fight. By now all of BloodClan had arrived and many had fled, but the intruders had obviously realised that they needed to rely on their skill to defeat the clans. More than once Firepaw found himself in a back-to-back stance with Tigerpaw, which didn't suit either tom. Still, once Tigerpaw had saved his life, leaving Firepaw gaping.

The tabby had snarled at him and hissed: "Don't think anything of it kittypet. The only reason I saved you is, that I'm the only one who will kill you." And he was off.

Firepaw shook himself and also rushed back into the battle. The sun started to make its way over the sky while the fight continued on. _StarClan_, groaned the ginger tom mentally while he dodged swipes.

_When will this stop…of course!_ His new revelation sent energy through his protesting muscles and he fought his attacker off, before he disappeared in the shadows. _Of course, how couldn't I remember sooner,_ berated the ginger tom himself while he scanned the fight. Who he searched had to be somewhere. _It's just the same as it was in past. Kill the leader and the others run off. But where is BloodClan's new leader? _

"What are you looking for?"

Firepaw almost jerked up at the icy hiss, but glanced back, to find Duskpaw crouching next to him.

_Flashback_

"_Call me weak for still grieving over the cats we lost. Call me weak for crying for something that happened so long ago. But do never! Believe! You! Are! The! Only! One! Who! Lost! Cats! You! Cared! About!" With each word Firepaw had taken a step, had gotten closer to Duskpaw and now they were almost nose to nose. "Call me weak for pitying you that you lost the right path and caused so much pain because of the pain two toms put you through." _

_Duskpaw's blue eyes widened and glazed a little. Firepaw knew, he knew, the black tom remembered his being attacked by Tigerpaw. _

_"Yes", sighed Firepaw and turned to look over the lake. Duskpaw looked back at him. "I know what happened to you, what Tigerstar and Thistleclaw put you through…but I also know another thing." He locked his green eyes with Duskpaw's ice-blue ones. "I know that Bluestar, who saved your life back when Tigerstar attacked you, is now risking her life in the battle that rages right now. In the battle you caused to happen, because those cats are most certainly BloodClan cats." Firepaw rose to his full height, his hackles rising while he fixed his blazing green eyes on Duskpaw. _

_"Now I ask you Scourge…on whose side are you?" _

_The black tom stared up at him, his eyes still a little glazed. He was contemplating, wondering if he should re-join BloodClan or remain loyal to the Clan he more or less grew up in. Slowly he turned his head and stared out over the lake. _

_"You don't really know me." Firepaw's ears twitched and he looked closely at Duskpaw. The other continued to look over the lake, but whispered: "You don't really know me Firestar. What I have gone through." _

_"I know what I went through when I joined ThunderClan after being a kittypet", answered Firepaw. "Life is never easy, especially not for cats like the two of us. But it's our decisions that make us who we are. And now you have to decide. RiverClan or BloodClan." _

_Duskpaw frowned, then said: "I was born to my mother together with my brother and sister." Firepaw raised an eyebrow. This was most certainly not the time or place for this conversation. Yet he remained silent, let Duskpaw talk. It might be his only chance to get the black tom to be their companion. _

_"I was…the smallest and weakest of her litter…yet also the most natural. I was never too interested in what my siblings were interested in. What they played with…I saw something to hunt. Ruby and Socks disliked me for many reason, the main reason being my size though. They…to prove to them that I'm strong, not weak, I slipped through a hole in the fence went into the forest. In the forest I managed to have really fun. I came back. I may have…exaggerated what I told them I did, but they didn't believe me I left at all. A while later Twolegs came to adopt us, but I was left behind. Ruby…Ruby managed to have me believe that unwanted kits are thrown into the river." His blue eyes narrowed and a growl had snuck into his voice, but he took a deep breath and continued. "I got scared and fled for the forest. But in there, I encountered a patrol."_

_ "Tigerstar, Thistleclaw and Bluestar", said Firestar. _

_Duskpaw nodded and explained: "The she-cat…just tried to get me to leave. He told them I could do no harm to them And she was right, back there I couldn't…but this grey tom. Thistleclaw, he sent Tigerstar at me. I don't remember too much of it, only that…I never felt so much pain and hatred in my whole life." _

_Firepaw contemplated for a second, then nodded to himself and said: "Bluestar tried to stop Tigerstar from the very beginning. She only managed to get past Thistleclaw and to push Tigerstar away when you were almost killed."_

_ "How do you…", asked Duskpaw_

_. Firepaw raised his head to the stars and answered: "StarClan. They wanted me to understand why you did what you did. And…your story added to what I know…I do understand." Duskpaw stared at him, then raised his head as well and whispered: "Ever since I woke up here I wondered if there really was something to this StarClan of yours. Actually, ever since you pinned me down back in our battle. I saw the last Stars on the sky then…they seemed to shine so much brighter than in the night. It was…as if they were apologizing for what my life became." _

_Firepaw smiled to himself and slowly walked up to Duskpaw. "Duskpaw?" He looked at him. "I might not fully understand why you did all the things you did, but answer me this. What was your life here like, till now." To Firepaw's astonishment, a small smile slipped past Duskpaw's uncaring mask. _

_"In comparison to my old life…it was heaven on earth", whispered the black tom. Now his eyes shone with warmth and gratitude. "Like in my old life, I happen to have a brother and a sister but…they never shunned me because of my size…or the fact that I don't look alike with them or our mother. I…I started seeing what your warrior code really is for."_

_ "So you live a good life?", pushed Firepaw. _

_Duskpaw was still for a while, then he nodded. "That I do." _

_"Then let me ask one more thing." The black tom nodded a sign for Firepaw to go ahead. "Are you ready to leave this happiness behind, just to return to a life of blood, killing and vengeance?" _

_Duskpaw looked at him wide-eyed, as if this thought had never occurred to him. Apparently he had only remembered the more or less good parts of his old life and had never compared them to each other. Finally Duskpaw closed his eyes and a smile appeared one his features. When he opened them, they were calm and sparked with something Firepaw recognized immediately. _

_Undying loyalty._

_ Duskpaw stood straight and turned to face in ThunderClan's direction. "Lead the way. We both have a family to protect."_

_End of Flashback_

"Well?" Duskpaw's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Firepaw answered: "It's like the last time. Once their leader falls, the warriors will follow soon." The black tom nodded in understanding, though he grimaced shortly. "What?", asked Firepaw while he scanned the battling cats again.

"It's just…this is one more thing the warrior code is good for. Just because the leader, or even leader and deputy, falls, the Clan will not give up. We're to close, to tightly bound to each other by loyalty and the Warrior Code. That was what was the ultimate downfall for BloodClan in the past. And now it will be that again." Firepaw nodded in understanding. Scourge had led BloodClan through fear and might, not loyalty and love. "There!"

The ginger tom looked at the black one, then followed his icy gaze, to gasp. In the middle of the fight, right now battling Silverstar, was tortoiseshell coloured tom. He had red, brown, black, cream and pale-ginger spots on his fur, a strange pattern that was only broken by the white stomach-fur and the many scars on his body. Around his neck blinked a worn out violet collar that held so many fangs and claws, it seemed actually unbelievable.

"Impossible", breathed Duskpaw.

"What?"

"That's my collar."

"WHAT?"

"Look", he jerked his head forward. "Directly in the centre, on his chest. There is one fang longer than the others. That's the dog-fang I put there first." Firepaw gulped at that. So this tom wore Scourge's old collar. That was no comforting thought. There were more than twice as many fangs on the collar than before and this tom looked younger than Scourge had been when he and Firestar had fought.

Suddenly it happened.

The tom lunged forward, having Firepaw wince already. His claws were reinforced with dogs' teeth. And those teeth slashed directly through Silverstar's throat. The RiverClan leader gave a chocked gasp, then collapsed. Next to Firepaw, Duskpaw had frozen completely, his eyes wide with shock, before pain, followed by rage seemed to consume them.

The next second Duskpaw was already out of the shadows and rushed at BloodClan's leader. Quickly Firepaw ran after the black tom. Duskpaw gave a loud roar and leaped onto the tom's back. He got thrown off pretty quickly though and the tom leaped at him. But now Firepaw was there and leaped at the tom too. His fangs dug into the tom's shoulder while the claws on his hind-legs scratched over his white-furred stomach.

Firepaw gave a pained cry when fangs dug into his scruff, but he didn't let go, no matter how much BloodClan's leader tugged and pulled on him. Suddenly the Fangs disappeard and Firepaw heard the tom cursing Duskpaw for all it was worth it. Apparently the black furred tom had managed to scratch his face open. Finally Firepaw let go of the tom, just to have claws hitting his flank and flinging him away, against the cliff wall. There he slumped down, then heard a cry and Duskpaw landed somewhere near him.

"Firepaw!"

Fangs gripped his scruff gently and he was hoisted back onto his legs. He shook his head dazedly, to look at Whitepaw and Sandpaw. "Are you alright?", asked the pale-ginger she-cat, he green eyes shining worriedly. Firepaw gave a tired nod, then his eyes widened and his head jerked around.

"Where is Duskpaw?!"

"Who?", asked Sandpaw.

Then there was rustling and Duskpaw tumbled out of a thorn-bush. "Ouch", groaned the black tom and shook himself. "I think I have at least ten thorns somewhere on my body."

"Scourge?", exclaimed Whitepaw.

At this Duskpaw looked around, before he spotted Sandpaw and Whitepaw standing with Firepaw. "Duskpaw now", answered the black tom and shook himself again, only to be suddenly gone. "NO!", exclaimed Firepaw. The tortoiseshell coloured tom had Duskpaw pinned and looked ready to kill. Immediately Firepaw rushed forward and leaped onto the tom's back, his claws scratching over his forehead and ears. The tom snarled loudly and tumbled away from Duskpaw. The black tom got up immediately and leaped for the tom's throat, but was hit away and directly in front of Sandpaw and Whitepaw, who watched with dropped jaws.

Firepaw crashed down next to him not a second later and glared at his mate and former deputy.

"Will you help us or continue stare like idiots?!"

That snapped both of them back into focus and the nodded. Sandpaw rushed forward immediately and under the tom, to attack his other flank. He rounded on her, only to have his free flank attacked by Whitepaw and Firepaw. Duskpaw leaped forward too and aimed for the tom's throat once more. He managed to scratch him enough to open a bleeding wound, but it was weak and wouldn't finish him off. Then he was already thrown back again.

Firepaw and Sandpaw followed suit and Whitepaw clung to the tom's back for all it was worth. Their fight four against one had moved back into the centre of the clearing and Firepaw couldn't help but grin when he saw how worried some BloodClan cats looked when they saw their leader assaulted by four apprentices. Again he rushed forward, followed by the other two, only to collide with Whitepaw, who had gotten thrown off.

The two toms tumbled over the ground, before they found their footing again. Duskpaw slithered to a stop in front of them, but leaped up immediately again as well. That was when a cry echoed through the air.

Firepaw's heart skipped a beat and his head jerked up. The tom had Sandpaw pinned. Unbelievable rage rushed through Firepaw and before he knew what he did he rushed forward again. Now ever intend on finishing this fool's live. No one endangered his mate, his love, like this and would get away with it.

He leaped and dug his claws into the tom's shoulder. Then he pulled himself up and his jaws closed around the tom's throat. He gave a surprised cry while Firepaw's fangs dug deep into the flesh. Blood started to gush out and the tom staggered back, managing to fling Firepaw away. The ginger tom crashed to the ground hard enough to have his breath knocked out of him. He struggled up though, to find Sandpaw standing in front of him protectively.

Immediately he was at her side, to watch something horrific. The tom was dying. And dying slowly and painfully. Firepaw hadn't managed to get deep enough, so the wound wasn't as severe as it could be. Oh he wouldn't survive it, but he would die in agony. Somehow the scene reminded him in a painful way of Tigerstar's death. He had killed in battle before, but it still tore at his being to take another's life. That, coupled with his exhaustion and pain, left him mentally numb while around him arose wails and screams.

The BloodClan cats had seen their leader dying and now they made a run for it. After a while silence had returned to ThunderClan's camp while the sun shone down on the cats, steadily moving to its sunhigh position. Firepaw felt how he was pushed onto his legs and led to the medicine cats den. He followed whoever led him, but really didn't care. In the den, he dropped down onto the moss and almost immediately everything went black.

When awareness returned to him, Firepaw found himself back in the apprentice den. He got up slowly and hissed at the stinging he felt all over his body. Cobwebs covered his worst injuries and he still felt the strain of the running and battling his muscles. Yet he fought his pain and exhaustion back and strolled out of the den. He glanced back once, to find Cloudpaw, Stripepaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw still asleep, cobwebs on each of them.

With a deep breath, Firepaw stepped out of the den, to find the sun was rising again. He'd been out longer than he'd expected to be. All over the clearing cats from all four clans had gathered. Obviously no one had had the strength to return to their own territory.

"Glad to see you up." Firepaw looked to his left. Duskpaw padded up to him, wincing whenever he put weight on his white-furred paw. His right shoulder and neck, as well as his tail-base were still covered in cobwebs too.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not very long", admitted Duskpaw while he surveyed the camp. For a while the two sat next to each other silently, then: "Did Fourtrees look like this after the battle?"

Firepaw looked at Duskpaw, then back over the clearing. "There were…less bodies", began the ginger tom. "And the clans parted quickly after the battle." He frowned. "This battle here was worse than ours though."

Duskpaw gave a nod of understanding and opened his mouth to respond when… "There you are!"

Both toms looked over the clearing, to have two brown and cream-coloured tabbies running up to them. Duskpaw's lips curled into a small smile and, once the two had stopped, he introduced: "Firepaw, these are Bugpaw", he gestured to the tom, " and Clovepaw", he gestured to the she-cat, "my siblings." Firepaw nodded in greeting. "Bugpaw, Clovepaw, this is Firepaw."

"You're the tom that went to get our help!", exclaimed Clovepaw. Firepaw gave another nod, this time as agreement and answered: "I did." "Who went to get the other clans?", asked Bugpaw. Firepaw thought for a second. Some parts of the last day were still quite woozy. He wasn't fully awake yet either. "

Ravenpaw and Sandpaw went to get ShadowClan. Ravenpaw's still sleeping right now, so you won't meet him, but Sandpaw…" He scanned the camp for the pale-ginger she-cat and soon found her chatting with Bluepaw as well as Lilypaw and Runningpaw. "Sandpaw!", called Firepaw. The she-cat looked up and he waved her and the other three over. The four of them came and Firepaw introduced: "Duskpaw, Bugpaw, Cloverpaw, those are Sandpaw, she and Ravenpaw went to get ShadowClan, Bluepaw, she went to get WindClan, and those two are Runningpaw and Lilypaw", he gestured first to the dark-grey tom, then the white she-cat, "they're WindClan apprentices. Everyone, these are Clovepaw and her brothers Bugpaw and Duskpaw."

He watched how realisation washed over Bluepaw's features when she recognized Duskpaw as Scourge and gave Firepaw a look that made sure he'd explain this later. He nodded at his former mentor, then asked: "Does…does anyone know about…the losses?"

"I only know a few", sighed Bluepaw. "And only from Wind and ThunderClan."

"Do tell", asked Lilypaw.

"Very well, for all I know WindClan lost Twigfur, Seafire, Frecklenose and Stormheart." Lilypaw winced at the last name and Runningpaw pulled her closer. Firepaw looked at them confused, but then Runningpaw mouth: "Her father." Firepaw nodded in understanding, then turned back to Bluepaw. She gulped, then whispered: "From our clan…I know of Tearfur, Spiritheart, Applepelt and Raincloud." Sandpaw let out a low whimper at Spiritheart's name and Firepaw nuzzled her comfortingly.

"But it could be so many more in reality", whispered Clovepaw. Duskpaw placed his tail on her shoulder, but nodded. So, for a long while, the group of apprentices sat together silently. But then, finally, a familiar voice echoed around the camp, although the words were different. "Cats of all four clans, gather around the Highledge, please!"

Firepaw looked up, to find Nightstar towering on the Highledge, the other three leaders behind him. With a gulp Firepaw got up and the apprentices made their way to join the meeting. It took a long while for everyone to arrive, but once they did Nightstar started to speak. He sounded tired and worn out, but he still stood strong. "Cats of all clans…a great battle just passed, a terrible fight in which we had to accept many losses. Us leaders agreed, you should know who you lost before you have to carry them back home."

Nightstar shuddered, then stepped back and Silverstar took his place. "I…shall begin", announced the silver she-cat. "Our losses…include Copperpelt, Shadowspark, Petalfrost, Dawnpetal, Brambletail, Oakleaf…Kinkpaw and…Trushpaw." She lowered her head and stepped back immediately. Duskpaw next to Firepaw had gone completely rigid, his eyes wide.

"What is it?", whispered Firepaw. Sadness glowed in Duskpaw's eyes and he whispered: "D-Dawnpetal is…was my…mother." Firepaw's eyes widened and he scooted closer to the black tom. Only a day had passed since Duskpaw had chosen the clans over his past and he was already someone close to Firepaw.

He raised his head, to see Ivystar stepping forward. Her normally regal posture had disappeared. She looked like the other leaders. "ShadowClan had to take many losses as well. We lost Largefoot, Hawserwing, Moonlight, Foxclaw, Seafur and Fawnheart." Wails came from some cats and Ivystar had to wait for a while until she could continue. "Since Fawnheart was Hawkpaw's mentor, he will need a new one. Mistyfire!" A light-grey tom with amber eyes shot up from his position. "You've been a loyal warrior for a long time. I trust you to continue teaching Hawkpaw in the way Fawnheart started it." Mistyfire lowered his head and padded up to Hawkpaw, touching noses with him.

"Farther…since Foxclaw was my…deputy", pain had now started to lace her voice and she took a few deep breaths. "Since he died too…I need to announce a new deputy." She raised her head and called: ""I say these words before the body of Foxclaw, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Foxclaw himself may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Nightspirit!"

Firepaw watched how a beautiful small black she-cat rose to her legs slowly. Her eyes were dark with loss, but her voice clear when she vowed: "Cats of all Clans, ShadowClan, I vow to you all that I will do the best I can to fill the paw steps Foxclaw left behind."

"Nightspirit! Nightspirit!", cheered all four clans. Nightspirit sat down again and Ivystar stepped back, to have Crowstar step forward.

"WindClan has also lost loyal cats. Under our losses are Twigfur, Waterjay, Birdwing, Seafire, Frecklenose, Stormheart, Mousepaw and Hazeclaw." Runningpaw gave a short cry when Crowstar mentioned his sister and Firepaw scanned the crowds for a certain she-cat. There she was. Sunnydawn stared up at Crowstar with dark eyes. With Hazeclaw gone, she was WindClan's new medicine cat.

Crowstar stepped back quickly and neared the edge of the Highledge. Down there Beesting encircled the tip of his tail with hers, spending him silent comfort.

Firepaw gulped while he watched his father approaching the peak of the Highledge once more. "ThunderClan lost loyal cats as well. Our losses are Tearfur, Spiritheart, Applepelt, Raincloud, Hailshard, Snowfall, Leafpaw, Boulderpelt, Bonetail and Brighteye." Firepaw blinked in shock. So many cats had been lost? "Since Spiritheart mentored Hollypaw, she will also need a new mentor."

_Wait, what about Snowfall?,_ wondered Firepaw. _He mentored…Leafpaw. Oh yes, she died too._

"Rivertail!", called Nightstar his deputy. The tom rose to his paws and Nightstar continued: "It hasn't been long since your last apprentice received his warrior name, yet I wish for you to complete Hollypaw's training in succession of Spiritheart." Rivertail gave a slow nod and touched noses with Hollypaw, who blinked up at him sadly. "Cats of all clans. Much terrible has happened just a day ago. But I know we will return from it stronger. Now I ask you, go home, so we all can grieve for our lost ones in peace", called Nightstar and leaped from the Highledge.

Firepaw blinked the tears in his eyes away. So many lives lost. But why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>ThunderClan<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

_**Deputy:**_

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes – Mentor of _Hollypaw_

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Spottedpaw_

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes – Mentor of _Sandpaw_

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Greypaw_

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail – Mentor of _Whitepaw_

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose – Mentor of _Ravenpaw_

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes – Mentor of _Dustpaw_

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes – Mentor of _Silverpaw_

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg – Mentor of _Bluepaw_

_Fangtail_ – brown tom with long fangs, scarred tail and green eyes

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Cloudpaw_

_Rockheart_ – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes– Mentor of _Firepaw_

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes – Mentor of _Stripepaw_

_Songheart_ - ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an injured paw

_Nettlebite_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostfur_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

_Spottedpaw_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Firepaw_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greypaw_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenpaw_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandpaw_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustpaw_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluepaw_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Silverpaw_ - pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitepaw_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollypaw_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_Stripepaw_ – grey and tortoiseshell tabby tom

_Cloudpaw_ – grey spotted tom with orange eyes

_**Queens**_

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (no kits)

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat (mother of _Leafkit_, _Stripekit_ and _Cloudkit_, mate of Dawnfire)

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes (mother of _Petalkit_, _Rosekit_ and _Lilykit_, mate of Reedheart)

_**Kits**_

_Petalkit_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Rosekit_ – black, red and golden spotted she-cat

_Lilykit_ – red-golden tabby she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_

Silverstar_ – _silver she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy**_

Nightfur_ – _black she-cat with golden eyes

_**Healer**_

Glintstream_ – _silver and dark-grey spotted she-cat, Mentor of Skypaw (white she-cat)

_**Warriors**_

_Flameheart – _orange she-cat with white paws

_**Apprentices**_

_Skypaw – _white she-cat, Medicine Cat apprentice

_Duskpaw – _small black tom with ice-blue eyes and a white paw (Scourge)

Bugpaw – brown and cream tabby-tom

Clovepaw – brown and cream tabby-she-cat

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader**_

Crowstar – black tom with yellow eyes

_**Deputy**_

Brackenheart – white-ginger tabby-tom

_**Healer**_

Sunnydawn – golden she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Warriors**_

_Ebonyfur_ – black-furred she-cat with blue eyes, Mentor of _Mousepaw_

_Streakpelt_ – dark-grey and black tabby tom, Mentor of _Runningpaw_

_Beesting_ - silver-grey she-cat with dark stripes and piercing dark-amber eyes

_Thorncloud_ - white and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Beetlestep_ –broad-shouldered black tom – Mentor of _Mosspaw_

_**Apprentices**_

_Runningpaw_ – dark-grey tom with green eyes

_Lilypaw_ – small white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Mosspaw_ – black-brown-grey spotted tom

_**Queens**_

_Birdwing_ – small cream-coloured she-cat with a brown ear

_**Kits**_

_Palekit_ – small cream-coloured she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Roundbelly_ – old tom with long and glossy fur

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader**_

Ivystar – silver tabby she-cat

_**Deputy**_

_Nightspirit_ – beautiful small black she-cat– Mentor of_ Clawpaw_

_**Healer**_

Rootwhisker – old white and brown tabby-tom with pale yellow eyes and many scars – Mentor of Roseflight

_**Warriors**_

_Spottedflame_ – dark ginger and tortoiseshell spotted tom – Mentor of_ Thistelpaw_

_Sunstrike_ – bright golden tom– Mentor of_ Brokenpaw_

_Silverstrike_ – Silver she-cat with green eyes

_Echoclaw_ – black tom with green eyes – Mentor of_ Darkpaw_

_Speltleaf_ – light-ginger tabby she-cat – Mentor of_ Tigerpaw_

_Sandwing_ – yellow tom with white belly

_Mistyfire_ – light-grey tom with amber eyes – Mentor of Hawkpaw

_Honeypetal_ – golden and light-brown tabby she-cat

_Pumaheart_ – long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes

_Featherclaw_– pale-ginger tabby-tom

_Windheart _– light-grey she-cat

_Stormtail_ – black tabby tom

_**Apprentices**_

_Roseflight_– tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Tigerpaw_ - broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes

_Hawkpaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy-blue eyes

_Brokenpaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

_Thistelpaw_ - grey tom with a white face, white shoulders and amber eyes

_Darkpaw_ - grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Clawpaw_ - heavily-built brown tom

_**Queens**_

_Cloudsea_ – white she-cat with grey paws (mother of Lilykit and Petalkit)

_**Kits**_

_Lilykit_ – white-grey tabby she-cat

_Petalkit_ – white-grey spotted she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Mouseheart_ – small grey-brown tom

_Flameclaw_ – ginger tom with scarred face

_Streamfur_ – light-grey tabby she-cat


	27. Warriors

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Firepaw sneezed when a snowflake landed on his nose and shook his head. He sat in front of a big clearing where you saw nothing more but earth. Here all the cats ThunderClan had lost in the battle against BloodClan a moon ago had been buried. Despite him trying not to, he did feel guilty about it. He had so much more experience than most of the cats that had died and yet he couldn't save them.<p>

Nightstar had lost a total of three lives in the battle, leaving him with only two left. Three times, they'd managed to technically kill three ThunderClan leaders. Three leaders that all had the experience and body of a great leader. And here he was, trapped in the body of a young tom, almost a warrior already, with the experience of a leader and he'd let it happen.

Firepaw gulped tears back when his eyes strayed to one border of the clearing. A little bit of frozen grass was there again already. It was Sapphirefur's grave. He missed his first mentor very dearly. Sapphirefur had died because she had known. She'd known about him and the others, she'd known about the Dark-Forest, about Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and so many more. She'd known about what had happened in the past.

And that was what had kept the ten of them from confining anyone else.

But now, to see that so many cats had died because they didn't know of the threat BloodClan presented, Firepaw started doubting their decision. Maybe ThunderClan should know, or at least certain cats in the clan should know. For day's he'd been contemplating to either tell Nightstar or not. The ginger tom knew very well that StarClan had guided the black-furred leader since the ten of them had awoken in the nursery. He knew Bramblestar had influenced the apprentice ceremonies, that Thunder had kept Nightstar alerted with occasionally visiting his dreams and so on. So would Nightstar knowing really be that bad?

Their group was torn by the answer.

While Bluepaw, Whitepaw and Spottedpaw shared Firepaw's doubts in keeping everything such a tight secret, the other four were strictly against telling anyone. They were mostly scared, Firepaw knew that, but he couldn't just run over them and do what he believed was right. That right he reserved himself for urgent situations or when he just couldn't do anything else anymore, it had always been like this. Night after night they had discussed whether to confine Nightstar or anyone else and night after night they retreated to their den without any solution. That of course left the atmosphere tense.

He couldn't remember when he'd last had such a long argument going on with Sandpaw. The she-cat thought him mouse-brained for wanting to confine his father. Once she'd told him that, Firepaw had lost it and done something he regretted deeply. He'd insulted her and brought Spiritheart into the argument. The mentioning of her dead father had shut Sandpaw up at once, but she'd spun around and left as well. That argument had taken place mere days after the battle and Firepaw still hadn't been able to fix his mistake.

In the apprentice-den Sandpaw slept as far away from him as she could, always keeping Dustpaw between them. Firepaw, though having felt lonely at first, Greypaw and Ravenpaw weren't too happy with him either, had been joined by Bluepaw and Whitepaw half a moon ago. It was a hard time.

Firepaw knew part of their argument and mood was them growing up. Firepaw didn't know when, but they all should become warriors fairly soon. He shuddered when he remembered the events that had just occurred.

They'd argued over telling Nightstar again, and Bluepaw had pointed out that Tigerstar was still dangerous, that he still could get into cats heads when he tried to. That they needed someone to rely on. Hollypaw had argued back that that would never happen in the first place, which had caused something in Firepaw to snap. With a growl he'd reminded her what had happened near the beginning of their apprenticeship, after the storm. Greypaw had tried to argue that Firepaw was strong and it wouldn't happen again. That had been too much for the ginger tom to handle. He'd leaped up, screamed at them that they had no idea what Tigerstar was capable off, and had run off.

Firepaw had come here for some peace and quiet, to order his thoughts, but it wouldn't work. Talking about what Tigerstar did to him had brought up the memories of it and he couldn't supress them anymore.

_"Pathetic kitty-pet. To have yourself falling down so much. A real leader would fight for what he is." _

_"Kitty-Pet I'm not in your head. I'm in you! Your fear is what gives me strength to survive in here. HA! And with all you fear, I just grow stronger." "_

_As I said, pathetic. She treats you like a kit. Just show her you aren't one." _

_"How can you stand this name? It's weak. You became weak Firestar. When you were a leader you were at least a cat that I knew was an enemy. Now you are just weak." _

_"Typical. You run away kitty-pet. How you managed to become leader is a mystery to me." _

_"Honestly why aren't you stopping them. You are Firestar for crying out loud. Show them." _

And then, he remembered what the words had caused. He'd started doubting. Doubting ThunderClan, doubting StarClan, doubting himself. He'd started believing Tigerstar. _"What…what if Tigerstar is right. I was once a leader and I…I could easily beat every cat in the clan…I…"_ Once again the memory shifted and Tigerstar's voice sounded in his ears again. It had happened so many moons ago, but the pain and fear that was connected with it, kept it clear.

_"Oh Firestar what am I gonna do with you?" _

_"Not so fast! For the first time in my life I'm, trying to help you." _

_"Simple, I can take advantage of it as well. Accept it Firestar. You are no apprentice and you know that. You are a former leader of ThunderClan and you should be one again."_

_ "Many seasons ago, but now you can become it again, just accept who you are. You are Firestar, not a little defenceless apprentice."_

A choked cry escaped Firepaw and he shot to his paws, shaking from head to toe. _Stop_, groaned the apprentice mentally. He couldn't take it anymore. Those memories, the doubt, it was terrible. Terrible to know how close Tigerstar had already come to controlling him, to have him fall for his trickery.

This was Firepaw's main reason for wanting to confine cats. So they could help each other.

Manipulation was one of Tigerstar's strongest points and the tabby was never hesitant to use it.

Never.

Firepaw chocked again when another memory forced its way forward. The same night, the time Tigerstar had invaded his mind, his dreams, and had him going through what he feared most. Losing ThunderClan's trust, losing his family's trust. He remembered clearly how he'd been forced to watch Tigerstar acting as him, forcing ThunderClan through terrible things, things he couldn't prevent because he had nothing left. More and more doubts had started to cloud his thoughts, weakening him more and more with each second.

Had StarClan not interfered when they did, Tigerstar would've managed it. He would've managed to break the ginger tom, to make him his mindless little follower. And the former leader despised himself as much as Tigerstar for this. Onestar, it had been Onestar who'd saved him in the end. His old friend had thought of Sandstorm. That Sandstorm was the one to snap him out of the prison his own doubts presented. And it had worked. His love to Sandstorm was the only thing Tigerstar had never managed to affect and as long as this love existed, Firepaw knew there was always hope.

But now?

Now that Sandpaw wouldn't let him apologize. His hope started to dwindle away and Firepaw knew, he knew, it was only a matter of time until Tigerstar would realise this and make another advance. And this time even StarClan won't be able to stop him. Firepaw chocked a sob and lowered his head, pressing it against the cool earth while snowflakes continued to cover him.

He hadn't even realised his legs had given out on him, hadn't realised that he had fallen to the ground, that he'd walked over to Sapphirefur's grave before it happened. Here he lay, shivering because of his memories and the cold, wishing for his life to be easier. Why always him? Why?

"Firepaw!" Firepaw's ears twitched and he glanced around confused. Who would be looking for him? Scratch that, who knew he'd left the camp anyhow aside from Sandpaw, who obviously didn't care anymore. A few bushes rustled and, to his surprise, Sandpaw leaped out, crying his name once more. Before Firepaw could answer she spotted him and her leaf-green eyes went wide.

For a second he wondered what he might look like. His exhaustion, fear and pain had to show on his face and in his eyes, his body was covered in snow. Yet the thought disappeared quickly when Sandpaw rushed over to him. She swatted his ear and cried: "You mouse-brain! Do you have the slightest idea how worried I was?! I thought who knows what happened to you! There we have it again! You are ungrateful! I get that what Greypaw said might upset you, but you didn't have to lash out at him like that! You didn't have to run off! You-"

"Why do you care?"

Firepaw's soft question cut the she-cat off and she blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you care?", repeated Firepaw softly while he stared to the ground, imagining Sapphirefur there. "Why did you come? Why now of all times? Why not a few days ago, half a moon ago or all the other times I tried to apologize for what I said. Why did you have to break my heart like you did, to steal whatever hope I had left? Tigerstar will win. It's over." Sandpaw was silent and he glanced up at her, to find her staring back at him wide-eyed.

"You…you're giving up", whispered the she-cat.

"Just like that? What about all the cats around the lake? What about ThunderClan?"

"They'd do well without me too."

"But…everyone needs you! You are the strong point, our centre!"

"And I'm sick of it!", cried Firepaw out. He shot up and towered over the she-cat. "I am just sick of it Sandpaw. You all expect me to make decisions, to do the right things and I get why. But you don't know what I went through the first time around, you don't know that Duskpaw attacked me before he made his decision, you don't know how similar we are and you. have. Not. The. Slightest. Idea. What. Tigerstar. Put. Me. Through. A. few. Moons. Ago!" With each word he'd stalked closer to her and Sandpaw had backed off.

Her eyes were wide and fearful and she whispered: "W-w-what do you…mean?"

Firepaw gave a snarl and answered: "He almost had me Sandpaw! He almost broke me that night after he invaded my mind. Had StarClan not invaded when they did, had Onestar not realised what the only reason I hadn't broken yet was, I wouldn't be here. I would probably be either dead or following Tigerstar around. And now you had to take that one thing, that one great hope that always kept me going away from me!" By now Sandpaw crouched on the ground, her whole body shook in fear.

With great strength Firepaw forced himself to calm down a little and he turned away, his tail swiping through the soft snow that covered most of the ground by now. "You took your love from Sandpaw. It…when Tigerstar invaded my dreams, he caught me. He caught me and took my form. He made me watch myself abusing my power as ThunderClan's leader. I was forced to watch how each and every cat of ThunderClan started to hate me. Mousefur, Dustpelt, Daisy, Brightheart…even Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail and Leafpool…everyone but you…he couldn't influence how I viewed you…because I never doubted that you love me. I always believed you loved me, no matter what happened. And this love, this love brought me back. Had Onestar not realised that when he did, had he been a second to late, I would've broken under the pressure. And that last hope deep within my heart…it's gone now Sandpaw. I need you to hold on. Not necessary in mind or body…just in the knowledge that you love me as much as I love you …"

Firepaw shook his head and turned around, walking back to camp. "I was mistaken", whispered the ginger tom and walked off slowly, head bowed low and tail dragged along the ground.

He was already halfway back when something suddenly barrelled into him and pinned him down. Firepaw stared wide-eyed when he looked back into tearful leaf-green eyes. "You mouse-brain!", chocked Sandpaw out and buried her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "You big mouse-brain", whimpered the she-cat. "Of course I love you. I was hurt when you brought Spiritheart into our argument. I thought you wouldn't understand what I feel at having lost him since you still have both of your parents. But…seeing you now, how you lay there atop Sapphirefur's grave…you lost someone close to you so much sooner. I didn't mean to hurt you like this Firepaw. StarClan I love you!"

Firepaw could do nothing more but stare at the she-cat he loved so much. There she was, admitting she loved him, but a part of him still wouldn't believe it. Finally Sandpaw pulled back and pressed her nose against his. "I came to get you actually", whispered the she-cat. "Because Nightstar decided to make the nine of us warriors today Firepaw." Firepaw felt a pang go through him and he tried to pull away, but Sandpaw just followed his movement and continued: "From tomorrow on we'll be official warriors Firepaw and…and though we both still see each other as such, the others do not. So…please Firepaw, be my mate again. Tomorrow we can make it official. I wouldn't want to spend this life with anyone but you."

She looked at him hopefully, finally pulling away. Firepaw continued to stare up at her, but he felt how his troubled thoughts finally started to settle and a gentle warmth ran through him. Strength, not just bodily, but mentally, returned to him and he felt safer. Tensing his muscles he flipped them over, now being the one who pinned Sandpaw down. She tensed nervously, but Firepaw purred and nuzzled her, before licking her cheek. Sandpaw's eyes were bright with hope and she breathed: "Does that mean…?"

"I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but you either Sandpaw", murmured Firepaw while he gently licked her forehead. "I love you too." Sandpaw was positively beaming at that point and purring both nuzzled each other once more, before Firepaw finally got off of the she-cat and she stood up. Firepaw smiled while he watched Sandpaw shaking snow from her fur and thought; Sometimes I really am a mouse-brain. _How could I have ever doubted her? _

He snapped out of his thoughts when Sandpaw nuzzled him once more and together the two walked back the rest of the way to camp. Once they walked in, Lionclaw and Mudheart rushed up to both of them, grooming them immediately.

"Mother!", exclaimed Firepaw and tried to struggle away from his mother. Sandpaw nearby tried the same with her mother. After a while the two she-cats finally let go of them and ushered them to where the others and their mentors waited.

Once they arrived Greypaw burst forward and started to apologize profusely for his earlier words. Firepaw placed his tail-tip over his brother's mouth and gave him a soft smile. It was alright. Greypaw gave a relieved sigh and a nod and allowed Firepaw to walk up to Rockheart. The grey she-cat looked down at her apprentice and whispered: "Sapphirefur would be very proud of you." Firepaw smiled up at the she-cat thankfully, then heard it already.

_ "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!"_

Nightstar throned atop the Highledge, his green eyes bright with life. Slowly but surely all cats appeared and Nightstar continued: "Cats of ThunderClan, today is a wonderful day, because we will welcome nine new warriors inside our ranks. Reedheart, you offered to speak for all the mentors. Are the apprentices ready?"

Reedheart straightened and let his gaze wander over the other mentors. Finally he called: "Without a doubt Nightstar. All of them are very skilled hunters and fought bravely in the big battle." Some cats winced at the reminder, but other than that there was luckily no reaction.

Nightstar gave a satisfied nod and called: "Very well. Then I now ask Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Whitepaw, Hollypaw, Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Firepaw to come forward."

The nine of them got up and Firepaw caught a glance at Spottedpaw, who smiled brightly at them. It took a little while for all nine apprentices to navigate through the gathered cats, but they sat in front of the Highledge soon enough.

"I, Nightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors. All of you, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Firepaw took a deep breath, before he answered, along with the others: "I do."

Nightstar nodded and, pride evident in his voice, he continued: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He turned to Dustpaw first. "Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honours your Bravery and Honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." He leaped from the Highledge and placed his nose against Dustpelt's forehead.

Firepaw exchanged a glance with Greypaw. Could it be that…

"Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honours your Courage and Spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Sandstorm's forehead while she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitestorm. StarClan honours your Loyalty and Wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Whitestorm's forehead while he licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honours your Loyalty and Thoughtfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Hollyleaf's forehead while she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluefur. StarClan honours your Bravery and Strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Bluefur's forehead while she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverstream. StarClan honours your Speed and Kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Silverstream's forehead while she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honours your Intelligence and Enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Ravenflight's forehead while he licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Greypaw, from this moment you will be known as Greystripe. StarClan honours your Bravery and Strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Greystripe's forehead while he licked his shoulder respectfully.

Finally he turned to Firepaw and the ginger tom couldn't help but smile at the prideful look he got from his father. In some way, it felt right to sit here again, to wait for his leader to appoint him as warrior. One last time Nightstar repeated the customary words. "Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honours your Bravery and Strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of our clan." Nightstar bent down and touched his nose to Fireheart's forehead while he licked his shoulder respectfully.

Then Nightstar stepped back and cheers got loud. "Fireheart! Greystripe! Ravenflight! Bluefur! Silverstream! Hollyleaf! Whitestorm! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!" "Fireheart! Greystripe! Ravenflight! Bluefur! Silverstream! Hollyleaf! Whitestorm! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"

Fireheart felt a little dazed and pulled back in time to his first warrior ceremony. This one was so different, yet also strangely the same. It was a nice feeling. After a lot of congratulations, Nightstar dismissed the clan and glanced at the darkening sky. "Since you are so many, you will all have to take different guard-posts", explained Nightstar.

"I'll go atop the cliff", offered Ravenflight. "We'll join you", proclaimed Whitestorm, Bluefur and Hollyleaf nodding in agreement. "As long as you spread out a little up there, alright", answered Nightstar. The four nodded and bounded up the cliff.

"Silverstream and I could take the camp-entrance from the outside", offered Greystripe and Dustpelt caught up: "And I'll take the secret exit near the dirtplace."

Nightstar nodded again and finally only Fireheart and Sandstorm were left. "Well, seems like the centre of the camp is left for us", stated the ginger tom. Sandstorm nodded and Nightstar said: "Don't forget, you're not allowed to talk during the guard, but don't be afraid to alert anyone should anything happen." The two warriors nodded and Nightstar retreated to his den, just like most of the other cats did.

Fireheart gave Sandstorm's ear and affectionate lick before he strolled to the centre of the clearing and sat down. Sandstorm followed and sat down as close to him as possible. It got darker and darker and around moonhigh the clouds started to disappear. Fireheart heard Sandstorm's intake of breath and looked at her. She gestured upwards and he smiled.

The Night-Sky was magnificent.

Thousands and thousands of stars blinked on up there and the Silverpelt seemed brighter than ever. The moon cast his gentle light over the ground, causing the snow to glitter slightly. All in all, one could believe they were back in StarClan. The night passed slowly, but Fireheart didn't mind. It felt wonderful to sit next to Sandstorm in the camp. Sharing guard like this.

He remembered clearly that Greystripe and he had overtaken Sandstorm and Dustpelt before, although the latter two had been apprentices longer. It was simply nice to share this experience with the cat he loved. Dawn was already breaking when the first cats awoke from their slumber. The firs to appear on the clearing was Nettlebite. The tabby obviously had planned to scorn them for having to sit guard in the cold, but Fireheart just couldn't mind him. He felt too content in having Sandstorm by his side and Nettlebite saw that. His expression turned sour and he stalked out of the camp. A few heartbeats after he was gone, Greystripe appeared and padded over to Fireheart and Sandstorm. He sent a wary glance to the tunnel, then looked back at his friends. The two shrugged.

Who knew what was up with Nettlebite.

More and more cats started to appear and once it was certain the sun had risen fully and caused the snow to shine in the brightest white, Scarpath trotted over to Fireheart, Greystripe and Sandstorm and said: "Vigil is over, you can talk and rest now."

The three relaxed and Fireheart answered: "Thank you Scarpath."

The elder nodded and advised: "I'd gather the others before you take a rest though."

As they say, said and done. In no time at all the group had gathered again, Spottedpaw joining them. They sat in a circle near the warriors den. They knew they should sleep, but each of them had so much pent up energy to spend. So right now, they just talked. Suddenly Spottedpaw said: "We have to tell at least Nightstar." Everyone turned to look at her and she said: "Our secret, I mean."

"And why?", pressed Dustpelt with narrowed eyes.

Spottedpaw smiled at them and explained: "Fireheart already confirmed that StarClan is frequently visiting Nightstar's dreams and…StarClan help us! You all have the exact same name you used to have! Go ahead and tell me StarClan isn't behind this!" Dustpelt, Hollyleaf and Silverstream opened their mouths, but nothing came out. "Exactly. Sooner or later he'll start wondering what makes us so special. If he hasn't already. Nightstar needs to know." With that she got up and walked back into the medicine cat's den.

"You know that she's right", said Bluefur softly.

Dustpelt sighed and nodded. "I know." Silverstream and Hollyleaf gave the consent as well, as did Ravenflight, Greystripe and Sandstorm. "He should know as soon as possible though", pushed Greystripe then.

"I'll go him now", stated Fireheart and got up. It wasn't an offer, but a statement and no one argued. They all felt Fireheart was the most suited for revealing this to Nightstar, and Fireheart himself knew it too. Sandstorm pressed herself close to him and licked his shoulder, before she stepped away and let him pass. Fireheart looked back at his friends, his family, before the steeled himself and started scaling the cliff. Outside Nightstar's den, he hesitated, but then meowed a greeting.

"Come in." Following Nightstar's request, Fireheart slid into the den, to find the leader sitting in his nest. It seemed he'd just finished grooming his fur. "Fireheart, what may I do for you?", greeted Nightstar warmly. Fireheart took a deep breath.

**_"Father there is something you need to know…"_**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Now please don't Freak out. There will be a Sequel. As always, please Review on this last Chapter. Please be honest...but not too mean...and tell me what you think. I promise the Sequel will gome, but it's gonna take a Little while. I still have some other stories to finish too.**

**But the Sequel will come. I swear to StarClan!**

**And now, to finally finish this completely, the last Alligances for ThunderClan in this Story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ThunderClan<em>**

**_Leader:_**

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

**_Deputy:_**

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes

**_Healer:_**

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Spottedpaw_

**_Warriors:_**

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg

_Fangtail_ – brown tom with long fangs, scarred tail and green eyes

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Cloudpaw_

_Rockheart_ – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes – Mentor of _Stripepaw_

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Songheart_ - ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an injured paw

_Nettlebite_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostfur_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Fireheart_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greystripe_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenflight_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandstorm_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustpelt_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluefur_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Silverstream _- pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitestorm_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollyleaf_ – black she-cat with green eyes

**_Apprentices_**

_Spottedpaw_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Stripepaw_ – grey and tortoiseshell tabby tom

_Cloudpaw_ – grey spotted tom with orange eyes

**_Queens_**

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (no kits)

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes (mother of _Petalkit_, _Rosekit_ and _Lilykit_, mate of Reedheart)

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail (expecting Rivertail's kits)

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes (expecting Weaselflight's kits)

**_Kits_**

_Petalkit_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Rosekit_ – black, red and golden spotted she-cat

_Lilykit_ – red-golden tabby she-cat

**_Elders_**

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder


	28. SEQUEL

_**Sequel up now!**_

**_Name:_ Back in Life**

**_Language:_ English**

**_Characters:_ [Firestar, Sandstorm], Bluestar, OC**

**_Rating:_ T**

**_Summary:_ Sequel to Back to Life...The reborn StarClan finally finished their apprenticeships, but new danger already waits ahead. And will revealing their secret to others do more harm then good. And what in the world is StarClan up to now?**


End file.
